El hijo de mi padre, mi hermano Sesshoumaru, el am
by candilu
Summary: El hijo de mi padre, mi hermano Sesshoumaru, el amor de mi vida RinxSesshoumaru
1. El esperado regreso

**Bueno este es el titulo completo del fic, porque al parecer aparece cortado.**

**El hijo de mi padre, mi hermano Sesshoumaru, el amor de mi vida**

**Capitulo 1 **

**El esperado regreso**

Su corazón latía rápidamente, la emoción que embargaba su cuerpo la hacía temblar como una hoja, faltaba una hora para que su papá fuera a recoger a su hermano Sesshoumaru al aeropuerto. Arregló rápidamente su cabello y bajo a la sala nerviosa, no podía dejar de comerse las uñas ante la vista divertida de su madre.

-Hija tranquila aun falta para que llegue

-Si mamá pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo que ya quiero que llegue

-Bueno, pero comiéndote las uñas no lo harás llegar mas rápido Rin.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco sonrojada ante su tierna mirada- creo que iré a ver un poco de televisión dile a papá que me hable cuando se vaya.

-Esta nerviosa Kagura- dijo su padre a Kagura mientras entraba a la cocina- a extrañado tanto a su hermano que no puede evitar su tic nervioso, no la regañes.

-Claro que no querido, solo quiero que se tranquilice un poco, y tú también deberías tomártelo con un poco más de calma Inu.

-No te preocupes –besó tiernamente la frente de su esposa- estoy ansioso pero no tanto como Rin, después de todo yo lo he visto al menos 10 veces al año durante estos 6 últimos años que ha vivido con su madre.

* * *

Aunque su vista estaba fija en el televisor, todo lo que veía eran imágenes de él, su cabello plateado, sus ojos color avellana, sus finas facciones que sin embargo lo hacían lucir tan masculino, su cuerpo alto y musculoso tan parecido a su papá.

Sesshoumaru tenía 17 años recién cumplidos (por eso quería entregarle el regalo que había comprado para él, un hermoso anillo de plata con ámbar finamente tallado) hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, exactamente desde que tenía 7 años. Ahora a sus 13 lo reconocería gracias a las fotografías y videos que le enviaba Izayoi a Inu Taisho.

Mientras conducía hacía el aeropuerto miró de reojo a su hija Rin, la quería tanto como a su propio hijo aunque no fuera su padre biológico. El estuvo casado con la madre de Sesshoumaru durante 4 años, pero su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar constantemente de ciudad en ciudad por lo que no dedicaba todo el tiempo que deseaba a su hijo y esposa, Situación que los puso al borde de una crisis matrimonial que aunque él trató de resolver yendo a terapia de pareja por el bienestar de su pequeño Sessho que tenía solamente 1 año, culminó en divorcio un mes después cuando regresó a casa antes de lo previsto para darle una sorpresa a su esposa, siendo él el sorprendido, pues al llegar a casa encontró a la niñera adolescente fumando en la sala, mientras su hijo lloraba en su cuna.

**…………………………………………..Flash back………………………………………………**

_-Que demonios haces fumando esa cosa cerca de mi hijo-le arrebató el cigarro furioso- que no oyes que esta llorando? ¿Dónde demonios esta mi esposa?_

_-Su esposa salió desde la mañana y aun no llega- le comunico la muchacha- me dijo que llegaría a las 9 y ya son las 11 de la noche. ¿Quién me va a pagar el tiempo extra?_

_-Toma y lárgate- tomó a su hijo de la cuna, revisó que estuviera seco y le preparó una mamila, se sentó en el cómodo sofá mientras en sus brazos le daba de comer a su bebé – tenías hambre pequeño?- no pudo evitar sonreír nunca podía cuando lo tenía tan cerca, tan chiquito, tan hermoso, tan indefenso- vamos a arreglar esto con tu mamá._

_-¿De donde demonios vienes? ¿Acaso no sabes que hora es? Llegué a casa y mi hijo estaba llorando y hambriento- cruzo la habitación, la tomó del brazo y la zarandeó con fuerza._

_-Ya cólmate, el bebé se quedó con la niñera en la noche…digo en la mañana..niño… jamás dejaría a mi hijo solo- hablaba confusamente y arrastrando las palabras – cuando llegaste?_

_-Hace 6 horas, ¡ya es de mañana maldita seas! ¿Pensabas dejar a la niñera al cuidado de nuestro hijo toda la noche?, ¿que no sabes que esa mocosa estaba fumando aquí en la sala?-caminó pasándose las manos por el cabello, observó el rostro de su mujer- ¿estas drogada?- se acercó para ver sus pupilas dilatadas, se percato de su respiración entrecortada y el temblor de su cuerpo- Isayoi contéstame!! –fue lo ultimo que dijo, mientras evitaba que su esposa cayera al piso desmayada._

**…………………………………………Fin Flash back………..……………………………**

-Papá en cual vuelo llega Sesshoumaru?

-Hija ya te lo dije- volteó a mirar a la impaciente Rin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- tu hermano llega en el vuelo 232 de Aerolíneas Japonesas vuelo Tokio-Kyoto.

* * *

El vuelo no era tan largo sin embargo no le gustaba volar, prefería manejar y observar el paisaje mientras conducía, pero debido a una tormenta de nieve del día anterior los caminos habían permanecido cerrados. Por primera vez en muchos años quería ver a su padre y a su madrastra, anteriormente no habría sido así, su rechazo se había debido a un mal entendido.

Había vivido con ellos varios años, durante los cuales rechazó de todas las maneras posibles a su madrastra y a su hija, el pensaba que por su culpa su papá había dejado a su mamá. Recordaba como se había enterado de la verdad apenas un año atrás.

**………………………………………………..Flash back…………………………………………..**

_Estaban sentados a la mesa su madre, su padrastro y su medio hermano en la mesa celebrando el día del padre, aunque no amaba a Naraku como a su papá si lo quería como un buen amigo, y durante los 5 años que llevaba viviendo con ellos siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo. De cierta manera envidiaba un poco a su hermano, el después de todo tenía la familia que el nunca había podido tener._

_-Sessho no llamarás a tu papá para felicitarlo- pregunto Naraku curioso._

_-No_

_-¿Porque no hijo? Estoy seguro que a tu padre le encantaría escuchar tu voz._

_-Tal vez le llame después- dijo cortante indicando que no quería seguir hablando de eso- si me disculpan tengo que llamar a Sara._

**………………………………………_.._**

_Ya era tarde cuando colgó el teléfono y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche, cuando escucho la conversación de su madre y Naraku en la sala._

_-Tienes que hablar con tu hijo _

_-No amor, no ahora que todo esta tan bien aquí, o ¿acaso quieres que se rompa nuestra familia?_

_-Sabes muy bien que no, pero es justo que Sesshoumaru conozca los hechos reales antes de juzgar tan duramente a su padre, recuerda que yo vivo un caso similar, mi ex esposa Midorico ha envenenado a nuestra hija Suzuna en mi contra y eso me duele, por eso me pongo en el lugar de tu ex esposo y lo comprendo, no me gustaría estar otra vez con una mujer tan injusta como Midorico._

_-Mama que es lo que tengo que saber?- preguntó parándose frente a su madre- dímelo._

_-Hijo yo… tengo que confesarte algo-estaba asustada no quería sentir el desprecio de su hijo- siéntate._

_Habían pasado algunos minutos mientras estaban sentados en la sala, veía como su madre se frotaba las manos, inquieta evitando mirarlo a los ojos, estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo cuando ella por fin habló._

_-¡Tu padre jamás me fue infiel!_

_-¿?_

_-Si hijo la razón por la cual nos separamos fue porque yo tenía una adicción _

_Le comenzó a narrar los motivos de su adicción el ocultamiento de ella a su padre, la reacción de su Inu ante esta, cuando se lo llevo con él y la interno en una clínica de rehabilitación, cuando lo llevaba de visita cada 15 días._

_-Tu padre quería volver a intentarlo, pero- dudo un poco- fue cuando conocí a Naraku en la clínica –tomó la mano de su esposo-, fue un clic instantáneo, nos enamoramos y yo me embaracé, se lo dije a tu padre y el lo entendió y nos divorciamos, entonces acepto irse a Trabajar al museo de Kyoto y conoció a Kagura, y al final unos años después se casó con ella._

_Sesshoumaru permanecía en silencio, no podía comprender como era que su madre le decía recién la verdad, como esa mujer egoísta lo había dejado odiar a su padre durante tanto tiempo sin decirle una palabra._

_-Hijo perdóname, de verdad perdóname, se que debí decírtelo antes pero me daba miedo que te alejaras otra vez de mi, sobre todo ahora que nos sentimos como una verdadera familia, Tu, Inuyasha, Naraku y yo.- se levantó del sillón y trató de acercarse a su hijo quien instintivamente se movió lejos de su alcance._

_-No puedo perdonarte-dijo con la mirada vacía- al menos no por ahora. _

_-Hijo yo…._

_-Sesshoumaru no seas tan duro con tu madre_

_-Porque no? Ella me dejó odiar a mi padre todos estos años y eso no es lo peor- sus ojos reflejaban dolor y amargura- si yo no hubiese escuchado su platica ella jamás me lo hubiera dicho, _

_-Me equivoqué lo sé, pero eso no significa que este orgullosa de lo que hice, y aunque me duela acepto tu rencor hijo, solo quiero que sepas que cuando estés listo para perdonarme yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos._

_El simplemente salió de su casa, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar en un lugar donde se sintiera seguro, tomó su auto y condujo a la casa de su novia Sara, ahí paso la noche pensando mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza._

**……………………………………………….End Flash back……………………………………….**

_Pasajeros del vuelo 232 de Aerolíneas Japonesas vuelo Tokio-Kyoto diríjanse hacía la salida….._

-Papá ese es su vuelo, ya llegó!

-Si hija – se asomó aguzando la vista hasta que lo vio- Mira hacía allá

El pequeño corazón de Rin dio un vuelco, hacía ella caminaba el chico mas apuesto que jamás había visto, era aun mas alto de lo que recordaba, solo que ahora había algo diferente su semblante estaba mas sereno, sonreía mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Papá! –dijo feliz abrazando a su padre- que gusto verte viejo, y tu pequeño gnomo ¿ no me vas a dar un abrazo?- volteando a ver a Rin quien lo veía toda sonrojada

-Sesshoumaru- gritó tirándose a sus brazos- te extrañaba mucho

-Bueno pues deja de hacerlo, ya estoy aquí

-Vamos a casa hijo Kagura te preparó tu habitación y tenemos reservación en un hermoso restaurante para festejar tu llegada.

Rin lo miraba por el retrovisor, era inevitable, parecía hipnotizada por sus ojos, ahora que los observaba con detenimiento se daba cuenta que eran de un color oro claro maravilloso, simplemente hermosos.

-Que te pasa Rin?- pregunto a la niña divertido, sabía que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que lo vio en el aeropuerto- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Rin solo acertó a enrojecer y volteó a ver por la ventana, mientras su padre y su hermano charlaban animadamente. Se sentía feliz.

Todo era como lo recordaba, la ciudad, la casa, el vecindario, sentía un poco de nostalgia ante el hecho de volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos, aunque con algunos de ellos jamás perdió comunicación, por ejemplo su buen amigo Miroku, con Sango y su prima Kagome. Cuando se bajo del auto vio a su madrastra Kagura en la puerta de la casa esperándolos, su padre la había llamado diciéndole que estaban cerca.

-Hola –la saludo tímidamente- ¿puedo abrazarte?

-Claro hijo –lo abrazó fuertemente, aun cuando él la había rechazado desde pequeño siempre lo había sentido como un hijo- me da mucho gusto verte, y ya veo cuanto has crecido estas mas alto que tu padre.

-Si por 5 centímetros

-Bueno entremos a la casa para que te instales en dos horas salimos al restaurante.

Cuando entro a su habitación tomó el teléfono y marcó a Miroku.

-Bueno Miroku?

-Sesshoumaru? Hasta que te acuerdas de los amigos, que haces?

-Pues nada instalándome, ya estoy de nuevo aquí en Kyoto

-En serio? Que bien amigo, que te parece si paso por ahí como en una hora

-No creo que pueda ser hoy, vamos a salir a cenar, pero puede ser mañana, así les avisas Kagome, a Sango y a Shippou para salir los cinco.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Miroku mientras al fondo se escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos- te dejo porque mi madre quiere que baje a cenar. Hasta mañana hermano.

-Hasta mañana.

**……………………………………………….**

Este era el momento tenía que entregarle el anillo a Sesshoumaru, Rin que no cabía de la emoción se arregló el cabello y se miró en el espejo, se veía linda con el cabello suelto y su vestido turquesa, sonrió y salió nerviosa a buscarlo.

_**Toc, toc**_

-Sessho puedo pasar?

-Pasa Rin –observó a la niña- Mmh?

-Yo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños- dijo nerviosa y casi sin aire, pues el adonis que tenía en frente estaba recién salido de la ducha, con pequeñas gotas de agua escurriendo por su cabello y pecho y llevaba cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente una toalla amarrada a su cintura- te compre esto – estiró su pequeña mano para entregarle la cajita, que el tomó con su varonil mano mientras la miraba divertido- espero que te guste.

-Wow, es lindo Rin – observó el anillo, era pequeño seguramente no le quedarían ni en el meñique, miró a la niña y fue cuando vio la cara de decepción que ponía al notar lo mismo que él. Sesshoumaru sonrió - creo que se verá igual de bien aquí- se quitó la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello y lo metió en ella, logrando una sonrisa en el rostro de Rin- ¿ves?

-Si se ve muy bien –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- bueno te dejo para que te cambies- dio la media vuelta sintiéndose la niña mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Un año a su lado

**Capitulo 2**

**Un año a su lado**

Era temprano en la mañana casi no había podido pegar el ojo, ella que se levantaba generalmente bastante tarde los domingos, estaba en la sala viendo caricaturas a las 7 de la mañana, pero las emociones vividas el día anterior no la dejaban descansar, era como un sueño, todavía recordaba lo que Sessho le había dicho a papá la noche anterior _"Cursaré el ultimo año de la preparatoria aquí en Kyoto"_

Casi salto de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, estaría todo un año cerca de él, podría verlo y hablarle, ¡Dios nada podía quitarle esa sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba en la cara! Seguramente habría un acercamiento entre ellos, que ella estaba dispuesta a propiciar, suspiro casi segura de que ese año sería perfecto.

**……………………………………………………..**

Tendría que hablar a Sesshoumaru para decirle los planes hizo con sus amigos, tomó balón de la suerte y salió de su casa. La noche anterior los chicos le habían pedido que los esperaran en la casa de Sesshoumaru para jugar un poco en la cancha de su casa, uno de los tantos privilegios que volvían con el regreso de su amigo.

_Ding dong_

-Hola Rin esta tu hermano?-pregunto un joven apuesto de brillantes ojos azules

-Claro pasa Miroku, esta en su recamara, ya sabes donde esta

-Gracias niña

El chico aún dormía cuando Miroku entro, trató de despertarlo sin embargo al no haber respuesta le dio un balonazo que hizo que su amigo saltara furioso de la cama.

-MIROKU !!–rugió molesto mientras le propinaba un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza

-Ay, tranquilo tigre, fue necesario el balonazo para despertarte, parecía que estabas muerto.

-Pues si pero hay maneras Miroku

-Ahh, entonces la próxima vez te despertaré con un bechito

-No habrá próxima vez, porque les voy a pedir que no te vuelvan a dejar pasar a mi habitación cuando estoy dormido.

-Ay, ya no hagas olas, vistete rápido que las chicas llegarán en 1..2..3..4..- el _Ding dong_ de la puerta se escucha claramente- 5, ya están aquí.

-Bueno diles que enseguida bajo.

Se vistió apresuradamente, fue al baño se lavo los dientes, se lavo la cara y se peinó, no era que necesitara hacerse gran cosa, con simplemente abrir los ojos era mas que suficiente, no recordaba ya cuantas veces las chicas se le acercaban o trataban de llamar su atención para que al voltearlas a ver pudieran perderse en sus ojos dorados. No era vanidoso pero aceptaba que tenía buena apariencia, satisfecho se dirigió a la sala con sus amigos.

**…………………………………………..**

-Hola Rin

-Hola chicas, Miroku esta arriba despertando a Sesshoumaru

-Bueno pues los esperamos aquí

-Chicas llegaron puntuales- gritaba Miroku mientras bajaba la escalera

-Pues si Miroku, casi no había trafico –dijo Sango

-Y donde esta el susodicho- pregunto Kagome

-En seguida baja, se esta cambiando, que les parece si esta linda señorita nos invita algo de desayunar- dijo volteando a ver a Rin- no comí nada antes de venir

-Eres un aprovechado Miroku, esta niña de seguro no sabe ni calentar el agua- dijo Shippou entrando a la casa- la puerta estaba abierta- añadió al ver la cara de sus amigos

-Pues te equivocas, se cocinar y muy bien!

-Bueno chicos me alegra verlos –Sessho bajo las escaleras y caminó hacía sus amigas- tenía tantas ganas de verlos en persona y no a través de una computadora.

-Sessho estas…..enorme- solo atinaron a decir las dos muchachas

-Bueno si he crecido un poco

-Un poco-se sorprendió Shippou-Mides casi dos metros

-Bueno 1.90 nada más

-Pedazo de hombre que eres Sesshoumaru- soltó Miroku- Seguro que esta vez si pasamos a las finales

-Bueno primero debo ver si entro al equipo

-Lo harás amigo, créeme el entrenador Jirakotsu se pondrá como loco cuando le pidas una prueba para entrar al equipo

-Eso espero porque tu sabes que me encanta el juego, que les parece si nos echamos un partidito y después decidimos a donde ir

Salieron hacía la parte trasera de la casa, y comenzaron a jugar. Rin los observaba desde la ventana, parecían muy divertidos, y aunque las chicas no eran muy altas jugaban muy bien, la pareja Sango/Miroku jugaba mas coordinada conocían muy bien todos sus movimientos aunque la de Sessho/Kagome no se quedaba atrás en canastas gracias a la gran altura del chico. Rin dibujo una linda sonrisa en su rostro se imaginó a Sessho jugando las finales mientras todas las chicas en las tribunas enloquecían por él, el giraba hasta quedar justo frente a ella, la miraba a los ojos y pronunciaba las tres palabras que mas ansiaba escuchar de su boca: Te amo Rin para después anotar el punto de la victoria. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se retiró a la cocina, le haría esas galletitas que a él tanto le gustaban y que le salían muy bien.

En la cocina había todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, bueno excepto huevos, así que no podría hacer las galletitas, la tienda quedaba muy lejos _"piensa Rin, piensa"_, por supuesto podía ir a la casa de al lado, seguramente no le negarían unos cuantos huevos a una niña linda ¿o si?.

**........................................**

**_Toc toc_**

Abrió la puerta una chica que la miró con curiosidad.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Yo soy tu vecina de la casa de al lado, y pues venía a pedirte unos huevos prestados- la chica la miro curiosa- es que quiero preparar unas galletas y no tengo suficientes.

-Espérame aquí

-Ten, espero que con estos sean suficientes –le entrego una cajita

-Si, muchísimas gracias, me llamo Rin mucho gusto-le extendió la mano

-Yo me llamo Kanna –mientras estrechaba su mano- el chico que llegó hace poco, es tu hermano? ¿Las galletas son para él?

-Si-se sonrojo

-Es lindo, bueno hasta pronto

-Si gracias

Rin se dirigía alegremente a su casa cuando sin querer piso un avión a escala que estaba en el piso mientras su dueño se disponía a hacerlo volar.

-Niña idiota mira que hiciste- corrió a ver lo que quedaba de su avión- ahora tendrás que pagármelo

-Perdóname, fue sin querer- se disculpó auque había sido un accidente se sentía mal- yo no tengo dinero pero dime cuanto es y te lo iré pagando poco a poco

-Eres retardada o que?-dijo grosero- quiero mi dinero ahora

-No seas grosero, dije que te pagaría solo que ahorita no tengo dinero

-NO ME IMPORTA IMBECIL QUIERO MI DINERO AHORA! –la tomo del brazo y la zarandeo violentamente

-Pero ya te dije- continuó tratando de ser razonable, si algo tenía Rin era que detestaba la violencia- Ay, suéltame me lastimas

-Pues esto no es nada, si no me das mi dinero ahora te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado en mi camino

-Si,si te voy a pagar pero tengo que pedirle el dinero a mi papa- lo miro asustada

-Mas te vale que no me estés diciendo esto solo para zafarte, esto es para que sepas que hablo en serio- agregó arrebatándole la caja de huevos y arrojándoselos a los pies

**…………………………………………**

Rin no podía aguantar el llanto, corrió a su casa y se encerró en el cuarto, estaba llorando a todo pulmón cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Rin estas bien-era Sango estaba parada afuera de su habitación, tomaba agua en la cocina cuando la vio entrar corriendo muy triste y la siguió hasta su cuarto

-Si Sango estoy bien, solamente estoy un poco cansada, me levante muy temprano y todavía tengo sueño

-Bueno, descansa Rin-sabía que estaba llorando, al comenzar a caminar escuchó un leve sollozo pero siguió su camino, no quería forzarla a hablar con ella

**……………………………………**

-Sango porque tardaste tanto?- preguntó Kagome

-Bueno, porque cuando estaba en la cocina entró Rin hecha un bólido y se encerró en su habitación, le pregunté que le pasaba y me contesto que nada, pero la oí llorar.

-Quien esta llorando?-pregunto Sessho, había escuchado lo último mientras se acercaba a ellas

-Rin

-¿Rin, porque llora Rin?

-No sé no quiso decirme, pero se oía muy triste.

-A lo mejor le llegó la marea roja –propuso Miroku muy serio

-Ay, Miroku, tu solamente dices idioteces

-No te enojes Sanguito era una broma, ya en serio Sessho deberías tratar de ver que le pasa, a menos que no te quieras quitar de encima a estas mujeres

-Si, déjenme ver si quiere hablar conmigo

**……………………………………….**

_**toc, toc**_

-Rin puedo pasar?

-Ses..Sesshoumaru –Rin sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, quería que el la consolara, pero a la vez no quería que la viera así, como una niña llorona- yo estoy cansada, quiero dormir.

-Rin estas bien, Sango me dijo que estabas llorando- insistió el muchacho- si tienes algún problema quizás te pueda ayudar- espero un momento e intento otra táctica- Rin me voy a enojar contigo si no abres la puerta, bueno después no digas que no preocupo por ti.

-Sessho- dijo abriendo la puerta al tiempo que el chico se daba media vuelta para retirarse- es que yo quería prepararte tus galletas favoritas, como no había huevos le pedí a la vecina pero en el camino se me quebraron

-Y por eso lloras tonta- la miro tiernamente- no importa si no me haces las galletas hoy, las puedes hacer mañana

-De veras?

-Sip, es mas mañana yo será tu ayudante, señorita cocinera- extendió su mano y le apretó un cachete- Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?

-Pero yo no se jugar baloncesto

-Yo te enseño, así Shippou podrá jugar, seremos 3 contra 3 que te parece?

-Si

* * *

El inicio de clases la estaba matando por un lado las responsabilidades y tareas eran mayores, debía elegir un taller pero no sabía cual y aparte casi no veía a Sessho pues en cuanto entró al equipo de baloncesto de la escuela su popularidad se disparó, tenía varios grupos de fans, las que lo amaban por ser un estupendo atleta, las que lo amaban porque era muy inteligente, y otras simplemente por ser extremadamente guapo. Rin se retorcía de celos cada vez que una chica se acercaba mucho a él, sobre todo cuando en las contadas ocasiones que se iban juntos caminando a casa aparecía alguna de esas lagartonas (Kanna ente ellas) a robarle su atención, ignorándola completamente. Pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no aún, primero tenía que lograr que él dejara de verla como su hermanita y luego que la viera como mujer; sabía que tenía tiempo todavía, Rin estaba conciente de que aun era una niña y aunque Sessho solamente tenía 4 años más que ella medía casi lo doble, se verían graciosos uno al lado del otro. Siguió a sus compañeros al auditorio de la escuela, el partido de baloncesto comenzaría en una hora y quería ocupar un buen lugar para apoyar a su equipo, estaba segura de que ganarían, porque tenían al mejor jugador del mundo.

Estaba nervioso, ese día sería el enfrentamiento contra el otro colegio de la zona, aunque era muy buen tirador no le gustaba confiarse, su padre solía decirle que subestimar al contrario era la mayor causa de las derrotas, nunca lo olvidó. En la escuela de Tokio fue nombrado el jugador mas valioso, porque era un gran tirador de 3 puntos además del armador del juego, ahora en esta escuela volvía a ocupar la misma posición, al principio los amigos del chico que fue reemplazado por él lo miraban con recelo, pero gracias a que Miroku y Shippou estaban en el mismo equipo y eran sus amigos no tardaron mucho en aceptarlo completamente. Estaba listo, debía comenzar el juego.

Las gradas del auditorio estaban repletas, una multitud de adolescentes coreaban el nombre del equipo de la escuela "los dragones de Kyoto". Rin estaba sentada en la parte de arriba en la única zona disponible, debió prever que no era la única admiradora del equipo (si el equipo significaba Sesshoumaru), de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo insistentemente, volteó y vio al chico horrible que le quebró los huevos.

-Tonta, quiero que me pagues ahora- ese chico si que fastidiaba

-Ya te dije que te pagaría poco a poco, pero primero debo saber cuanto es- dijo tímidamente

-son 500 dólares – era su oportunidad, esa chica era una presa fácil- y quiero efectivo

-ehhh? Pe..Pero es demasiado

-No quiero excusas págame o atente a las consecuencias –le advirtió apretando su brazo con crueldad- eso te servirá para que aprendas a caminar

-Que voy a hacer?- lo miró alejarse, ese chico era un matón, debía hacer algo o se atendría a las consecuencias como le había dicho.

Volteó a ver el partido pero no pudo disfrutarlo, estaba preocupada, ese chico era perverso todo un bravucón, no por nada le decían el demonio Jaken, y ahora la tenía tomada contra ella. Sonrió débilmente cuando Sessho dio el pase para una última canasta. Los Dragones de Kyoto eran los ganadores.

**............................................**

-Rin te gustó el partido- le pregunto el señor Taisho a una distraída Rin- Rin, Rin –volvió a llamarla

-Eh, que?

-Que si te gustó el partido?

-Por supuesto, ganaron por muchos puntos papá, Sessho estuvo increíble –dijo sonriendo con alegría por primera vez desde su nada agradable encuentro con Jaken- Cuéntales Sessho, dile a papá

-Bueno pues estuvo genial, me sentí como pez en el agua….

* * *

Kagura hacía rato había preparado el desayuno, los chicos ya habían terminado pero Rin aún no bajaba.

-Rin hija se te hace tarde, ya te serví el desayuno.

-Si mama enseguida bajo

Se acomodó el uniforme nuevamente, le incomodaba demasiado no tener pechos, claro era pequeña aún, pero varías compañeras suyas tenían su edad y ya tenían la parte frontal bastante crecidita, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, contempló su imagen en el espejo se veía cansada hacía varias semanas que Jaken la acosaba sin piedad, exigiéndole su paga, y aunque le había dado su mesada continuaba pidiéndole mas y mas mientras su actitud era cada vez mas violenta.

Kagura miró a su hija, estaba muy preocupada por ella, estaba muy distraída y casi no comía, además se veía pálida, esa tarde cuando llegara de la escuela hablaría con ella.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno mas a fuerzas que de ganas sintió la mirada de su madre, sabía que quería saber que le sucedía, quería contarle pero no pudo. Se apuro a tomar su leche y se despidió de su madre, su padre y Sessho ya esperaban impacientes en el auto. Mientras se metía al vehículo vio a su verdugo salir de su casa, recordó que ese día era el ultimo del plazo que le había dado para pagarle, esa mañana Rin todavía apelaba a su sentido común, _no podía estar hablando en serio cuando decía que la lastimaría ¿verdad?_ Se había dicho, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que era en serio.

Al llegar a la escuela tomo su proyecto de ciencias y bajo del auto, su proyecto consistía en el proceso para la elaboración del chocolate, había preparada un hermoso collage en tercera dimensión y estaba satisfecha, porque además llevaba una muestra de lo que tanto le gustaba hacer: postres. Tenía la clase hasta la cuarta hora así que fue a su armario, no quería que se maltratara, extrañamente la escuela estaba desierta; había olvidado que había una conferencia sobre manga en el auditorio, seguramente todos estarían ahí, estaba a punto de guardar su collage, cuando Jaken se paro detrás de ella y la volteó hacía él.

-Mi dinero

-N..no lo tengo

-No lo tienes, te dije que era para hoy – metiendo la mano al armario de la chica tomó el collage y el flan de chocolate- no creí necesaria la violencia, pero como tu no entiendes vas a empezar a pagar desde hoy

-NO –grito con ojos llorosos mientras Jaken hacía pedazos su trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho, tontamente trato de detenerlo golpeándolo haciéndolo enfurecerse aún mas

-¡Perra! –masculló furioso dándole una cachetada, mientras el flan se desparramaba en el piso.

_Rin se había bajado del auto tan rápido que había olvidado su libro de ciencias, así que tendría que buscarla para dárselo, la busco en su salón pero no estaba, se lo daría después, tenía que ir a su aula pero primero debía ir por su libro de química, iba caminando tranquilamente cuando lo vio. Ese hijo de perra estaba golpeando a Rin. _

-Mejor hubiera sido que no lo hubieras hecho mal nacido- dijo Sesshoumaru furioso tomándolo de la camisa- veamos que tan bueno eres con un hombre- y le soltó el primer golpe en el rostro abriéndole el labio.

-Suéltame Zonzomaru – gritó Jaken furioso mientras trataba inútilmente de golpearle el rostro- te voy a matar, a ti y a esta perra –estaba como loco

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que Sessho lo moliera a golpes.

Habían pasado apenas una hora de que había dejado a sus hijos en la escuela y estaba de nuevo en camino a ella. Era la primera vez que lo mandaban llamar y estaba preocupado. Cuando entro a la oficina del director se encontró a Sesshoumaru con la camisa del uniforme cubierta de sangre, y le daba un poco de pena admitir que sintió alivio cuando supo que era de otro chico.

-Señor Director de que se trata- fue directo al grano como le gustaba

-Señor Taisho, su hijo golpeó a otro chico y lo mando a la enfermería, sabemos que su hijo es un gran estudiante y la estrella del equipo de baloncesto pero no podemos aceptar una conducta como la suya. Recibirá una suspensión.

-Pues a mi tampoco me gusta estar en una escuela donde enseñan que pegarle a una chica esta bien y mucho menos si esa chica es mi hermanita- volteó a ver a su padre- ese chico Jaken estaba golpeando a Rin papá, tenía que darle su merecido.

-¿Ese chico será castigado?- quería matar a ese Jaken- porque de lo contrario tendré que poner una denuncia contra la escuela por permitir esa agresión contra Rin.

-Si señor será expulsado- resoplo furioso el señor Kenshin, odiaba a los padres exigentes y prepotentes, que se creía ese tipo para hablarle de esa manera

-Donde esta mi hija?

-Rin esta en su salón papa – se levantó lanzándole una mirada de odio al estúpido director- vamos, te acompaño.

Rin estaba en el aula oyendo sin oír lo que decía la maestra sobre la historia japonesa, volteó a la puerta y vio a su padre que hablaba con la maestra.

-Rin puedes irte con tu papá

**………………………………………………..**

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, sabía que cuando llegaran a casa tendría muchas cosas que explicar. En la sala los esperaba Kagura, había preparado malteadas para los muchachos y té para ellos, quería que pareciera una charla de padres a hijos no un interrogatorio. Se sorprendió de ver la sangre sobre Sesshoumaru aunque sabía que no era suya, no le gustaba ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-Rin que fue lo que pasó?¿porque ese chico te estaba pegando?

Sabía que debía contarles todo lo que paso, así que comenzó desde el principio, desde el día en que accidentalmente piso su juguete, hasta el momento en que le dio la bofetada. Guardo silencio, seguramente la reprenderían por guardar silencio, por no tenerles confianza. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Creo que los únicos culpables de esto somos nosotros, como padres deberíamos hablar más con ustedes, darles mas confianza, de haberlo hecho no habríamos llegado hasta este punto, pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta.

-Ese estupido vive al lado y si quiere vengarse de Rin? – Sessho recordó ese dato tan importante

-No te preocupes hijo, hablaré con sus padres, dejen todo en manos de los adultos –Inu sonrió a su hijo- me siento muy orgulloso de ti Sesshoumaru, no por agarrarte a golpes, si no por defender a tu familia.

-Si, gracias Sessho- se levantó y lo abrazó fuerte- Te quiero mucho- sus padres sonrieron enternecidos desconociendo el sentido real de esas palabras, mientras el chico solo le devolvió el abrazo- Perdóname por hacer que te suspendieran, pero yo te voy a ayudar con tus tareas no te preocupes.

-No tengo intenciones de reprobar Rin- se burló de ella, recibiendo a cambió una graciosa cara arrugada con una mueca de enojo por parte de la niña- no te preocupes Miroku y las chicas vendrán a traerme mis deberes, además este tiempo me caerá perfecto, tengo que perfeccionar mi tiro de larga distancia.

* * *

Por lo que había pasado la maestra le había dado mas tiempo para que presentara el proyecto para la clase de ciencias, "_y yo que creía que no tendría que volver a hacerlo"._ No le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de presentarse frente al grupo, sus compañeros solían ser muy crueles durante las exposiciones y aunque no se llevaba mal con nadie, sentía temor de pasar al frente. No le tomaría demasiado tiempo volverlo a hacer, después de todo haría el mismo que Jaken había estropeado. Lo único que haría diferente sería el postre, esta vez quería preparar pudín, y había uno buenísimo.

Busco su libro favorito de repostería de chocolate, lo tenía en el armario pero en la parte alta, se subió sobre el cubo de basura y al jalarlo cayó el libro pero también su viejo diario. Lo abrió curiosa, lo había comenzado cuando aprendió a escribir, sonrió un poco al ver el titulo de la primera hoja: "El diario de Rin para Sesshoumaru", se acostó en su cama y comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito, En realidad no tenía más que algunas hojas escritas, pero bastante reveladoras. Suspiró largamente y tomó un lápiz de la mesita de noche. Su aparición era como una señal del destino, volvería a escribir en él.

"_Querido diario:_

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no escribía?, cierto desde que Sesshoumaru se fue de casa, entonces me sentía muy sola y triste, la casa no era la misma sin él, por eso supongo que no tenía caso contarte nada, porque este diario es solo para él. Pero ahora estoy contenta, Sessho volvió! estudiará un año aquí, puedes creerlo??, además es diferente a cuando se fue, ahora quiere a papá, trata bien a mamá y se toma tiempo para estar conmigo, es taaaaan tierno, _

_Sabes ya es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y todas las chicas mueren por el, claro es natural el es guapísimo, pero yo se que a el no le gusta ninguna. Además me defendió del tonto de Jaken quien por cierto fue expulsado de la escuela y sus padres lo enviaron a una escuela militar, al parecer ya estaban hartos de su mala conducta, es una lastima pues su hermana es muy amable, aunque lo único que no me agrada es que muestra mucho interés en Sessho. _

_Pero bueno, volviendo a lo mas importante, creo que él comienza a sentir algo hacía mi, ¡Ay, estoy tan emocionada! Estará una semana sin asistir a la escuela, porque el estúpido director lo castigo por defenderme, y aunque suene un poco egoísta me alegra que así sea porque eso significa que cuando llegue a casa el va a estar aquí._

_Besos."_

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**


	3. La novia de Sesshoumaru

**Capitulo 3**

**La novia de Sesshoumaru**

Estaban próximas las vacaciones, el ambiente en la casa y en la escuela era tenso, antes de salir a vacaciones de verano tendrían varios exámenes, y la carga de trabajo era enorme, además de que las practicas de baloncesto eran cada vez mas demandantes mientras mas se acercaban a la mitad de la temporada, tratando de sobrellevar esas cosas una noticia llegó a alegrarle la vida a Sesshoumaru.

-Kagura, papá mi novia Sara vendrá este fin de semana, puede quedarse aquí?- pregunto expectante

-Claro hijo no hay ningún problema. Verdad amor?- Kagura miro a su esposo quien solo asintió con la cabeza- preparare una de las recamaras de huéspedes.

-Gracias, ¿nos vamos Rin?-volteó a ver a la niña que parecía muy ocupada con el desayuno y no contesto- Bueno date prisa, te esperaré afuera.

Rin permaneció largo rato con la cabeza gacha ocultando su desagrado hasta todos salieron del comedor, la noticia le cayó pésima, no quería que esa chica viniera, pero no podía impedirlo y además todos se enojarían con ella si la trataba mal. Se apuro a comer su desayuno, de seguro Sessho se impacientaría si se tardaba más.

Paso gran parte de su día pensando en Sara, tenía que conocerla, ver como era, necesitaba saber que la hacía tan especial para que él la quisiera tanto, faltaban solamente 2 días para que la chica llegara y ya podía ver la ansiedad de Sesshoumaru que esperaba impaciente que llegara el sábado para ir al aeropuerto por su dichosa novia.

* * *

Finalmente era sábado casi de madrugada y estaba parado buscando con la mirada a la chica cuando la vio frente a él agitando el brazo para que pudiera verla. Sara era su novia desde hacía 2 años, cuando la vio lo primero que notó fue su belleza sus ojos verdes chispeantes llenos de vida y después al conversar con ella lo sorprendió su inteligencia y lo sencilla y delicada que era, un poco después ya estaban de novios, convirtiéndose en la pareja mas popular de la escuela él por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y ella por ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos. Aunque la popularidad no era importante para ninguno de los dos, los chicos del colegio Sengoku de Tokio se empeñaban en tratarlos como si fueran estrellas de cine pues era innegable lo atractivos que resultaban juntos, algo que los fastidiaba pero dejaban pasar.

-Sara –dijo estrechando a la chica contra su pecho mientras buscaba sus labios- te he extrañado mucho

-Yo también, hubiera querido venir antes pero estoy trabajando en la editorial de papá y ya sabes que el no tolera la inasistencia injustificada –sonrió colgada a su cuello-y visitar a mi novio sería una de ellas.

-Bueno, pero ahora que estas aquí olvídate de eso. Ven vamos a casa para que conozcas a mi otra familia

-Espera, no vengo sola – Sesshoumaru parecía desconcertado, hasta que vio la figura de un muchacho muy parecido a él- Quería venir y no pude decirle que no.

-Hermano, ¿me extrañabas?- pregunto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo

-Claro que si cabeza de chorlito, pero dime ¿como están en Tokio?

-Pues mamá y papá están muy bien, aunque esperando que los llames con mas frecuencia

-He estado muy ocupado entre la escuela y el equipo apenas si me queda tiempo para otra cosa. Bien vamonos a casa- dijo tomando las maletas de su novia y dirigiéndose hacía el taxi que los llevaría a su destino.

**.......................................**

Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron recibidos afectuosamente por sus padres, quienes los saludaron calurosamente, aunque Sesshoumaru sabía que se habían sorprendido mucho con el visitante extra.

-Papá disculpa pero no sabía que mi hermano vendría también –le había dicho el muchacho mientras los chicos seguían a Kagura a sus habitaciones- puedo pedirle a Miroku que lo hospede el….

-Claro que no Sesshoumaru, ya sabes que hay habitaciones suficientes para que se hospede aquí –contesto con firmeza interrumpiéndolo- No te preocupes hijo no me molesta su presencia, Inuyasha es bien recibido en esta casa cada que guste venir.

**………………………………………..**

Inuyasha estaba en la habitación observándola con detenimiento. El papa y la madrastra de su hermano parecían buenas personas y su casa era muy bonita y grande, lo habían recibido muy bien, pero había notado a una personita que los había estado observando desde una ventana en la segunda planta, escondiéndose detrás de la cortina mientras bajaban del taxi, Esa debía ser la hermanastra de Sesshoumaru, seguramente la vería en la cena y constataría si en realidad era como su hermano le había dicho alguna vez, no era que hubiera hablado mucho de ella, pensándolo bien solo la había nombrado como 4 veces y en todas las ocasiones para decir que era una llorona y encimosa. Y debía serlo, pues su hermano no era mentiroso o exagerado, pero antes de formarse una opinión de la niña tendría que conocerla.

Había comenzado a sacar algunas de las cosas que sus padres habían mandado para Sessho cuando alguien tocó a la puerta: era Rin.

-Adelante

-Hola , Tu eres Inuyasha, ¿verdad?-pregunto la niña que entro a la habitación

-Vaya notaste el parecido –dijo jugando

_Inuyasha observo a la chica tenía una cara y una sonrisa hermosas además una mirada muy dulce, su cuerpo todavía no poseía curvas, seguro cuando fuera unos años mas grande tendría una bella figura, y con suerte crecería varios centímetros mas, pues apenas media 1.50 de estatura_

-Si te pareces mucho, eres igual de lindo –¡ups! había metido la pata y no sabía como arreglarlo

-Tu piensas que Sesshoumaru es lindo? –Ahí estaba! Esa era la razón por la que esa niña asfixiaba a su hermano, ¡a Rin le gustaba!

-NO –grito sonrojada, estaba arrepentida de haber ido a ver a ese chico

-Pero si dijiste que soy igual de lindo que mi hermano es porque crees que él es lindo –se estaba divirtiendo haciéndola desatinar

-No le digas ¿quieres?- no le gustaba discutir, así que se había dado por vencida- Guardaras el secreto, ¿verdad? –dijo poniendo su carita mas angelical

-Te rindes demasiado fácil-suspiró- pero esta bien, este será un pequeño secretito entre tu y yo –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y levantando la otra

-Gracias

-Inuyasha Sara y yo vamos a salir, vienes con….Rin que haces aquí?- preguntó Sessho entrando a la habitación

-Vino a conocer a tu guapo hermanito

-Bueno me encantó conocerte Inuyasha- dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la puerta- Espero que disfrutes el fin de semana

-Adiós linda. Bueno adonde vamos a ir?

**………………………………………………**

Sentados en la mesa del comedor la familia y los invitados cenaban charlando animadamente, Inu no pudo evitar notar el parecido entre su hijo y su medio hermano –"_ Izayoi pudo haberme engañado diciéndome que era hijo mío de haber querido, pero entre los defectos de Isayoi no esta el de mentir afortunadamente" pensó_- y noto además lo bien que estos se llevaban, se alegró pues seguramente su buena relación se debía al buen trato que les daba su padrastro, esperaba que pudiera ser así de cercano y cálido con Rin que aunque no compartía su sangre era lo mas cercano que llegaría a tener como hermana.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa señora-dijo Sara

-Si, y sobre todo el flan de cereza –la secundó Inuyasha

-Gracias chicos, la cena la preparé yo pero el postre lo hizo Rin, y por favor llámenme Kagura

-Es cierto eso? –dijo Sara volteándose hacía Rin- Tu lo preparaste?

-Si, me gusta mucho la repostería- dijo una muy seria Rin

-Pues esta delicioso, no has pensado en dedicarte a esto….

-A vender flanes?

-No me dejaste terminar –dijo sonriente la muchacha- te iba a decir que si no has pensado en ser chef.

-Pues en realidad me gusta mucho la cocina, pero aún soy muy chica para tomar una decisión tan importante- no podía creer la manera en que se estaba abriendo a esa extraña

-Sara tenía tu edad cuando decidió que era lo que quería ser en la vida

-Si Sesshoumaru pero yo no soy Sara- dijo Rin enfadada

-Tienes razón Rin no todos somos iguales, además para mi no fue difícil pues mi padre siempre me aconsejo lo que sería bueno para mi y afortunadamente para él a mi siempre me intereso el manejo de la editorial- acarició la mano de su novio quien estaba a su lado- Todavía no aprendes cuando debes quedarte callado, eh?

Por primera vez estaba enfadada de Sesshoumaru ¡ese tonto!, primero la humillaba comparándola con esa y luego ella salía en su defensa quedando como una heroína ante todos en la mesa, era el colmo.

Rin estaba tan molesta y enfurruñada que no notó que Inuyasha la había observado gran parte de la cena bastante divertido y extrañado, ¿le parecía o esa niña estaba celosa?, era mas que obvio que le molestaba la presencia Sara y sobre todo que Sesshoumaru estaba todo el tiempo pegado a ella. Sentía pena por Rin al ver como trataba de llamar la atención de su hermano inútilmente.

* * *

El domingo la casa estaba llena, la pandilla de Sessho había ido a conocer a su novia y a su hermano, así que desde temprano en la mañana estaban en la sala con el escándalo habitual. Ella miraba todo escondida cerca de ahí, las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, estaban curiosas por conocer al hermano de su amigo, y quedaron gratamente sorprendidas al ver que el chico tan apuesto llamado Inuyasha era tan agradable y lindo como su hermano mayor. Un rato después llegaron Miroku y Shippou admirados al conocer a Sara más que por su belleza por su estatura pero ninguno se atrevió a reírse o a decirle nada al respecto pues respetaban el poder del puño de Sesshoumaru.

A leguas se notaba que Kagome había quedado prendada de Inuyasha y viceversa, la chica estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba un poco cuando él chico iniciaba algún tópico, Sango solo se limitaba a observar celosa a Miroku que coqueteaba descaradamente con Sara, mientras Sesshoumaru lo miraba con fastidio. Shippou había notado a Rin escondida detrás de una pared observándolos mientras salían al patio trasero a tomar aire fresco, estaba bastante aburrido y decidió ir con ella. Rin estaba a punto de ir a su cuarto cuando Shippou la llamó.

-Hola Rin, porque no te acercaste a saludarnos –el pelirrojo la miraba con intensidad, Rin le gustaba mucho pero el hecho de ser la hermana de Sesshoumaru lo detenía de decirle algo- si quieres puedes salir con nosotros.

-Hola Shippou, no puedo debo repasar unas cosas de una materia que no entiendo, pero gracias.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a repasar- se ofreció esperando que la chica aceptara- que materia es la que se te dificulta?

-Física –le habría podido preguntar a Sesshoumaru pero no quería que pensara que era tonta y mucho menos ahora que tenía que competir con la señorita perfección

-Mmmh bien, creo que si te puedo ayudar.

-Bueno, ven vamos a mi cuarto.

**……………………………………………..**

Shippou se estaba esmerando en explicarle a Rin mientras luchaba contra el sentimiento que le provocaba estar cerca de ella, además parecía que la chica ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que existía. Mientras Rin estaba sentada en la silla resolviendo uno de los problemas de física, Shippou se sentó encima del escritorio, desde esa posición aprovechaba para mirarla, no le despegaba la vista de encima, y si ella volteaba a verlo no sospecharía pues quedaba en línea recta al cuaderno.

-Ves, si despejas la formula y sustituyes las variables por estos valores obtienes el resultado, listo. ¿Me explique bien?

-Si Shippou eres muy buen maestro

-Y tu una muy buena alumna

-Claro solamente me tomo dos horas resolver este problema-hizo un pucherito que hizo sonreír a Shippou

-Bueno pero por algo se empieza – la miró a los ojos provocando un ligero sonrojo de Rin- Quieres que te ayude en otra materia, mmh, por ejemplo ¿matemáticas?

-Gracias Shippou, creo que esta bien por hoy, tal vez seria mejor que bajaras con los chicos, ya deben estar preguntándose donde estas

-No lo creo, Sesshoumaru esta ocupado con su novia, Kagome esta flirteando con Inuyasha –miró a Rin divertido y agregó- y Miroku no quiere estorbos porque piensa declarársele por octava ocasión a Sango y cree que esta vez si le dará el si.

-A Miroku le interesa Sango?

-Miroku esta loco por Sango –la corrigió – desde la primaria ha intentado enamorarla pero Sango siempre le saca la vuelta, por eso no me quiere cerca, así no tendrá hacía donde correr- sonrió divertido

-Es decir que la quiere acorralar, vaya ese Miroku es un mañoso. Pero crees que a Sango le gusta Miroku?

-Dalo por hecho, se la pasa celándolo, y le ha espantado a más de una que le coquetea.

-Que locos!

-Por eso es que en ese cuadro salgo sobrando, y además me gusta mucho estar contigo-dijo sonrojado

-A mi también me agrada tu compañía Shippou, a lo mejor porque casi somos de la misma edad –Shippou tenía 15- y tenemos mas o menos los mismos gustos. Quieres escuchar un poco de música? – se levantó de la silla- Tengo el nuevo cd de HIM, ¿quieres oírlo conmigo?

-Claro, me encanta HIM

Los chicos estaban recostados en la cama–el uno al lado del otro-disfrutando de las canciones de una de sus bandas favoritas, mas cuando el disco terminó se hizo un silencio incomodo, Rin notó que Shippou la veía embelesado, reconoció su expresión en la suya cuando estaba cerca de Sesshoumaru y esa la comenzó a poner nerviosa: le caía muy bien, era un niño muy guapo pero nada mas.

Ella era una chica amable y dulce se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, pero su circulo de amigos era muy reducido y los valoraba mucho; por eso no le interesaba comenzar una relación con él, pues lo consideraba un amigo y no quería perderlo. Con horror vio que Shippou le iba a decir algo.

-Rin, me gustas mucho- soltó de pronto sentándose en la cama- me has gustado desde hace meses aunque nunca me atreví a decirte nada, pero ahora que he tenido el valor quiero preguntarte si tu….……

-Por favor Shippou- Rin se levanto de un brinco de la cama y colocó la mano sobre sus labios, no quería que siguiera hablando pues sería bastante humillante cuando ella le dijera que no- Yo….-Shippou retiró su mano y con un movimiento rápido se paró al lado de ella y la beso

-Oye Rin no has visto a……..-Allí estaba Miroku con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión atónita en el rostro – perdón, debí haber tocado antes- se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Miroku –lo llamó Rin quien había reaccionado cuando ya se había ido

-Ya se fue Rin

-Porque me besaste Shippou? Yo no te di permiso! –le grito a un Shippou avergonzado

-No es para que te lo tomes así Rin- le dolía que le gritara como si hubiera hecho algo horrible

-Ahora todos van a pensar que me gustas- continuó sin pensar que estaba lastimando al chico

-¿Y eso es algo tan malo? ¿Acaso te parezco poca cosa?- gritó dolido

-No Shippou, perdóname –Se había calmado de pronto al ver la cara de Shippou- pero es que yo…a mi me gusta alguien mas- había estado a punto de decirle que estaba enamorada de su hermanastro

Sin decirle nada más Shippou salió de su habitación y de su casa sin despedirse de sus amigos.

-Solo espero que el chismoso de Miroku no se lo cuente a nadie- deseó en voz alta con todo el corazón

**…………………………………..**

-A que no sabes algo que yo sé – estaba que explotaba con la noticia, quería decirlo, debía decirlo o de otro modo sentía que le estallaría en la boca- Pero si me dices que aceptas ser mi novia te lo diré

-Eso es muy bajo Miroku, incluso para ti –espetó Sango, el chantaje era una táctica nueva en el repertorio de Miroku, pero tenía curiosidad y como de todas maneras pensaba decirle que si..- Esta bien acepto ser tu novia.

-Gracias Sanguito te prometo que no te arrepentirás –se abalanzó a abrazarla

-Ya suéltalo Miroku!

-Pues cuando fui a buscar a Shippou como no lo encontraba fui a la recamara de Rin a preguntarle si lo había visto ¿y que crees que vi?

-Pues no sé , ¡ya dime!

-Al enano besando a la pequeña Rin

-Queee??

-Si eso fue lo mismo que pensé yo, pero me frote varias veces los ojos y seguía viendo lo mismo.

-Wow! No sabía que a Shippou le gustara Rin- lo dijo tan alto que no se dio cuenta que los demás voltearon a verla

-Que a Shippou le gusta Rin? – gritó Kagome, quien no se distinguía precisamente por su discreción- ¿Cómo lo saben?

-Pues Miroku los vio en una situación bastante comprometedora

-Comprometedora –Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos - ¿eso que significa?

-Tranquilo, y tu Sango no seas exagerada, solamente dije que se estaban dando un beso –miro a su novia con reprobación, sabía que a Sesshoumaru esto no le estaba haciendo gracia- pero jamás dije que _estuvieran_ en una situación comprometedora, fue un simple beso.

-Estaba besando a Rin en su recamara? – ese Shippou había sobrepasado el límite

-Cálmate Sesshoumaru, no es muy distinto a lo que hacemos nosotros y ….

-No es lo mismo Sara, Rin tiene 13 años y mi padre es muy sobreprotector

-¿Tu padre o tú?- pregunto suspicazmente Inuyasha, sabiendo en carne propia que su hermanito era un sobreprotector de primera – Además cálmate, como dice Miroku fue un simple beso

-Cállate Inuyasha que además tu no conoces la reputación de Shippou, ese enano es bastante liso, y por cierto donde esta?- volteando a ver a todos lados buscándolo – Miroku lo dejaste con ella?

El chico solo indico con el dedo índice que si y Sessho se dirigió de inmediato hacía la habitación de Rin, con los otros detrás de él.

-Sesshoumaru tranquilo, no vayas a pelear con él, no creo que sea capaz de propasarse con Rin- decía un agitado Miroku

-Miroku dime ¿realmente pensarías igual si estuviera en la recamara de tu hermana Koharu?-se paró de repente volteándolo a ver

-Vamos chicos dense prisa- gritó el muchacho mientras se adelantaba a Sesshoumaru

**...................................**

Rin estaba en su cuarto llorando, se sentía terrible por Shippou, seguramente al pobre le había costado horrores decirle lo que sentía por ella, y estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que estaría pensando Miroku, rogaba porque se quedara callado, porque si el chisme llegaba a los oídos de su padre seguramente ese pequeño incidente se haría mas grande de lo que era. Además no quería que su hermanastro pensara que estaba enamorada de su amigo. Se asusto cuando sintió como intempestivamente alguien abría la puerta.

-Donde esta Shippou?- Sessho molesto recorría la habitación

-No estaba con ustedes?- lo miró con los ojos rojos

-No, hace rato que esta desaparecido, ¿te hizo algo? – la vio sospechosa pero ella negó con la cabeza- entonces porque lloras?

-Porque me duele la cabeza –raro pero en ese momento no quería verlo-me puedes dejar sola, por favor?

-Esta bien- dio la media vuelta y sin mirarla agregó- Pero Shippou no te conviene.

Se quedó helada viendo como se cerraba la puerta detrás de él, ¡Ese Miroku, chismoso!, seguramente todos ya sabían lo que había ocurrido mas el IVA. Solo quería que ese día nunca hubiera pasado.

**………………………………………..**

Agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, afortunadamente habían salido desde la mañana al Museo donde ambos trabajaban, debían revisar el que todo estuviera listo y en perfectas condiciones para la apertura de la exposición de las obras del movimiento impresionista que habría el lunes siguiente.

Después del incidente con Shippou y la actitud de Sesshoumaru, no deseaba bajar ni hablar con nadie, así que no bajo a comer, prefería quedarse encerrada en su cuarto.

-Sesshoumaru no irás a ver como esta Rin? –preguntó la chica sentada sobre sus piernas

-No, ya me dijo que no se siente bien, que baje cuando ella quiera

-Supongo que no te molesta si voy a revisar que todo este bien – Sara se levantó y subió sin esperar su respuesta

_**Toc,toc**_

-Adelante

-Hola Rin, te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada- los chicos quieren saber si …

-Estoy bien gracias –su tono era cortante, Sara la vio con los ojos entornados

-Rin, porque te caigo tan mal?

-No me caes mal –mintió- simplemente no te conozco

-Sabes, tu a mi me pareces una niña muy inteligente y me gustaría que me consideraras de igual manera

- Y eso que significa?

-Desde que llegue he tratado de tener un acercamiento contigo, pero solo he conseguido tu rechazo y no comprendo la razón

Rin respiró aliviada pues creyó que la había descubierto. Se sintió aliviada y también culpable, Sara tenía razón: había sido amable con Rin todo el tiempo quien correspondió su simpatía con un comportamiento hostil. Algo andaba realmente mal pues ella no era así.

-No me caes mal Sara –suspiró- es solo que –debía pensar en algo convincente- he estado un poco estresada por la escuela, no se si sepas pero no soy muy brillante.

-Bueno –sonrió aparentemente complacida con su respuesta- pero eso tiene solución, además con un poco de empeño todo es posible, si quieres puedo pedirle a Sesshoumaru que te ayude a estudiar.

-NO, precisamente Shippou estaba explicándome en la mañana, pero…

-Te besó- termino la frase por ella- Te gusta ese chico?

-Solo como amigo, pero al parecer el siente otra cosa por mí. Y me siento mal por él.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. Uno no tiene control sobre los sentimientos de los demás, los únicos que debes controlar y que deben ser importantes para ti son los tuyos, y si él no te gusta no debes forzarlos.

-Muchas gracias Sara, ya me siento mejor- la abrazó, por primera vez estaba feliz de que Sara estuviera en casa.

Rin sonrió ¡estaba contándole lo que sentía a la novia de Sesshoumaru, a su rival!, e irónicamente le empezaba a caer muy bien, era una buena chica, no tenía la culpa de que una mocosa estuviera enamorada de su novio pero así estaban las cosas; y como ella acababa de decir: los únicas sentimientos importantes para ella debían ser los suyos, así que no pensaba darse por vencida: tarde o temprano ella lograría cautivar el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

**......................................**

La visita había terminado, su padre los llevaba al aeropuerto y el ya sentía la nostalgia por la partida de esos dos, hubiera deseado que pasaran mas tiempo en Kyoto, se habían caído muy bien con sus amigos y el día había sido perfecto- salvo por el incidente con Shippou- su amigo Miroku se había puesto de novio de Sango; Kagome e Inuyasha habían intercambiado direcciones, emails, teléfonos y todo cuanto los pudiera tener en contacto le alegro que se gustaran pues Kagome era una chica excelente, y Sara, ella simplemente lo hacía sentir muy bien.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 332 de Aerolíneas Japonesas con destino a Tokio favor de dirigirse a…_

-Bueno ha llegado la hora, cuídate mucho –la abrazo con fuerza y la beso en los labios - te amo

-Yo también, y recuerda que prometiste pasar las vacaciones de verano en Tokio

-¿Y que para mi no hay besito?

-No idiota, pero si hay abrazo, dile a mama que la extraño y salúdame a tu viejo.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto, Adiós señor Taisho- estrecho la mano de su suegro- Tiene una bella familia.

-Gracias Sara, que tengan un buen viaje.

-Adiós señor

-Adiós Inuyasha

Estaba a punto de dormirse, estaba cansada eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, pero primero debía hacer algo, tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido diario:_

_Al fin conocí a 2 de las personas más importantes en la vida de Sesshoumaru: a su novia Sara y a su hermano Inuyasha._

_De la primera debo decirte que aun a mi pesar debo reconocer que posee rasgos que espero tener algún día, es bonita, inteligente, alta (¡mide 180! ¿un poco demasiado, no crees?) y es muy amable aún cuando la gente se porte mal con ella. Quisiera decir que es una maldita bruja pero estaría mintiendo porque no lo es, y eso es lo que más me asusta ¿Cómo podría competir una niña de apenas 13 años con una mujer de ese calibre? No, no me malentiendas eso no significa que yo este bajando los brazos o dándome por vencida, jamás renunciaré a él, al menos no sin haberlo intentado todo._

_Y del segundo déjame decirte que es muy guapo tiene un gran parecido con Sessho pero de ninguna manera es mejor que él, aunque es muy alegre, simpático y perspicaz; descubrió que me gusta su hermano, admito que no todo fue merito suyo, fue mi propia indiscreción lo que me delató, eso me hizo darme cuenta que debo ser mas discreta, no puedo dejar que mis hormonas y mis emociones se desborden y me hagan cometer una tontería, de lo contrario el día menos pensado estaré acosando a Sesshoumaru sin cesar._

_Dios que difícil será no acercarme tanto a él, sobre todo ahora que piensa que me gusta Shippou. Esa es otra cosa que me tiene desconcertada, hoy Shippou me robó mi primer beso, y aunque no fue como yo hubiera querido ni me lo dio quien yo deseaba no estuvo tan mal, solo espero que no me odie por haberlo rechazado. _

_Y bueno la visita ya se ha ido, él estaba tan triste cuando llegó, lo vi por la ventana y me dolió el corazón, se que la ama pero todavía creo que tengo esperanzas de que algún día esa sonrisa tierna que aparece cuando habla de Sara sea para mí. En fin nuevamente estamos solo nosotros dos._

_Besos. "_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Un corazón hecho pedazos

**Capitulo 4**

**Un corazón hecho pedazos**

Al fin terminarían las vacaciones, estaba harta. Sus padres habían estado trabajando mucho porque en esos periodos de descanso la afluencia de turismo aumentaba en todo Japón y sobre todo en Kyoto, la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de los museos y los viejos templos o simplemente para admirar la fascinante herencia japonesa era de temer, por ello las jornadas de trabajo se alargaban hasta los fines de semana y les impedía estar en su hogar todo el tiempo que hubieran deseado.

Sesshoumaru se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con su madre a Tokio y había llevado a sus amigos con él, en un principio había creído que la invitaría pero esa invitación nunca llegó, y aunque se sintió muy triste no dijo nada, además había salido mal en algunas materias y se quedaría el verano repasándolas.

Estaba aburrida de escuchar la misma música, ya la había repetido una y otra vez, se conectaba a la red y le pasaba lo mismo, además se sentía mal, desde hacía días se sentía un poco afiebrada, cansada, sin hambre y además le dolía respirar, lo único que la hacía sentirse mejor era dormir. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"_No hubiera podido ir, pero hubiera sido lindo que me invitara"_

**………………………………………**

-Rin estamos en casa- gritó Kagura, estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, en todo el día no había podido tomarse ni siquiera un respiro para beber o comer nada

-Cariño, baja –volvió a llamarla Inu sobandose el cuello adolorido, mientras su esposa le daba un ligero masaje en la espalda- Crees que Rin haya salido?

-No, tal vez este dormida. Deberíamos levantarle el castigo ya fue suficiente el no haber salido mas que a la escuela.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, deja voy a llamarla.

Inu subió la escalera, rumbo al cuarto de Rin, tocó la puerta pero no escuchó respuesta y entro. La niña estaba sobre la cama dormida, iba a darse la vuelta pero decidió acercarse a darle un beso en la frente. Cuando la tocó noto que estaba hirviendo y que respiraba con dificultad, de inmediato la tomó en brazos y la llevaron al hospital.

**……………………………………….**

_Doctor Yokomoto se solicita su presencia en el área de pediatría, doctor Yokomoto se….._

-Doctor como se encuentra mi hija-pregunto Inu preocupado cuando vio al medico

-Bueno su hija presenta un cuadro de Neumonía atípica, necesitamos hacerle varios estudios para determinar el tipo y comenzar a darle la medicación adecuada, por el momento esta tomando antibióticos y suero, ¿sabía que su hija esta muy baja de peso?

-Ella siempre ha sido delgada, a lo mejor por eso no hemos notado nada. Y hemos estado trabajando casi todo el día –Kagura estaba a punto de llorar

-Bueno, con el suero y algunas vitaminas podrá recuperar un poco de lo que ha perdido, pero primero esperemos a tener los resultados.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, entró a su habitación y dejó sus maletas en el piso, fue al cuarto de Rin, pero tampoco se encontraba, a lo mejor habían salido a divertirse.

Había adelantado su regreso, pensaba volver dos días antes de entrar a clases por los entrenamientos, pero finalmente habían adelantado el viaje, Miroku y Sango querían estar unos días libres en su casa con su familia, Kagome era la única renuente en volver pues se había hecho novia de Inuyasha y no quería dejarlo, pero si Sango volvía ella también, ese había sido el trato que habían hecho sus padres. Así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su prima y se despidió de un Inuyasha que se negaba a dejarla ir.

Por su parte para él las cosas no habían salido como el quería, Sara no pasó las vacaciones con él, porque la habían enviado a una capacitación a Canadá, solamente la vio una vez cuando la alcanzó en el aeropuerto. Estaba muy enojado porque Sara había insistido en que pasaran las vacaciones juntos, y había viajado en vano; aunque ella asegurara que el viaje había surgido de pronto, Sesshoumaru todavía seguía molesto.

Bajo a la cocina después de darse una ducha, cenaría algo y vería un poco de televisión en la sala mientras esperaba a que los demás llegaran.

Estaba viendo una película muy entretenida, cuando sonó el teléfono, decidió dejar que contestara la maquina y siguió viendo la televisión.

"_No nos encontramos, tuvimos una emergencia y no estamos disponibles por el momento, pero deje su mensaje y en cuanto podamos lo llamaremos. Bip. _

_Kagura, Inu les estuvimos marcando a su celular pero nos manda a buzón, necesitamos que mañana se presenten en el Museo a primera hora, debemos ir a recibir el embarque de obras para la exposición de arte moderno que vienen de Nueva York, comuníquense hoy si pueden, espero su llamada. "_

Se le hizo raro sus padres solían traer siempre su celular encendido por las eventualidades o llamadas de emergencias que les hacían por su trabajo. Se levantó e intentó comunicarse con ellos. Intentó varias veces finalmente se dio por vencido, e intentó seguir viendo la televisión pero no pudo, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era su padre.

-Papá ¿porque no contestabas?, ya me estaba preocupando

-Sesshoumaru ¿que pasa hijo? ¿te pasó algo?

-No, y ¿a ustedes? Les dejaron un mensaje del museo, necesitan que los llamen urgente

-Hijo donde estas?

-En casa papá llegue hace unas horas

-Bueno, mira vete a dormir hoy nos vamos a quedar en el hospital

-Que paso? Papa ¿están bien?

-Rin esta enferma

**........................................**

-¿Como esta Rin? –Sesshoumaru se acercaba a su padre, aunque Inu le había pedido que no fuera no le hizo caso y ahí estaba media hora después

-Tiene fiebre de Póntiac o legionella, como sea estará hospitalizada varios días hasta que se recupere

-Entonces no es grave?-estaba aliviado

-Afortunadamente no, solo que deberemos estar mas pendientes de ella, pues su estado anímico esta muy débil, así que tu también tendrás que colaborar con nosotros- miro a su hijo, le alegraba que estuviera de regreso- hemos estado demasiado ocupados, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba enferma.

-No te preocupes, hacen lo que pueden.

-Pero no es suficiente, mírame acabas de llegar y ni siquiera te he preguntado como te fue- lo miro a los ojos- Así que ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

-Uf, que te puedo decir, estuve ocupado todo el tiempo, los chicos querían ver toda la ciudad, y obtener información de las universidades de Tokio, al parecer todos quieren estudiar allá.

-Y Sara?

-Ni siquiera la vi., bueno si la vi en el aeropuerto.

-Mmmh –dejo el tema- Y a ti te interesó alguna Universidad en especifico?

-Bueno hubo algunas, pero todavía tengo que pensarlo bien. Tengo varias opciones, me han hablado de algunas inclusive extranjeras, pero todavía no me decido. Aunque me interesa una fuera del país.

-Escoge la que quieras, yo pagaré todos tus gastos – el chico lo miró sorprendido- Que? Eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Mama también me lo ofreció.

-Bueno tendrás una suma mayor de dinero a tu disposición para que disfrutes tu época universitaria sin ningún tipo de privación. Aprovéchala.

Kagura caminó hacia ellos, estaba aliviada después de ver a Rin, quien ya se sentía mejor, aunque todavía respiraba con dificultad y estaba cansada.

-Hola hijo, cuando llegaste?

-Hace rato, puedo pasar a ver a Rin?

* * *

Al fin estaba convaleciente en casa, después de pasar varios días en el hospital, aparte de medicamentos el doctor le había dado unas vitaminas inyectadas para que entraran mas rápidamente en su torrente sanguíneo, eran dolorosas pero se sentía mucho mejor, aunque comenzaba a notar que le daba mucha hambre, su padre decía que era por que estaba creciendo, así que le había restado importancia.

Recordó cuando estuvo enferma: Sesshoumaru había permanecido muy cerca de ella, había sido muy amable, e incluso le había llevado lo que compró en Tokio para ella, era un libro sobre "Postres Prehispánicos" que Rin cuidaba como su tesoro. Durante su convalecencia había estado cuidándola, bueno más bien vigilándola sobre todo en la escuela, y aunque la molestaba un poco el hecho de que solo lo hiciera como una tarea impuesta le gustaba por el hecho de que tenia la oportunidad de mostrarle un poco de la verdadera Rin.

* * *

Estaba subiendo mucho de peso, pero no podía evitar comer, sentía mucha ansiedad, esperaba que nadie lo notara, pero Sesshoumaru le hizo darse cuenta que no era así. Mientras esa noche cenaban solos en casa, Rin había preparado Lasagna y de postre unas tartas de fresa, que debido a su hambre pensaba devorar. Engulló la lasagna, su ración de tartas con rápidez y pensaba comer unas cuantas más cuando:

-Rin no crees que es suficiente –mirándola asombrado

-Pero tengo hambre- devolviéndole la mirada

-Es demasiada comida, además por si no te has dado cuenta has subido mucho de peso- sintió como lo miraba furiosa – y eso no solo lo he notado yo

Rin se levanto y corrió a su cuarto, odiando a Sesshoumaru por ser tan idiota, por supuesto que sabía que estaba ganando peso, era obvio cuando su ropa ya no le entraba con la misma facilidad, además los chicos en la escuela la veían raro.

Sesshoumaru todavía estaba en el comedor, pensaba que Rin estaba cada vez mas loca, el solo se lo había dicho por su bien y ella se enojaba, esa niña tonta. Además no podía creer que no se diera cuenta, era obvio para todos, ahora los chicos la veían y se reían "burlándose de ella-pensaba"

Lo que él no sabía era que los chicos la miraban porque comenzaban a ver las formas de su cuerpo que comenzaban a notarse por el peso recuperado y que si se reían era porque les agradaba, pero para él Rin solo estaba engordando.

* * *

La práctica había durado menos de lo pensado, pues el entrenador debía estar en la junta mensual que tenía el director con todos los docentes. Los chicos estaban en los vestidores de la escuela, recién habían terminado su práctica de baloncesto y pensaban retirarse a su casa.

-Terminé con Sara

-Que que?- gritaba Miroku sorprendido- Cuando? ¿Cómo?

-Ayer hablamos por teléfono, fue algo de común acuerdo. Finalmente la distancia no ayudó mucho y decidimos terminar.

-Así tan fríamente?

-Si, no hubo más que decir, además ambos estudiaremos en lugares diferentes y estaremos mucho más ocupados que ahora.

-Wow, yo no podría dejar a Sanguito, a donde ella vaya irá Miroku- habló solemnemente

-Jajaja, como quien dice no tiene escapatoria. ¿Irán a la fiesta en casa de Hiten y Manten?

-Si, también Kagome y ….. Shippou-volteó a ver a su amigo, desde la vez que Shippou había besado a Rin el chico se había separado del grupo sin decir nada

-Y que? Es una fiesta a la que todo mundo puede asistir. Además es amigo de los gemelos.

-Todavía estas enojado con él- recibió una mirada fría- tienes razón en tener recelos pero creo que él esta enamorado de Rin

-Lo estaba también de la chica que dejo embarazada Miroku, y ¿donde esta ella ahora?

-Touché

**…………………………………………………**

Rin estaba caminando rumbo a su casa con dos de sus amigas cuando vio que venían hacía ella Kagome y Sango.

-Hola Rin irás a la fiesta?- Kagome la miraba interrogante esperando su respuesta

-Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?

-En casa de los gemelos Hiten y Manten –respondió Sango

-No. Nadie me invitó.

-Bah! A sus fiestas no invitan a nadie ya saben que toda la escuela ira de todas maneras. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?-Kagome esperó su respuesta

-Claro. Pero que me pongo?

-Tu no te preocupes por eso-Sango sonrió complacida- Tengo algo que te va a quedar muy bien.

**...................................**

La música sonaba a todo volumen, se preguntaba cuando llamarían los vecinos a la policía, apenas podía caminar, la ropa que Sango le había prestado era demasiado ajustada, y además las botas le hacían doler los pies. Se sentía como un payaso, el maquillaje hacía que le lloraran los ojos y el labial le causaba ansiedad pues no dejaba de chuparse los labios.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta noto que algunos chicos volteaban a verla, supuso que pensaron lo mismo que ella cuando miro su imagen en el espejo y vio los senos crecidos gracias al relleno del sostén.

Sango y Kagome estaban orgullosas de su creación, Rin enfundada en una minifalda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo lucía como toda una señorita, llevaba unas botas negras de tacón pequeño que le llegaban a media pantorrilla lo que hacía que sus ya no tan delgadas piernas lucieran geniales, además de la blusa ceñida que hacía mostrar el pecho pequeño pero apetecible como pudieron notar para varios chicos en la fiesta, lo único que podía opacar su transformación era su caminar falto de toda coquetería, y el que se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Rin, tranquila, solo relájate- le dijo Sango al oído- te la vas a pasar bien y nosotras vamos a estar contigo

-Esta bien

Miro alrededor, sabia que Sesshoumaru estaría allí, las chicas lo habían mencionado, esperaba ver su reacción cuando la viera.

Eso sería mas rápido de lo que ella estaba pensando.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás platicando con Kanna cuando la vio. La muchacha de minifalda negra con una blusa amarilla ceñida que mostraba un frente delantero que sabía nada correspondía con el de Rin parecía buscar a alguien, detrás de ella esas dos malditas brujas sonriendo muy satisfechas con lo que seguro era su obra. Iba a dejarlo pasar cuando vio que hacían señas al chico que iba entrando a la casa: Shippou.

-Hola Rin- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca abierta pues Rin se veía muy bien- espero que ya no estés molesta conmigo por lo que pasó

-Hola Shippou- no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso- no, ya eso ya lo olvidé. Donde estabas? oí que te cambiaste de escuela.

-En realidad no, tuve que salir por otros asuntos –Explicó- personales tu sabes.

-Ah –contestó. Miraba a todos lados buscándolo pero no lo veía

-Rin –la chica parecía ausente- Rin – le dijo tocándole el brazo- sabes yo les pedí a las chicas que te trajeran –ella volteó a verlo intrigada

-Porque?

-Porque quiero….Rin yo…todavía me gustas Rin, me gustas mucho.

-Shippou yo no –casi gritaba debido al ruido y tuvo que acercarse hasta su oído para que la escuchara

Shippou confundiendo la intención de su cercanía la beso de nuevo, la sujetaba de los brazos mientras Rin trataba de soltarse, hasta que finalmente lo logró.

-Suéltame Shippou! –grito mientras los presentes miraban como Sesshoumaru furioso trataba de acercarse a ellos mientras Miroku Sango y Kagome trataban de detenerlo – Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en ti de esta manera.

-Perdóname, pensé… olvídalo –la miraba dolido, lo estaba humillando frente a todos y necesitaba herirla como ella a él- sabes, él jamás te verá como tu lo deseas

-Que? – no entendía a que se refería.

-Sesshoumaru –Rin estaba pálida- si, ya me di cuenta de que el es el chico de quien estas enamorada, eres demasiado obvia

-No es cierto, no estoy enamorada de él, el es mi herma…

-NO MIENTAS- Grito enojado

En un arranque de furia la tomo del brazo llevándola lejos de las miradas curiosas y la metió al baño.

-No mientas, He visto la manera en que lo sigues como perrito faldero, aunque el no te soporte, siempre vas detrás de él. Mírate el jamás andaría con alguien como tu. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa Sesshoumaru solamente te ve como la mocosa encimosa y llorona que es hija de la mujerzuela que se casó con su padre.

_**Plaf!**_

Shippou solo sintió un intenso ardor en su mejilla, mientras Rin furiosa se iba dejándolo solo y con un profundo rencor hacía ella, pero aun mas hacía el mismo, había mentido, si bien Sesshoumaru cuando era pequeño despreciaba a Kagura y Rin, desde antes de volver les había contado que comenzaba a estimarlas porque a pesar de todo ellas nunca le habían hecho ningún desprecio.

Rin quería irse de ese lugar, se dirigió hacía la puerta de salida cuando una mano la alcanzó: era Sango.

-Rin que pasó?

-Llévame a mi casa –ordeno molesta

-Pero porque? Cuéntame que pasó.

-Me llevas tu o me voy sola? – Sango solo asintió

-Déjame decirle a Miroku que te voy a ir a dejar

**………………………………...**

Sesshoumaru que ya había logrado deshacerse de aquellos tres fue en búsqueda de Shippou y Rin. Encontró al chico en el baño, cabizbajo con los ojos llorosos.

-Donde esta Rin?

-No se, tal vez ya se fue

-No quiero que te le acerques Shippou – el pelirrojo lo miro desafiante- al menos hasta que se te pase la calentura. Rin es mi hermana y todavía una niña, y si mi padre se llega a enterar de que están saliendo no solo ella va a tener problemas.

-Yo también soy casi un niño –soltó molesto- y no entiendo tu oposición, que ¿acaso te gusta? –Sabía que él no estaba interesado en Rin pero estaba furioso- ¿no será que la quieres para ti?

-No seas estúpido Shippou! –espetó con una mueca de desagrado- reconoce que tu no piensas en un noviazgo de manita sudada, no después de que pronto serás padre –Shippou se sonrojó- y si le haces algo a Rin papá me culpará a mí porque yo fui quien te llevó a casa en primer lugar.

El chico solo bajo la cara, sabía que Sessho tenía razón sus hormonas estaban desatadas, y aunque Rin de veras le gustaba debía aceptar que al verla solo pensaba en tocarla. Levantó la cara hacía Sesshoumaru quien solo sonrió tristemente pues de veras apreciaba a Shippou y sentía mucho el que a raíz de ese problema se había producido una ruptura en el grupo.

-Tienes razón Sessho- suspiró- Además ella no tiene ningún interés en mi.

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado. Miró largamente a Shippou, quería mucho a ese enano.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si tratamos de enmendar este asunto niño –extendió su mano hacía el muchacho- hemos sido amigos demasiado tiempo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- estrecho la mano de su amigo- el grupo es demasiado valioso como para romperlo por mis estupideces, solo que necesitare un poco de tiempo y espacio para…superar esto.

-Coincido contigo – le dijo mientras salía del baño- ah! Y Shippou? no te quiero volver a ver en mi casa por lo menos por un par de meses –y se marcho sonriendo.

-Hecho- murmuro Shippou mientras trataba de borrar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

**....................................**

Hacía rato que Rin había llegado a su casa, y las palabras de Shippou todavía resonaban en su cabeza atormentándola.

"_No mientas, He visto la manera en que lo sigues como perrito faldero. Aunque el no te soporte, siempre vas detrás de él. Mírate el jamás andaría con alguien como tu. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa Sesshoumaru solamente te ve como la mocosa encimosa y llorona que es hija de la mujerzuela que se casó con su padre." _

Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche con miel, estaba cansada y esperaba que llegara Sesshoumaru quien todavía no aparecía. Escuchó un auto y corrió a la ventana.

Su sorpresa fue enorme, al ver lo que pasaba afuera, frente a su casa: Sesshoumaru estaba afuera abrazando y besando a Kanna, su vecina. Sus manos la recorrían frenéticas de la espalda hasta el trasero mientras la chica se colgaba de su cuello entrelazando una pierna en la cintura del muchacho para apretarlo más a ella. Parecía que se querían tragar mutuamente, ella solo atino a correr hacía su recamara mientras el vaso de leche caía al suelo haciéndose pedazos. De nuevo las palabras de Shippou retumbaban en su cabeza.

En ese momento se sintió tan sola, quería tener a alguien en quien confiar a su lado para que la consolara; necesitaba contárselo, a un amigo ¿pero a quien? ¿A quien le podría contar algo así, sin que la viera con lástima o sin decirle que era una tonta y una necia por aferrarse a alguien que jamás le había dado esperanzas de nada?

"_Querido diario: _

_Hoy Shippou me dijo algo que me dolió mucho, me dijo que Sesshoumaru jamás se fijaría en mi y de alguna manera por mi cabeza han comenzado a desfilar tantos recuerdos, tantas veces en que he notado que para él soy como invisible, y aunque mi corazón se ciega ante la idea de perderlo por completo, debo aceptar que Shippou tiene razón. Aunque ya no me desprecia o se porte grosero conmigo e incluso se porte amable reconozco que la mayoría del tiempo me ignora._

_¿De que otra manera sería posible que todos alrededor se den cuenta de que como dijo Shippou: lo sigo como un perro a todos lados, de que lo miro idiotizada y el sea el único que no lo nota?_

_Y además parece que Kanna le gusta mucho porque apenas terminó a Sara se fue corriendo ella. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues como se todo lo que le pasa: lo espío._

_Y pensar que me alegró saber que habían roto su noviazgo y ahora pasa esto ¿será un castigo por ser una persona horrible que se alegra de los fracasos de los demás? _

_No se, a veces sueño tanto, que cuando despierto y veo la cruda realidad me pregunto ¿que caso tiene luchar por alguien a quien no le importo y que cada vez se aleja mas de mí dejándome con el corazón roto? _

_Besos"_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. El final del año

**Capitulo 5**

**El final del año**

Desde aquel día de la fiesta cuando se beso con Kanna había comenzado a salir con ella, la chica era bonita y divertida, estaba bien para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en la preparatoria, era bastante diferente a Sara por eso le había llamado la atención, además no era prejuiciosa. Lo acompañaba en todos los juegos aun cuando esos partidos se jugaran en otros colegios, y se portaba como su fan numero uno. Los chicos la veían con cierto recelo pues nunca antes les había dirigido la palabra pero la aceptaron aunque solo hasta cierto punto; ellos por su parte adoptado a Rin en el grupo, la invitaban a donde quiera que fueran, al principio a él no le gustó mucho la idea pero la acepto, después de todo ellos habían hecho lo mismo con Kanna.

Estaban en semifinales pronto sería el cierre de la temporada y estaba tenso, necesitaba relajarse, tener un desahogo. Estaba practicando su tiro de larga distancia en su casa cuando Kanna llegó.

-Sesshoumaru –se acerco coquetamente- esta noche mis padres no van a estar-lo miro con picardía- podríamos aprovechar y estar un rato solos.

-mmmh? – la miro a los ojos y vio sus intenciones- ¿Segura?- la abrazó por la cintura

-Aja – contestó colgada de su cuello- entonces..

-A las 7 te parece bien?

-Te estaré esperando –lo beso en los labios- bueno te dejo para que sigas practicando mi amor

**…………………………………**

Rin estudiaba, cuando levantó la vista y vio que el chico estaba en la cancha jugando cuando esa llegó, lo beso y no se que estuvieron conversando pero cuando ella se marchó el semblante de él era otro. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, prefería que fuera novio de Sara, al menos a ella la tenía lejos pero a Kanna la tenía a la mano, a demás en la escuela se la pasaban juntos y podía verlos besándose y tocándose todo el tiempo. Le dolía que Sesshoumaru estuviera con ella.

Sango y Kagome se habían convertido en sus dos mejores amigas, a donde fueran la llevaban, Rin pensaba que era la mascota ahora que Shippou había tomado la determinación de irse a estudiar al lugar donde vivía la madre de su bebé, decía que quería ser un buen padre y que el haber tenido al niño en sus brazos le había cambiado la vida, los chicos lo apoyaban pero había dejado un hueco en el grupo y por eso jalaban a Rin.

Al principio no le disgustaba porque así estaría cerca de Sessho y podría verlo como era realmente al estar con sus amigos, pero luego Kanna también los acompañaba, y aunque Sango y Kagome no gustaban de ella era eso o que su amigo ya no saliera con ellos, así que no les quedó mas remedio que aceptarla.

**_Ring, ring_**

-Bueno? Ah, Sango. Creo que esta vez no iré tengo que estudiar para el examen de Física y ya sabes que no soy muy buena, pero la próxima vez si voy.

Sango la había invitado a ir al cine, habían quedado de acuerdo con Kagome y Miroku para ver el estreno de una nueva película de Johnny Depp, pero no tenía ánimos de ir a ninguna parte, y aparte si tenía que estudiar.

**……………………………………….**

Eran las 7 en punto, se había arreglado desde hace rato, había puesto a enfriar una botella de vino de sus papás y esperaba impaciente, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó. Se veía guapísimo, vestido de negro sus ojos avellana y su cabello plateado resaltaban, lo hacían lucir sensual.

-Hola Sesshoumaru

-Hola Kanna, es para ti – le entregó una rosa que había tomado del centro de mesa de la mesa del comedor.

-Gracias –lo besó jalándolo hacía adentro de la casa.

**…………………………………………**

-Ah, Sessho fue genial –gemía Kanna agotada después del sexo

-Mmmmh, yo soy bueno en todo lo que hago Kanna –dijo presumiendo

-Cuando son las finales?

-En un mes –contestó mientras la chica se acurrucaba en su pecho- creo que ya debería irme kanna, tus padres no deben tardar en llegar y de seguro los mios estaran preocupados

-Ay, no Sessho, todavía falta para que lleguen y además- se incorporó y se colocó encima de él- todavía no acabamos

-Tus deseos son órdenes

**…………………………………………………**

Sesshoumaru había salido desde la tarde y todavía no regresaba. Lo vio salir rumbo a la casa de Kanna y todavía no salía de allí, eran las 12:30 de la noche y todavía estaba metido con ella, no era difícil imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas estaba sentada a oscuras en su cuarto. Deseaba que cuando llegara su padre lo regañara y lo obligara a dejar de verla, pero no sería posible pues sus padres estaban fuera en una fiesta de gala y ella sería incapaz de echarlo de cabeza por mas que lo deseara. La pena la hacía querer comer, así que bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un flan, sabía que era tarde pero eso la mantendría ocupada y lo vería llegar.

**…………………………….**

Era tardísimo cuando Kanna lo soltó, había salido justo a tiempo pues cuando ya estaba dentro de su casa pudo ver el auto de los padres de su novia

"_Uf, justo a tiempo"_

-Rin?- iba hacia las escaleras cuando la vio batiendo algo en la cocina- que haces? Porque no te has dormido?¿y mis papas?

-Que?, Un flan, porque no tengo sueño y no han llegado de la fiesta- de una le contesto todo, con un tono frío

-Ah –estaba enojada, esa niña iba de mal en peor- bueno pues yo ya me voy a dormir – subió las escaleras rumbo a su recamara

-Idiota- murmuro Rin

* * *

Eran las finales y los Dragones de Kyoto iban perdiendo por dos puntos en el cuarto periodo, faltaban apenas 2 minutos y el entrenador Jirakotsu vociferaba las instrucciones al equipo, debían ganar a como diera lugar, jamás tuvieron tan buen equipo y con Sesshoumaru como capitán debían tener la victoria, no quedaba de otra. Rin miraba desde las gradas de arriba, pues como siempre la multitud de estudiantes atiborraban el lugar y las primeras en llenarse eran las de abajo.

Como por magia los Dragones recuperaron el ritmo, comenzaron a mejorar en todo, los tiros simplemente entraban fácilmente, los muchachos estaban muy coordinados y concentrados. Faltaban 30 segundos, para la ultima jugada, perdían por un punto, los Dragones avanzaron hacía el lado del contrario, Sessho les indicaba hacía donde moverse, Miroku hizo una fínta y recibió el pase de Sesshoumaru, trató de tirar pero lo bloquearon. Con un movimiento rápido recuperó la pelota y la volvió a pasar a Sessho, este buscó otro compañero que estuviera libre. No había nadie. Se preparó y antes de tirar volteó hacía la dirección de Rin, sonrió y tiro. Ganaron.

_**¡ Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**_

Un grito de alegría estallo en el auditorio, los chicos estaban cantando, saltando. Todos celebraban. Menos Rin. Había sido como un sueño cuando él volteó hacia su dirección sonrió y anotó, ella había sentido como si se hubiera establecido una conexión entre ellos, hasta que noto a Kanna sentada detrás de ella. El corazón se le cayó a los pies. Caminó hacía la salida y se fue sin felicitar a los campeones.

" _Que tonta soy- dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación"_

**………………………………..**

Los chicos estaban celebrando felices en los vestidores, Kanna se abrazaba a Sesshoumaru y Miroku tenía sentada en sus piernas a Sango, mientras Kagome buscaba a Rin, pues aseguraba haberla visto antes, pero no la encontró.

-Que les parece si vamos a un bar- propuso Miroku- nos merecemos celebrar ya que somos campeones

-Claro, tenemos que festejar hoy, porque la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes –todos coincidieron, abandonaron el lugar y se dirigieron al bar.

* * *

-Me promovieron a directora del Museo

-Es magnifico!

-Pero eso significa menos tiempo libre- miro a su esposo quien no entendía a donde quería llegar

-Pues si, pero nos las arreglaremos

-Rin estará sola casi todo el tiempo en casa, y eso me preocupa, Sesshoumaru se irá a la Universidad terminando la preparatoria y no habrá nadie que la cuide.

-Que podemos hacer entonces? ¿Acaso piensas renunciar?

-Es la única solución que encuentro, de lo contrario sería enviarla a un internado cercano y así entre semana estaría allá y los fines de semana aquí.

-No me gusta ninguna, Rin es una niña que no puede estar encerrada mucho tiempo sin que se sienta asfixiada.

-Entonces lo mejor sería preguntarle que opina.

-Cualquiera que sea tu decisión cuenta con mi apoyo- Inu Taisho abrazo a su esposa, solo esperaba que todo se resolviera satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Ese día había junta de maestros, Rin estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela aprovechando las horas libres que tenía para estudiar, debía prepararse pues no quería llevarse ninguna materia, le resultaba difícil concentrarse pues las imágenes de Sessho y Kanna juntos la herían y la hacían sufrir, sabía que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, y no era que le asustara –no era prejuiciosa- solo que sentía que eso los estaba uniendo aún mas, no sabía si con Sara las había tenido también lo mas seguro era que si, pero con Kanna lo veía diferente, como si se estuviera transformando en un adolescente problemático.

Ahora comenzaba a discutir con su padre por tonterías como cuando era pequeño, por las noches se escapaba, ella lo había pillado a través de la ventana entrando al cuarto de la chica, parecía como que la influencia de Kanna lo hiciera rebelde, a lo mejor estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Mejor me pongo a estudiar- tomo el libro y comenzó a leer, pero era inútil no entendía nada

-Necesitas una mano- ella levanto la mirada con miedo- buh!! – dijo queriendo asustarla aún mas

-Ja…Jaken-tartamudeó asustada al verlo parado frente a ella

-Si soy yo- la miro fijamente- tonta

-Que..haces aquí?

-Bueno pues vine de visita, pensé venir a la biblioteca y bueno pues aquí estabas tú

-Mmh

-Mmh? Nada mas eso me piensas decir? No me dirás: Hola Jaken perdóname por ocasionar que te mandaran a esa horrible y estúpida escuela- la miraba con intensa rabia

-Yo….- _"piensa Rin, grita has algo"_

-Tu?? No, de seguro tu ni te acordabas de mi, ¿verdad mocosa?, ni tu ni tu estúpido hermanito que para colmo se folla a la zorra de mi hermana Kanna, ¿pero sabes que? me voy a vengar de los dos, pero a ti te voy a hacer pagar primero amenazó abalanzándose a ella con una cuerda en su mano.

Rin comenzó a gritar, no sabia como pero había logrado salir de su estupor, los chicos que estaban estudiando en la biblioteca rápidamente se acercaron a ella cuando reconocieron a Jaken; ese chico tenía muchos enemigos en la escuela. Jaken trataba de alcanzar el cuello de Rin que de un salto salió huyendo despavorida.

El chico desde que salió de permiso por su "buena conducta" había planeado ahorcar a Rin, quería verla retorcerse ver su cara morada mientras lo miraba a los ojos asustada de ver a su verdugo. La siguió tan rápido como se deshizo de los metiches que no habían podido contra la fuerza del odio del demonio Jaken.

Rin corría como si se le escapara el alma, podía escucharlo detrás de ella. Los alumnos que los veían pasar los miraban confusos, creyendo que jugaban, hasta que la bola de chicos corriendo tras de Jaken gritaban _"deténganlo, la quiere matar"_, los hacía reaccionar, pero parecía que Jaken estaba poseído por el diablo y que nadie podría pararlo.

Rin estaba cansada y al bajar un escalón cayo, logrando que Jaken la alcanzara, trataba de incorporarse cuando el se posicionó encima de ella y rápidamente le enredó la cuerda al cuello, Rin tratando de reaccionar alcanzó a meter unos dedos entre la soga y el cuello, lo que hizo que Jaken se enfureciera y la golpeó contra el piso.

**………………………………………………..**

Sesshoumaru estaba en el salón de clases con Kanna, debido a que tenía tiempo libre la chica fue a su salón para aprovechar el tiempo, estaban muy ocupados con su calentura cuando Sango asustada le gritó, mientras Kagome al lado de ella lloraba desconsolada.

-SESSHOUMARU!!- grito desde la puerta

-Que pasa Sango? – se soltó de Kanna y vio preocupado a sus amigas.

-Jaken mató a Rin –lloró Kagome

-Que?? –grito Sessho mientras Kanna corría asustada hacía ellas –Donde esta?-rugió asustado. No, no podía estar muerta

**………………………………………………**

Rin sentía como la vida se le escapaba mientras veía a Jaken sonreír como demente, mientras a su alrededor varios chicos tiraban de él para apartarlo de ella, ese loco tenía tanta fuerza que no podían conseguir que la soltara.

Miroku fue el primero que llegó, vio a Jaken el corpulento sobre la pequeña hermana de su amigo y como loco ahorcándola. Hirvió de furia, corrió hacía el y comenzó a golpearlo, sin lograr que la soltara. Estaba preocupado: Rin comenzaba a convulsionarse y a ponerse azul, habían llamado a la policía pero todavía no llegaba.

"_Si no hacemos algo…"_

Miroku cayó al suelo. La patada que recibió Jaken en la cara fue tan fuerte que algunos de sus dientes terminaron en el piso junto con él.

-Argg, Maldito bastardo estas muerto – Sesshoumaru estaba enloquecido su hermanastra estaba azul parecía muerta- te voy a matar

Todos lo veían asustados golpeando al infeliz de Jaken que estaba en posición fetal, el golpe en el rostro lo había dejado confundido y sin poder reaccionar; Miroku rápidamente se había acercado a Rin para ver si seguía respirando, suspiró aliviado todavía estaba viva aunque se veía muy mal, Sango y Kagome que estaban a su lado llorando le pidieron que tratara de contener a Sessho, primero estaba Rin y debían llevarla a un hospital, Miroku sabía que tenían razón pero cuando Sesshoumaru estaba así nada lo detenía.

-¡Ya déjalo! –Grito Kanna asustada, si no se detenía mataría a Jaken- Suéltalo Sesshoumaru

Pero parecía que el muchacho había perdido la capacidad de razonar, solo pensaba en matarlo, matar a ese maldito de Jaken.

-Ya basta! –insistió la chica llorando, después de todo Jaken era su hermano- Que no ves que no se puede defender?

Esa fue la gota de derramó el vaso, pues el chico se detuvo pero cuando se volteó hacía ella lo que vio la hizo tragar en seco, esa mirada de profundo odio que le lanzó le heló la sangre, parecía que quería matarla a ella también.

-Rin tampoco se podía defender, y ese perro no tuvo piedad – la miró con frialdad

-Si, el hizo mal pero, pero… ENTIENDE EL ES MI HERMANO- gritó desesperada

-Y ELLA ES MI HERMANA, Y SI TENGO QUE ELEGIR ENTRE ELLA Y EL YA SABES LA RESPUESTA- gritaba impotente por no haber podido hacer nada, y se desquitaba con Kanna, se calmó un poco- Escúchame bien si Rin….- se le quebró la voz- si ella se muere…..

-Porque te importa tanto? Ella ni siquiera es tu hermana de verdad- Kanna había perdido el juicio y decía cualquier estupidez que le venía a la boca- Si ni siquiera la soportas…

**_"Plaf"_**

Kanna cayó al suelo del impacto de la bofetada que le propinó Kagome que se sobaba la mano pues de la fuerza que uso le punzaba, esa tipa le caía en el hígado, y se estaba pasando de bocona pero como Sesshoumaru en su vida golpearía a una mujer ni siquiera a una tan molesta como esa perra tuvo que ser ella la que pusiera el remedio.

-¡Eso para que aprendas a cerrar tu maldita bocota zorra! – le espetó furiosa

-Sesshoumaru – lo llamó Sango- vamos debemos alcanzar a Miroku en la enfermería

Había sido tanta la confusión que el único cuerdo había sido Miroku quien firme pero cuidadosamente llevó a Rin rápidamente a la enfermería para que la revisara el médico, aunque estaba seguro que la enviarían al hospital de inmediato.

**…………………………………………..**

-Miroku, donde esta Rin?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Se la acaba de llevar la ambulancia, quería ir con ella pero el doctor Hiroito se fue con ella. Sesshoumaru- Miroku buscó la mirada de su amigo- Rin esta muy mal, creo que deberias llamar a tus papás

**..........................................**

En el hospital Inu Taisho estaba preocupadísimo mientras abrazaba a una sollozante Kagura, recordó la llamada de su hijo al trabajo, cuando lo escucho hablar supo que algo malo pasaba, y cuando le dijo que estaban en el hospital pensó lo peor. No podía creer que ese monstruo hubiera estado a punto de asesinar a Rin, pero así había sido, ahora el infeliz estaba en la estación de policía y solo esperaba que le pusieran el castigo que merecía.

Sesshoumaru estaba acompañado de sus amigos en la sala de espera, desde que llegaron ninguno había dicho media palabra, aun no podían creer que lo que habían vivido había pasado realmente.

El doctor que había atendido a Rin les había dicho que afortunadamente lo que hizo Rin al meter la mano entre la soga y el cuello evitó que le aplastara la traquea, y prácticamente le había salvado la vida, pero desafortunadamente el daño había sido severo y su recuperación dependería mucho de la chica, por lo pronto por varios meses su garganta estaría muy inflamada y eso le impediría hablar, aun hacían falta hacerle varios estudios, pues les preocupaba que la falta de oxigeno le hubiera causado un daño cerebral.

Estaban conmocionados, ¿como un día normal se había convertido en esa pesadilla?

* * *

La recuperación había sido mejor de lo que se esperaba, habían casi dos meses y ya podía hablar mejor, no había daño cerebral ni de otro tipo, tan solo el trauma y el miedo que la hacía despertar sudorosa por las noches, y entonces veía a su hermanastro al pie de la cama acariciándole la cabeza. Si se había recuperado tan rápido fue por él, el tenerlo cerca la hacía sentirse mejor, además sus compañeros de clase y la pandilla de Sessho la visitaban con frecuencia, sobre todo Kagome y Sango.

Le habían llevado noticias de Jaken, al parecer estaba en un reformatorio y su sentencia por intento de asesinato era de 5 años, estaban indignadas según ellas lo debían haber condenado a cadena perpetua, y sobre Kanna, pues la chica continuaba yendo a la escuela como si nada y había intentado volver con Sesshoumaru diciéndole que se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho Jaken a su hermana, pero el muchacho aunque aceptó las disculpas no quiso regresar con ella.

**………………………………………….**

Sesshoumaru había tomado una decisión iría a la Sorbona de París a estudiar Literatura, tenía la beca completa y el apoyo de sus padres. Ansiaba conocer Francia y sabía que sería una buena decisión. Pero en ese momento tenía que pensar en pasar los finales y en subirle la cena a Rin, había sido un milagro su recuperación, pero estaba contento al menos se iría con una preocupación menos, su mente tendría que estar concentrada en sus estudios y en su futuro. Con una sonrisa se dirigió al cuarto de la chica.

* * *

Era la noche de graduación, en la fiesta los recién graduados estaban divirtiéndose, Miroku y Sango bailaban una balada en la pista, mientras que en una de las mesas Inuyasha acompañaba a Kagome que estaba sentada cohibida mientras Isayoi divertida la observaba - solo Naraku no había asistido por prudencia no quería incomodar a Inu Taisho con su presencia- Inu y Kagura estaban parados junto a las bebidas platicando con Sesshoumaru quien tenía colgada de su brazo a una Rin muy feliz.

Esa noche ella se había esmerado en lucir muy bien, se sentía mas madura, dos días atrás había cumplido 14, y le habían regalado un hermoso vestido de satén blanco corte princesa que le llegaba a la rodilla, además se había estirado 5 centímetros y eso la había puesto muy contenta.

-Rin quiero ir con mi madre ¿ la quieres conocer? –le pregunto lo que hizo a Rin sonreír de felicidad

-Si

-Madre, te presento a Rin- dijo a la mujer sentada al lado de su hermano y su novia

-Mucho gusto señora –dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a la mujer- hace mucho quería conocerla en persona

-Mucho gusto hija, pero dime Isayoi que es como me dicen mis amigos- la niña le cayó bien se veía que quería mucho a Sesshoumaru y eso la hacía quererla automáticamente- Además yo a ti si te conocía de antes, Inu Taisho mandaba videos de Sessho cuando era pequeño y en todos sales tu. Solo que ahora estas mas grande y bonita

-Gracias seño….Isayoi – agradeció sonrojándose

Inuyasha miraba la escena divertido, su madre seguro pensaba que la hermanita de Sessho lo quería mucho, mas no sabía cuanto y de que forma, y el tonto de su hermano no podía ser mas despistado pues Rin colgada de su brazo lo veía con ojos llenos de amor.

"_Pobre chica"_

**

* * *

La fiesta terminó en la madrugada, Izayoi e Inuyasha se habían quedado a dormir en casa de los Taisho a petición de la misma Kagura e Inu Taisho. Por la mañana Rin se levantó muy temprano para preparar algo para agasajar a la madre de su hermano, preparó una creme brulée de caramelo, huevos, hot cakes y jugo de naranja.**

El desayuno fue estupendo, Izayoi quedó encantada con la creme brulée de caramelo, al igual que Inuyasha, sus padres y Sesshoumaru quien le dijo que eran suyos los mejores postres que había probado en su vida.

Esa tarde saldrían a Tokio junto con Sesshoumaru quien una semana después saldría a Paris Francia, pues quería irse habituando a la ciudad y conocerla un poco, pues al comenzar las clases pensaba dedicarse un 100 por ciento al estudio. Además ya había enviado sus documentos y era necesario estar allá antes del inicio del curso.

Pensar en que él se iría la hacía sentirse triste, pero tenía esperanzas de que en unos años pudieran estar juntos, como siempre había soñado.

**…………………………………………………**

Hacía varias horas que Sesshoumaru había abandonado la casa y ya se sentía tan vacía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho.

**………………..Flash back…………………………..**

_Él hacía sus valijas cuando ella entro a su habitación_

_-Sesshoumaru vendrás de vacaciones? _

_-Cuando pueda lo haré_

_-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho_

_-Prometido_

_-Y prométeme que….-calló sonrojada- te acordarás de vez en cuando de mi_

_-Claro que si me acordaré de ti Rin, de hecho me acordaré de todos, no podría olvidar a mis amigos ni a mis hermanos o padres. – Terminó de hacer la última valija- ¿Rin?_

_-Que?_

_-Prométeme que cuando vuelva me harás postres todos los días -bromeó_

_-Te lo prometo. –Sonrió encantada- Sesshoumaru…._

_-Que pasa Rin?_

_-Te quiero mucho_

_-Yo también te quiero enana- y la abrazó_

**………………………End Flash back…………………………**

-Hasta pronto Sesshoumaru. Te amo.

_"Querido diario:_

_Hoy Sesshoumaru se fue de casa, irá a estudiar a Paris, dijo que se acordaría de mi, se que lo hará a veces y también la forma en que será, pero no importa yo si pensaré en el todos los días y desearé que vuelva pronto._

_Yo también aprovechare estos años, que serán seguramente los mas largos de mi vida, en estudiar y prepararme, pues quiero convertirme en una mujer a su nivel, tal vez cuando nos volvamos a encontrar tengamos un nuevo inicio._

_Además entraré a un internado, mamá estaba nerviosa cuando me preguntó si aceptaría estudiar en otra escuela, yo dije que si, en la otra ya no me siento segura y un cambio será bueno para mi, lo único que echaré de menos será la compañía de Kagome, quien todavía estará 1 año mas aquí en Kyoto antes de irse a estudiar a Tokio, será difícil para las dos hacernos de nuevos amigos pero al menos estaremos juntas los fines de semana._

_Es posible que no vuelva a escribirte pronto sino hasta que el vuelva y entonces tenga algo que contar. Hasta pronto. Hasta siempre._

_Besos"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Tokio: 4 años después

**Capitulo 6**

**Tokio: 4 años después**

Necesitaba por lo menos 10 atuendos, todos combinables entre sí, viajaría durante un tiempo y no quería parecer retrato por lo que llevaba suficiente dinero para adquirir algunas prendas por allá; sus padres estaban contentos, había mejorado mucho su nivel académico y termino la preparatoria con excelentes notas, y su manera de premiarla había sido ese viaje, aun cuando Inu Taisho había protestado un poco Kagura finalmente lo había convencido asegurándole que su niña ya era una mujer capaz de cuidarse sola, y que ese viaje sería una buena experiencia para ella.

El internado había sido una gran etapa de su vida, allí conoció gente muy interesante como la cocinera de planta la señora Mitsubishi. Ella le había enseñado varios secretos de cocina de su familia, enriqueciendo sus ya bastos conocimientos sobre el tema, además al doctor Kohaku que era el consejero y psicólogo de la escuela, la había ayudado a superar el trauma de Jaken e impulsado a tomar la decisión correcta para elegir la ocupación que quería tener.

**…………………………….Flash back………………………**

_-Rin es necesario que dejes de pensar que el ser chef no es un trabajo a la altura de los que tus padres esperan –dijo Kohaku_

_-Lo sé es solo que, no sé, a veces pienso que no es una carrera de verdad_

_-Porque lo piensas?_

_-Bueno, pues porque la cocina es un trabajo como de mamás_

_-Rin, la gastronomía es todo un arte, se requiere de una gran sensibilidad y destreza para crear un alimento que además de nutritivo sea delicioso. Y tú posees un talento muy especial._

_-Gracias Kohaku –agradeció sonrojada- pero necesito pensarlo bien, aunque siempre había pensado en ser chef con cierto recelo_

_-Pues querida si dios te da limones haz limonada, y si te gusta la cocina y tienes el talento sácale provecho. Además es una profesión muy bien remunerada, todos tenemos que comer ¿o no?_

_-Si, tienes razón_

**………………………End Flash back……………………..**

-Y así tomé la decisión de mi vida, seré una gran chef

Tomó sus maletas, se dirigía rumbo al aeropuerto, asistiría a una serie de convenciones y el festival sobre gastronomía en Italia, duraría casi un mes, después iría directo a su destino: Tokio.

* * *

Llevaba varios meses trabajando en la editorial del padre de Sara. Esta estaba ubicada en un gran edificio del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, el señor Kamishiro lo había contactado en cuanto supo que había terminado sus estudios, y como sabía de su gran capacidad de líder aun cuando su carrera no tenía gran cosa que ver con el manejo de una editorial no quiso esperar más para contratarlo, en un principio Sesshoumaru pensó en declinar la oferta porque sería algo diferente a lo que había estudiado y todavía no terminaba su maestría en Letras Modernas, pero después de hablar con el profesorado y los directivos que revisarían su tesis decidió que lo mejor era aceptar, pues la revisión de los avances podrían ser a través de la red, y solo para la aceptación y la presentación final de la tesis viajaría a Paris. Le estaba yendo muy bien, desde que había vuelto a Tokio había retomado con más fuerza su amistad con sus antiguos mejores amigos, pues aunque nunca dejaron de comunicarse la relación se había hecho más distante.

-Bueno, Miroku? Llamo para invitarlos a comer, si, si ya sé, pero no pude…..Esta bien pero al menos llevaré el vino.

**……………………………..**

Miroku estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Sango se terminaba de cambiar. Estaba sirviendo el café cuando el teléfono sonó, era Sesshoumaru, quería invitarlos a comer. Le recordó que habían quedado en arreglar la fiesta de compromiso de Inuyasha y Kagome junto con algunos de sus amigos, y como aquella vez no estaba disponible lo hizo aceptar ir a comer a su casa para afinar los detalles todos juntos.

-¿Quien era amor?

-Sesshoumaru, quería invitarnos a comer, pero le recordé el desaire que nos hizo la otra vez y la comida será aquí aprovechando para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la fiesta de compromiso de Inu y Kagome

-Y cuando será eso?

-Pues pasado mañana

-Ah, y quien cocinará? Eh? –Sango odiaba cocinar y le molestaba que Miroku planeara reuniones sin consultarla

-Pues….yo creí que tú, pero si quieres…..

-Miroku?

-Si Sanguito?

-Eres un idiota

-Pero soy tu idiota verdad?- se acercó a su novia haciendo puchero

-jajaj, Ay Miroku date de santos de que eres guapo y de que te amo que si no….

**……………………………………**

La convención era todo un éxito había gente reunida allí de cientos de países de alrededor del mundo, la compañía de gente con sus mismos intereses la ponía contenta y animada, además los simposios de repostería habían sido fantásticos, escucho nombrar elementos de cocina que jamás había oído mencionar. Ese día sería el último, al día siguiente regresaría a Japón, donde ya tenía asegurado su lugar en la mejor escuela de gastronomía de Tokio.

* * *

El día había sido muy pesado gracias a dios ya estaba en su departamento, el lugar era amplio con dos habitaciones grandes y estaban decoradas sobriamente, dejó su saco sobre un sillón y se sirvió un jugo de naranja, no tenía hambre pero gustosamente se habría comido uno de esos deliciosos postres que preparaba su hermanastra. Tenía mucho sueño pero había quedado con Izayoi de ayudarla a colocar las luces de neón en el bar antes de abrirlo. Su madre había inaugurado su bar hacía poco, y ya tenía mucho éxito entre los estudiantes universitarios y jóvenes profesionistas. Así que tomó de nuevo su abrigo y se dirigió al lugar.

**………………………………………..**

Rin acababa de llegar a Tokio, era la primera vez que visitaba esa ciudad, y la tenía fascinada, ya quería ver a sus amigos pero sobre todo a Sesshoumaru. Aun cuando habían pasado 4 años en los cuales únicamente lo vio 2 veces, seguía enamorada de él, como cuando tenía 13, recordaba que durante sus años en el internado solía soñar despierta con lo que pasaría cuando ella tuviera 18, si el la comenzaría a ver como a una mujer, porque después de todo no eran hermanos, al menos no de sangre.

Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección a la que quería que la llevara, de pronto se vio avanzando por una linda zona, aunque eran todos edificios había grandes áreas verdes, suponía que para contrarrestar el monótono gris de la ciudad y además para combatir la contaminación. De alguna manera Tokio no era tan diferente a las grandes ciudades de todo el mundo.

-Aquí tiene- pago al taxista y entró a al edificio donde vivían Miroku y Sango

Se paró frente a la puerta y arreglándose el cabello tocó. En seguida le abrió un guapo muchacho de ojos azules, que le sonrió coquetamente hasta que se percato de quien era ella.

-Rin?

-Hola Miroku, puedo pasar?

-Quien es Miroku? –preguntó Sango al notar que su novio hablaba con una mujer

-Hola Sango-saludó Rin

-RIN??? Wow que bien te ves, pero pasa, pasa- dijo jalándola del brazo mientras dejaba que Miroku metiera las maletas-¿Cuando llegaste?-dijo sirviéndole una taza de té

-Pues apenas, de inmediato tome un taxi y me vine a verlos

-Ay, a Kagome le va a dar mucho gusto verte, al igual que a nosotros. Pero cuéntame que has estado haciendo?

**………………………………………**

-Bueno madre parece que esto es todo ¿verdad?

-Si hijo gracias, tu hermano vendrá un poco mas tarde esta trabajando mas horas para tener algo de dinero extra para la boda.

-Quien iba a pensar que mi hermanito se casaría con su primer amor- dijo Sessho sonriendo- ni siquiera esperó a conocer a nadie mas.

-Bueno hijo es que a veces no es necesario probar nada mas- lo miro enternecida- tu también encontrarás a tu media naranja Sesshoumaru

-Ay, mamá! ¿Piensas que estoy celoso de Inuyasha?, claro que no, al contrario me da gusto que este con Kagome, es una mujer fantástica y además es mi mejor amiga. Solo que en la actualidad ya nadie se casa con su primera novia, bueno casi nadie.

-Pero él no es el único, ahí tienes a Miroku y Sango.

-Ellos no están casados

-Pero viven juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que se separen

-Tienes razón, Miroku jamás dejaría ir a Sango.

-Sesshoumaru hay alguna chica que te interese?- pregunto interesada

-No, por el momento estoy al cien por ciento metido en mi trabajo y en terminar mi maestría. El amor tendrá que esperar un poco más.

-A veces llega de improvisto, eso no es algo que puedas programar

-Pues en ese caso no habría nada que hacer –sonrió y abrazo a su mama- créeme estoy bien, no me siento solo, y no añoro una relación

-Hijo eres muy joven eso lo sé, pero soy tu madre y quiero verte feliz. No sabes como me gustaría que conocieras a una chica que te amara y a la que amaras, y que fueras feliz para siempre hijo.

-Lo sé, pero uno a la vez, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Inuyasha se case.

**………………………………………**

-Me dejaste sorprendida Rin, nunca creía que fueras capaz de hacer eso- decía una asombrada Sango.

-Porqué no? fue divertido además me sentí muy bien al hacerlo

-Pues a mi todavía me parece increíble

-Que? Que? –preguntó Miroku que regresaba de atender una llamada de su jefe

-Que Rin practicó salto boongie en Italia

-De veras? –Miroku la miraba con respeto- pues yo tampoco lo hubiese creído si no me lo cuentas

-Si bueno, pero lo mas interesante del viaje fue conocer diferentes culturas, saben compre unos libros increíbles, quería traer unas cuantas especias y frutos pero en la aduana me las quitaron, supongo que podré encontrar todo eso aquí, me muero de ganas de cocinar esos platillos que aprendí.

-En serio?- Sango miró cómplice a Miroku- sabes mañana tenemos una cena aquí, vendrán Sesshoumaru y algunos amigos de Inuyasha para planear su fiesta de compromiso con Kagome.

-Claro cuenten conmigo –Por supuesto que lo haría además vería a Sessho

-Bueno ven, te mostraré tu habitación

Hacía tiempo Sango le había dicho que cuando fuera a estudiar a Tokio podría quedarse con ellos, así que le había tomado la palabra. En cuanto había entrado le había gustado el departamento de los chicos, allí se podía sentir un calor muy parecido al de su casa, seguramente debido a la armonía y el amor de la pareja.

Acomodo sus cosas en el closet, estaba contenta de estar en Tokio, al fin podría estar cerca de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

-Señorita Taisho, por aquí por favor- dijo el director de la escuela de gastronomía- sus referencias me tienen impresionado, es usted toda una chef empírica seguramente será la preferida de sus profesores.

-Bueno no sé si llegue a tanto pero trataré de ser una buena alumna

-Bienvenida a nuestra institución- le dijo estrechando su mano- bien, pues no le quito mas su tiempo, las clases comenzaran el próximo lunes.

-Gracias señor Shishinki

Rin salió contenta de la que ahora era su escuela y caminó rumbo al centro comercial, debía comprar todo lo de la comida que harían ese día, Sango le había dicho como llegar y ella la estaría esperando para escoger todo juntas.

**.....................................**

Tenía que apresurarse, pronto serían las 7 y debía estar en casa de Miroku y Sango, no podía llegar tarde o no se la acabaría con los reproches de la pareja, solo pedía a dios que ella no hubiese sido la que cocinara, prefería mil veces comerse los huevos desabridos que preparaba Miroku o una pizza a la comida salada, cruda y quemada de Sango, que además eran obligados a comer.

-Akira nos vemos mañana –se despidió de su secretaria que lo miraba con ojos de amor mientras el apuesto chico salía de la oficina.

-Adiós señor Taisho

**……………………………………………**

La cena se veía perfecta, había arreglado la mesa con los cubiertos y la vajilla fina que tenían sus amigos, pues aunque la cena no era formal quería que el ambiente fuera acogedor y sofisticado.

-Wow Rin! ¡Esto esta fantástico!, me sorprendes cada vez mas- exclamo Miroku ante lo bien que lucia su comedor, ellos rara vez comían con aquellos trastes a decir verdad casi siempre pedían a domicilio- Seguro que esta vez nadie se enferma

-A que te refieres Miroku?

-Bueno, no es un secreto que mi Sanguito es pésima cocinera y que a veces la comida le queda o cruda o quemada o las dos cosas a la vez, así que cuando tenemos invitados se ven forzados a consumir los sagrados alimentos que prepara mi mujercita y a veces con muy malos resultados…

-Ah, si?- gruño Sango detrás de su novio- entonces porque te empeñas en hacer esas reunioncitas donde a mi me toca cocinar que además de que no me sale bien lo detesto?

-Sanguito no te enojes –poniendo cara de niño regañado- solo lo dije para hacer reír a Rin

-Pues porque no le contaste un chiste? ¡Ay Miroku me sacas de quicio!

-Me perdonas?

-Perdónalo Sango, míralo pobrecito –dijo Rin divertida por las caras que hacía Miroku- además no es mentira o si?

-Ay Rin, tan bien que me caías

-jajajja!

_**Ding dong**_

-Hola Sesshoumaru pasa-dijo Miroku feliz de liberarse del mal genio de Sango

-Estoy en el lugar correcto? Huele delicioso –entró directamente a la cocina- contrataron a un chef?

-Algo así

-Hola Sessho -Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver a la linda chica a sus espaldas

-Rin?

Se veía hermosa, había crecido unos centímetros más, su cabello negro y liso le llegaba debajo de los hombros y lo llevaba sujeto a una coleta en la nuca. Sintió una calidez muy especial cuando la abrazó, su hermanita ya era una mujer, lo bueno que él no era un hermano celoso.

-Wow Rin! Te veo mas alta, cuanto mides?

-1.65 –contesto alegre- no soy muy alta pero estoy en el promedio

-Eso mido yo Rin y no me siento tan bajita- apuntó Sango mientras se unía al grupo en la cocina- verdad que esta hermosa Sessho?

-Claro, se ve muy bien. Pero dime cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-No le dije a nadie cuando llegaría, quería sorprenderlos a todos –estaba complacida por como la estaba recibiendo, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que creyó que él lo escucho cuando la soltó- te alegra verme?.

-Por supuesto, hace años que no veía a mi hermana preferida, además que veo que has mejorado en tus dotes culinarias. ¿Estudiarás para chef verdad? –la miro con cariño- cuando nuestros padres me lo dijeron no me sorprendió –Sesshoumaru hacía tiempo que se refería a Kagura como mamá-. Serás la mejor Rin.

-Gracias, hice tu postre favorito

-Pastel de fresas?- sonrió saboreándose anticipadamente ese manjar- no sabes como me alegra tenerte aquí Rin

-¡Que interesado eres Sesshoumaru!-acotó Miroku- seguro querrás que te cocine diario

-No me molesta- dijo Rin con rapidez- me encantará cocinar para todos ustedes

-Te amo Rin! –Declaró feliz Sango, la idea de comer algo delicioso todos los días la emocionaba- yo soy quien mas se alegra de que estés aquí.

**…………………………………………..**

La cena era todo un éxito, los amigos de Inuyasha devoraban las raciones de pato almendrado, la sopa de zucchini, el pan casero y el pastel de fresas. Le encantó ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru cuando se llevó a la boca el primer trozo de pastel, parecía un niño y se pregunto como sería un bebé de Sessho, si tendría sus ojitos dorados y su cabello plateado o esa hermosa sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro cuando estaba feliz, como en ese momento.

-Wow esta comida estaba deliciosa- dijo uno de los chicos amigo de Inuyasha mirando a Rin- cuando tengas tu restaurante dalo por un hecho que seré tu cliente asiduo

-Si, ¡y yo que había comido algo en el camino! –Se quejó otro que se arrepintió cuando sintió la mirada de sango- porque tenía mucha hambre

- No tienen que disimular conmigo- espetó Sango- ya se que no cocino bien, y no me interesa aprender, y ahora que Rin estará aquí menos.

-Bueno, pues entonces ya puedo aceptar todas tus invitaciones a comer –convino Sesshoumaru mirando a Rin quien solamente le sonrió dulcemente

* * *

Estaba todavía durmiendo cuando una mano conocida la sacudió haciéndola despertarse sobresaltadamente

-Que???

-Rin, ¿cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí?-Kagome la miraba enojada- creí que éramos amigas

-Discúlpame pero es que les quería dar una sorpresa- la abrazó- pero bueno no me regañes, te haré el postre que tu quieras, ¿si?

-Quiero pastel de chocolate

-Vamos, lo hago ahora mismo

**………………………………………**

-Entonces, como te sientes por tu boda?-pregunto Rin mientras mezclaba la harina

-Pues estoy algo nerviosa, yo quería una boda sencilla tu sabes, pocos invitados, y utilizar el dinero para renovar el departamento, viajar, no sé.

-Y?

-Pues que Inuyasha insiste en una graaan boda, con muchos invitados porque no quiere dejar a ninguno de sus amigos fuera de tan "importante ocasión"

-Bueno, pero la boda es de los dos, podrían hablarlo y hacer algo intermedio- Kagome la miró suspicaz- si, pueden hacerlo en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha, su madre tiene un gran jardín no?

-Pues no es tan grande, pero si lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha acepte. Oye es una buena idea, así nos ahorramos el dinero del salón.

-Y si quieres yo puedo preparar el pastel

-Ay, si Rin! –la abrazó contenta- así ni como pueda seguir enojada contigo

-jajajaj, bueno ten ayúdame a engrasar el molde

**………………………………….…**

-Akira, venga a mi oficina

-Señor?- dijo la chica entrando

-Quiero que se comunique con la asistente del señor Kamishiro y le pida que me programe una reunión con él.

-Esta bien señor

Hacía tiempo que quería hablar con el señor Kamishiro sobre su propuesta de ir a Boston a echar a andar la nueva editorial en aquel territorio, aunque era una buena oportunidad la estaba pensando todavía, pues apenas había regresado a Japón y quería estar un poco mas en el país, además quería comenzar a escribir, y si se iba no tendría tiempo para comenzar nada.

_Toc,toc_

-Adelante – entro su secretaria

-Señor Taisho, el señor Kamishiro podrá atenderlo mañana en la noche en su oficina

-Gracias Akira- ya había decidido. le diría que no

* * *

El primer mes en la escuela de Rin había sido bastante bueno, la mayoría de las cosas que estaban enseñando le resultaban bastante fáciles y entendibles. Además los compañeros eran muy agradables y se sentía muy a gusto. La única cosa mala era que sus clases eran vespertinas y cuando salía las calles estaban obscuras y la estación del metro le quedaba un poco lejos de la casa de Sango.

Había invitado a Sesshoumaru a comer casi todos los días y nunca llegaba tarde, Miroku había dicho que pensaba comenzarle a cobrar la comida.

-Y como te va en la escuela Rin?- preguntó Sessho mientras azucaraba su capuchino

-Pues muy bien, las clases son maravillosas, lo único que se me complica el transporte, pues salgo bastante tarde y las calles están muy obscuras.

-Cuanto caminas exactamente?

-Mmmm, 10 cuadras - dio un bocado a su pastel de vainilla- pero esta bastante concurrida la zona

-Sabes, tomando el metro hacía Nagasaki en esa misma estación te dejaría a 2 cuadras de mi departamento, yo tengo una habitación libre y la verdad no me gustaría rentarle la habitación a un extraño

-Bueno- sonrió nerviosa- pero yo no tengo dinero para pagarte el hospedaje

-Y quien te dijo que te voy a cobrar algo?- preguntó extrañado

-Yo creí….como dijiste rentar-se sonrojó

-Pues no creas nada- sonrió- además puedes pagarme en especie, con deliciosos postres me conformo

-Hey tu, que rayos piensas que haces?- dijo de pronto Sango quien había escuchado en silencio la conversación- ¿Cómo es que piensas robarme a mi cocinera…digo a mi amiga?

-Es mi hermanita y me gustaría compartir mas tiempo con ella-dijo triunfal- además Rin no tendría que exponerse a que le pase algo del trayecto de la estación del metro a su casa.

-Sango ¿te molestaría si yo me mudo con Sessho?

-No mujer, claro que no, aunque extrañare tu comida. Puedo aceptarlo siempre y cuando al menos una vez al mes me prepares un pastel.

-Si, Sango por supuesto. Y cuando puedo mudarme contigo?- pregunto al chico con una brillante sonrisa

* * *

Hacía dos meses que vivía con él, desde entonces siempre que regresaba del trabajo encontraba la cena lista en el horno para que simplemente se sentara y comiera. El departamento era muy lindo aunque un poco frío, después de todo era un muchacho soltero, no tenía plantas o flores o incluso colores alegres en la decoración, así que ella poco a poco había comenzado a cambiar pequeñas cosas hasta que fueron muchas y cuando lo notó parecía otro departamento pero Sessho no le reclamó nada solamente suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Rin, cuando cambiaste las cortinas?

-Hace un mes ¿porque?-lo miro sonriendo- No te parece que son lindas?

-Emm, bueno no importa- dijo mirándolas dudoso- supongo que combinan con los muebles

-Así es, mira los sillones son color chocolate, así que este tono rosado tan lindo contrasta genial- dijo totalmente convencida- y ven a ver esto- lo jalo del brazo hasta la cocina- Taran!

-Que?

-No ves nada diferente?

-No –para él todo estaba exactamente igual que siempre

-Esto- le dijo indicándole los especieros y la nueva cafetera

-Ah, muy lindos Rin, bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar-le dijo dándose la vuelta para tomar su cartera estilo mensajero- acuérdate que esta noche quedamos en reunirnos con los chicos en el bar de mi mamá- tomó las galletas recién horneadas que Rin le ofrecía y se fue- nos vemos enana.

-Que te vaya bien Sessho

Suspiró. Tanto trabajo para que él ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

* * *

Había estado hablando con algunas compañeras suyas, y había escuchado que una de ellas llamada Yuca había puesto en practica un plan con un chico que siempre había amado y no le hacía el menor caso, ella le había hablado de frente y le había pedido un mes para demostrarle que podía verla de otra forma que no fuera como una amiga, a regañadientes el tipo había cedido y ella puso todo su empeño y tácticas de seducción logrando al final su objetivo: quedarse con el chico.

Salió del apartamento y se encaminó hacía la escuela, en la entrada podía ver a sus compañeras esperándola en la entrada.

-Hola Rin- la saludo Yuca- y que ha pasado con tu chico especial?

-Nada-dijo decepcionada- ni siquiera ha notado que vivo con él, claro salvo cuando se sienta a comer, además se la pasa en su trabajo.

-¿Pero no han salido ni una sola vez?- las chicas creían que se trataba de un amigo no de su hermanastro

- No, bueno si pero acompañados siempre de otros amigos.

-Entonces deberías comenzar a poner en marcha algún plan, para conquistar a un hombre se necesita mucha planeación, energía y acción. Te crees capaz de hacer lo que sea para que él se fije en ti?

-Si –dijo con seguridad, pues en el fondo de su corazón sentía que esta vez Sessho si se fijaría en ella- sabes esta noche quedamos de salir con nuestros amigos.

-Pues comienza desde hoy, ponte hermosa y llama su atención, no creo que se te resista, eres muy linda Rin.

-Gracias Yuca, tienes razón, hoy Sesshoumaru vera a una nueva Rin.

**……………………………………………………………….**

El bar de Izayoi estaba a reventar, había una fila de gente en los baños esperando su turno, no cabía duda que ese lugar era un éxito, caminaba abriéndose paso entre los chicos que se paraban a verla, el ser el centro de atención de las miradas la ponía incomoda. Yuca la había ayudado a elegir su atuendo que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla índigo ajustado a sus bellas piernas, una blusa violeta con mangas tres cuartos escotada que dejaba entrever un poco- más no demasiado- sus senos grandes y redondos y que se pegaba en su abdomen plano, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos a los lados. Calzaba unas botas negras de tacón alto Además su maquillaje que tan solo consistía en el glos color frambuesa que llevaba en los labios y de la mascara negra en las pestañas le daban un aspecto natural y aniñado. Varios chicos habían intentado acercársele pero ella los despachaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Comenzaba a desesperarse pues no veía a nadie conocido.

Alzaba un poco la cabeza para localizar a sus amigos cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura.

-Hola –dijo Sesshoumaru que se veía guapísimo vestido con un sweater blanco y unos pantalones kakis- casi no te reconocí cuando te vi, ven allá estamos sentados.

La reacción general fue favorable sobre todo de las chicas que no dejaban de alabar su apariencia, los muchachos por su parte actuaban mas como hermanos celosos que como sus amigos cuando los hombres del lugar la miraban como lobos hambrientos Inuyasha les hacía una seña con el dedo, haciendo que Kagome le jalara la oreja regañándolo por espantarle los prospectos a Rin.

-Inuyasha compórtate, que va a decir Rin si sigues corriéndole los pretendientes, además algunos son muy guapos

-Queee???- la miró furioso- ¿Cómo que algunos son muy guapos? ¿Acaso alguno de ellos te gustó?

-No, no, pero hay que reconocer que algunos son bien parecidos- dijo apenada al ver los celos de su novio- aunque ninguno tanto como tu -se acercó a él que simplemente se volteó dándole la espalda- ¡no te enojes tonto!

-¡Ja!, no me enojo, además aquí hay muchísimas mujeres hermosas yo también lo he notado pero no quise decirlo por respeto.

-Ya Inuyasha no seas tan celoso- dijo Sesshoumaru- si hay alguna mujer mas fiel en este lugar esa es Kagome

-Heey, baboso! Yo nunca le he puesto los cuernos a Miroku- Sango abrazó a su novio quien sonrió complacido

-Perdón, me equivoque de palabra, lo que quería decir era que Kagome solo tiene ojos para él- sonrió divertido

-Ah, ya ves! Eso es totalmente diferente a lo que dijiste antes- espetó Sango

-Bueno chicos ya no hay que discutir- pidió Rin- esta tonta discusión no puede hacerlos enfadarse tanto, además esos chicos a mi no me interesan

-Inuyasha, tu para mi eres el único hombre que existe en el mundo- Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda- y él único al que he amado y con quien quiero estar siempre

-Bien- volteó tomándole el rostro- te perdono por esta vez, pero la próxima no va a ser tan fácil

-Si, si lo que tu digas- concluyó dándole por su lado a fin de terminar la discusión

-Vaya hasta que por fin terminó el melodrama- Miroku alzaba los brazos al cielo- es peor que ver una telenovela

-Claro como si yo fuera el único que hace escenitas de celos estupidas- Inuyasha miraba furioso a Miroku- a caso no te acuerdas de todas las que le has hecho a "Sanguito"

-Eso es diferente

-Porque es diferente?- pregunto Sango

-Este bue.. porque cuando yo te hago una escenita a ti te gusta y la reconciliación es maravillosa ¿Qué no?

-Eso si- reconoció Sango sin ningún pudor a causa de las 5 cervezas que se había tomado con el estomago vacío- Miroku es m-a-r-a-v-i-l-l-o-s-o en las reconciliaciones

-Sango ni una mas para ti- Kagome le quitó la botella y se la dio al mesero

-Que aguafiestas!

Durante la discusión la había mirado discretamente, Rin había crecido mucho ya no parecía una niña, al menos no vestida de esa manera y en ese lugar. A penas comenzaba a notar el parecido físico entre ella y Kagura; seguramente había muchos chicos revoloteando alrededor de ella, se veía más segura y mas madura ya no se parecía a la niñita llorona que era antes. Se preguntaba si tendría novio, nunca la había visto salir con nadie, pero bueno ella siempre había sido un poco rara.

La estaba mirando, podía sentir su hermosa mirada dorada sobre ella, un calorcito se extendía desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, volteó a verlo y le sonrió, al toparse con su mirada Sessho simplemente le sonrió y desvió la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado y continuó charlando con sus amigos, se sintió un poco decepcionada, esperaba ver una reacción diferente.

-Hola chicos, hola hijos- dijo Naraku acercándose a ellos- ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

-Bien papá, este lugar es un éxito- Inuyasha volteaba a ver a la multitud a su alrededor

-Y esta linda jovencita?- dijo volteando a ver a Rin

-Es Rin- dijo Sessho- mi hermanita

-¡Wow estas hecha una hermosa señorita! –el comentario hizo que Rin sonriera sonrojada- chicos deben cuidarla porque esta noche hay muchos lobos sueltos aquí- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los chicos de unas de las mesas atrás de él que no dejaban de mirar a las muchachas que estaban con ellos, pero especialmente a Rin que visiblemente notaban venía sola- hay mas de uno que estaría encantado de enamorar a esta niña

-No te preocupes Naraku, ellas no están solas están con nosotros y te aseguro que nadie les va a faltar al respeto.

-¡Ay tranquilos muchachos! –dijo Sango golpeando la mesa- nosotras no necesitamos que nadie nos defienda, somos capaces de poner en su lugar a todo aquel patán que nos quiera manosear.

-Si mi vida –Miroku la abrazaba tratando de calmarla- ven vamos a bailar

-Nosotros también Kagome

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me_.

Inuyasha jaló a la pista a su novia y atrás en la mesa solo quedaron Rin y Sesshoumaru. En la pista las dos parejas se perdían entre los cientos que bailaban el ritmo lento una canción romántica, que era una de las favoritas de Rin. Ella suspiró, sabía que él no la sacaría a bailar así que tomando valor se paro y fue ella quien le pidió bailar.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see, _

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,_

-Sesshoumaru bailarías conmigo?- dijo nerviosa tendiéndole la mano

-Rin, estoy muy cansado- respondió- además no me gusta bailar – añadió- y no creo que este tipo de canción sea apropiada para nosotros.

-Yo, emm, esta bien – se sentía avergonzada, sabía que no le gustaba bailar pero no creyó que la rechazaría de esa manera- voy al baño

_And you'll realise that you love me. _

_Yeah...  
Yeah..._

Cuando la chica se dio la media vuelta se sintió fatal, pudo al menos tomarla de la mano y sentarla para explicarle que sería incomodo bailar una pieza lenta entre ellos, que mejor bailarían después una mas movida, pero no le dijo nada y ahora seguramente ella estaba dolida.

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes... _

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me._

Naraku desde la barra no perdía detalle, para él no era un secreto que esa joven estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru, era una deducción muy sencilla para quien tuviera un poco de intuición o que fuese buen observador, únicamente le había bastado verla interactuar y ver sus reacciones cuando estaba con él para saberlo, por otro lado el muchacho no tenía un interés romántico en ella y solía ser bastante cortante y frío, justo como en ese momento.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah... _

Estaba en el baño conteniendo las lagrimas, era tonto, tonto que reaccionara así al primer desplante de Sessho, si quería conquistarlo sabía que habría probablemente muchos momentos como ese. Pero le dolía. Y esa canción con la que tantas veces había soñado con él ahora se volvería un recuerdo amargo. Se lavó el rostro y se lo secó. Sonrió y se levanto el ánimo mentalmente, no debía dejarse caer, debía luchar y ser fuerte para conseguir su objetivo: el amor de Sesshoumaru.

_Yeah...  
Yeah...  
Yeah...  
Yeah... _

-Señor Taisho?

-Akira?- dijo sorprendiéndose de ver a su asistente detrás de él- ¡que sorpresa verte aquí!

-Bueno señor, es que casi siempre termino rendida y lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa a descansar

-Deja de decirme señor Taisho, no estamos en la oficina

-Esta bien Sesshoumaru, estas solo?- preguntó esperanzada

-No, vengo con mis hermanos y mis amigos.

-Ah, yo también vengo con alguien- dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban en una mesa algo alejada- bueno Sesshoumaru, nos vemos mañana

-Adiós Akira

-Fiu fiu! ¿Una más a la colección de Sesshoumaru Taisho?- dijo Miroku que se acercaba con los otros tres- porque es exactamente tu tipo: ojos claros, alta, bonita..

-Es mi asistente, y yo no tengo un tipo

-En serio?- Inuyasha parecía dudarlo- pues se parece bastante a Sara, a Kanna y a esa chica que conociste en Francia, además de que las que te gustan son parecidas, todas.

Rin llegó a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar, Sesshoumaru estaba como si nada, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que había regresado y eso le dio algo de alivio, pero también había escuchado lo que decían Inuyasha y Miroku acerca de las preferencias de Sessho, y efectivamente todas sus novias se parecían, todas habían sido altas y de ojos claros, así como su secretaria Akira.

La velada paso rápida, después del poco éxito por tratar de bailar con él, había aceptado hacerlo con uno de los chicos sobre los que Naraku les había advertido, comprobó con alegría que eran buenas personas, simplemente que solían ser bobos. Finalmente cuando llegaron a casa y ella intentaba ir a su habitación Sesshoumaru habló.

-Rin, disculpa si te hice sentir mal esta noche

-No te preocupes Sessho, estoy bien- le sonrió- simplemente que deseaba bailar y no me di cuenta que la canción era una pieza lenta –mintió

-De todas maneras, discúlpame

-Esta bien, disculpas aceptadas

En su cuarto Rin destapo la maleta que sus padres le habían enviado, en ella había muchos de sus libros de cocina y su diario, había dejado todo arreglado cuando se fue a Italia y sus padres le dijeron que no cargara con ella, que ellos se la enviarían y ella aceptó.

Acomodó los libros en un pequeño mueble y tomo su diario. Lo abrió en una pagina en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido diario:_

_No sabes la alegría que me da el poder volver a escribir las cosas que me están pasando, han pasado 4 años, durante los cuales mi vida ha cambiado mucho, mi cuerpo también a sufrido cambios ahora soy una mujer fuerte y con una clara visión de lo que deseo para mi futuro, lo único que permanece inamovible es mi amor por él._

_Hace 3 meses que llegué a Tokio y hace 2 que compartimos departamento, debo confesar que las cosas casi están igual que en el pasado, pero ahora con mas madurez puedo afrontar la dureza del reto que supondrá hacer que deje de verme de la manera en que lo hace todavía. Se que tengo oportunidades con él y no pienso desaprovecharlas._

_Mis amigas de la escuela me aconsejan que sea agresiva que no me detenga por el miedo al rechazo, que me lance al agua y creo que tienen razón, estoy decidida, haré lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir que me note._

_Algunas veces lo he agarrado mirándome de manera extraña, aun no descifro que clase de sentimiento le provoco pero pienso descubrirlo. Creo que la fiesta de compromiso de Inuyasha y Kagome será una ocasión ideal para provocar un acercamiento entre nosotros._

_Sin más que decirte me despido, y prometo que no dejaré de escribir mientras tenga una ilusión que compartir._

_Hasta pronto_

_Besos"_

* * *

La canción es de Aqualung "Strange and Beautiful (I put a spell on you)" que es una de mis canciones favoritas.

_**Nota: A quienes siguen la Cacería, les informo que el próximo jueves o el viernes pongo el próximo capitulo y ESPEROOO sus reviews.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	7. Un mes de prueba

**Capitulo 7**

**Un mes de prueba**

Después de la fiesta de compromiso de sus amigos, el cansancio que sentían era general. Se habían quedado después del término de la reunión para ayudar a limpiar la casa de los Hayama recogiendo el tiradero dejado por los invitados en la sala de su casa.

-¡Estoy muerto! –se quejaba Miroku doblando la cadera- tus amigos son unos cerdos Inuyasha!

-No voy a negarlo Miroku- aceptó mientras sacaba de la casa otras 2 enormes bolsas llenas de basura

- Ni siquiera saboreaban los entremeses, únicamente los engullían como pelícanos- rió Rin recordando como se avorazaban a las mesas tipo buffet donde estaba la comida

-Si, pero al fin salimos de esta- Kagome ayudaba a sango a lavar las fuentes de vidrio y las copas- ahora veremos como nos irá en la boda

-Ya terminaron muchachos?- dijo Naraku desde la segunda planta, Izayoi y él estaban arriba descansando

-Si papá no te apures, no hace falta que te ofrezcas a ayudarnos, gracias- dijo Inuyasha sarcástico- ya nos queda poco por recoger

-Bien, entonces buenas noches-dijo dándose la vuelta hacía su recamara

-¿Pueden creerlo?-grito su hijo furioso- en lugar de ayudarnos se larga a dormir, no cabe duda….

-Inuyasha, deja de hacerte el tonto y ayúdame a poner los muebles en su lugar original- ordenó Sesshoumaru quien se había quitado la chaqueta y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa azul dejando ver sus masculinos antebrazos- de lo contrario mamá nos matará mañana

-Si, recojan bien Inuyasha o vete olvidando de la boda en el jardín- grito Naraku desde su habitación

* * *

Hacía meses que vivía al lado de Sesshoumaru como su compañera de departamento y en su corazón y su cuerpo había nacido una creciente necesidad de estar con él, no solamente a su lado, si no físicamente, muchas veces en su cuarto había tenido sueños húmedos donde los protagonistas eran ellos dos, y sin embargo no tenía un gran avance con él, todavía la trataba igual aun cuando ella vestía mas ligera de ropa, o coqueteaba discretamente para no ser demasiado obvia. Estaba segura de que él no salía con nadie, ya que no recibía llamadas de mujeres, ni salía con alguna a citas, eran solo ellos dos, de una manera platónica pero al fin y al cabo ellos dos y eso le ayudaba a mantener el ánimo.

La escuela de gastronomía iba muy bien, su fuerte era la repostería que todos opinaban debía su especialidad y gracias a su gran habilidad y a su forma de ser se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros y maestros, poseía una cualidad única para mezclar armonizadamente todos los elementos en sus creaciones, además ella estaba muy enfocada al conteo de las calorías, usaba productos que eran naturalmente dulces, deliciosos y orgánicos, a esas alturas ya distribuía algunas de sus delicias en algunos Restaurantes de la zona hotelera de Tokio.

A grandes rasgos todo marchaba mas o menos como lo había imaginado a excepción del tema de Sesshoumaru, pero ya había trazado un nuevo plan, varias veces había notado que Sessho le miraba los pechos quizá su mejor atributo, aunque sus piernas también eran lindas, pero le sacaría provecho a cierta zona frontal con mayor seguridad ya que siguiendo el consejo de Yuca trataba de portarse coqueta, aunque con cierta torpeza lo que había hecho que Sessho la mirará con los ojos entornados.

**……………………………………………**

Rin lucía diferente y había estado extraña últimamente, lo veía constantemente y de repente de la nada se sonrojaba, por primera vez se comenzaba a sentir incomodo al estar con ella, además también había cambiado su forma de vestir. Solía ponerse unas blusas ajustadas que mostraban sus pechos en todo su esplendor, eso lo turbaba pues se suponía que no deberían parecerle tan hermosos aunque lo fueran de todas maneras, Sesshoumaru se justificaba un poco diciéndose que era hombre y no estaba muerto o ciego para no notarlos.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía irse a trabajar y dejar de lado esos pensamientos tan impropios en él. Ese día tenía estaría muy ocupado y debía estar en su oficina temprano. Tomo de un trago la leche, cogió unas galletas y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

Salvo algunas miradas esporádicas no estaba consiguiendo mucho de parte de Sesshoumaru, y decidió que debía ser más directa si quería obtener algún tipo de respuesta.

* * *

Esa noche era especial, Sesshoumaru estaba muy contento pues por fin había terminado su maestría, por eso saldría a celebrar con sus amigos, irían al bar de Izayoi que se había convertido en su punto de reunión. Rin los alcanzaría en el lugar pues tenía clases y además quería ponerse bonita.

Antes de sus clases fue a la boutique que Yuca le había recomendado, en verdad que había modelos de vestidos muy lindos, la vendedora le sugirió algunos y se los llevó al vestidor para que se los midiera, se probó uno rosa, era bonito, le llevaba a medio muslo, en la parte superior tenía pequeños tirantes y el escote en v sobre sus senos, le quedaba bien, pagó la prenda y se fue a la escuela.

Cuando salió de la escuela de gastronomía rápidamente se dirigió al departamento se baño, se cambio y cuando se terminó de arreglar se miró al espejo complacida, había elegido unas sandalias de tono dorado y una pequeña chaqueta blanca para completar su atuendo, se soltó el cabello y solo se puso un poco de glos.

**……………………………………………**

Los chicos estaban en el bar muy contentos, los casi casados derramaban miel, Miroku y Sango estaban platicando animadamente y Sesshoumaru no estaba en la mesa.

-Hola chicos –dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Miroku

-Hola Rin! Wow –dijo Miroku al verla - ¿quieres conquistar a alguien?

-Jiji- rió Rin nerviosa mirando al chico

-¡Rin te ves hermosa! -Dijo Kagome abrazada por los brazos de su prometido- ¡ese vestido se te ve precioso!

-Mm, solo espero que estos idiotas no se metan en problemas tratando de defender tu honra- dijo Sango pellizcándole el cachete a Miroku que reía a carcajadas

-Y Sesshoumaru?

-Por allá –dijo Inuyasha señalando a su hermano que charlaba muy animado con una chica desconocida- espero que no se le olvide que iba a traernos unos tragos.

Rin suspiró quería causar un gran impacto al entrar pero el objeto de su deseo estaba con otra, inclinó la cabeza sin despegar la vista del chico. Miroku observó a Rin, hacía tiempo que la veía extraña, notaba que se ponía nerviosa y agitada cuando su amigo se le acercaba, no salía con chicos y en todas sus conversaciones hablaba de él como si……

"_!Bingo!, ¡a Rin le gusta Sessho!- pensó con una sonrisa que luego se transformó en una mueca de algo parecido a sorpresa"_

Sesshoumaru finalmente se despidió de la chica con la que charlaba, tomo los tragos en una charola y camino hacía la mesa.

-Hola Rin ¿porque tardaste tanto?- dijo su hermanastro dándole el trago que llevaba para ella pues si la vió cuando llegó- creímos que ya no vendrías- no pudo dejar de notar lo bonita que se veía

-Es que se me hizo un poco tarde en la escuela- mintió descaradamente- pero ya estoy aquí. Toma ¡felicidades!- dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa – espero que te guste -Sesshoumaru abrió la bolsa y sonrió.

-Una pluma fuente, es muy linda Rin gracias –la acarició el brazo- bueno chicos pues esta noche es para festejar así que ¡a divertirnos!

Bailaron toda la noche, brindaron y celebraron con gran alegría y durante todo ese tiempo Rin no dejo de pensar que esa noche podría ser el parteaguas en su relación con él, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para acercarse a Sessho.

**………………………………………**

Ya era de madrugada cuando llegaron al departamento, Sesshoumaru quien no acostumbraba a tomar demasiado alcohol ese día había tomado un poco mas pero sin llegar a estar ebrio. Cuando entraron al departamento tropezó y se sujeto de Rin para no caer al suelo.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca al suyo, podía sentir el aliento del muchacho muy cerca de sus labios, no resistió más y lo beso.

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido. Rin estaba besándolo en la boca, movía sus labios sobre los suyos como si fuera cualquier cosa, no sabía como reaccionar hasta que finalmente de una manera brusca la separó de él. Trató de irse a su cuarto pues no sabía que decirle, pero ella no lo dejaría ir así nada más.

-Sesshoumaru yo siento cosas por ti- soltó de pronto, no podía seguir guardándose sus sentimientos, con ese beso ya había abierto la caja de Pandora y no había forma de dar marcha atrás- por eso te besé- continuó ante la mirada atónita de él- dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que esto entre nosotros puede crecer y funcionar.

Las palabras de Rin estaban teniendo un efecto peor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, pues dejando a un lado la mirada de sorpresa esta fue sustituida por una que ella identifico como horror. Apartó la vista de ella, no podía mirarla, su confesión lo hacía sentirse ¿avergonzado, molesto, sorprendido?, no sabía a ciencia cierta como se sentía en ese momento pero lo que si sabía es que eso cambiaba completamente las cosas entre ellos y no precisamente para bien.

-Sesshoumaru mírame por favor- dijo Rin parándose frente a él- por favor

-Rin, ya basta! Esto no esta bien- dijo mirándola enojado- lo que tu deseas, simplemente no…

-Porque no?

-Porque no? Porque no?- repitió su pregunta sorprendido de que a ella le pareciera de lo mas natural- porque yo te he visto como mi hermana desde..

-Desde hace poco- terminó por él la frase- porque cuando éramos pequeños no me veías de esa manera ni me tratabas como tal

-Si, lo acepto, pero luego todo cambió, y ahora te quiero de esa forma- caminó al otro extremo de la sala- Además Rin, te imaginas lo que diría papá si te escucha hablar de así, de esto?

-Sessho yo….-dudo un poco antes de decir lo que sentía por él, pero era demasiado para guardarlo por mas tiempo dentro de su pecho- yo te amo.

Sesshoumaru se congeló ¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo Rin? ¿Que lo amaba?

-No digas tonterías Rin- le advirtió

-No son tonterías ni son mentiras- dijo temblando- yo te amo, yo siento algo tan grande por ti, que a veces me cuesta respirar, y necesito que tu lo sepas porque quiero que comprendas porque deseo tanto estar contigo

-Rin….-la miró buscando algo que le indicara que estaba jugando pero al mirarla comprendió que esa chica hablaba en serio- yo no siento eso por ti- habló finalmente- no me atraes, no me gustas de esa manera

-Yo no espero escuchar que tu sientes lo mismo por mi- se tragó las lagrimas- al menos no ahora, lo que quiero escucharte decir es que me darás una oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que yo significo para ti- se mordió el labio, Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda viendo por la ventana hacía la calle- dame un mes de prueba

-No puedo- sacudió la cabeza

-Pero porque?- insistió

-PORQUE NO QUIERO!

Rin bajo la cabeza, él no quería estar con ella, ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de acercársele un poco. Lo miró con la cabeza ladeada, su rostro reflejó toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro.

* * *

Mientras se cambiaba para irse a trabajar los recuerdos de la noche anterior saltaron a su mente. Porque tenía que pasarle esto? Vivian y se llevaban bien y ahora todo estaba arruinado. Al salir Rin estaba sentada en el comedor, observó su rostro y sintió lástima por ella, sabía que no tenía la culpa pero él tampoco y no había nada que hacer. No quería, no podía y no debía tener nada con ella. La quería mucho pero nada más, no deseaba hacerla sufrir pero tal vez era necesario.

Rin lo vió salir del departamento abochornado e incomodo. Cuando Sesshoumaru se fue a su trabajo caminó hacía su recamara y se encerró allí, esa tarde no tenía clases y se desahogo todo el día dejando salir el torrente de lagrimas que había contenido para no llorar frente a él.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a esa confesión de Rin fueron estresantes, casi no paraba en su departamento, llegaba tarde y se encerraba en su habitación y salía temprano en la mañana sin despedirse. La estaba evitando a toda costa, lo que menos quería era verla con esa mirada triste y suplicante en los ojos. Todo se había arruinado para ellos, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

* * *

Los amigos de los novios habían llegado temprano, Rin llevaba el enorme pastel de bodas que le había prometido a Kagome; Sango y Miroku ayudaban a Izayoi y a Naraku a revisar que todos los detalles estuvieran perfectos antes de iniciar la ceremonia, el juez y el ministro llegarían en una media hora y acto seguido harían la fiesta allí mismo. El banquete y los meseros ya habían llegado y los invitados estaban próximos a llegar también.

**…………………………………..**

Sesshoumaru se había tomado el día libre, pues la ocasión era especial y todos habían acordado ayudar para que la boda estuviera perfecta, ya mas tarde estaba en el cuarto de Inuyasha ayudándolo a ponerse el smoking y el moño cuando su padre entro a la habitación.

-Hijo como estas?

-Nervioso papa- dijo Inuyasha mirándose al espejo- pero también muy contento, al fin Kagome va a ser mi mujer.

-Me alegra que al fin se formalice su relación, pensé que estarían viviendo en concubinato toda su vida

-Yo quería casarme hace mucho pero Kagome quería esperar a que yo fuera un poco mas maduro

-Es una mujer sabia- Naraku apreciaba mucho a su ahora hija- solo deseo que se sigan amando y respetando como hasta este momento

-Basta de melodramas- dijo Sesshoumaru que había estado escuchando en silencio- se supone que es la novia la que debe hacer esperar al novio no al revés.

-Es tardísimo! Ya debemos bajar- dijo el novio que en ese momento sentía aumentar su nerviosismo

-Bueno hijo ya es hora- le dio un fuerte abrazo- bajemos a esperar a la novia.

**………………………………………………**

El jardín bellamente adornado con flores y luces en los árboles le daba un aire de cuento de hadas, las madrinas de la boda habían sido Sango y Rin que vestían un hermoso y sencillo vestido azul de tirantes y que les llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, ambas llevaban el cabello suelto y sandalias de tacón mediano. Y Kagome lucía hermosa, vestía un lindo vestido blanco de chifón doble corte imperio y unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto que la hacían ver esbelta y estilizada, su cabello negro en una coleta bastante sofisticada y con un maquilla bastante natural y el novio estaba guapísimo con su smoking y su cabello corto bien peinado. Los padrinos por su parte vestían un traje negro y camisa gris y por supuesto no necesitaban nada más para verse hermosos.

El enlace de Inuyasha y Kagome había sido precioso, primero se había presentado el juez para casarlos por el civil, y poco después el ministro y fue cuando todo se puso emotivo, las palabras tan dulces y amorosas que se dijeron el uno al otro hicieron llorar a unos cuantos invitados incluyendo a Sango y Rin quienes se limpiaban las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Ya era de noche y la fiesta estaba muy animada, los invitados bailaban al igual que los novios, y los padres de estos. Miroku y Sango estaban muy abrazados cerca de Rin quien después de haber bailado con muchos de los amigos de Inuyasha estaba tomando un descanso.

Sesshoumaru la observaba a lo lejos. Durante todo ese día desde que llegaron a la casa de sus padres había estado pensando en la propuesta de Rin, ya tenía solo algún tiempo y realmente no había conocido a nadie que le interesara y cuando la vio en la fiesta con su vestidito azul le gustó, y se dijo ¿Por qué no?, no era su hermana, era mayor de edad y si ella quería estar con él ¿Por qué no?

Esa noche noto su mirada sobre ella, y se sintió nerviosa pues la se sentía diferente, tan diferente que esta vez él se acercó a ella y la sacó a bailar una pieza lenta. Rin no podía evitar temblar en sus brazos, sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, mientras el muchacho le acariciaba la espalda.

Naraku los miraba atentamente, Sesshoumaru estaba jugando con fuego, estaba dándole esperanzas a esa chica, solo esperaba que no cometiera un error del que luego se pudiera arrepentir.

Cuando la melodía terminó pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de Rin, algo le decía que parara pero no lo hizo, esa noche se sentía algo extraño, atraído hacía ella; le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, iba a decirle algo cuando se escucharon los gritos de las muchachas que se apresuraban a tratar de alcanzar el ramo que tiraba la novia.

Una hora más tarde los recién casados habían partido rumbo a su luna de miel al caribe, y un poco mas tarde los invitados se habían ido a sus casas.

**…………………………………**

Se fueron juntos al departamento, y Rin se sentía muy ilusionada y nerviosa pues él mostraba interés en ella por primera vez, en cuanto entraron al departamento Rin lo besó, y el le correspondió, comenzaron a luchar con sus lenguas, la chica temblaba como una hoja, las manos de Sesshoumaru acariciaban la piel desnuda de su espalda, y comenzaban a bajar hacía su trasero.

El cuerpo de Rin era hermoso, firme y esbelto. No pensó que le gustaría tanto su tacto, pero era así, la estaba besando e introducía su lengua en la boca de ella. Con un movimiento rápido se despojo de su camisa y su pecho desnudo se pegó al de ella, lentamente deslizo el vestido por su torso y puso sus manos sobre sus pechos que estaban desnudos, con los pulgares acarició sus pezones y la escuchó gemir sin despegar sus labios de su boca.

La despojó del vestido y se desnudo rápidamente, quedando ambos solamente con su ropa interior inferior. La cargó y la llevó a su cuarto donde la recostó sobre su cama. Rin tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendida de que eso estuviera pasando tan rápido pero no quería detenerlo, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Sesshoumaru deslizo una mano entre sus muslos, mientras le acariciaba los pezones con los labios, sus senos eran grandes y suaves estaba extasiado chupando y besando esas dos montañas de carne y piel sedosa que estaban muy bien formadas. Rin se entrego al mar de emociones que Sesshoumaru despertaba en su piel, y se aferró a sus hombros mientras el continuaba explorando su cuerpo.

El chico deslizo sus bragas e hizo lo propio con las suyas, abrió las piernas de Rin y comenzó a tallar su pene sobre su vulva, haciendo que la chica gimiera como loca, cuando sintió que la chica se relajaba y su vagina estaba bien mojada la penetro.

Rin soltó un grito de dolor, que hizo que Sesshoumaru se quedara inmóvil _"maldición era virgen-pensó sorprendido"_ quiso retirarse con muy poca convicción pero ella lo retuvo sujetándose de sus hombros.

-No te vayas- le susurro despacio- Te amo Sesshoumaru

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto a duras penas conteniéndose

La chica solo asintió y él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Las sensaciones eran muchas los dos gemían con placer, con la fuerza de la penetración las sabanas se habían amontonado alrededor del cuerpo de Rin que seguía abrazándolo por la espalda mientras el continuaba embistiéndola. Finalmente el clímax, Sesshoumaru se vació dentro del cuerpo de la chica que respiraba agitada con todo el cuerpo lleno de sudor y le repetía sin cesar que lo amaba.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, sintió como el muchacho se retiró de ella alejándose, intentó tocarlo pero desistió, no quería presionarlo ni mucho menos hacerlo sentir perseguido, así que decidió descansar, cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido la noche de la boda de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru se sentía fatal, estaba arrepentido y se sentía culpable por haberse acostado con Rin, y además no había usado condón y había terminado dentro de ella, estaba asustado pues dudaba que ella tomara algo para cuidarse, así que cuando una semana después llegó su periodo sintió un alivio que le hizo prometerse jamás volver a tener sexo sin protección.

Ahora tenía que afrontar sus errores, pues le había hecho una promesa: la trataría un mes como si fuera una chica cualquiera, saldrían y convivirían como si fueran un par de muchachos comunes y corrientes, solamente le había hecho jurar que no lo comentaría con nadie, ninguno de sus amigos o sus padres debían saberlo.

Aún así se había estado portando como un idiota y aunque no le gustaba estaba decidido a desilusionar a Rin, quería que fuera ella quien desistiera de esa locura pero parecía que ella no se daba por vencida con nada. Después de que él había aceptado a regañadientes darle un mes de prueba recordó lo que había pasado.

**…………………..Flash back………………………….**

_Estaba parado en su habitación cambiándose, cuando Rin entró. Lo miraba ansiosa, él sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta y él sin saber que decir aceptó lo que ella le proponía._

_-Esta bien Rin-dijo con hastío- lo intentaré- terminó sin voltear a verla._

_-Te amo Sesshoumaru, te amo- le dijo feliz porque había aceptado_

_-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO JAMAS, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- vio que ella se había asustado y suspirando trato de recuperar la calma. Finalmente habló- Rin, discúlpame, pero por favor si quieres intentar esto debes prometerme que no volverás a repetir "eso" nunca, me hace sentir presionado, ¿entiendes?_

_-Si, esta bien- aceptó mordiéndose un labio- Sesshoumaru hoy vendrás a cenar?_

_-No lo sé, tal vez –dijo y se dirigió a la puerta- pero mejor no me esperes._

_-Esta bien, que tengas un buen día._

**…………………..Flash back………………………….**

-Lo siento Rin pero esto no puede continuar así.

Sesshoumaru había aceptado darle la oportunidad de mostrarle a la verdadera Rin y ella se había puesto muy contenta, solamente la había desconcertado el hecho que le pidiera que no se lo contara a nadie, pero después lo justificó pensando que él se preocupaba de que si eso no llegaba a funcionar sus amigos quedarían en el medio.

El había dicho que intentaría lo que ella le pedía, y sin embargo no actuaba como lo había prometido, se portaba frío y distante, cuando quedaba de verla no iba, cuando ella le llamaba parecía que él se negaba, no quería creerlo pues él no era así.

"_El no, Sesshoumaru no haría eso". _

Sentía que estaba huyendo de ella, y eso no le daba buena espina, pues aún cuando el le hizo una promesa parecía estar cambiando de opinión.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas de las 4 que duraría ese tormento y ya sentía que no aguantaba más, hablaría con el señor Kamishiro, le pediría ser el quien supervisara la filial de Boston. Estaba esperándolo fuera de la sala de juntas pues estaba reunido con varios empresarios.

-Señor Kamishiro- se acercó a su jefe cuando este salió de su reunión - ¿puedo hablar unos minutos con usted?

-Claro Sesshoumaru, ven vamos a mi oficina- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, será breve lo que tengo que conversar con usted.

-Bien, entonces al grano

-Bueno, mas que todo es una petición

-Escucho

-Me gustaría si todavía es posible ir a Boston a ayudar con la activación de la editorial

-Hijo, ya hay alguien allá- lo miro con atención- dime tienes algún problema?

-No, pero lo pensé mejor y creo que me vendría bien un cambio de escenario para adquirir nuevos conocimientos y experiencias.

-Pero es un cambio muy repentino de actitud, hace algunos meses estabas reacio a marcharte

-Pero cambié de opinión –su jefe continuaba con su inspección sobre su persona- sabe que olvídelo, entiendo que ya tiene asignada a una persona y….olvídelo

-Espera- dijo cuando el chico se acercaba a la puerta- irás, ¿Cuándo puedes marcharte? ¿Sabes que tendrás que estar allá 2 años verdad?

-Lo sé, señor y no importa, puedo partir cuanto usted lo disponga.

-Esta bien, déjame hacer los trámites necesarios, pero ve haciendo tus maletas, partirás pasado mañana.

Respiró aliviado, debía irse cuanto antes pues ya comenzaba a molestarlo Rin por el estrés con él que vivía. Tenía advertida a su secretaría para que no le pasara sus llamadas, así que cuando la chica llamaba para saludarlo siempre le decían que no se encontraba o que estaba ocupado, era molesto tener que involucrar en sus problemas a gente ajena a él y por eso quería dejarla antes de que detestara el solo hecho de saber que vivían en la misma casa y respiraban el mismo oxigeno, ese era un extremo al que no quería llegar.

* * *

No podía concentrarse en sus clases, Sesshoumaru estaba más extraño que de costumbre, antes aparentaba ser amable, ahora simplemente la ignoraba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había cumplido con todas sus condiciones, no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Yuca que siempre la molestaba para que le dijera quien era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, ni le había vuelto a decir que lo amaba y eso ya era difícil pues esa era una emoción que se desbordaba por los poros de su piel, recordaba su única noche juntos, al principio ingenuamente había creído que se repetiría pero ya veía que no, él necesitaría mas tiempo y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo el que necesitara.

**…………………………………….**

El departamento estaba vacío, se sentó a esperarlo un rato para cenar juntos, pero finalmente decidió irse a dormir, seguramente estaba trabajando tan arduamente que por eso no llegaba ni le avisaba que regresaría tarde.

"_Pobre, debe estar cansado y hambriento"_

**……………………………………**

"_Querido diario:_

_Perdí mi virginidad con el hombre que amo. Quizás no fue del todo como yo lo había soñado, pero fue muy lindo, porque él me deseo igual que yo a él. Aunque…. después de acabar se fue y me dejó sola en la cama, no hubo un abrazo, o un beso, nada. _

_Pero no importa, porque la esperanza muere al último y yo se que cuando se de cuenta de cuanto lo amo no le quedará mas remedio que corresponderme, porque no habrá nadie que lo ame mas que yo. Por eso aunque se porte un poco frío no me desanimo porque el amor lo puede todo ¿o no?_

_Besos"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. El final de la aventura

**Capitulo 8**

**El final de la aventura**

Miroku veía raro a Sesshoumaru, estaba callado y retraído, y cuando alguien mencionaba a Rin parecía como si le incomodara. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos porque en cambio la chica parecía mucho mas contenta de lo habitual pero no contaba nada nuevo. El solo esperaba que lo que hubiese ocurrido no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

Era temprano en la mañana, estaba tomándose un capuchino en una cafetería cercana a su trabajo cuando Miroku se sentó frente a él.

-Miroku? Que haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado

-Ya ves, los milagros existen –dijo haciéndole una seña a la mesera para que le llevara un café- y bien?

-Y bien que?

-Que es lo que esta ocurriendo entre Rin y tu?- dijo sin dejar de notar la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo- y no me vengas con que nada, porque ustedes dos están muy extraños

-Miroku.. –Dudó un poco, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema pero no sabía si debía ser él precisamente al que se lo tuviera que decir- yo… cometí el peor error de mi vida

-Que paso? –preguntó preocupado, por la cara y el tono de su voz debía ser algo grave

-Miroku –tomó aire- me acosté con ella

Miroku se quemó con el café, observó a su amigo y no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-Lo peor es que me hizo prometerle que trataríamos de conocernos como pareja o algo así- dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus mano- y no sabes lo horrible que siento tener que intentar algo que me hace sentir tan mal, ¿Qué hago?

-Sesshoumaru yo no soy quien para juzgarte- dijo finalmente- soy tu mejor amigo y te quiero, pero también la quiero a ella, y sé que la vas a lastimar mucho no importa como ni con que palabras la termines- suspiró apesumbrado sintiendo una gran lástima por Rin- pero que acabes con esto de una vez por todas sería lo mejor que podrías hacer por ti y por ella.

-Lo sé, por eso parto mañana a Estados Unidos

-Te vas? – pregunto sorprendido- Y ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó y al ver la negativa de su amigo suspiró- Supongo que al menos le dirás que te marchas

-Si Miroku, no quisiera pero eso ya sería demasiado bajo

-Si - _ya lo es_ pensó –Sesshoumaru estas seguro de que no sientes nada por Rin?

-Porque preguntas eso Miroku? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?

-Si, por eso mismo. Te conozco y a menos que hayas sentido algo no hubiera pasado nada, entonces…

-Fue deseo, soledad, Inuyasha acababa de casarse, y todo era muy emotivo y Rin –se detuvo un poco culpable- ella simplemente estaba allí

-Pues que mala suerte tuvo

* * *

Cuando llegó de la escuela, lo primero que vió fueron las maletas de Sesshoumaru en la puerta, caminó hasta su habitación con el alma en un hilo y él se sorprendió al verla. Contrario a lo que le había dicho a Miroku pensaba despedirse con una carta, pero ahora ya estaba ahí.

Sabía que mientras terminaba de arreglar sus maletas ella estaba parada cerca de él esperando a que le diera una explicación pero no dijo nada. Todavía seguía repitiéndose así mismo que nunca debió tocar a Rin y mucho menos sin saber que era virgen, aun cuando ella había hecho todo lo posible por llamar su atención, él debió ponerle un alto, pero se dejó llevar por el deseo aun cuando sabía que ella lo amaba y que seguramente lo que para él sería solo sexo para Rin significaría que de alguna manera se comprometía con ella.

-Sesshoumaru- dijo al fin, pues notó que el no hablaría- saldrás de viaje, no me lo habías comentado

-Rin, el señor Kamishiro desea que viaje a Estados Unidos, estaré fuera por varios meses- explicó sin mirarla- y no tengo que pedirte permiso ¿o si? ¿Acaso firme algún contrato donde yo te tenía que dar alguna explicación? –dijo molesto pero no con ella si no con él

-N..no- no entendía porque era tan grosero- es solo que recuerdas que….

-Si Rin, pero antes que todo esta mi trabajo, y si tengo que viajar pues viajo y ya, por eso estoy soltero para poder estar disponible.

-No es necesario que te enojes- sonrió dolida- yo solo…

-Si ya se que es lo que quieres decir- al fin se volteó a verla- lo pensaré mientras estoy allá.

-Está bien. Cuídate mucho.

**..........................................**

Izayoi se sorprendió cuando Sesshoumaru llegó en la noche a su casa con sus maletas y se despidió de ella, tampoco le dijo que sería una partida de dos años para evitar preguntas que no deseaba responder, ya cuando estuviera por allá les avisaría del periodo de ausencia al igual que a su padre y a Kagura con quienes ya había hablado en la tarde.

-Hijo, ¿pero porque te vas? Es todo tan repentino

-Bueno mamá, tu sabes que el trabajo es el trabajo y creo que me ayudará a obtener nuevas ideas si pienso dedicarme a escribir libros.

-Sesshoumaru- lo abrazó Inuyasha- cuídate y no olvides que existe el teléfono y el internet

-No te preocupes te llamaré, los llamaré a todos y les escribiré también

-Adiós Sessho –dijo Kagome llorosa- ya se te está haciendo costumbre marcharte lejos. Espero que esta sea la última vez que lo hagas

-Eso espero yo también Sesshoumaru –Naraku lo abrazó y añadió- Regresa con bien.

-Gracias, bueno familia pues hasta pronto.

-Te llevo al aeropuerto?- preguntó Inuyasha

-No es necesario. Nos vemos.

* * *

Cuando se marcho él ni siquiera le dio un beso o la dejó acompañarlo al aeropuerto, contrario a lo que pensaba ella no era tonta, Rin sabía que él nunca tuvo la menor intención de intentar nada con ella, pero estaba aún aferrada a la esperanza de que quizás con tierra de por medio se daría cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Además solo serían unos meses que estaba segura pasarían rápido y al final estarían juntos.

Su corazón estaba confundido, a veces estaba en tal grado de negación que se decía a si misma que todo era posible y en otras cuando su cerebro predominaba se daba cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se había marchado, y no la había llamado ni una sola vez, en cambio si hablaba con todos los demás y eso lo sabía porque ellos a veces salían juntos y los chicos hablaban de lo que Sessho le contaba de América. Era entonces cuando tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hacía porque sería tanto como aceptar la derrota y aun no estaba preparada para eso.

Suspiró y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero le era difícil, aún seguía en el departamento de Sessho y todo le recordaba a él, todavía olía a su colonia. Tomó su mochila y sus llaves y salió de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Ahora después de haber faltado a su promesa y de haber huido como un cobarde mintiéndole y diciéndole que había sido su jefe quien lo mandaba a Boston regresaba sin siquiera avisarle, pues quería retrasar el momento en que le diría que nada había cambiado y que no sentía nada por ella. Además estaba Sara, sin buscarlo volvió a verla. Su reencuentro con ella fue perfecto, después de estar separados tanto tiempo su amor y su deseo permanecía intacto.

Esperaba concluir todo con Rin sin hacerle demasiado daño.

**............................................**

Había estado muy ocupada con sus estudios, habían iniciado una serie de festivales en la ciudad y los alumnos de la escuela de gastronomía eran los encargados de la comida. Caminaba hacía el centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas cuando se topó con Sango, esta caminaba con un gran regalo en la mano.

-Hola Sango!

-Rin! Hola, hace cuanto que no te veía ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien gracias ¿Vas a alguna fiesta?

-Si mujer Sesshoumaru llegó anoche e Izayoi le preparó una fiesta para celebrarle su cumpleaños atrasado, ya sabes como es ella- miró su reloj- y ya debió haber comenzado

Rin sintió un golpe en el estomago, así que él había vuelto y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de avisarle y además estaba festejando.

-No te dijo que volvería?- pregunto Sango extrañada

-No, supongo que lo intentó pero he estado muy ocupada –intentó sonreír- o no sé, tu ya sabes como es él a lo mejor se le olvidó- mentía sabía que no lo había olvidado, sino que quizás no quería verla.

-Bueno –dijo volteándose a verla antes de irse- ¿vienes?

-No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –le mostró la lista- quizás luego lo vea

-Nos vemos entonces.

**………………………………………**

En casa de Izayoi festejaba a Sessho, después de mucho pensarlo Rin decidió ir, aunque le dolía que él la ignorara de esa manera aún así quería verlo además tenía algo que había querido darle hacía tiempo. Cuando llegó podía escuchar los ruidos en el jardín trasero, iba a ir rumbo a ese lugar cuando lo vio. Sesshoumaru estaba muy contento sonriendo con todos los invitados y a su lado estaba Sara, de su brazo. Inuyasha estaba filmando la fiesta y al momento de dirigirse a la pareja ellos se besaron. El corazón de Rin se rompió en mil pedazos. El amor de su vida no la había querido allí porque en ese lugar la mujer que realmente amaba estaba a su lado. El se veía tan feliz, como jamás lo había visto, la acariciaba como si fuera de cristal y la muchacha sonreía y lo abrazaba fuerte. Con gran tristeza se dio la media vuelta para salir de ese lugar, iba caminando por la calle para tomar un taxi cuando Miroku quien apenas llegaba se percató de su presencia y la alcanzó.

-Rin –la chica lloraba desconsolada- ven, te acompaño a tu casa

-No, no quiero ir allá- no quería que el momento en que Sesshoumaru fuera a darle el adiós definitivo llegara- vamos a otro lugar.

Estaban en el parque, Miroku tomaba su mano mientras maldecía la estupidez y el egoísmo con que Sesshoumaru se estaba comportando, había sido una falta de delicadeza llevar a la novia con él, cuando ni siquiera le había cortado las alas a Rin.

**………………………………….**

Miroku se fue a su departamento cuando dejó a Rin, no fue mas a casa de Izayoi, estaba demasiado molesto con Sesshoumaru por ser tan imbécil. Cuando entró se topó con una Sango furiosa.

-Se puede saber donde estabas?

-Ahora no Sango- intentó entrar a su habitación pero su novia se lo impidió

-Llamé a tu oficina y me dijeron a la hora que saliste –estaba que echaba chispas- y eso fue hace horas

-No es lo que piensas –noto los celos de su mujer – mira mañana te lo cuento todo, ahora estoy muy cansado

-Si claro, seguramente andabas por ahí de casanova, mientras tu mejor amigo preguntaba donde estarías y porque no habías ido a verlo, tuve que contarle un cuento que ni yo me lo creí y…..

-Sabes que Sango, escúchame: estaba con Rin ¿contenta?

-Con Rin?

-Te voy a contar algo –dijo con cansancio pues no le gustaba guardarle secretos- pero júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie- la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- ni a Kagome

-Pero…

-Entonces no te cuento nada

-Está bien te lo juro

-Sesshoumaru se acostó con Rin hace varios meses y la razón por la que se marchó fue esa –Sango estaba sorprendida- y ni siquiera la terminó primero antes de traer a la ex y pasearla como si fuera un trofeo

-Ese maldito!- dijo enojada- Entonces…..!Por eso ni siquiera le dijo que venía! ¡Pobre Rin!

-Si, pobre Rin, pero lo peor fue que ella lo vió con Sara, feliz de la vida mientras que a ella la ignora como si fuera invisible

**………………………………………..**

Sara se había quedado en casa de su padre el señor Kamishiro para aprovechar mientras él recogía algunas cosas, partirían esa misma noche pues había sido un viaje relámpago. Sesshoumaru se dirigió a su antiguo edificio. Cuando llegó al departamento por el resto de sus cosas la encontró en la sala, sintió un vacío en el estomago pero se obligó a continuar hasta su cuarto.

-Rin necesitamos hablar –dijo antes de entrar a su habitación

-Dime, te escucho

-Sabes, mis sentimientos sobre ti…..- buscaba las palabras menos duras para decírselas, pero no las encontró- yo no te quiero, sigo pensando que esto ha sido un gran error

Rin solo lo miraba, ya esperaba eso desde que lo vio con Sara, pero imaginarse las cosas no es lo mismo que vivirlas en carne propia.

-Sessho yo te amo- el chico evito su mirada aferrando la mano a la perilla de la puerta- si tu me lo pides yo…te doy mas tiempo…yo te esperaré hasta que dejes de estar confundido – se sentía por el piso, su orgullo se había resquebrajado no le importaba ya nada, tan solo mantener viva esa esperanza

-Rin yo no estoy confundido. Yo amo a Sara- era cruel pero necesario y además cierto- nosotros viviremos juntos cuando regresemos ella se mudará conmigo.

-Entonces vivirán aquí?

-No, Rin yo estaré allá un par de años –la chica no lo miró- yo te mentí, no me fui por unos meses yo…..

-No querías que yo te hiciera una escena – lo vió con los ojos llorosos

-Puedes vivir aquí todo el tiempo que desees, yo ya pague 2 años por adelantado - de esa manera sentía que pagaba sus culpas, dándole un techo.

Durante unos momentos se hizo un gran silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Sesshoumaru entró a su habitación donde hacía meses había dejado la última maleta que se llevaría. Cuando salió fue finalmente ella quien habló con voz entrecortada.

-Entiendo, tu la amas, siempre lo has hecho -se le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos- Sesshoumaru, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que me ames, ¿verdad?- le pregunto con la cabeza ladeada mordiéndose las uñas

-Rin, no te hagas ni me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es - la miro con compasión

Noto la compasión con que la veía, y eso la hirió aún mas, no quería causarle lastima, al fin y al cabo el había tomado su decisión y ella debía respetarla pues se lo había prometido y ella si cumplía sus promesas.

-No te preocupes Sessho, al fin entiendo lo que tantas veces me quisiste hacer ver, en la vida hay cosas inevitables como que yo te ame y tu no- dijo con voz temblorosa- solo deseo que seas muy feliz con quien sea que compartas tu vida, y espero… que tu desees lo mismo para mi.

-Claro que si Rin. Deseo que encuentres a alguien que te ame y que te haga feliz- tomó la maleta y salió del departamento de prisa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza como si finalizara una etapa de su vida la cual quedaba atrás desde ese momento.

**………………………………**

Rin estaba entumecida, tanto dolor le había quitado la capacidad de sentir. Hecha ovillo en la cama abrazada a la almohada que aún guardaba su aroma, aún esperaba que se abriera la puerta y él entrara diciéndole que había sido una broma, que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba y que quería estar con ella, pero no pasó.

No hacía más que preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué no puedo yo dejar de amarte?, dejó que sus sollozos inundaran la habitación vacía, hacía unas horas que se había marchado, y aunque frente a él se había aguantado las ganas de llorar en cuanto cerró la puerta las lagrimas brotaban sin parar. Lloraba por la ilusión perdida, por la muerte de las esperanzas de tener su amor, lloraba porque aunque había intentado todo él nunca le correspondió, únicamente se dedicó a tomar lo que ella le daba casi suplicando que lo recibiera, así había sido todo desde que ella llegó a vivir con él al departamento.

* * *

La pareja se habían reunido para ir a visitar a Rin que todavía continuaba en el departamento de Sesshoumaru, hacía exactamente dos semanas que no la veían, no contestaba sus llamadas y al parecer no había asistido a la escuela, porque por casualidad unos días antes se habían encontrado con Yuca quien también estaba preocupada por Rin pues no había estado yendo a clases.

Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y al ver que no contestaba nadie, Sango sacó una llave que Sesshoumaru le había dado años antes para que pudiera entrar sin problemas al lugar. Cuando entraron las sorprendió encontrar todo a obscuras, había trastos sucios, ropa en los sillones, y restos de comida en los platos en el fregadero.

-Miroku, esto esta hecho un desastre- dijo preocupada pues Rin era muy limpia - ¿Dónde esta Rin?

-No sé, Sango, pero esto no me gusta- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta pero no estaba allí, caminó hacía la recamara de Sesshoumaru y lo que vió lo sorprendió -Rin.

-Rin que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- decía Sango asustada.

La muchacha estaba como ida, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba muy delgada, parecía que se estuviera dejando morir.

-Sango voy a llamar a Naraku, y recuerda no le debes contar esto a nadie- su novia lo miró y asintió- ni siquiera a Kagome- le advirtió y salió de la habitación para llamar al padre de Inuyasha.

-Si, ya lo sé – se volvió hacía su amiga que continuaba como ida- Rin, no vale la pena que estés así por él, te prometo que vas a salir de esta, Rin contesta.

-Ya todo acabó Sango- dijo finalmente con voz hueca- Ya todo acabó

-No Rin apenas acabas de iniciar tu nueva vida, te lo prometo.

**………………………………………**

Estaba camino a su consultorio cuando recibió la llamada de Miroku quien estaba muy preocupado por Rin, llamó para cancelar las citas de esa mañana y las pasó a la tarde. De inmediato se dirigió al departamento y se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha.

-Por favor, déjennos a solas- dijo jalando una silla y sentándose al lado de la cama- pueden esperar en la sala

Observó a la chica que debido al apoyo y la presencia de sus amigos parecía despertar de una larga pesadilla.

-Rin, ¿puedes decirme como te sientes?

-Muy triste

-Quieres contarme lo que te pasa- vio la mirada reticente de la chica- mira estoy aquí como medico, olvida que soy el padre de tus amigos, lo que me cuentan mis pacientes es estrictamente confidencial

-El jamás me amará- sollozó- y yo no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo

-Rin, esta en nosotros el decidir lo que queremos y no queremos en nuestra vida. Tu eres joven, tienes toda tu vida por delante- la chica intentó hablar pero solo negó con la cabeza- todos sufrimos alguna vez por amor, pero sabes cuando tienes el coraje de reflexionar las cosas, te das cuenta de que la vida marcha como debe de ser.

-No, no quiero

-Rin, ¿tu crees que dejándote morir, abandonando lo que amas y que tanto te gusta hacer, preocupando a la gente que tanto te quiere remediarás algo? Pregúntate ¿has cambiado en algo la situación que te lastima? ¿o la has aumentado mas aún?

-Que hago?

-Quieres salir de esto?- la chica hizo un gesto afirmativo- si de verdad deseas hacerlo yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y te prometo que si pones todo de tu parte en menos tiempo del que crees todo cambiará para ti, solo te pido que lo creas, repitetelo tantas veces como puedas: Voy a salir a delante

-y si no puedo?

-Rin todos podemos, y tu con mayor razón mírate: eres linda, inteligente, amorosa tienes amigos que te aman, a tus padres que te adoran te tienes a ti misma. Rin la vida mejora en la medida en que aprendes a amarte y conocerte, no debes jamás creer que tu felicidad depende de otras personas, claro que tener una pareja o alguien a quien amar te enriquece la vida totalmente, pero no te aferres a quien tu piensas que es el amor de tu vida

-Pero siempre lo he amado

-A lo largo de nuestra vida, aprendemos que podemos amar a mas de una persona Rin, y que esos amores son diferentes pero no por eso unos son mejores que otros, esa idea es totalmente errónea, pero no te diré mas, tu misma lo comprobarás cuando esa persona especial llegue a ti.

-Y si no llega?

-Pues tendrás a la más importante en tu vida: Tú –Naraku sonrió- Pero no creo que no llegue, se que entre la multitud de muchachos a los que les gustas hay alguien especial esperando por ti, y llegará en el momento adecuado y preciso y serás muy feliz- ya no le hablaba como psicólogo, le hablaba como un padre a una hija, pues a los amigos de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru los quería como si fueran sus hijos

-Me lo prometes?- dijo abrazándolo sorpresivamente

-Te lo prometo- le devolvió el abrazo- Quiero que comiences una terapia, no importa si no es conmigo puedo recomendarte a un psicólogo muy bueno, pero deberías hacerlo ya Rin.

-Si, lo haré

-Y creo que no es necesario que te diga que deberías mudarte de este lugar ¿verdad?

-Lo haré, solamente tengo que deshacerme de algunas cosas antes.

-Todo saldrá bien niña.

* * *

Ya era de día y sus amigos estaban durmiendo en la habitación contigua cuando ella escribió lo que sería la última página del diario de Sesshoumaru.

"_Querido diario_

_Bueno que te puedo decir, son tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza que comenzaré por un recorrido de mi amor por mi hermanastro._

_La primera vez que lo conocí tenía un año de vida, su padre se había casado con mi mama, y según me cuenta mi padre, yo lo quise a él en cuanto lo vi, y él me odió en cuanto supo que mi madre era la nueva esposa de su padre._

_No sé, conforme crecía me hacía mas consciente de que cada vez que lo veía sentía algo cálido en mi corazón, aunque todavía no sabia que era, algo en mi pecho me decía que sería algo muy valioso en mi vida y lo es. Lo fue. _

_Durante los primeros años que vivió con nosotros, se que no fue feliz, siempre estaba enojado, y yo siempre quería ponerlo de buen humor a lo que él respondía con rechazo, recuerdo que una vez me empujó tan fuerte que me caí y me golpeé el rostro, pero jamás se lo eche en cara, él era solo un niño y yo lo amaba._

_Era tan grosero con mis papás, y aún así no querían que se marchara de casa pero se salió con la suya y fue a vivir con su mamá, y en todo ese tiempo yo le escribí mil cartas que nunca le envié, tenía miedo de que me rechazara y ya ves ese miedo no era sin fundamento; esperaba que un día regresara, que se diera cuenta que en esa casa, en Kyoto había alguien que lo amaba con todo el corazón._

_Cuando él volvió fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, estaba optimista y llena de ilusiones aunque sabía que por mi edad y por ser su hermanastra no tenía muchas posibilidades aún así no me deje vencer. Cada vez que el me daba un poco de atención mi corazón renovaba la ilusión, cada vez que me defendía curaba las heridas que me hacía con su indiferencia._

_Y otra vez volvió a marcharse aunque esta vez a estudiar, y yo me prometí ser mejor para poder conquistarlo, así que lo seguí hasta aquí, hasta Tokio y elaboré un plan para ganármelo, cuando lo aceptó creí que enloquecería de felicidad. Pero no resulto. Nada salió como imaginé._

_No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, pues finalmente el resultado fue lo que me quito la venda de los ojos. Sesshoumaru jamás me amará como yo lo amo a él. Fue duro y doloroso pero lo mejor a final de cuentas._

_Lo hice todo, me despoje de mi orgullo, no me detuve ante prejuicios, dudas, temores, ante nada. Y aún así no funcionó. _

_Sara siempre será para Sesshoumaru lo que él para mí, mi primer amor, mi gran amor. _

_Se que no podré olvidarlo, ni quiero hacerlo, pues por él aprendí muchas cosas acerca de los sentimientos y del amor; por eso se que allá afuera en alguna parte del mundo, o quien sabe, tal vez aquí en esta misma ciudad habrá alguien para quien seré esa persona especial, amada y deseada._

_Deseo con todo mi corazón que él sea muy feliz con quien quiera que este, y de la misma forma espero que el desee que yo encuentre el verdadero amor._

_Así que recapitulando, este diario llegó a su fin con un resultado bastante agridulce, continuarlo sería inútil, pues como hace mas de 4 años escribí en estas mismas páginas, este era un diario sobre él, sobre Sesshoumaru. Un diario de mí para él. Y este ha llegado a su fin._

_Adiós"_

Al cerrar el diario sintió como si se hubiera quitado una pesada losa de encima, a partir de ese momento daba por terminado ese capitulo de su vida, ahora tenía que pensar aunque aún le resultara difícil creer en todo lo bueno que la vida le deparaba.

Tomó todo lo que había comprado para pretender ser alguien que no era y junto con el diario los metió en una bolsa, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta del departamento y bajó al incinerador que había en el sótano del edificio y las dejó al lado de otras que ya estaban allí en fila y que al igual que esa serían hechas cenizas por el intendente. Ese era el fin, suspiró con tristeza y se dirigió al departamento, debía empacar todo lo que se llevaría.

Al asomarse por la ventana notó que el día era hermoso y el viento rozando su cara le dio nuevas fuerzas y vigor.

* * *

**Nota:**

**A partir de aquí comienza la verdadera historia de amor de Rin.**

**Gracias y besos a todas por sus reviews pues son lo que nos anima a continuar las historias**.


	9. Hola extraño, adiós Sesshoumaru

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola extraño, adiós Sesshoumaru**

Durante un par de meses creyó que debía ser él su psicoterapeuta, pero debido a que su hijo solía visitarlo de sorpresa en su consultorio y que tenía la horrible costumbre de escuchar detrás de las puertas decidió enviarla con uno de sus colegas un joven y excelente doctor.

Gracias a la terapia que había estado tomando con el doctor Houjou –quien casualmente era pariente de Kohaku el psicólogo del internado- Rin había superado poco a poco sus inseguridades y había estado trabajando en su amor obsesivo por su hermanastro, en realidad aún no lo olvidaba lo que según su psicólogo era normal, debía aceptar que él siempre sería especial para ella y mientras mas pronto lo procesara menor peso tendría en su vida y podría comenzar de nuevo y así lo había estado haciendo.

Tenía muchos planes para su futuro, la escuela estaba excelente, había ganado varios concursos de repostería gracias a sus postres y había incrementado su venta de pasteles sobre pedido obteniendo buenas ganancias. Se había puesto en contacto con pequeños productores de frutos orgánicos y había hecho un convenio con ellos, usaría sus productos los cuales le venderían a un precio razonable y ella los promovería entre sus clientes y colegas para continuar con este tipo de cultivo libre de químicos. Ella no utilizaba ningún elemento artificial y aunado a lo elaborados y refinados que eran los habían catalogado de postres gourmet, todo lo que ella hacía era fácil de distinguir.

Se había mudado otra vez con sus amigos siguiendo la recomendación de Naraku, ellos le habían ayudado a empacar sus cosas y se la llevaron de ahí aquel mismo día cuando se deshizo de su diario, nadie a parte de ellos y el doctor Hayama sabían de ese doloroso episodio y ese secreto los había unido más.

* * *

La pareja estaba gratamente sorprendida, pues Rin se había transformado en una mujer bastante segura y exitosa, aún seguía siendo igual de dulce y amorosa pero era mas madura y mas sabia, además no había perdido la cualidad que siempre la distinguió: nunca guardaba rencores ni odios y eso los alegraba y la apoyaban aún más.

Ellos habían seguido teniendo contacto con Sesshoumaru aunque Miroku y Sango al principio le tenían cierto coraje pues les había molestado su actitud al final, de hecho una semana después de la partida de su amigo, esté llamó a Miroku y tuvieron una gran discusión telefónica donde al terminarla Miroku le dijo que no quería ser amigo de un poco hombre, terminando así su relación de amistad de años con Sesshoumaru.

Rin al enterarse habló con ellos y les dijo que no valía la pena guardar rencores por algo que además de que ya había pasado no era su problema, pues los únicos involucrados en aquel penoso asunto eran solo ella y él.

Los dos sintieron un gran alivio pues lo querían mucho y sacarlo de su vida hubiera sido algo difícil, porque era hermano de Inuyasha y este marido de Kagome de la cual Sango era casi una hermana y tendrían que haber tratado con él aunque no quisieran, así que les quitó un gran peso de encima y ahora intercambiaban noticias con aquel mas libremente, claro sin mencionar a Rin.

No les sorprendió el hecho de que Sesshoumaru jamás preguntara por Rin, puesto que la razón por la que se había ido fue para escapar de ella, pero a veces se preguntaban como era posible que ni por error lo hubiera hecho. Pero no pensaban mucho en eso lo importante era que la muchacha estaba contenta y él al parecer también puesto que vivía con su amada Sara.

* * *

Como cada domingo desde hacía tiempo hicieron su ritual de ir al parque por las mañanas, las dos parejas y Rin quien a veces se sentía como el sobrante, sobre todo porque Inuyasha no tenía nada de tacto y se le salía preguntarle porque no se buscaba una pareja ganándose los continuos coscorrones de su esposa.

- Rin ¿que se siente andar como la quinta rueda? – No había terminado de decir esto cuando Kagome le soltó un manotazo- Ayyyyy

-¡Idiota si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada!

-Era una broma, además ya es hora de que esta chica tenga un novio, no me gusta verla siempre sola

-¿Y a ti que te importa si sale o no con alguien?-le preguntó Sango malhumorada

-Sango, cálmate –esa mujer era capaz de noquearlo cuando estaba de tan mal humor- Miroku aplaca a la fiera

-Atrévete –dijo presa de una intensa furia debido a los malestares premenstruales

-Sanguito ya tranquila, ya sabes que Inuyasha es un baboso boca floja

-Miroku mejor no me ayudes

-Chicos ya basta! No me molestan las impertinencias de este burro – la miraron sorprendidos pues usualmente Rin solamente reía pero no contestaba nada- ¿Qué, dije algo malo?

-No Rin, me alegra que te defiendas de Inuyasha –Kagome la miró satisfecha- a este idiota si no le paras él alto sigue y sigue.

-Ya, ya –dijo Inuyasha incomodo al ver a todos contra él- yo solo bromeaba quería saber hasta cuando iba a reaccionar como la gente normal – lo miraron con burla- en serio, es bastante raro que no reaccione a las ofensas

-Lo que pasa es que no me gustan las confrontaciones, pero si quieres puedo decirte todos los insultos que he pensado decirte y no te he dicho durante todo este tiempo que me has estado fastidiando

-Esta bien Rin –dijo rápidamente el chico- perdón. ¿Pero en serio no tienes ganas de conocer a alguien?

Miroku y Sango la miraban fijamente deseaban saber su respuesta y al escucharla se miraron satisfechos.

-Por supuesto que si, pero llegará cuando tenga que llegar no creo en forzar las cosas, y ahora estoy muy feliz haciendo lo que mas me gusta hacer, por cierto dejé en el horno algunos pays, ¿porque no vamos a casa a desayunar y preparamos unos capuchinos?

-Si vamos, que no aguanto el hambre y además como que la mañana esta de pésimo humor y presenta densos nubarrones – comentó Inuyasha fingiendo inocencia, lo que todavía no sabía era que provocar a Sango cuando estaba en ese estado tan sensible era un suicidio porque reaccionaba violentamente ante la menor provocación.

-Si lo dices por mi imbécil, porque no hablas directamente y me dices que ando de un humor de perros?- grito Sango tirandosele encima a Inuyasha quien solo atinó a esconderse detrás de una Kagome que suspiraba cansada

-Me tienen harta ustedes dos! – se dio la media vuelta ignorando a su esposo que asustado huía de su prima

Los chicos se retiraron al departamento dejando atrás de ellos a una Sango furiosa que perseguía a Inuyasha por el parque.

* * *

Inuyasha había entrado a trabajar a una televisora como editor de video, y Kagome había comenzado a trabajar como dentista en el consultorio de Sango, habían invitado a comer a sus amigos ese día que celebrarían sus 8 meses de casados. Rin había llegado temprano porque quería llevar algo de comer y cuando toco la puerta el Sr. Hayama le abrió.

-Y como te has sentido Rin? –pregunto Naraku mientras le servía un café

-Muy bien, de hecho no recuerdo haberme sentido mejor –sonrió feliz- y donde esta Izayoi?

-Fue a comprar el vino que me gusta, se lo había pedido desde anoche se lo repetí hoy en la mañana y aún así lo olvidó y se tuvo que regresar por el, tiene una hora en eso. Puedo hacerte una pregunta? pero es acerca de mi hijo

-Claro

-Recuerdas desde cuando comenzaste a sentir algo por Sesshoumaru?

-Creo que desde que lo conocí –dijo tratando de recordar con exactitud- él era un niño muy triste, al menos en casa –sorbió su café, ahora después de recibir terapia el tema de Sesshoumaru ya no la afectaba tanto- a veces lo escuchaba llorar por las noches, me sentía muy triste por que el sufría y yo trataba de hacerlo sentir como en casa, feliz pero creo que no lo conseguí. Parecía mas bien detestarnos a mamá y a mí, aunque también a papá.

-Así que tuvo una infancia muy difícil – estuvo pensativo un rato, él chico había despertado el lado maternal de Rin – y tu como tomabas su rechazo?

-Pues yo siempre creí que él algún día dejaría de hacerlo y entonces…

-Te amaría

-Si

-Mm! ¿alguna vez lo has odiado?

-¿Yo? No, siempre he sido consciente de que él no tiene la culpa de lo que yo siento por él, jamás me dio una esperanza, bueno solo esta última vez, pero no, no podría odiarlo. Considero que es un gasto innecesario de energía, a lo mejor es tonto pero supongo que esa es mi naturaleza.

-Eres una chica maravillosa Rin, y créeme que esa manera de ser tuya, te va a hacer muy dichosa.

-Eso creo también.

La puerta de abrió de pronto y entró una Izayoi sonrojada por el esfuerzo

-Naraku espero que este vino si sea de tu agrado, me costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo, sabes…. – notó la presencia de la muchacha- hola Rin, llegaste temprano –dijo mientras su esposo le ayudaba con las compras

-Si, traje algo de comer, para contribuir en la cena

-No te hubieras molestado, les dije que no era necesario traer nada –dijo sonriendo al oler el delicioso espagueti a la boloñesa que traía en el recipiente

-Creí que eso lo habías dicho por si a Sango se le ocurría traer algo

-jajajaja! Pues si así fue, esa niña es pésima cocinera –tomó un poco del platillo de Rin y lo saboreó- ¡bendita seas, y que suerte del hombre que se case contigo! –añadió dándole un beso en la cabeza a esa chiquilla que le caía tan bien

-jajaja! Gracias Izayoi, será mejor que meta esto al horno.

Naraku observaba a esa muchacha y le recordaba a su propia hija Suzuna, hacía tiempo las cosas habían mejorado un poco con ella y eso lo tenía muy feliz, solo esperaba que algún día fuera a visitarlo a su casa y conviviera con su esposa y con sus hijos. Ese sería el mejor regalo que la vida podría darle: tener a toda su familia reunida.

Izayoi notó la mirada de su esposo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Piensas en Suzuna?- su esposo asintió- podemos ir a verla nosotros, ya sabes que yo siempre he querido conocerla e Inuyasha también, piénsalo podemos viajar en año nuevo a Hong kong.

-Crees que no lo he pensado? Hace años que quiero pasar al menos un par de días con mi hija pero ha sido ella quien no ha querido que vaya –dijo apesumbrado- sabes ayer la llamé y me dijo que vendría –sonrió esperanzado- solo espero que sea pronto. No sabes lo que daría por poder abrazarla como cuando era pequeña.

-Lo sé amor –le acarició la mejilla- y si no viene pronto, iremos nosotros aunque no quiera.

**-**Si, ven creo que Inuyasha ya llegó, vamos a recibirlo antes de que comience a hacer su berrinche del día.

* * *

Después de la comida en casa de sus padres aquel día, había tomado una decisión: usaría todas sus dotes de celestina para emparejar a Rin. No le importaba que sus amigos le hubiesen advertido que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, algo le decía que después de todos sus intentos fallidos para buscarle pareja a todos sus conocidos esta vez el resultado sería otro.

Kagome le había preguntado porque tanto empeño en eso y él le contestó que dado que era tan feliz con ella deseaba esa misma felicidad para los demás ¿y quien si no se la merecía más que Rin?

Estaba viendo entre todos sus posibles candidatos alguno que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y uno saltaba a la vista notoriamente: guapo, alto, inteligente, buen trabajo, sensible. Pero solo tenía un defecto: era tímido.

Vio al segundo mejor y ese no era tan guapo, si era inteligente, rico, pero en definitiva demasiado extrovertido y mujeriego, de inmediato borró la imagen de la computadora. Suspiró y después de cavilar se rascó la cabeza. Volvió a ver la imagen del prospecto que mas le gustaba en la pantalla del monitor, la timidez no era un defecto tan grave ¿o si?

**……………………………………..**

Inuyasha se frotaba las manos mientras estaba sentado frente a la computadora, estaba totalmente satisfecho con sus resultados.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué estas tramando? – dijo Kagome asustándolo pues apareció de la nada mientras su marido sonreía muy complacido

-Acabo de encontrarle novio a Rin

-¡Pensé que habías entendido que no quería que te metieras en su vida!

-Ay Kagome no me regañes! –Dijo molesto- ¡cuando veas al tipazo que le estoy trabajando te vas a arrepentir de decirme esto!

-Inuyasha te advierto que si es uno de esos perdedores que acostumbras tratar yo te….

-Mira! –dijo señalándole la pantalla donde se desplegaba la fotografía del chico elegido

-Wow! ¡Que lindo!, no, ¡que guapo!- exclamó para complacencia de su marido sentándose en sus piernas- ¿no me lo puedo quedar yo?- el chico inmediatamente cerró el archivo, eso ya era demasiado- jajaj, ¡tonto celoso! –lo besó- ¿y lo conoces bien a este chico?

-Claro que si, lo conozco desde hace años, es un muy buen tipo, correcto y decente

-Que bien, porque no quisiera que fuera un degenerado

-Alégrate no lo es- comenzó a masajearle los glúteos

-¿Cuándo será la presentación? – deslizó su mano hasta su miembro por encima del pantalón y lo masajeo

-Pues pensé –decía mientras le desabrochaba la blusa- que podríamos ir a visitarla al lugar donde trabaja para que parezca un encuentro casual- le beso los senos desnudos

-Y como lo vas a convencer a él? ¿Le dirás que tiene una cita a ciegas?

-Por supuesto que no! Es capaz de salir corriendo y dejarme con la palabra en la boca – se metió un pezón en la boca, mientras su esposa seguía con sus caricias en su pene erecto - ya pensaré en algo, tu confía en tu marido.

-Ya cállate y termina lo que comenzaste – le dijo agitada colocándose encima del escritorio esperándolo con las piernas abiertas

* * *

Había comenzado a trabajar en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad al igual que Yuca. Eran las dos mejores estudiantes y habían sido aceptadas con prontitud al probar que eran muy buenas cocineras, Yuca al igual que otros dos chefs se encargaban de la comida mientras Rin era única y exclusivamente la encargada de la repostería.

Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella, apenas le habían hablado la semana anterior para saber como estaba, y cuando les dijo de su nuevo trabajo su mamá le dijo que la felicitaba mucho y que un día de esos irían a cenar a donde ella trabajaba, su padre por su lado le ofreció dinero para que ella pusiera el negocio del que tanto le había hablado: una cafetería. Ella no aceptó pues por primera vez en su vida se sentía autosuficiente y dueña de sus actos. Quería hacerlo por ella misma y les aseguro que muy pronto los invitaría a tomar un café con una rebanada de pastel en su propio lugar.

-Kagura nuestra hija ya es una mujer- dijo a su esposa cuando colgó el teléfono- esta tan cambiada y suena tan madura que me hace sentir el padre mas orgulloso del mundo

-Si, ha madurado mucho – le acercó una taza de té- pero es lógico ha vivido muchas experiencias y eso la esta haciendo crecer

-Tengo un par de hijos maravillosos, ayer me habló Sesshoumaru y me comentó que sigue viviendo con Sara y que su trabajo va muy bien

-Me alegro esa muchacha es muy simpática

-Espero el día en que mis hijos traigan a mis nietos a esta casa a conocer a sus abuelos

-Inu Taisho, ya estas chocheando

-Por supuesto que no! Pero quiero que mis nietos puedan decir que conocieron a su abuelo joven y guapo

-Aunque estés viejito y arrugado siempre serás el abuelito mas guapo de todo Japón

-Bah, creí que darías del mundo- gimoteó

-Esta bien, serás el abuelito más guapo de todo el mundo.

-Eso suena mejor

* * *

Rin estaba en la cocina, el restaurante estaba a reventar, y ya que había terminado de hacer los helados, pasteles y los flanes se quedó a ayudarle a Yuca en lo que hacía, el trabajo le gustaba y la paga que recibían era muy buena, parte de ese dinero lo ahorraban pues tenían planeado abrir juntas la cafetería en el centro, sería un poco cara pero estaban seguras que tendrían éxito. Estaba por retirarse cuando uno de los meseros la llamo.

-Rin- dijo una chica vestida de blanco y negro- te llaman de una de las mesas.

-A mi?-pregunto extrañada, pues apenas llevaba algunas semanas trabajando en ese lugar y nadie la conocía

-Si, ven conmigo

Rin caminaba nerviosa hasta donde la llevaba la mesera, quien en cuanto estuvieron con los comensales dijo:

-Señores: la señorita Taisho es la chef que ha preparado los pasteles que tanto les han gustado, permiso

-Bueno señorita Taisho es usted una excelente repostera- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Inuyasha, Kagome ¿así que ustedes eran los clientes satisfechos?

-Jajaja, Rin vinimos a ver que tal te iba en este lugar y de paso a probar la comida que por cierto estaba deliciosa.

-Bueno, se lo dirá a Yuca -Rin observó a la persona que estaba al lado de Inuyasha- ¿eso era todo? Tengo que irme a casa, ya terminé aquí.

-Vamos Rin quédate un momento- dijo Kagome- además no fuimos nosotros quienes te mandamos llamar

-No?

-Nop. Fue él- dijo Inuyasha señalando a su amigo que ahora miraba fijamente a Rin- a nuestro amigo le fascinó tu pastel, oye ¿no piensas decirle nada a la señorita?

-Claro que si – sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura- ¿te sentarías un momento con nosotros?

-Por supuesto –dijo de inmediato pues el chico era guapísimo y se veía muy simpático.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho, su plan de celestina había funcionado. Por las miraditas de esos dos sentía que aquello sería en grande, abrazo a su esposa y ambos observaron a la que esperaban fuera una gran pareja.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Se que es un capitulo un poco corto, pero no se quejen estoy actualizando muy rápido. Nuevamente les vuelvo a agradecer sus reviews. Besos y hasta pronto. **


	10. Kouga: el chico de las estrellas

**Capitulo 10**

**Kouga: el chico de las estrellas**

La chica tomo asiento al lado del joven que poseía una mirada azul cobalto que le encantaba, el muchacho se había ruborizado un poco pues la bella muchacha lo veía fijamente.

-Entonces tu eres chef? –pregunto tragando saliva nervioso

-Si, pero aquí yo solo hago los postres- lo miro con una sonrisita encantadora en el rostro

-Bueno pues déjame decirte que el postre fue lo mejor de toda la cena

-Gracias me alegra que te gustara, ¿y ustedes son amigos?- pregunto refiriéndose a la pareja- porque nunca te he visto en las fiestas que hacemos, y mira que Inuyasha siempre invita a todo mundo.

-Si somos amigos, solo que este muchacho es un adicto al trabajo- bromeo Inuyasha- este tipo ama más al planetario que a las mujeres, lo que por lo visto es una táctica muy buena porque lo persiguen como abejas a la miel. Aunque él las ignora porque esta buscando a su princesa de cuento de hadas.

-Cállate tonto!, que sea dedicado a mi trabajo no significa que sea un adicto a el y claro que me interesen las damas- dijo viendo a Rin- y si, estoy buscando a mi chica especial y no me da vergüenza confesarlo. Me llamo Kouga- le tendió su mano- es un placer conocerte…..-esperaba que ella dijera su nombre

Kouga la miró atentamente había entre ellos una conexión tan fuerte que sintió un escalofrío cuando tomó su mano y se perdió en el reflejo de sus ojos, tan puros e inocentes. Deseó con el corazón ser el dueño de sus sueños, de sus anhelos y no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que sería alguien muy especial para él.

-Rin. Para mi también es todo un placer conocerte Kouga.

El solo contacto con la mano de ese chico dueño de los ojos azules mas hermosos que en su vida había visto la hizo estremecer, su sonrisa franca y su forma de ser le provocaban algo calido en su estomago.

………………………**..……………………**

_Ring, Ring_

-Bueno?

-Rin, hola soy Kagome, dime ¿Qué te pareció Kouga?

-Pues, nada, normal, un chico amable-mintió descaradamente

-¡Si como no! Prácticamente se te caía la baba mientras te endulzaba el ego –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Rin se preocupó, quizás había sido demasiado obvia- pero no te apures que él estaba igual que tu.

-De veras?

-Si, de hecho te llamo porque Kouga quiere tu teléfono, pero primero debía preguntar, ¿entonces, se lo doy?

-Claro –su corazón latía a mil por hora

-Bueno, pillina entonces te dejo, Inuyasha ya se quiere acostar y no lo hace hasta tenerme junto a el.

-Si, adiós.

Tenían un par de meses saliendo juntos, y la verdad que todo ese tiempo había sido maravilloso. Al principio usualmente salían con Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango pues los chicos querían integrarlo al grupo, así que el tímido Kouga había comenzado a tener mayor actividad social; era divertido la gente siempre creía que eran tres parejas de novios y no dos, además sabía del hostigamiento de que era presa por parte de Kagome e Inuyasha para convencerlo de declarársele, siempre le lanzaban miradas maliciosas cargadas de picaras intenciones, pero el prefería tomarse su tiempo aun cuando lo que mas deseaba era que esa chica fuera su novia.

Finalmente llegó lo inevitable. Rin recordó con una sonrisa el preludio a su noviazgo.

………………………Flash back………………………

_La primera vez que se animó a invitarla a salir a solas recorrieron juntos el zoológico y alimentaron a los monos y a Llamas. Kouga la había invitado a montar a un pony desconociendo su pánico a los caballos, ella sonriente había aceptado pero al estar arriba del pequeño animal este sintió su miedo y comenzó a relinchar ocasionando que Rin del susto soltara las riendas y cayera sobre su trasero. El chico asustado corrió hacía ella y la levantó delicadamente y sin pensarlo comenzó a sobarle las nalgas, ella entre desconcertada y sonrojada solo había acertado a decirle "ya no me duele tanto" mientras él inconscientemente todavía seguía tocándola. _

_Y la segunda -hacia un par de semanas recordó con una sonrisa- fueron al parque a un concierto de rock al aire libre, entonaron juntos las canciones, rieron y saltaron con la multitud que los rodeaba y cuando este finalizó caminaron hombro a hombro tomados de la mano hacía el apartamento de Sango, y justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar al edificio, Kouga la sujeto del brazo suavemente para hacerla voltear hacía él. _

_-Rin quiero preguntarte algo- la miro a los ojos_

_-Si?_

_-Te gustaría ser mi novia?- la miró expectante y un poco preocupado ante la respuesta un poco lenta de la chica_

_-Si Kouga, si quiero- lo abrazó y lo beso mientras él posaba sus manos en su cintura y reía con sus labios sobre los suyos_

_Entro al apartamento y Sango inmediatamente noto su estado de completo éxtasis, y cuando le dijo que ya eran novios fue la primera en felicitarla, luego Miroku con sus consejos pervertidos le comenzó a dar tips para mantener encendida la pasión lo que hizo que su novia le reclamara el que no los pusiera mas en practica en su propia relación. Rin solo sonrió, pensando que ellos también tendrían ese tipo de discusiones algún día._

………………………..Fin Flash back……………………

Eran recuerdos tan lindos, de hecho desde que lo conoció todos sus recuerdos y vivencias habían sido hermosas. Y ahora después de que había creído que jamás amaría a nadie mas, comprobaba cuan ciertas habían sido las palabras de Naraku. De verdad era posible amar más de una vez.

Kouga estaba nervioso. Tenían varios meses de novios y esa sería la primera vez que Rin iría a su trabajo, quería que conociera el lugar donde hacía lo que tanto le gustaba, era además la única chica a quien le mostraría esa parte de sí que ocultaba a todos, ella era única y él era un romántico. Por eso eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

A sus compañeros de trabajo siempre les había extrañado que un tipo con la pinta de Kouga no saliera con nadie, aún cuando gran cantidad de muchachas universitarias que iban de visita al planetario le coqueteaban descaradamente pero él solo se sonrojaba y se iba pues era muy tímido. Por eso cuando les dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien los sorprendió gratamente pues el muchacho era muy querido en ese lugar.

-Ginta, cuando venga mi novia avísame de inmediato- el otro chico levanto las cejas sorprendido- te agradará mucho

-Si es capaz de hacerte traerla acá de seguro que es una señorita muy virtuosa

-Lo es, bueno estaré en mi oficina

Rin corría apresurada, no quería llegar tarde a su cita, sabía que para él el planetario era un lugar muy especial y le gustaba que lo compartiera con ella. Llegó agitada, en cuanto Ginta la vio llamó a Kouga.

-Hola linda, se te hizo tarde

-Si, no pude desocuparme antes. Lo siento– se quitó el abrigo quedando con un vestido negro de corte recto, sin mangas y arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas blanco y negro y un lindo collar de perlas

-¡Wow, te ves hermosa y elegante!- dijo rodeándole la cintura

-Me alegra que te guste, porque me quería ver así de bien para ti- le planto un beso en los labios

Rin estaba encantada por primera vez tenía una relación, porque Kouga era su primer novio –lo de Sesshoumaru no contaba y de eso estaba segura- y era tal como alguna vez había imaginado que sería: tierno, galante y caballeroso.

Kouga le enseño cada rincón de aquel lugar que tanto amaba y ella disfrutó todo el recorrido, además le presentó a sus amigos del trabajo y todos fueron muy amables con ella a excepción de las chicas que la miraban con intensidad, luego sabría que todas esperaban conquistar al guapo chico de ojos azules que era su novio.

-Y que te pareció- dijo el muchacho parado a su lado- te gusta mi ambiente de trabajo? – le preguntó cuando iban de salida del lugar

-Es genial Kouga – lo abrazó de la cintura- no imaginaba que un lugar así fuera tan romántico

-Tu también lo notaste?- dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos

-A si que este era tu plan de seducción?

-Bueno –se sonrojo- funcionó ¿no?

-Si, definitivamente si

- Pero ven, tengo una sorpresa mas para ti

-Hay mas?

- Si, pero esta vez en mi casa- la tomo de la mano- ¿quieres venir?

-Claro

**......……………………………..**

El departamento de Kouga estaba en un edificio no muy lejano de donde trabajaba, así que fueron caminando y en menos de 20 minutos estaban allá.

Estaban en la azotea del edificio y en ella había una manta tendida en el suelo, en el medio había una lámpara encendida y una maceta con flores que le había tomado "prestada" a una vecina además de dos latas de refresco –pues ninguno bebía- junto a un par de sándwiches. Rin sonrió divertida.

-Discúlpame pero no tuve tiempo de ir a comprar nada – se disculpó por la cena improvisada- y no sé cocinar

-Es perfecto –lo miró con los ojos brillantes

-Uff! Me quitas un peso de encima, creí que te decepcionaría

-No, para nada, esto solo demuestra lo ingenioso que eres- se paró de puntitas pues era muy alto- y lo importante que soy para ti – lo beso levemente en los labios

-Bueno, pues entonces iniciemos nuestra velada, pero primero- sacó de una caja un telescopio y lo puso frente a ellos- quiero enseñarte algunas de mis constelaciones favoritas.

…………………………………………

Habían terminado sus sándwiches y observado el cielo que mágicamente se había llenado de estrellas algo raro por toda la contaminación que había en la ciudad, cuando Kouga habló.

-Rin, yo….- se detuvo- necesito saber si...

-Quieres saber si habido alguien antes de ti? – pregunto pues nunca habían mencionada el pasado de ninguno de los dos

-No, para mi no tiene importancia lo que hubo en tu vida antes de mi ¿a ti te importa lo que pasó en la mía antes de conocerte?- la chica negó con la cabeza- antes de conocernos no había nada- sonrió tocando su mejilla con ternura- lo que quiero saber es si tu.. – Se calló sonrojado- Rin yo me…

-Que Kouga?

-Me estoy enamorando de ti

-Yo también - se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se sintió muy feliz pues era verdad, estaba enamorándose de él y era correspondida.

Se unieron en un tierno beso, él la besaba con delicadeza, sus manos eran suaves y Rin sentía una emoción inmensa que recorría todo su ser. El la desvistió delicadamente y ella a él, el contacto de sus pieles desnudas era hermoso, Kouga con sus hermosos ojos azules la contemplaba extasiado, no podía creer que esa chica tan hermosa lo amaba. Y a ella por su parte le parecía imposible que alguien tan guapo como él fuera tan tímido.

-Rin tu quieres…?

-Si

Kouga la tocó suavemente, como si fuera porcelana fina, sus manos acariciaban sus senos desnudos cuyos pezones estaban endurecidos por el aire frío de la noche, y su respiración se aceleraba con cada beso y cada caricia que él chico le prodigaba.

Kouga comenzó a libar sus senos lo que la hizo tomarlo de la cabeza y jalarle el cabello

-Ouch –se quejó el chico pues cuando Rin le jaló el cabello este se enredó en la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca

-Lo siento Kouga – se disculpó apenada

-No te preocupes – dijo volviendo a sus senos.

Poco a poco bajó hasta su intimidad y la excitó con su lengua mientras Rin que observaba su cabeza hundida entre sus piernas sintió su fuego interno aumentar mas y mas.

Kouga era un amante tierno, delicado, cuando la sintió lista se puso un preservativo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Rin sintió toda la calidez de su corazón y lo abrazó del cuello mientras él la penetraba con suavidad mirándola a los ojos. Sintió como sus manos se deslizaban a sus caderas mientras la comenzaba a penetrar con más fuerza, ella gemía al igual que él. Rin acomodó sus piernas sobre su cintura para que él la penetrara mas profundo y Kouga solo sonrió complacido.

Después de minutos de placenteras embestidas llegó el orgasmo, que sintieron como una explosión de fuegos artificiales, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y el chico la acomodó entre sus brazos mientras se cobijaban con unas mantas que había llevado para cubrirla por si ella tenía frío. Y así tendidos mirando el cielo pasaron su primera noche juntos.

Rin no había llegado a dormir, y Sango estaba tejiéndose un mundo de historias en su cabecita, esperaba con ansias a que regresara para que le contara con lujo de detalles que había pasado.

-Rin, cuéntamelo todo –gritó mientras la chica entraba al departamento feliz de la vida.

-Hola Sango

-Cuéntamelo!!!

-Fue increíble Sango –suspiró sonriente- fue como siempre imaginé que sería hacer el amor con alguien que te ama y a quien amas

-Ay que lindo! Espera tu dijiste…

-Si, lo amo Sango. No sabes todo fue maravilloso, el planetario, sus amigos, la cena en la azotea…! Todo!!

-Amiga, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te sientas así –dijo contenta- hasta me esta dando envidia, Miroku no ha hecho nada romántico por mi desde hace tiempo

-¿Cómo te puedes quejar de él si es un hombre maravilloso Sango? ¿Sabes cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar?

-Mmmmm –dijo recordando a las lagartonas que se trataban de acercar a él- si, pero me he deshecho de todas ellas- terminó y comenzó a reír como loca- Jajjajajaj

-A veces me das miedo Sango –dijo Rin mirándola con cierto temor

El bar de Izayoi estaba abarrotado, el estruendo de la música era tal que hablaban a gritos, a petición de sus clientes había noches de karaoke y no faltaba un valiente o alguien con una gran autoestima pero poco talento que se animara a hacer el ridículo, y ahora Miroku se contaría entre ellos, pues cansado de los constantes reclamos de Sango porque él no hacía nada romántico por ella decidió subir ese día a la tarima para dedicarle una canción.

-Miroku de veras lo harás?- pregunto Rin dudosa, pues Miroku por mas extrovertido que fuera no cantaba ni en la regadera

-Por supuesto, escucha Inuyasha quiero que en cuanto Sango y Kagome lleguen Naraku enfoque a Sango –suspiró nervioso- ¿estamos?

-Lo que tú digas compañero, lo que sea en nombre del amor –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No sabes cuanto te admiro- exclamó Kouga- yo no podría poner un pie allá y soportar la mirada de todos sobre mi, creo que enmudecería y me petrificaría del susto

-Kouga, no lo asustes- dijo Rin pues Miroku ante ese comentario parecía mas nervioso

-Perdón, yo no quise…

-No te preocupes amigo, no hay nada que me impida cantar esta noche

-Pues creo que muy pronto nos lo vas a demostrar –dijo Inuyasha señalando la dirección de de donde venían 2 hermosos chicas- sube, yo le digo a papá.

Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa solo para ver que sus respectivos hombres salían en otra dirección.

-Adonde va Miroku?-Preguntó a la pareja que estaba en la mesa

-Porque no lo miras –Kouga le señaló la tarima del karaoke

-Pero que hace este loco?- dijo mas para si que para los otros- si el no canta ni…

-En la regadera- terminó Rin por su amiga -Creo que esta tratando de hacer algo lindo y fuera de la rutina para ti –sonrió ante la mirada de asombro de su amiga

-Que demonios??- gritó cuando una luz potente la encegueció

love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are

all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

-Ay, Sango que lindooooo!!- gritaba Kagome emocionada mientras las luces estaban enfocadas en su prima

-Si, me encanta- convino Sango emocionada hasta las lágrimas, pues su novio cantaba su canción- nunca pensé que recordaría la canción que me dedicó cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, lo único que me choca es esta luz ¡todos me están mirando!

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes

love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

and all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

-Todos ustedes son geniales Rin –decía Kouga a su oído- yo pensaba que los amigos de Inuyasha estaban todos locos

-Ves? Eso te servirá para no etiquetar y juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla- recargó su cabeza en su hombro- ¿Qué romántico verdad?

-Si –entrelazó su mano con la suya- ¿Rin hay algo que yo pudiera darte y que tu desearas mucho?

-Bueno, me gustarían unos pendientes de un trozo de meteorito –bromeó- pero supongo que sería muy difícil tenerlos, así que me conformo con que me entregues esto- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su corazón- eso es todo lo que quiero

-Niña ese ya es todo tuyo

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes

Cuando el chico dejó de cantar Sango no pudiendo contener su emoción corrió hacía donde estaba y lo abrazó y besó, el chico estaba contento pues sabía que esa noche su novia lo recompensaría de la manera en que a él le gustaba.

-Wow Miroku, no fue tan horrible como esperaba que fuera- sonreía mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa

-Sango, no tienes nada de tacto, y luego te quejas de que Inuyasha es un bocón insensible y un bruto –dijo Kagome

-Yo únicamente he dicho que es un insensible, así que lo otro debe de serlo en tu opinión

-Jajaja, si lo demás lo puse yo-aceptó sonriendo

-¡Ayy!, ¿porque siempre termino siendo embarrado e insultado cuando ni siquiera he abierto la boca?

-Crea fama y échate a dormir –dijo Kouga entrando al juego de molestar a Inuyasha

-¿Tu también Kouga?

-Eso te pasa por chismoso, hablador –sentenció Miroku tomando un trago de cerveza- y pasártela molestando a la gente

-¡Pues que bola de montoneros!- bufó mientras todos reían y su mujer lo abrazaba muerta de la risa

Los padres de Rin estaban tomando el té cuando su hija los llamó, quería decirles que tenía novio que era un muchacho al que había conocido hacía tiempo y que lo quería mucho, Inu Taisho inmediatamente comenzó su interrogatorio.

_-Donde lo conociste?_

-Es amigo de Inuyasha, el me lo presentó

_-A que se dedica?_

-Es astrónomo, trabaja en un planetario

_-Cuanto gana?_

-Papá!!!!!!!

_-Esta bien, lo quieres?_

-Si mucho papi.

_-Bueno, entonces ven este fin de semana, haremos una cena para que nos lo presentes_

-Pero papá…

_-Nada de peros, quiero conocerlo_.

-Esta bien, se lo diré

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Rin sonrió, para su padre jamás dejaría de ser su pequeña Rin y solo rogaba porque no fuera muy duro con Kouga.

Estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, y su padre no dejaba de mirar a su novio quien para su sorpresa no se había ruborizado una sola vez.

-Y hace cuanto se conocen?- el tono de Inu Taisho era seco

-Hace más de un año señor Taisho

-Y hace cuanto que son novios?

-Casi un año papá –intervino Rin- y no te lo había dicho porque sabía que esta sería tu reacción

-Rin – la miro- estoy platicando con tu novio para conocerlo

-Si papá pero….

-Hija – la llamó su madre- ven vamos a charlar tu y yo a la sala

Rin la siguió no sin antes besar a su novio en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Inu Taisho entornara los ojos.

………………………………

En la sala una Rin muy nerviosa no dejaba de morderse las uñas, lo que hizo que su madre le tomara la mano

-Rin, no te preocupes, tu novio es un chico sensato e inteligente, eso se nota, tu padre solamente quiere conversar con él para saber cuales son sus intenciones.

-Si mamá pero ya lo conoces, para él nadie es demasiado bueno para sus niños, y no quiero que lo haga sentir mal, Kouga es un chico muy sensible y..

-Hija, ese muchacho le cayó bien, creeme yo conozco mejor que nadie a tu padre –la abrazó- dime ¿lo quieres mucho?

-Si, es mi primer novio –sonrió- y ha sido muy amable y tierno ¡es un príncipe!

-Entonces no tendrá ningún problema con tu padre, si es como tú dices esta aprobado.

-gracias mama

-Entonces tu padre le hizo un juicio a Kouga- dijo Inuyasha muerto de risa- casi me puedo imaginar la cara de este tonto

-Pues fíjate que no fue así- dijo Rin satisfecha- no se puso nervioso ni nada, y a papá le cayo muy bien, tanto que lo invitó a la cena de año nuevo ¿eh?

-Bueno, pero debo confesarte algo Rin

-Que?

-Ya iba preparado para responder sus preguntas –dijo su novio dándole una mordida a su danés- Inuyasha me ayudó

-Como?

-Si Rin, Inu Taisho me llamó primero a mi, para interrogarme acerca de _ese chico_ que era novio tuyo- dijo imitando la voz de su padre- quería saber de donde lo conocía, si te trataba bien, si no tenía vicios- se quedó pensativo un momento- ¡ah! Y me amenazó por si él te llegaba a lastimar, él me….

-Ay, mi papá! –dijo Rin sonriendo – se preocupa mucho

-Si Rin, pero tu padre a veces da mucho miedo- Kagome abrazaba a su esposo mientras este tomaba su chocolate- y amenazar así a mi Inu…..

-Eso le pasa por andar de celestina cuando nadie se lo pide –dijo Sango mientras veía su reloj pues su novio no llegaba- ¿Dónde esta Miroku?

-Aquí Sanguito –dijo el desfalleciente muchacho que corría agitado hacía la mesa, pues estaba rendido de tanto trabajar- estoy molido – su novia inmediatamente le masajeo los hombros- ahí linda, ahí. Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

-Miroku deberías buscarte otro trabajo, ese jefe que tienes es un negrero y además es aburridísimo

-Querido Inuyasha la programación no es como el mundo del espectáculo, pero me gusta mucho lo que hago

-Si amor, pero a veces me dan ganas de estar contigo y tu estas trabajando

-Te prometo que buscaré un nuevo trabajo si mi jefe no me da mas tiempo libre.

Finalmente todo marchaba como estaba previsto, su estancia allí ya no era necesaria, aun cuando el señor Kamishiro estaba satisfecho con su desempeño y le ofrecía un aumento de sueldo y un puesto mas alto no deseaba permanecer en Estados Unidos. Ya tenia suficientes experiencias sobre las cuales escribir, además los extrañaba a todos. Levantó el auricular y llamó a su secretaria, quien en unos minutos estaba parada frente a su escritorio.

-Brenda consígame un pasaje en primera clase a Tokio

-Para cuando señor Taisho?

-Para la próxima semana

-Viaje redondo?

-No solo de ida.

-Entonces nos deja señor?

-Si Brenda mi labor aquí ha terminado

**Nota:**

**La canción es de Phill Collins "In your eyes"**

**Gracias por su reviews. Besos.**


	11. Frente a frente otra vez

**Capitulo 11**

**Frente a frente otra vez**

Solamente faltaba una semana para regresar a su hogar, había decidido volver pues aunque se había hecho de buenas amistades en ese país, la nostalgia por ver a su familia y amigos era muy grande. De vez en cuando se reunía con algunos compañeros de trabajo para ir a ver algún partido de baloncesto profesional o para ir a jugar al parque como distracción. En realidad esos dos años habían sido muy productivos y durante el último se había tomado algo de tiempo para hacer algunos bosquejos sobre el libro que deseaba escribir.

Su pasatiempo favorito había sido caminar por la ciudad y admirar su arquitectura, era una ciudad hermosa y sus bellos paisajes lo tranquilizaban en gran medida. Muchos de los lugares los había recorrido con Sara, con quien vivió casi un año y pensó que sería su gran amor, pero la vida era imprevisible, cuando creía que todo estaba en completa armonía una noche mientras cenaban se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron que el amor entre ellos se había transformado en una profunda amistad, aún así intentaron reavivar la llama como un ultimo intento desesperado antes de decirse adiós definitivamente. Recordó como al poco tiempo de separarse Sara encontró un nuevo amor, aunque más tarde se enteró que ya había tenido algo con ese hombre anteriormente, pero habían roto semanas antes de que él llegara y se reencontrara con ella en Boston.

Sesshoumaru caminó hasta la ventana y observó la lluvia caer sobre las personas vestidas con brillantes impermeables y paraguas multicolores en las calles, ya había comenzado a hacer sus maletas, de hecho solo tenía unos cuantos trajes colgados en el armario que serían los que usaría durante esos últimos días. Se había comenzado a despedir de todos y solamente esperaba que llegara el momento de su partida.

**……………………Tokio, Japón…………………….**

En unos días sería la graduación de Rin, y estaba muy emocionada, por fin tendría un titulo que avalaría que era toda una profesional de la cocina, había tenido mucho trabajo y su cuenta bancaria seguía creciendo, además en el restaurante la querían de tiempo completo pues era excelente en su trabajo. Había planeado un viaje de fin de curso con sus compañeros de generación y habían decidido ir a China, le había pedido a Kouga que fuera con ella pero no podía, pues últimamente estaba muy ocupado con un nuevo proyecto que había acaparado toda su atención.

Esa noche iría a recogerla al restaurante para llevarla a su casa, algunas veces Kouga se quedaba con ella, dependiendo de la carga de trabajo que tuviera, pues el edificio donde vivía con Miroku y Sango le quedaba bastante lejos del planetario y Rin en ocasiones los sábados se quedaba con él pues sentía que debían pasar tiempo juntos, esperaba que una vez que terminara lo de la escuela y en cuanto pasara el ajetreo de la instalación del nuevo sistema del planetario su novio pudiera tomarse unos días libres.

-Entonces si irás a la ceremonia? –le preguntó mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hasta donde el muchacho había estacionado su coche

- Claro que si, desde hace un mes pedí permiso, Ginta me cubrirá –le abrió la puerta del auto – por cierto te manda saludos

-Salúdamelo también- Kouga se subió al coche y lo encendió- Ya quiero que llegue ese día, después de que regrese de China espero trabajar mas duro para ganar mas dinero

-Te extrañaré cuando estés lejos

-Seguro que no puedes venir?

-Si

-Crees que en año nuevo estarás libre? Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a Kyoto

-Falta todavía mucho para eso linda, pero haré lo posible para acompañarte, no he tomado vacaciones en casi 3 años, y no creo que mi jefe se niegue

-Perfecto

* * *

Inu Taisho y Kagura se sentían muy orgullosos de su hija y se lo demostraron ese día cuando recibió su certificado y titulo de Chef, la chica se veía realmente feliz y mas al ver que todos sus amigos estaban presentes, Inuyasha llevaba una cámara y había filmado toda la ceremonia y la entrega de documentos, le había prometido a Inu Taisho que le daría una copia editada para que la tuviera de recuerdo de la graduación de Rin.

-Rin, felicidades- dijo Kagura mientras la abrazaba- me siento muy orgullosa de ti hija, y ese cambio de imagen –dijo señalando su cabello- te queda fabuloso

-Gracias mama

-Y para mi no hay abrazo?- Inu Taisho se paró al lado de su hija- ¿solamente para tu madre?

-Papá, ¿te gustó la ceremonia?-preguntó abrazada de su padre

-Estuvo muy bien, algo larga pero bien en general

-Tu discurso estuvo magnifico –su novio se acercó a ellos e inmediatamente Rin lo abrazó- y por cierto te ves hermosa!

-Como te atreves a quitarme a mi hija?-gruño Inu Taisho

-De ninguna manera señor, solamente quería felicitarla, yo también…

-Tranquilo Kouga, Inu solamente esta bromeando –dijo Kagura mientras su esposo sonreía disimuladamente, pues le gustaba asustar a su yerno

-Ay, papá ya no juegues así con Kouga!

-No te preocupes Rin, ya me estoy acostumbrando al humor de tu padre

-Mas te vale, si piensas casarte con mi hija algún día debes aprender a soportar a tu suegro

-Papá no te adelantes a los hechos-dijo sonrojada, pues no quería que Kouga pensara que su padre lo estaba presionando- Kouga y yo somos novios y así estamos muy bien

-Claro, pero no pensaran ser como esas parejas que duran años viviendo en unión libre

-Señor su hija y yo no vivimos juntos-dijo sonrojado

-Ah –dijo satisfecho, de la manera mas sutil había logrado saber lo que deseaba y ya tenía la respuesta. Sabía que estaba siendo anticuado pero no le importaba quería mucho a Rin y le preocupaba que jugaran con ella.

**……………………………………**

Después de la ceremonia todos se dirigieron a celebrar al lugar que sus padres habían elegido. El restaurante estaba bellísimo, la iluminación, la mantelería, todo estaba impecable, tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para que cupieran todos pero al final la pasaron increíble, todos lucían guapísimos, Rin estaba feliz, ahora ya era toda una profesional, trabajaba en un buen lugar, había ahorrado algo de dinero y estaba buscando el lugar indicado para abrir su cafetería.

-Bueno yo quiero decir unas palabras- dijo Rin levantándose de pronto- quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar siempre conmigo apoyándome y acompañándome en cada etapa de mi vida –levantó su copa- y quiero hacer un brindis por todos nosotros, porque siempre estemos así de unidos. Salud

-Salud –corearon al unísono.

Rin miraba a todos los presentes, se sentía dichosa y trató de grabarse esa escena en su memoria. Estaba rodeada de todos sus seres queridos, ¿que mas podía pedir?.

* * *

Venía estirándose, pues aunque había viajado en primera clase el estar sentado tantas horas siempre era incomodo. Iría a casa de su madre, suponía que su departamento estaría hecho un desastre, había hablado con el casero y le había informado que su hermanita lo había abandonado poco después que él se fue.

Metía las maletas al taxi que lo llevaría a la casa de Izayoi, cuando vio a una chica que le fascinó caminando hacía la entrada del aeropuerto con un grupo de ruidosos muchachos, aunque solo la vió de espaldas se sintió tremendamente atraído hacía ella, vestía un coqueto y muy peculiar abrigo blanco de lana a medio muslo, debía llevar una falda muy corta pues el abrigo la tapaba completamente, botas altas color rojo cereza de tacón de aguja y tenía la melena larga ondulada de un negro lustroso con mechas rojas. Su silueta delicada y finamente delineada se movía graciosamente y con mucha candidez mientras llevaba jalando una enorme maleta en la mano derecha en la que podía distinguir una pulsera muy llamativa pues tendría al menos 20 dijes que sonaban como cascabeles, le hubiera gustado que volteara para ver su cara pero en ese momento el chofer lo apuraba a abordar el vehículo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue ver a la joven alejarse muy contenta con sus amigos mientras jalaba su pesada carga.

**………………………….........**

Acababa de llegar de América, y no había avisado a nadie de su regreso porque pensaba sorprenderlos, después de dos largos años de ausencia había extrañado mucho a sus amigos. De inmediato se dirigió a casa de sus padres, ahí la sorpresa fue suya pues se encontró que Inuyasha y Kagome se habían mudado con ellos dado que pensaban comprar su propia casa y querían ahorrarse el alquiler. Su madre y Naraku parecían muy contentos con su compañía pues cuando llegaban a casa la encontraban demasiado sola, y ahora con los jóvenes, esta había cobrado vida.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, todos corrieron a abrazarlo, su madre derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad pues no era lo mismo escucharlo por teléfono que poder verlo en persona. Había mantenido contacto con casi todos, excepto con ella, la razón: culpa.

-Bueno, subamos las cosas a tu viejo cuarto –dijo Naraku levantando una de sus maletas- lo encontrarás tal como lo has tenido siempre

-Si, agrádesele a papá que no me dejó tocar tus cosas, me moría de curiosidad por ver tus tesoros ocultos

-Fisgón –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Sessho ya le hablaste a tu padre? –preguntó su mamá siguiéndolos por las escaleras

-Si, antes de venirme y en cuanto me instale le volveré a marcar

-Me da gusto que hayas regresado Sesshoumaru –dijo Naraku palmeándole la espalda- bueno dejemos al joven descansar, mañana nos contará todo.

-Buenas noches hijo que descanses- dijo Izayoi besándole la mejilla

-Buenas noches mamá

* * *

Era su primer día de trabajo desde que había llegado de Boston. De inmediato se sintió a gusto como si nunca se hubiese ido, todo seguía igual, hasta su secretaria era la misma, pero con una nueva actitud, pues ya no era la tímida muchacha que no lo veía a la cara cuando le hablaba ahora parecía una mujer desinhibida que en el momento en que lo vió entrar a la oficina se lanzó a sus brazos para darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido señor –dijo abrazándolo- me alegra que este de vuelta

-A mi también me da gusto estar de regreso. Que novedades ha habido por aquí?

-Pues en realidad no muchas –sonrió con coquetería- desde que usted se fue todo ha estado muy tranquilo

-Entonces tráeme la información de los nuevos proyectos para revisarlos –entró a su oficina y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió- y también un capuchino

-En seguida señor

* * *

Sango y Miroku habían ido a Casa de los Hayama para ver a su amigo, quien el mismo día que llegó a Tokio les había hablado para ponerse al corriente de noticias, y durante esas dos semanas que pasaron desde su regreso la única ignorante de ello era Rin que había regresado también de su viaje hacía unos días y que debido a su trabajo y a Kouga casi no paraba en su casa mas que para dormir. Esa noche Sango había decidido que hablaría con ella en la mañana, pues no quería que se lo topara en la calle y la tomara por sorpresa. Estaba tomándose un té frente al televisor en la sala cuando escuchó a la chica salir de su recamara.

-Sango me asustaste ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

-Rin, ven siéntate –dijo Sango – Sesshoumaru volvió

-Ya lo sabía –dijo nerviosa- Inuyasha y Kagome llamaron anoche, me preguntaron si ya lo había visto y les dije que no

-Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco

-Rin, tu todavía sientes algo por él? ¿Tú lo amas?

-Que si lo amo?-se quedó pensativa un rato- si lo quiero, pero no lo amo, siempre sentiré algo por él –hizo una pequeña pausa- estuve aferrada a esa ilusión mucho tiempo, pero no, no siento maripositas cuando pienso en volverlo a ver

-Uff! Me quitas un peso de encima –la abrazó- además Kouga es un partidazo, es guapo, cariñoso, amable

-Si, y muchísimas cosas mas –inclinó un poco la cabeza- sabes? A veces creo que lo de Sessho me sirvió para aprender a valorar a Kouga antes de conocerlo

-Yo también lo creo, por cierto ¿que le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Dejarás tu cambio de imagen? Te quedaba muy bien.

-Pues me gustaría…. ¡dios! Es tarde –dijo viendo su reloj- me tengo que ir a trabajar

-Ahora también lo harás de mañana?

-Si, ayudaré con los desayunos, además hay una chef francesa muy buena y me dijo que me enseñaría algunos de sus secretos

-Te cuidas amiga –dijo – me traes algo- le gritó cuando Rin estaba cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde y todos estaban reunidos para comer juntos en el restaurante favorito de Sesshoumaru, sabía que Rin ya había vuelto del viaje de fin de cursos. Eso lo tenía un poco expectante, pues sería la primera vez que la vería después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hacía dos años atrás. Esperaba que el pasado hubiera quedado finalmente superado y que pudieran ser amigos.

-Y dime Sessho que paso con Sara?- preguntó curioso Miroku

-Pues terminamos hace tiempo

-Bah! Ustedes siempre están en las mismas: terminan y vuelven –decía Sango mientras se tomaba el resto de su bebida

-Esta vez es definitivo, la vez pasada no habíamos tenido un cierre, esta vez pasó e incluso ella se casará pronto e iré a la boda.

-Uy, que civilizados! Pero me alegro así puedes encontrarte una chica de por aquí y no tendrías que irte lejos –dijo Inuyasha contento

**………………………………**

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al lugar tomó aire, a lo lejos distinguió al grupo y a él. Se sorprendió un poco de verlo ahí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero no sintió lo que creyó sería una emoción desbordante, aún sentía por Sesshoumaru algo especial, pero nada más. Sonrió y se acercó a sus amigos.

-Hola- dijo el chico con una sonrisa franca, la muchacha frente a él era hermosa, su cabello era mas largo aunque igual de liso y negro, se veía más mujer, más adulta, pero sin embargo había algo mas diferente en ella, solo que no sabía que- Rin me da gusto verte

-Que sorpresa Sesshoumaru- dijo en tono dulce- ya saben nuestros padres que estas aquí en Japón?

-Claro, fueron los primeros en enterarse – contestó recordando que desde su llegada hablaba casi a diario con Kagura e Inu Taisho

-Me da gusto que estés aquí- dijo con sinceridad, se volteó hacía Inuyasha- Kouga me pidió que te dijera que no podrá traerte lo que le pediste

-Ah, que lástima!- hizo una mueca- bueno, que se le va a hacer- ya hablaría con él

-Kouga?- pregunto Sesshoumaru curioso a Kagome que estaba a su lado

-El novio de Rin- le informó Kagome con toda naturalidad

Sesshoumaru entendió que era lo que había de diferente en ella. Rin estaba enamorada de alguien, y a eso de debía esa felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro. Se alegró desde el fondo de su corazón de que ella fuera feliz.

Al cabo de un rato cuando todos platicaban animadamente llegó Kouga. De inmediato se sentó al lado de Rin quien con una gran sonrisa recibió su beso.

-Mira Kouga te presento a Sesshoumaru –dijo Inuyasha- mi hermano y también el de Rin

-Ah, mucho gusto- dijo tendiéndole la mano que el otro de inmediato estrecho- soy Kouga el novio de Rin. Cuñado.

-Encantado de conocerte, soy Sesshoumaru y espero que seamos amigos

-No lo dudes, los amigos de Rin son también los míos.

Miroku y Sango veían a Sesshoumaru y luego a Rin discretamente solamente querían asegurarse que no hubiera nada raro, sintieron alivio al notar que Sesshoumaru continuaba conversando con Inuyasha y que Rin lo hacía a su vez con su novio al que miraba con ojos de amor. Las cosas estaban transcurriendo civilizadamente, creyeron que tendrían que ser mediadores en un melodrama pero aquello era genial. Al fin todos eran amigos y ahora eran mas por la aparición de Kouga a quien todos querían y se había acoplado perfecto al grupo.

En medio de risas y anécdotas finalmente partieron a sus casas, Rin y Kouga tomados de la mano seguían a Miroku y Sango.

-Es simpático tu hermano Rin- dijo sonriente- y muy alto, me sentía pequeño a su lado

-No te preocupes Kouga- dijo Miroku quien escuchaba lo que decían- todos a su lado nos sentimos bajitos

-Kouga, tu mides casi lo mismo –dijo pues el muchacho media 1.85 – eres solamente unos pocos centímetros mas bajo

-Pues será, oigan ¿que les parece si vamos al parque mañana?

-Al parque?

-Si habrá un partido de baloncesto entre nosotros y los tipos de la galería de arte que esta frente al planetario, el que gane recibirá una donación del otro para la fiesta de año nuevo- explicó- y pues necesitamos buenos jugadores porque no se nos da eso de los juegos de pelota

-Fiesta de año nuevo? Pero tú irás conmigo a Kyoto ¿verdad?-preguntó Rin

-Si pequeña pero mis amigos no, y desean hacer una celebración abierta al publico pero para eso necesitaremos fondos, si ganamos…

-Harán una gran fiesta –dijo comprendiendo lo que el chico quería decir

-Todo eso suena muy bien, pero ¿eso no sería trampa? –Miroku lo miró interrogante

-Ellos harán lo mismo, de hecho esta permitido, veras nosotros no somos grandes atletas

-Pues cuenta con Miroku- dijo Sango- y también con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha

-No debería preguntarles a ellos haber si quieren?- dijo Rin no tan convencida de la idea

-No te preocupes Rin, ellos aman el juego, seguro lo harán

**…………………………………………**

Sesshoumaru recibió una llamada del novio de Rin a media noche, lo sorprendió un poco aunque lo que le pidió lo hizo aún más, pero aceptó de buena gana sabiendo además que Miroku e Inuyasha irían a ese partido de baloncesto.

No podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con ella, fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, creyó que lo miraría con odio y con desprecio, pero fue como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, procuraba no darle vueltas a ese asunto, si Rin no le guardaba rencor, quizás por primera vez podrían ser verdaderos amigos.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

ckalexis

fallennagel

sonia sandria

Miko Fleur

pichicoy

HANNIA

Lolichan36

yayix8708

nicole

ana

sonia estrada

tati_chan

ferny

laziness

dian_cha_n

tatiana

Chicas no se preocupen, para aquellas que piensan que ya estiré la pata, no, todavía estoy bien viva, solamente que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo para escribir se ha reducido, pero no se preocupen, esta historia tendrá un fin, y prometo que será feliz, no me gustan las historias tristes, es mas me chocan. Así que ténganme paciencia. Se cuidan y besos para todas.


	12. Un juego para recordar

**Capitulo 12**

**Un juego para recordar**

El domingo muy de mañana Rin se había levantado para preparar algunos refrigerios y los colocaba en una canasta, esperaba que Kouga pasara por ellos y al parecer sus amigos compartían su excitación pues había escuchado la noche anterior a Miroku muy entusiasmado ante la idea de jugar nuevamente baloncesto y Sango le había prometido echarle muchas porras para que ganaran el partido.

-A que hora vendrá Kouga? –decía Miroku saliendo impaciente de su habitación vistiendo un conjunto deportivo azul y una bandana del mismo color en el cabello

-Miroku no estés inquieto, falta todavía una hora

-Pero tenemos que calentar Rin –dijo haciendo algunas flexiones- ¡Dios! Hace tanto tiempo que no juego un partido que me siento oxidado

-Pues más te vale que ganen–dijo Sango vestida con una corta falda negra de tablones, tenis y una ajustada blusa rosa- porque si pierden, esta porrista será muy infeliz

-Sango, Te juro que aunque sea con trampas pero ganamos

-Chicos llegó Kouga- dijo Rin al ver el mensaje en su celular- vamos

-Rin irás vestida así?- dijo Sango sorprendida pues la chica iba con un pantalón enorme y una sudadera

-Si ¿porque?

-De ninguna manera, te cambiarás y te pondrás hermosa –dijo jalándola hacía la habitación- de alguna manera tenemos que ayudar al equipo, y ya que no podemos jugar al menos podemos distraer al adversario

-Pero Kouga…..?

-Que se espere, Miroku –dijo volteándose a ver a su novio- llevate la canasta y dile a Kouga que en unos minutos bajamos

**………………………………………**

-Las chicas están tardando mucho –dijo Miroku impaciente- ¿Qué tanto hacen?

-Amigo pareces novato, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes con Sango?

-Bah, ya ni me acuerdo –dijo nervioso- ¿a que hora debemos estar allá?

-Cálmate, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, además es domingo en la mañana, no hay mucho tráfico.

Los chicos continuaban hablando de cosas triviales cuando vieron a las muchachas acercarse al auto.

-Wow –dijo Kouga, pues Rin vestía un conjunto deportivo rojo y blanco de lycra muy ajustado, además Sango le había hecho dos coletas que le daban un aire de niña coqueta- ¿quieren infartar a alguien?

-Te gusta? –dijo la chica

-Me encanta –contestó el muchacho

-Sango ¿para eso ocuparon tanto tiempo?- dijo Miroku molesto pues estaba desesperado por llegar al parque

-Pues si bruto! Y ven a sentarte atrás conmigo que los novios deben estar juntos

-Sango aquí estoy bien –dijo Rin tratando de acomodarse en el asiento trasero con la chica

-No, quiero que MI NOVIO se siente conmigo

-Si Sango ya voy.

**………………………………….**

Cuando llegaron al parque vieron como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ya estaban calentando haciendo tiros de larga distancia y un uno a uno para ponerse a tono, en el equipo contrario ya estaban todos los jugadores, así que Miroku y Kouga corrieron hacía la cancha dejando a las chicas atrás.

-Ves Rin como son los hombres? Prefieren esa tonta pelota que a dos lindas chicas como nosotras

-Bueno, tenían ganas de jugar, además ya casi va a comenzar el juego.

-Bah! Ellos se lo pierden mira como nos miran esos chicos –dijo volteando a ver a los muchachos que no disimulaban su admiración por las lindas muchachas- creo que les gustamos, sobre todo tu Rin

-Sango no voltees –dijo nerviosa al ser el centro de las miradas masculinas- Mira allá esta Kagome- señalo a la chica que estaba sentada sobre el pasto- vamos con ella.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha vieron a sus amigos correr hacía ellos y a las chicas que venían atrás. Sessho reconoció la esbelta silueta de su hermanastra a lo lejos, la muchacha se movía con gracia y le recordó un poco a la chica del aeropuerto, pero no podía ser ella, aquella mujer era mas alta y caminaba de manera lenta y sensual, y Rin, bueno nunca la había observado bien pero aunque ahora notaba el ritmo de sus caderas no era como el de aquella chica. Le incomodó un poco notar como los miembros del equipo contrario al igual que muchos de los espectadores se la comían con los ojos y se secreteaban entre ellos señalándola con la cabeza y haciendo muecas obscenas.

-Vaya hasta que llegaron –dijo Inuyasha mientras hacía una canasta limpia- pensé que no vendrían

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Kouga- las chicas hacían sus cosas por eso tardamos

-Ah! Yo por eso levante a Kagome 2 horas antes, debiste hacer lo mismo

-En defensa de Kouga debo decir que el retraso fue por causa de Sanguito

-Bueno van a calentar o no?-dijo Sesshoumaru lanzándole el balón a Miroku quien comenzó a moverse y le dio un pase a Kouga quien ni siquiera pudo tomar la pelota.

-Ay, manos de trapo –se burló Inuyasha- que bueno que estamos en tu equipo

-Kouga –dijo Sesshoumaru- tu solo marca, nosotros –dijo señalando a Miroku e Inuyasha - lanzaremos

-Perfecto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

El partido sería reñido, en ambos bandos había jugadores de gran estatura. En cuanto inició el juego el equipo del planetario inició con fuerza, al mando de Sesshoumaru anotaron casi 100 puntos antes de la primera mitad, lo que hizo que los de la galería fueran mas agresivos pero no en el juego sino contra los jugadores, repartiendo faltas al por mayor. Las chicas veían con preocupación como sus amigos recibían los golpes, sobre todo Miroku y Sesshoumaru.

-Oigan idiotas están jugando baloncesto no luchas! –gritaba Sango furiosa a los orangutanes del otro equipo

-Cálmate Sango-decía Kagome mientras se incorporaba- ¿que no ves que son unos patanes?

-Si, como a tu inútil marido casi no lo tocan

-Estas ciega? Acaso no ves que lo acaban de tumbar?

-Chicas basta-dijo Rin poniéndose de pie al lado de las otras- falta poco para que termine y nos iremos

Los tipos comenzaron a chiflar cuando vieron de pie junto a la cancha a las tres bellas mujeres juntas, comenzaban a decir una sarta de piropos groseros y a hacerles señas vulgares, cuando Miroku e Inuyasha sin poder aguantar mas y muy enojados intentaron caerles a golpes. De inmediato Sesshoumaru y Kouga los sujetaron mientras Ginta que era el quinto integrante en la cancha se puso entre los contendientes. El caos parecía inminente pues de inmediato todos los compañeros y seguidores de los dos equipos habían entrado a la cancha con toda la intención de pelear.

Las chicas, sobre todo Rin intentaban calmar los ánimos, pero todos parecían estar fuera de control.

-Vaya necesitan que sus mujeres vengan a defenderlos –se burló un tipo enorme con mirada lujuriosa mientras veía a Rin- ¿Qué te parece si cambias de bando preciosa? te prometo que te la pasarás muy bien conmigo

-Kouga, chicos, vamonos- dijo la muchacha ignorando al sujeto

-Renkotsu –dijo Kouga hablándole al capitán del equipo contrario- ¿de donde rayos sacaste a estos animales?

-Kouga, lo lamento –dijo su muy apenado amigo quien también trataba de contener a los chicos de su equipo- los conocí apenas hace un rato, ya estaban jugando aquí y se me hizo fácil invitarlos, no sabía que eran tan violentos

Las cosas parecían estar en tensa calma cuando el grito de dolor de uno de ellos detonó la pelea.

-ARGGGG –grito el hombre retorciéndose en el piso

-Maldito idiota! –gritó furiosa Sango después de propinarle un mortal golpe en los bajos al sujeto que había soltado un golpe en la cara a Miroku - para que aprendas a comportarte como la gente

-Chicas, váyanse de aquí- gritó Sesshoumaru al ver que un amigo del otro se le iba encima a Sango e inmediatamente se metió en medio para defenderla.

-Sango, Kagome vamonos y llamemos a la policía –decía Rin jalando a cada chica de un brazo.

-Ya te vas muñeca? –dijo el mismo grandulón libidinoso de antes tomando por la cintura a Rin- vamos yo me voy contigo

-Suéltame –gritó molesta, mientras la arrastraba con él- te digo que me sueltes – Rin mordió al hombre que ante el dolor que le causo la muchacha la soltó de improviso haciéndola caer al suelo

Sessho se había deshecho del agresor de Sango cuando volteó y vio a su hermanastra en el piso y al tipo sobándose la mano. Sintió la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza. Si había una cosa que Sesshoumaru no toleraba, era que maltrataran a Rin, ni aún siendo un niño pequeño que apenas la soportaba toleraba que alguien se sobrepasara con ella y esta vez no era la excepción.

Sesshoumaru se acercó con grandes zancadas el tipo y le conecto un derechazo, haciéndolo caer como costal de papas al piso. El tipo quedó inconsciente mientras los demás seguían con lo suyo. De inmediato se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien.

-Rin- dijo ayudándola a levantarse- Estas bien?

-Si, gracias! –Dijo sonriendo con preocupación

-Dile a Kagome que te ayude a llevarte a Sango, este no es lugar para ustedes, esto va de mal en peor

-Pero ustedes- dijo preocupada viendo el desastre alrededor- vendrán con nosotros verdad?

-Primero tengo que hacer que los dejen irse en paz- dijo señalando a su hermano, a Kouga y a Miroku quienes aún seguían repeliendo las agresiones- pero no te preocupes no nos quedaremos a que nos lleve la policía.

-Esta bien. Kagome-dijo Rin a su amiga- ayúdame a sujetar a Sango y vamonos al auto

La gresca era de película de acción, la cancha se había convertido en un cuadrilátero de boxeo, los golpes e insultos venían por todas direcciones, al menos participaban en la pelea unos 80 hombres todos parecían bestias, sudorosas y furiosas. Las muchachas estaban asustadas, excepto Sango quien se regresó sacando una pistola taser de su bolso y se acercó hacía los tipos que no dejaban de pegarles a sus amigos, la chica sin ningun miramiento les soltó una descarga eléctrica que los dejó tumbados en el piso.

_-LA POLICIA!! _

Gritó alguien de pronto y la multitud se dispersó al escuchar las sirenas, dejando a los heridos por la taser y la golpiza en el piso y todos echaron a correr en estampida. Los chicos jalaron a Sango y cargaron a Miroku en hombros hacía los vehículos que los esperaban no muy lejos del lugar.

…………………………………..

-Miroku estas bien?- decía Sango preocupada pues su novio sangraba de la nariz y tenía un ojo morado

-Si Sango, no te preocupes. Y los demás?

-Se fueron con Sesshoumaru –dijo Rin agitada por la carrera – pero Inuyasha y él estaban muy golpeados

-Deja marcarles para preguntarles adonde van- dijo Miroku sacando el celular

Iban en silencio rumbo a la casa de los Hayama repasando mentalmente todo lo que había pasado cuando de pronto Miroku habló.

-Sango? De donde diablos sacaste esa taser?

-Em, bueno yo…

-Y como es que la llevas contigo en el bolso como si fuera cualquier cosa?

-Se le olvidó a un paciente

-A un paciente? ¿Pues que tipo de pacientes tienes?

-Bueno, es policía

-Sango ¿pero eso no es un delito?-dijo Rin sorprendida

-Si, dios nos libre que alguien se le olvide una bazuka en tu consultorio–decía Kouga que manejaba hacía la casa de los padres de Inuyasha.

-No sean exagerados, además si no es por esa pistola estarían hechos puré –dijo refiriéndose a los chicos

-Te agradezco la ayuda, pero tienes que devolver eso

-Por supuesto que lo haré Miroku

**…………………………..**

Cuando llegaron Naraku abrió la puerta. El espectáculo que encontró fueron sus dos muchachos golpeados y su nuera despeinada, Inuyasha traía un ojo morado y varios golpes en las costillas, Sesshoumaru llevaba sangre en los puños y en la camisa, solo que no era de él, al parecer su estatura lo había ayudado a que no le lastimaran la cara, pero se dolía de un costado.

-Que paso?-dijo mientras entraban a la casa

-Hubo un altercado –contestó Kagome

-Ya veo, pero ¿porque?

-porque esos idiotas no saben perder –dijo Inuyasha muy enojado

-Y supongo que no pudieron dialogar como gente civilizada

-Les faltaron al respeto a las chicas –dijo Sesshoumaru serio- Un tipo comenzó a manosear a Rin y otro trató de golpear a Sango

-Sango estaba fuera de control - dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizarse- llegó la policía y nos dimos a la fuga

-Son adultos y se comportan como niños –dijo Naraku dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios- y los demás?

-Vienen para acá –dijo Inuyasha tomando asiento y preparándose para recibir el sermón de su padre.

**……………………………………….**

Los chicos llegaron y tampoco se salvaron de la reprimenda del señor Hayama, después llegó Izayoi quien como siempre primero se preocupó mucho y al final terminó regañándolos también. Ya más entrada la mañana estaban todos reunidos en la mesa del comedor desayunando lo que había preparado Izayoi con la ayuda de Rin.

Sango y Kagome platicaban como si nada con los señores Hayama, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kouga estaban adoloridos y Rin trataba de subirles el ánimo a todos. Sesshoumaru había subido a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, cuando bajo observó a la chica sentada sobre las piernas de su novio. Había cambiado mucho, se veía muy enamorada y eso le había dado un toque muy especial.

-Kouga puedes darte un baño-dijo acercándose al muchacho- te prestaré algo de ropa, creo que te quedará bien porque casi somos de la misma talla, para que te cambies esa –dijo señalando la mancha de suciedad y sangre- Miroku para ti va lo mismo

-Gracias Sesshoumaru

-Pues creo que la ganadora de la pelea por decisión unánime fue Sango –dijo Inuyasha de pronto- Miroku, al menos tienes quien te defienda

-Cállate idiota! –dijo Sango por lo bajo evitando la mirada de Naraku quien la veía divertido

-Sango, ¿es cierto que los atacaste con una taser? – pregunto finalmente el señor Hayama

-Si, era una pelea desigual. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo al ver lo indefensos que se veían estos cuatro

-Indefensos? –dijo Kouga- claro que no, simplemente nos atacaron por sorpresa

-Si, como no

-Lo importante es que ya pasó, y que ahora estamos todos aquí juntos sanos y salvos- dijo Rin- lo único que no sé es si darán por ganador al planetario

-Habrá que ver que dice Renkotsu el lunes que hable con él – dijo Kouga pensativo

-Por supuesto que tienen que dar la aportación, más les vale porque nosotros íbamos ganando –dijo Miroku doliéndose un poco.

* * *

Después del incidente del partido los muchachos solían recordarlo como una anécdota divertida que compartían con sus conocidos, pero también era cierto que, desde entonces sus ocupaciones diarias los habían hecho distanciarse un poco y disminuir sus salidas juntos. Rin y Kouga eran quienes menos salían con ellos, pues el chico estaba muy atareado con nuevas responsabilidades en su trabajo y ella trabajaba arduamente para cumplir su sueño de tener su propio lugar

Sesshoumaru a veces se preguntaba si la muchacha no había dejado de salir con el grupo por su causa, pero desechaba la idea pues nunca había notado que ella sintiera aversión o rechazo por su persona, estaba seguro que tenía mas que ver con que su novio –quien por cierto le caía muy bien- trabajaba mucho y que prefería salir cuando él podía acompañarlos.

Por otro lado Sessho sentía que las cosas marchaban bien en su vida, su trabajo y el avance de su libro era bastante satisfactorio, lo único que le faltaba era tener una pareja estable.

Desde que había vuelto a Tokio Akira había iniciado un flirteo bastante agresivo con él, quien se había dejado llevar y sin darse cuenta se había involucrado en una de esas relaciones que tanto odiaba. Desde el principio le había hablado claro a la muchacha respecto a que no buscaba una relación formal y que ambos eran libres de estar o salir con otras personas y Akira había estado de acuerdo con sus condiciones, pero a las pocas semanas de salir la muchacha quería estar con él todo el tiempo haciéndolo sentirse sofocado, sin embargo le estaba dando otra oportunidad y continuaba con ella porque era bonita y el sexo era bueno.

Sesshoumaru no la había presentado como su novia a sus amigos, porque no la consideraba así, y no tenía intenciones de que saliera con ellos pues no era nada serio, pero la chica era persistente y no se dejaba amilanar por su negativa e insistía de manera discreta en conocerlos. De igual manera no la invitaba a quedarse a dormir con él, pero aunque no lo hacía en el departamento de Sesshoumaru ya había algunas de sus cosas sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, eso no le molestaba, pero lo que si lo hacía era el que la chica comenzaba a ponerse posesiva.

Era viernes en la tarde, el trabajo por hacer estaba hecho, Miroku lo había invitado a ir al cine con ellos, esa noche la película elegida era una de terror, de esas que le encantaba ver, dijo que si sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba aflojándose la corbata cuando escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

-Sessho –dijo la chica asomándose por la puerta- ¿saldremos hoy en la noche?

-No Akira, esta noche saldré con mis amigos

-Puedo ir contigo?

-Akira, recuerdas que acordamos llevar una relación abierta, sin ataduras, ni obligaciones?

-Si, pero podemos seguir con ella de esa manera y aún así puedes presentármelos, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar o algo parecido

-No lo sé

-Anda, quiero conocerlos

-Esta bien, pero…

-Te prometo que no haré nada indebido

**………………………………….**

Naraku estaba en su despacho, no había dejado de estar en contacto con Rin, y cuando su hijastro regresó estuvo siempre al pendiente de la situación de la chica pues deseaba saber como había tomado su regreso de Boston, con alegría notó que la muchacha lo estaba llevando bien, pero le había aconsejado no forzar las cosas, no obligarse a actuar de manera amable todo el tiempo, le recomendó continuar con su vida normal y a tomar una distancia prudente para que con el tiempo y de manera natural poco a poco llegara a verlo como a un amigo.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras veía el último mail de Suzuna y las fotografías que le enviaba. Gracias a dios su hija estaba bien, se había preocupado mucho cuando se entero de que era anoréxica e inmediatamente viajo a verla. Su encuentro fue como lo había soñado, su hija lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, hablaron y al final lo perdono por no haber estado a su lado antes. Se alegró mucho al saber que estaba casada con un buen hombre que la amaba mucho, un psiquiatra finlandés que hacía tiempo había llegado a trabajar en una clínica de rehabilitación de Hong Kong, al parecer una vez mas se había cumplido el dicho de que todas las hijas buscan un hombre semejante a sus padres.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su recepcionista.

-Naomi haz entrar al siguiente paciente

**…………………………………..**

Los viernes por la noche el grupo se reunía para ir a cenar o al cine, dejando los sábados para ir al bar de Izayoi. Rin había dejado de salir seguido con ellos, primero porque la carga de trabajo era mucha además si Kouga no tenía tiempo libre prefería quedarse a descansar o visitarlo en su trabajo para hacerle compañía. Y también porque aunque no le guardara odio o resentimiento a Sesshoumaru todavía la incomodaba un poco su presencia y seguía el consejo de Naraku sobre darle tiempo al tiempo.

-Rin entonces no irás con nosotros?

-Sango, el que no le guarde rencor a Sesshoumaru no significa que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad- su amiga la miró confundida- al menos no por completo, necesito mas tiempo, acostumbrarme a esta nueva situación

-Entiendo

-De todas maneras Kouga no podrá ir y yo estaría de más, tu sabes todos en pareja y Sessho y yo…..

-Si, bueno aparte Sesshoumaru invitó a su secretaria….tienes razón, entonces ni hablar

-Además iré al planetario, hoy estará abierto hasta la media noche y quiero ver la función sobre Marte.

-Entonces podrías pasar por la sala del cine al que iremos, queda de pasada.

-En serio Sango, prefiero pasar esta vez, además hace tiempo que Kouga y yo no tenemos un tiempo a solas.

**…………………………..**

Esa noche los chicos estaban reunidos fuera del cine, los últimos en llegar habían sido Sesshoumaru y Akira. A los muchachos no les parecía extraño que Sessho estuviera saliendo con su secretaria, pues como antes habían comentado tenía el tipo que tanto le gustaba, pero si les parecía raro que no les definiera el tipo de relación que tenía con ella además que la mantuviera alejada del grupo, cuando la tendencia era que trataran de agregar a sus parejas, pero parecía reacio a hacerlo, hasta esa noche.

-Y Rin? –preguntó Kagome extrañada de no verla- no vendrá otra vez?

-No, dijo que Kouga no esta disponible y prefiere quedarse a descansar

-Bueno compraré los boletos –dijo Inuyasha acercándose con Sesshoumaru a la taquilla.

**................................**

Durante la función Akira no soltó el brazo de Sesshoumaru quien algo incomodo se levanto argumentando ganas de ir al baño. Estaba afuera parado junto a la pared de cristal viendo al exterior, aunque la película era buena el constante parloteo de Akira no lo dejaba disfrutarla. Suspiró. En un par de horas se marcharía a Kyoto a visitar a su padre, pasaría el fin de semana en aquella ciudad, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y sobre todo alejarse del ambiente de Tokio.

Observaba a la gente pasar apurada mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza. La noche era fría y podía notar como las personas iban abrigadas bajo el amparo de sus paraguas. Iba a darse la media vuelta cuando noto que entre las personas que caminaban por la acera del frente estaba la chica del aeropuerto quien con su abrigo blanco y sus botas rojas caminaba apurada. Sintió la urgencia de salir para encararla pero la voz de Akira lo detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, vamos regresemos a la sala.

* * *

Chicas no se apuren, la historia lleva cierta secuencia (Sessho no puede estar no enamorado y de repente loco por ella), pero ya viene lo bueno, obvio mi amado Sessho va a sufrir (espero que disfruten con su dolor bola de arpías) mucho, pero si alguna le quedan dudas de cómo terminara esta historia (que todavía le falta) continúen leyéndola. Besos y hasta pronto.


	13. Redescubriendo a Rin

**Capitulo 13**

**Redescubriendo a Rin**

Sesshoumaru vió el resto de la película pero su pensamiento no estaba en la sala de ese cine si no afuera caminando bajo la lluvia con unas botas rojas.

Después de dejar a Akira en su departamento Sesshoumaru se dirigió al suyo para recoger algunas de las cosas que llevaría a Kyoto. Sentado en el aeropuerto mientras esperaba el llamado de abordaje miraba hacía el exterior, la madrugada era fría, aún llovía y no dejaba de pensar en la muchacha que poco a poco se iba adueñando de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a Kyoto aún estaba oscuro y sus padres dormían, introdujo la llave con cuidado para no despertarlos aunque sabían que llegaría ese día esperaba no sobresaltarlos. Al entrar notó que todo permanecía igual, como si el tiempo nunca pasara por ese lugar, con una sonrisa se dirigió hacía su habitación a descansar un poco.

**………………………..**

Cuando se despertó estaba un poco confundido, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, minutos después recordó que estaba en casa de su padre. La luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, se levanto y se lavo los dientes, la cara y se peino para bajar a la cocina desde donde se escuchaban ruidos, seguramente Kagura e Inu Taisho preparaban el desayuno. Pensaba pasar al menos un fin de semana cada dos o tres meses en ese lugar que parecía renovar sus fuerzas y que estaba seguro le ayudaría mucho para tener nuevas ideas y ponerse al corriente de las cosas que sucedían en esa ciudad.

Recordó su llegada a casa de sus padres en la madrugada. Cuando se bajo del taxi notó la propiedad de al lado muy descuidada y sin poder contener su curiosidad por mas tiempo quería preguntarle a Inu Taisho que era lo que había pasado, pues en la puerta del hogar de Kanna había un gran moño negro.

-Hola hijo –dijo su padre acercándose a darle un abrazo- me alegra que te hayas tomado un tiempo y hayas venido a ver a tu viejo

-Si, yo también me alegro de haber venido este lugar me da mucha tranquilidad –dijo sirviéndose un vaso de leche- Oye papá que pasó en la casa de al lado?

**……………………………..**

Sessho estaba solo en casa, sus padres habían salido a su trabajo y él estaba relajándose en la cancha del patio trasero. Mientras tiraba recordaba lo que su padre le había contado en la mañana. Recordó como le contó del suicidio de Jaken, quien -según habían sabido por sus propios padres- a unos meses de salir del reclusorio se había metido en una pelea con otros reclusos, y durante esta le habían fracturado la columna dejándolo cuadraplejico condición en la que había vivido varios años hasta que - no supieron como- pero consiguió que una de las enfermeras le diera una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir y murió en la cama de un hospital.

Después de su muerte los padres de Kanna estaban terriblemente afectados y mas cuando se enteraron de que el comportamiento de su hijo se debía a una enfermedad mental la cual nunca le habían detectado porque nunca se tomaron la molestia de llevarlo a un neurólogo que lo evaluara, eso detonó su separación que terminó en divorcio pues no soportaban la culpa, habían dejado a su hija a cargo de la casa ya fuera para que la alquilara o vendiera pero como la chica estudiaba fuera del país no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro por eso el deterioro del lugar. Se sintió un poco mal al recordar sus enfrentamientos con el chico, de haber sabido que estaba tan enfermo lo habría llevado de otra manera, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era defender a su hermana, la victima favorita de Jaken.

Por la tarde salió a dar un paseo, caminó durante horas por su viejo vecindario, casi anochecía cuando Sesshoumaru volvió a su casa, donde ya sus padres estaban de regreso, se dirigió a su vieja habitación, y mientras estaba buscando algunas de sus cosas favoritas en el armario encontró de pronto el anillo que Rin le había regalado cuando había llegado a cursar el último año de preparatoria en Kyoto. Lo observó durante unos segundos y después volvió a ponerlo donde estaba, bajo a cenar pues Kagura ya le había tocado la puerta.

-Hijo que tal el trabajo- preguntó Inu Taisho cuando se disponían a cenar- no te quita demasiado tiempo para escribir?

-He comenzado a administrar mejor mi tiempo, y he avanzado mucho en mis escritos ¿ y ustedes? ¿Cómo va su trabajo en el museo?

-Excelente, de hecho me promovieron.

-Felicidades papá, ¿Y tu mamá?

-Yo estoy feliz por tu padre y porque así pasamos mas tiempo juntos ya que nuestras oficinas están muy cerca- hizo una pausa para pasarles el guiso- ¿has visto a Rin?

-Si

-Y como esta? –dijo su padre- ¿conociste a su novio?

-Bueno ella esta bien y si, ya conocí a Kouga, es un buen tipo

-Me agrada ese muchacho –dijo Kagura- creo que le ha hecho mucho bien a Rin, ya se nota mas madura

-A mi también me gusta, pero no se lo digas

-Papá ¿acaso lo has estado probando?

-Por supuesto quiero lo mejor para mi hija – hizo una pausa para probar un bocado- y tu hijo ¿sales con alguna muchacha?

-No tengo nada serio si es lo que quieres saber

-Y Sara ¿no hay posibilidades de que regresen?

-No.

-La extrañas

-No

-Pero supongo que tienes algunas candidatas

-Pues en realidad hay una chica –recordó a la muchacha desconocida- pero aún no la conozco

-¿Cómo es eso?

-La he visto un par de veces, pero no hemos cruzado palabra

-Ya la conocerás, tú siempre te las arreglas para conquistar a las chicas

La velada transcurrió tranquila, hablaron sobre varios tópicos y finalmente todos se retiraron a descansar. Sesshoumaru no tenía sueño así que aprovecho para escribir un poco, después de un rato decidió descansar y bajo a tomar un poco de leche, de camino a su cuarto entro en el estudio y tomó algunos de los álbumes fotográficos de su padre.

Se sentó en el sofá y sonrió al ver sus fotografías cuando era pequeño, había muchas suyas al lado de Rin y notó el contraste entre ellos, mientras él lucia enfurruñado en casi todas las imágenes la niña sonreía siempre mostrando sus escasos dientes. Siguió hojeando el álbum y vio las fotografías de sus padres. Tenían razón cuando decían que era el vivo retrato de Inu Taisho, eran muy parecidos físicamente, analizó el rostro de su progenitor, la diferencia de su padre de antes al de ahora era notoria, pues en su fisonomía se veía el paso del tiempo, pero la serenidad de su rostro era la misma al igual que la de su madrastra.

Era de madrugada cuando revisaba el último álbum, estaba lleno de fotografías de Rin, se veía claramente la transformación de niña a mujer de la muchacha, desde que entró a la secundaría hasta que salió de la preparatoria. Se dio cuenta de que había algo que jamás había cambiado: su mirada. Observó con interés una de las fotografías mas recientes notó el color de los ojos de Rin, eran de un gris oscuro y profundo, se preguntó si sus ojos serían como los de su padre biológico, del que por cierto jamás había escuchado hablar. Finalmente dejó los álbumes en su lugar y subió a dormir, quería aprovechar para levantarse temprano el domingo, deseaba dar un paseo antes de volver a Tokio.

* * *

La mañana del domingo Sesshoumaru se levantó temprano, su padre había salido a un asunto de trabajo y solamente desayunaría con Kagura. Hacía tiempo que había tenido curiosidad de saber sobre el padre de Rin, nunca había salido esa plática para nada, y se preguntaba porque el padre de su hermanastra jamás había aparecido en todo ese tiempo.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y Kagura notaba la mirada de Sesshoumaru quien parecía querer preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía.

-Que pasa?

-Mamá puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-Es acerca del padre de Rin

Kagura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque sabía que algún día alguien suficientemente curioso preguntaría por él, no había esperado que fuera su hijo.

-Que quieres saber?

-Quien es? –dijo un poco avergonzado por incomodar a Kagura

-Era un restaurador de arte canadiense, llegó a trabajar al museo un tiempo –Kagura sirvió té para ambos y su mirada se tornó triste- yo era muy joven y él era muy guapo y simpático

-Te enamoraste de él?

-Si –dijo dando un largo suspiro- salimos un tiempo y cuando salí embarazada, no quiso al bebé –Kagura negó con la cabeza

-Entonces él sabía que Rin existía

-Si, pero no quería ser padre, y murió sin querer conocerla –Kagura se secó una lagrima- si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta del ser humano tan maravilloso que es Rin

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio, así que aquel hombre había rechazado a Rin antes de conocerla, justo igual que él.

-Pero la vida es sabia, yo ya había conocido a tu padre –dijo sonriendo- ya tenía un tiempo trabajando aquí y la primera vez que te llevó al trabajo porque no tenía niñera yo me ofrecí a cuidarte –sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla- eras el niño mas lindo que había visto en mi vida, tu padre se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, me apoyó mucho cuando nació Rin, y cuando nos enamoramos de inmediato me ofreció ser su padre

-Para papá Rin siempre ha sido su hija

-Si, y eso no sabes como se lo agradezco – estiró una mano y acarició la de Sessho - sabes que decidimos no tener mas hijos para dedicarnos de lleno a ustedes dos?

-Parece que eso no me hizo muy feliz ¿verdad? –Dijo avergonzado por su comportamiento de entonces- No sabes como me arrepiento de haberlas tratado tan mal, sobre todo a Rin

-No te preocupes, eso ya pasó. Además Rin siempre te ha idolatrado –dijo sonriendo enternecida- ¿recuerdas como te perseguía cuando era una bebé?

-Si, era tan regordeta –recordó a la pequeña niña que lo seguía como su sombra por toda la casa- y ahora es tan delgada. Así que por eso los rasgos de Rin son tan…

-Occidentales? Si, sus ojos e incluso su nariz son como la del hombre que la engendró –estuvo a punto de decir su padre pero no pudo, el padre de Rin era y siempre sería Inu Taisho

-Y Rin no sabe de su padre biológico?¿alguna vez ha preguntado por él?

-Una vez cuando era muy pequeña me preguntó porque ella tenía los ojos grises y no de oro como su papá y su hermano - Sessho sonrió divertido – y fue cuando tu padre y yo decidimos hablar con ella

-Como lo tomó?

-Sabes como es tu hermana, abrazó a tu padre y le dijo que lo amaba. Jamás volvió a mencionar una palabra de todo eso, para ella el único padre que conoce y quiere es Inu Taisho

Al fin satisfecha su curiosidad continuaron con el desayuno y una platica mas amena, Kagura le había preguntado sobre sus planes para navidad, aunque aún faltaban un par de meses quería saber si la pasaría con ellos o en Tokio.

-Creo que la pasaré con mi madre, pues la hija de Naraku vendrá y mamá desea que todos estemos reunidos, y pues en año nuevo planeamos ir a esquiar con los chicos. Y ustedes?

-Pues bueno, nosotros asistiremos a la fiesta anual de navidad del Museo, este año hay muchas personalidades invitadas y será un gran evento, se estrenara una exposición sobre el cristianismo y estaremos muy ocupados todo el día, y en año nuevo tu hermana y su novio vendrán a pasarlo con nosotros.

-Bueno entonces no estarán solos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en la cafetería que había en el primer piso del edificio donde trabajaba, sorbía lentamente su capuchino y recordó a la chica del aeropuerto, de alguna manera se había convertido en su musa, pues desde que ella apareció nuevas ideas llegaban a su mente, y ahora no solamente no tenía problemas al escribir si no que parecía que cada vez escribía mucho mejor.

-Hola Sessho –dijo Inuyasha acercándose- tomándote tu hora de almuerzo?

-Algo así, toma –dijo dándole un estuche- aquí te mandó mi padre

-Al fin

-Para que quieres eso?

-Es una sorpresa para Rin y Kouga

-Mmh?

-Es algo especial, ya te darás cuenta. Y que tal te fue en Kyoto, ¿alguna novedad?

-Pues algunas, pero preferiría no hablar de ello. Y tu mujer?

-Trabajando, esta contenta de estar junto a Sango –sonrió mientras endulzaba el café que la mesera le había puesto frente a él.

-Y que tal va tu matrimonio?

-Excelente, sabes creo que jamás he sido tan feliz

-Kagome es una chica excelente

-Lo sé, por eso me casé con ella. Por cierto y tu novia?

-Akira no es mi novia –contestó Sesshoumaru alzando las cejas- no sé porque Miroku y tú insisten en llamarla de esa manera

-Pero no porque ella no quiera, esa chica esta sobre ti Sessho- sonrió pícaro- y debajo también supongo

-Idiota- sonrió

-Ya en serio ¿de veras no te interesa nada serio con ella?

-No, y ya hablamos de eso, le puse las cosas claras desde un principio y ella acepto tener una relación abierta

-Pues parece que ya esta cambiando de opinión al respecto

-Supongo entonces que terminará todo de tajo

-Por cierto, no hablaremos jamás a tu trabajo, lo haremos solo a tu celular, así que mantenlo cargado

-De que hablas?

-Pues cada vez que intentamos hablar contigo, Akira siempre dice o que no estas o que estas en una junta, pero nunca estas disponible

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo, así que esa era la razón por la cual no recibía sus llamados, Akira lo estaba negando. Bufó molesto iba a hablar con ella seriamente, pero eso no podía continuar así.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.

-Bueno Sessho te dejo, pedí una hora libre y pronto tengo que estar de vuelta. Nos vemos el viernes.

-Hasta el viernes

**…………………………………**

Iba entrando al piso de la editorial y vio el lugar de su secretaria vacío, se encaminó hasta su oficina y la vio sentada sobre su escritorio en una pose muy sugestiva.

-Akira, necesito hablar contigo

-Si de que cosa?

-Debemos aclarar algo – dijo cerrando la puerta, gesto que la chica equivocó

-Dime –contestó mientras le acariciaba el pecho sugestivamente

-Yo no busco una relación formal, no estoy interesado en un compromiso ni contigo ni con nadie –dijo tratando de ser claro y retirando sus manos pues estaban en la oficina y no le gustaban ese tipo de comportamientos en su lugar de trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste antes de que pasara algo entre nosotros y lo has repetido cientos de veces –volvió a la carga pues todavía pensaba que era uno de esos jueguitos que tanto le agradaban

-Pues parece como si no lo hubieras entendido bien- se retiró dejándola con las manos en el aire

-¿Que te pasa?

-Mira, en primer lugar no me gustan las personas que confunden su lugar de trabajo con un hotel – la chica respingó- y en segundo -dijo acercándose a su asiento-porque no me pasas las llamadas de mis amigos?–ella bajó la mirada- mi hermano me contó que han estado llamando y que nunca estoy disponible y resulta que cuando me dice cuando lo hicieron yo siempre he estado aquí.

-Ah! Es que como antes no querías que te pasara algunas llamadas- dijo recordándole cuando se le negaba a Rin- pensé que quizá no las tomarías

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte: si mis amigos incluyéndola a ella me llaman quiero que me comuniques – la miró serio- y en cuanto a nosotros, lo nuestro existe al salir de este edificio, pero aquí adentro somos lo que siempre hemos sido: jefe y asistente. Esta claro?

-Si, señor Taisho – sonrió molesta ¿Qué se creía ese idiota?- si es todo vuelvo a mi lugar

-Adelante.

* * *

Rin estaba completamente contagiada por el espíritu decembrino aún cuando faltaba todavía para llegar a ese mes. Se sentía lista y dispuesta para aceptar la amistad de Sessho, ya había pasado tiempo y su reafirmación de su amor por Kouga le había dado otra perspectiva de lo que había significado su hermanastro en su vida y de todo lo bueno que tenía desde que había dejado atrás su primer amor.

Sesshoumaru por su parte noto satisfecho como Rin se mostraba mas abierta y la manera en que su trato hacía él carecía de tintes románticos lo tenía satisfecho.

Pasadas algunas semanas entre Rin y Sesshoumaru había comenzado un acercamiento, pues ambos actuaban de manera mas natural y amistosa, los dos se sentían a gusto con su mutua compañía y se estaban haciendo muy amigos. Y de hecho gracias a esa amistad sin ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso había comenzado a redescubrir a su hermanastra y para su sorpresa lo que se encontró le gustaba mucho, pues la muchacha era divertida, solidaria y sobre todo buena amiga.

Se estaba haciendo algo habitual que los chicos fueran a la casa de los Hayama los fines de semana, y en esas ocasiones aprovechaban para platicar sobre sus proyectos de vida, sus expectativas y todo lo que deseaban para su futuro, en algunas ocasiones Akira se aparecía sin ser invitada y los ponía algo incómodos pues parecía empeñada en intervenir en todas las actividades de Sesshoumaru, la chica se tomaba tantas libertades que hasta Izayoi quien nunca criticaba a las amigas de sus hijos la veía con cierto recelo sobre todo porque su hijo se convertía en otro cuando la chica llegaba.

A Naraku se le hacía rara la actitud de Sesshoumaru, pues aunque siempre decía que no quería formalizar nada con Akira aún no terminaba con ella, ya le había externado su opinión a Sessho a lo que el chico le había dicho que había estado a punto de concluir su relación con la muchacha pero cada vez que la citaba para hacerlo parecía que aquella lo presentía y siempre terminaba haciendo algo para que desistiera. Naraku le aconsejó cortar por lo sano lo mas pronto posible pues él a veces la notaba extraña, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus amigos, Sesshoumaru le prometió que hablaría muy seriamente con ella pues el grupo era demasiado importante para él.

* * *

Los chicos habían programado para la ultima semana de Noviembre una serie de actividades y de lugares a los que deseaban ir, se las había arreglado para estar disponibles e ir al parque, al cine, de día de campo, al balneario y por supuesto al bar de Izayoi y en todas esas salidas Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta de las cosas que de alguna manera hacían reaccionar a su hermana, reconoció las que la hacían reír o ponerse triste aunque lo ultimo era lo menos frecuente, pues Rin tenía una mentalidad y una actitud muy positiva ante la vida, ayudaba también el hecho de que sus amigos y el propio Kouga eran muy divertidos y el grupo estaba más unido que nunca.

Por otro lado todavía recordaba a la chica misteriosa, se había convertido en casi una obsesión aun cuando solamente la había visto un par de veces no abandonaba su cabeza y se preguntaba si alguna vez la conocería pues no había rastro de ella.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en diciembre. Todos pasarían la navidad al lado de los Hayama, Miroku Sango y la hermana de Inuyasha que le había prometido a Naraku ir ese día junto con su marido, solamente Rin y Kouga trabajarían ese día para tener libre el 31 y poder viajar juntos a Kyoto. Sango se había sentido un poco desilusionada pues desde finales de noviembre había comenzado a poner los motivos navideños -causando las burlas de los demás, pues era demasiado pronto- porque deseaba que la víspera de navidad Rin y ella prepararan la cena y agasajaran a sus amigos en su propia casa, sin embargo eso quedaría para el siguiente año.

Rin había comenzado a pensar en los obsequios para sus amigos, y ya tenía una clara idea de lo que les daría, los regalos para sus padres y los de Naraku e Izayoi ya los tenía, solo esperaba tener tiempo para comprar los de los demás. En ese momento se dirigía al centro comercial para comprar algunos adornos para el departamento de su novio.

Después de horas de buscar los adornos perfectos Rin llegó al departamento de Kouga con las cosas que había comprado para llenar de espíritu navideño su hogar. Se quitó las botas, eran lindísimas y muy cómodas, las usaba cada que podía porque eran regalo del chico y sabía que las había mandado traer especialmente desde Italia para dárselas, tenían un puente interno que le elevaba 5 centímetros de estatura para que se viera mas alta ya que al parecer la había escuchado quejarse muy a menudo sobre que era muy bajita y quiso hacerla sentirse mejor.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dobló, había sido una buena elección aceptar el trabajo de la hermana de Yuca. La chica era diseñadora y había comenzado a diseñar abrigos de lana, y como no poseía mucho dinero le había pedido a Yuca ser su modelo y promoverlos usándolos unas horas al día, pero Yuca no había aceptado por falta de tiempo así que le propuso a Rin el trabajo y como la chica deseaba reunir dinero para cumplir su sueño había aceptado, y no se arrepentía pues los diseños eran muy lindos y creía haber hecho un buen trabajo pues las ventas de la chica habían subido como la espuma.

Sacó el pequeño arbolito que había comprado y lo colocó junto a la ventana, empezó a colocarle las esferitas diminutas y los moños, cuando terminó lo encendió y vio las luces, las observó embelezada, la navidad siempre le había gustado, sobre todo porque todo alrededor parecía mas lindo y esperanzador, satisfecha fue a la cocina y preparó la cena para que cuando Kouga llegara comiera algo rico, metió el platillo en el horno y se calzó las botas de nuevo para irse a su casa, debía ir a cambiarse para ir al restaurante que estaba reservado totalmente todo ese mes desde el día primero hasta el 31 de diciembre desde varios meses antes. Antes de salir le dio un vistazo a su decoración y satisfecha corrió a tomar un taxi antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

* * *

La víspera de navidad la casa de los Hayama lucía impecable esperando la llegada de Suzuna y su marido, cuando sonó el timbre Inuyasha sin poder contener su emoción corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa, los señores Hayama y sus hijos junto a su nuera y los amigos de estos departían la cena de noche buena. Naraku estaba muy contento pues su hija y su yerno estaban sentados junto a él. Los chicos también estaban felices pero sobre todo Inuyasha que al fin conocía a su hermana mayor. A las 12 de la noche se dieron el abrazo y de inmediato Kagome, Sango y Miroku le marcarón a su familia en Kyoto, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo llamando a Kagura e Inu Taisho a su celular pues estaban en la fiesta del museo, a Rin y también llamó Akira que no contestó su llamada.

Después de los llamadas continuaron charlando hasta la madrugada hasta que se retiraron a dormir. Al final de la velada cuando todos estaban descansando Naraku tomaba una copa muy satisfecho en su despacho, la vida era muy buena, y por primera vez no deseaba nada más.

* * *

Rin había pasado la navidad trabajando, de hecho esa fecha solía ser junto al año nuevo las mas ocupadas del restaurante, pero había asegurado el 31 para viajar a Kyoto. Los días que siguieron antes de fin de año ninguno tuvo un respiro, a cual más estaban metidos en sus asuntos de trabajo y ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de reunirse al menos una vez antes de que la chica saliera rumbo a casa de sus padres.

Estaba arreglando la maleta cuando le habló Kouga, hablaba para decirle que pasaría por ella en una hora. Sus padres habían marcado en la mañana, pues querían ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto. Estaba terminándose de arreglar cuando su novio llegó.

_Toc toc_

-Estas lista?

-Si, déjame sacar las maletas

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Kouga entrando a la recamara de Rin- ¿no te parece que es demasiado para dos días que estaremos fuera?

-No todo es ropa, una esta llena de cosas que llevo para mis padres

* * *

En Kyoto Rin fue una excelente guía para Kouga, le mostró los sitios a donde solía ir de niña y lo llevó al lugar donde trabajaban sus padres. La noche vieja cenaron los cuatro y a las doce de la noche se dieron el abrazo para recibir el año nuevo, finalmente la visita terminó y regresaron a Tokio felices, era el primer año que comenzaban juntos y se sentían mas unidos que nunca.

-Hola chicos –dijo Rin entrando al departamento donde Miroku, Sango y los demás estaban desayunando- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Nada, solamente que acabamos de llegar de Yuzawa –dijo Miroku

-Como se la pasaron- preguntó Rin

-Muy bien, pero había demasiada gente- contesto Inuyasha mordiendo su pan

-Como están papá y mamá? –pregunto Sesshoumaru desde el sillón de la sala

-Bien, les mandaron saludos

-Y como se la pasaron ustedes? –preguntó Kagome

-Muy bien, Rin me llevó a conocer la ciudad y la cena estuvo deliciosa

-Por cierto Rin gracias por los regalos –dijo Sango

-Me encantó el mío –acordó Miroku

-Me alegra mucho, por cierto en un par de meses mis padres celebrarán su primera fiesta de aniversario de bodas y quieren que todos vayamos

-Pues iremos entonces –dijo Inuyasha- ya es hora de volver al lugar donde nos conocimos

* * *

A principios de año en la editorial todos se preparaban para el primer lanzamiento de los nuevos libros de los escritores mas notables y famosos que tenían publicados, buscaban que todo saliera perfecto y Sesshoumaru había sugerido a Rin para que se hiciera cargo de la comida y la bebida. La muchacha se emocionó mucho pues sería la primera vez que se encargaría de un evento en el cual podría darse a conocer, de inmediato le había dicho que si y se puso de acuerdo con Yuca para hacerse cargo del banquete.

El día pactado la chica llegó puntual junto a su amiga y 2 meseros, vestía su uniforme blanco impecable al igual que su amiga, y sobre la cabeza un gorrito nada tradicional cubriendo todo su cabello. Estaba emocionada de ver tanta gente importante, distinguió a Sessho muy animado platicando con algunas chicas y también a su secretaria vestida de manera muy elegante mirándolo bastante enojada. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a circular entre los invitados al igual que Yuca y los meseros que las auxiliaban.

-Disculpa –dijo un hombre bastante apuesto frente a ella- ¿eres la hermana de Sesshoumaru?

-Si, y tu quien eres?

-Permíteme presentarme soy Souta Kamishiro hermano de Sara

-Mucho gusto –dijo tendiéndole la mano que el chico tomó y retuvo por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado a Rin- disculpa, yo tengo que circular

-Claro, espero verte mas tarde

-Eh, si por supuesto

Sesshoumaru observaba a su ex cuñado, que no despegaba la vista de Rin. Souta giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia él.

-Sesshoumaru, tu hermana es una belleza, es mucho mas linda de lo que me contó Sara

-Que te trae por aquí Souta?

-Vine porque papá espera que me involucre más en el negocio, pero francamente me parece bastante aburrido –dijo tomando un trago de vino- oye y tu hermanita ¿tiene novio?

-Si

-Pues ni modo –Souta caminó hacía el escritor que lo llamaba haciéndole una seña- te dejo, debo continuar con este circo.

La presentación había terminado casi a la media noche, Rin y Yuca ayudaban a los meseros a recoger un poco el lugar. Mientras guardaban las copas y fuentes que habían llevado la chica recibió un llamado de su novio quien le avisaba que pasaría por ella para ir al parque donde se habían reunido varios grupos de rock para pasar una velada musical, Rin se dirigió a cambiarse la muda de ropa que había llevado, tenía que darse prisa pues llegaría pronto y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Sesshoumaru había despedido junto a Souta al último invitado y se dirigió al cuarto donde se suponía encontraría a Rin pero no la vio por ningún lado, suspiró cansado, seguramente ya se habría ido pues el evento había terminado hacía una media hora. Tomó los libros que serían lanzados al mercado y se dirigió hacía la salida, casi estaba afuera cuando se resbalo y casi a punto de caer se sostuvo de una columna, maldijo por lo bajo y miró los libros en el suelo.

**…………………………….**

Las chicas se quitaban el uniforme en uno de los cuartos donde se guardaban los materiales de imprenta. Rin se cambió de ropa y se calzó las botas. Iba poniéndose el abrigo mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida cuando vio a Sessho recogiendo algo del piso, de inmediato se acercó a él con curiosidad.

**…………………………**

Sesshoumaru estaba inclinado recogiendo lo que se le había caído cuando sintió una presencia frente a él. Lo primero que vio fueron esas botas que tanto había soñado volver a ver, como en cámara lenta fue levantando la vista por sus piernas delgadas, hasta llegar al borde del abrigo blanco, continuó su recorrido sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, estaba a punto de conocer a la chica del aeropuerto, era ella, tenía que ser ella.

-¿Te ayudo Sessho?- dijo Rin un poco extrañada de la acción de su hermanastro quien permanecía agachado- ¿Te caíste?

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada lentamente. Estaba en shock. Esa voz. Era Rin.

* * *

Bueno chicas este capi estuvo un poco mas largo, espero que les guste. Saludos y gracias a todas por su apoyo. Besos.


	14. Atracción Fatal

**Capitulo 14**

**Atracción fatal**

-Sessho ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Rin al notar su mirada como si estuviera asustado

Sesshoumaru se obligó a dejar de mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su cerebro aún no admitía que esa chica que tanto lo había obsesionado fuera Rin, definitivamente era algo que no quería aceptar.

-Estoy bien Rin –dijo incorporándose y dándose cuenta que la muchacha lucía más alta

-Que bueno –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro- Ya te vas?

-Si, hace un rato te busque para darte tu pago pero no te encontré –dijo metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar un sobre- toma. Y tu ya te vas?

-Gracias. Si ya no tarda en pasar Kouga por mi – dijo metiendo el sobre a su bolsa - vamos al parque ¿vienes con nosotros? Puedes traer a Akira

-No, paso. Debo revisar algunas cosas del trabajo, tu sabes, además mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

-Bueno, entonces te dejo – dijo dándose la media vuelta- Sessho..

-Dime?

-Gracias por darme este trabajo

-De nada Rin, yo quedé muy bien con todo el mundo gracias a ti.

-Nos vemos

-Hasta pronto

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado viéndola alejarse, su cerebro no codificaba lo que acababa de descubrir, pues era demasiado para él aceptar que la chica que lo había tenido obsesionado no fuera otra mas que Rin.

**………………………..**

En su departamento estuvo sentado varias horas en la oscuridad con una cerveza en la mano. Se sentía tan confundido ¿Cómo podía ser que no la hubiera reconocido? Había vivido tantos años junto a ella, que no le entraba en la cabeza el hecho de que la confundiera con alguien más.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacía su habitación. Esto cambiaba todo, ya no tenía una ilusión a la cual aferrarse, su musa se desvanecía y suponía que después de esto quizás debería darse una oportunidad con Akira para despejar la confusión que sentía en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que esa no sería una buena solución, únicamente le daría mas vueltas a un asunto que quería dar por terminado pronto, de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

El día siguiente todos estaban en su rutina diaria, Rin pese al desvelo había ido a trabajar temprano, pues cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño. Yuca le había dicho que conocía a alguien que tenía un pequeño local bien ubicado y que seguramente por ser su conocido podría arreglar un buen precio de renta. Esa misma tarde iría a ver a algunos proveedores y visitaría al amigo de Yuca para ver lo del local.

**……………………………**

Sesshoumaru había salido temprano del trabajo rumbo a la librería donde se llevaría a cabo la firma de libros de los nuevos lanzamientos de la editorial, algunos de los escritores presentes habían sido invitados a la presentación la noche anterior, hacía tiempo que la editorial no planeaba una firma de autógrafos de esa magnitud y necesitaba estar presente para coordinar el buen desarrollo del suceso. Después del tumulto que ocasionó el evento en la librería al fin había terminado y ahora iba rumbo a su casa. Akira como siempre no se había querido quedar atrás y lo había seguido para ayudarlo en lo que hiciera falta.

Desde la noche anterior cuando descubrió que la desconocida era Rin todavía le costaba trabajo aceptar que fuera ella. Seguía diciéndose que tal vez era una casualidad, pues cientos de chicas podrían tener los mismos accesorios y ropa, no era como si fuera única y exclusivamente diseñada para Rin. Seguía repitiéndose lo mismo cuando escuchó el sonido tan familiar que producía el tintineo de la pulsera de aquella chica y cuando vio a Rin caminar frente a él no le quedó duda alguna de que efectivamente era ella. Debía pensar como se comportaría con Rin de ahora en adelante pues no podía negar que ese descubrimiento lo perturbaba y estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

**……………………….**

Rin había finiquitado algunos asuntos con los que serían en adelante sus proveedores y con los vendedores de los muebles para la pequeña cafetería que abriría próximamente al lado de su socia y amiga. Estaba contentísima pues todo estaba saliendo tan bien que creía que nada podría mejorar eso, hasta que el viejo conocido de su amiga le dijo que el pequeño local en el centro estaba disponible y que la renta sería mucho menor de lo que ellas habían pensado.

Caminaba alegremente por la calle cuando se topó a Sesshoumaru al lado de Akira, ella amablemente los saludó, su hermanastro le dio un cálido saludo y su acompañante solamente la vio de pies a cabeza causándole una gran incomodidad que no pasó desapercibida para el muchacho, que le dirigió una mirada molesta a la mujer.

-Hola Rin, que haces por acá?

-Vine a afinar unos últimos detalles para abrir mi cafetería

-En serio?

-Si, ya tengo el lugar

-Wow! Es muy pronto, te felicito

-Bueno, hemos trabajado mucho por esto, es un sueño hecho realidad

-¿Hemos?

-Yuca, es una amiga de la escuela y yo –explicó- nosotras dos somos socias

-Me alegro Rin, te felicito en poco tiempo has hecho mucho- le sonrió, mientras Akira los veía molesta por ignorarla

-Sessho te dejo es tardísimo –dijo al ver la hora en su reloj- quedé de pasar con Kouga y ya voy con retraso

-Si quieres te llevo

-No es necesario –viendo la mirada que la otra le obsequiaba- bueno, fue un gusto verlos, adiós Akira

-Adiós Rin-contesto de mala gana la mujer

Cuando su hermanastra se había alejado, Sesshoumaru muy enojado la encaró.

-Porque demonios fuiste tan grosera con ella?

-Y tu porque tan amable?

-Akira, es mi hermana

-Pues antes no te gustaba hablar con ella, ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

-Sabes que? No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer

-Sessho perdóname –dijo cambiando su actitud al verlo realmente enojado- es que no me gusta que hables con otras mujeres

-Pues no me interesa, pero si quiero que modifiques tu actitud, me molesta mucho

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo –dijo para calmarlo

**…………………………..**

Rin llegó feliz al planetario iba entrando cuando distinguió a su novio muy ocupado con un grupo de jóvenes yendo hacía una de las salas de proyección. Aprovecharía para dar un vistazo a todo el lugar, aunque ya lo sabía de memoria siempre había algo nuevo para atraer al publico.

-Hola Rin- la saludo Ginta -¿ya te vio Kouga?

-No, estaba muy ocupado. Lo esperaré mientras doy un paseo por aquí

-Deberías ir a la sala de 3D hay algunas películas y puedes verlas, digo, porque Kouga todavía estará ocupado un rato, yo le avisaré que estas aquí

-Gracias Ginta

Kouga se había desocupado y buscaba a Rin por el lugar, cuando la vio sentada en una de las escaleras, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Hola linda! ¿Me esperaste mucho?

-Un poco pero me divertí mucho viendo lo nuevo que tienen aquí –lo abrazó contenta- ¿sabes que ya tenemos el local, los proveedores y pronto los muebles?

-De veras?

-Si

-Te felicito amor –dijo plantándole un beso en los labios-¿y donde es el lugar?

-Es céntrico, no es muy grande pero es muy bonito y con algunos arreglos, pintura y las luces adecuadas estará perfecto

-Te llevo a tu casa?

-Si, ya quiero contarles a Sango y Miroku

**………………………**

-Entonces ya es un hecho?- preguntó Miroku mientras Sango marcaba a los demás para invitarlos a cenar pues Rin estaba tan de buenas, que había improvisado algunos platillos y quería que todos estuvieran allí para compartirlos– Pues felicidades, te aseguro que será un éxito

-Eso espero

-Rin renunciarás al restaurante?- preguntó Sango

-Pues por un tiempo solo trabajaré medio día, y ya después cuando estemos un poco mas afianzadas pues entonces si, me dedicaré de lleno al negocio

-Los chicos llegarán en un rato, y Sessho no puede venir todavía esta ocupado con eso de las promociones de no se que

-Pues seremos nosotros seis –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- Sango me ayudas a meter el pollo al horno?

-Claro

-Y ustedes chicos podrían poner a enfriar el vino?

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron justo cuando todo estaba puesto en la mesa. Iban un poco raros lo que hizo que Kouga les preguntara que pasaba.

-Se los digo yo?-preguntó emocionado Inuyasha- o se los dices tu?

-Tu díselos

-Bueno, chicos –comenzó Inuyasha – nosotros vamos….

-A TENER UN BEBE! –gritó Kagome emocionada

Los muchachos al principio estaban un poco sorprendidos por la noticia pero después, poco a poco fueron saliendo de su estupor y los felicitaron con calidez.

-Vaya y yo que creía que la mía sería la mejor noticia –dijo Rin sonriente

-Que noticia?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Pues que Rin ya pronto abrirá su cafetería –dijo Kouga con orgullo

-Amiga eso es fantástico –dijo Kagome emocionada- felicidades Rin

-Gracias Kagome –dijo abrazándola – pero dime cuanto tiempo tienes?

-4 semanas –dijo muy contenta

-Bueno ya dejémonos de felicitaciones y pasemos a la mesa –gritó Sango quien había sacado el pollo del horno- o esto se arruinará

-Tomen –dijo Miroku dándoles una copa a cada uno y llenándoselas de vino, cuando llego a la de Kagome la lleno de jugo- tu no Kagome, no queremos tener un sobrino lelo

-Esta bien, no me molesta –dijo tocándose el vientre plano- prefiero tener a mi bebé sano

-Y ya lo sabe todo el mundo?- preguntó Sango

-No, Sessho y ustedes son los primeros en saberlo, pero esta misma noche en cuanto lleguemos a casa le contaremos a Izayoi y a Naraku y le llamaremos a mis padres en Kyoto.

-Pues salud por el bebé –dijo Miroku levantando su copa- el primer retoño del grupo

-Salud

* * *

La noche anterior había estado trabajando hasta tarde, y cuando recibió la llamada de Sango tuvo que declinar la invitación pues debía adelantar todos los pendientes, si algo había en cada enero y que no podía faltar era una carga de trabajo enorme, pues era cuando se decidían los proyectos que se desarrollarían durante el año, nuevas contrataciones, campañas y demás asuntos de mercadotecnia. Estuvo en la oficina hasta las 11 de la noche Akira había insistido en quedarse con él, pero eso significaría invitarla a quedarse a dormir en su departamento y lo menos que deseaba era complicarse aún mas la existencia.

A la mañana Sesshoumaru salía de su departamento apresurado, se había quedado dormido y se le había hecho tarde para su mala suerte pues todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Casi entraba a su auto cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Usted es Sesshoumaru Taisho –pregunto el hombre a su lado

-Si, ¿Qué desea?

-Me gustaría hablar con usted

-Lo siento, tengo prisa y debo llegar cuanto antes a mi trabajo –dijo intentando meterse al auto

-Por favor, será poco tiempo, quiero que hablemos de Akira

-Que hay con ella?- Sesshoumaru lo miró con repentino interés.

-Akira es mi esposa

**………………………….**

En una cafetería cercana a su departamento los dos hombres tomaban una taza de café mientras conversaban. Bankotsu Sada le contaba con lujo de detalles su vida al lado de Akira, según le decía tenían dos años de casados, durante el primer año todo iba relativamente bien - o al menos en apariencia- pero que de repente había cambiado justo en el momento cuando Sesshoumaru había regresado a Tokio. Entonces se había comenzado a comportar fría pretextando estar muy cansada o fingiendo enfermedades para alejarse de él y no tener intimidad, y las noches que no llegaba a dormir alegaba quedarse en un hotel o con una de sus amigas, Bankotsu por supuesto no quería desconfiar de su esposa pero era demasiado sospechoso su comportamiento y después de contratar un detective para que la siguiera encontró las pruebas de su infidelidad.

-Yo no sabia que estaba casada- dijo Sessho disculpándose por ser sin querer el culpable de causarle esa pena a Bankotsu – ella jamás me dijo nada, ni siquiera usa un anillo en el dedo

-Si, supongo que es para que no la descubras –dijo el hombre con visible dolor- pero no me extraña que haga esto

-Porque lo dices?

-La conozco de hace tiempo y siempre me habló con mucho entusiasmo sobre su joven jefe –miro a Sesshoumaru quien se sentía incomodo – y cuando te fuiste de aquí parecía otra, yo quise creer que ella podría enamorarse de mi, y en algún momento creí que así era, pero veo que estaba equivocado

-Lo lamento mucho

-La amas?

-No, lo nuestro no es en si una relación

-Bueno, supongo que ese es su pago por su infidelidad, aunque eso no aminore mi decepción. Le pediré el divorcio, tengo las pruebas de su adulterio y no me sacará un solo quinto.

Sesshoumaru no supo que mas decir, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Cuando Bankotsu se retiró se sentía fatal.

**……..……………**

Una hora después de que el señor Sada se había ido aun estaba sentado en la cafetería reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Así que Akira no era más que una adultera, lo había engañado al igual que a aquel pobre hombre que confiaba en ella. Pago la cuenta y se dirigió a su automóvil. De alguna manera se sentía aliviado pues no tenía porque obligarse a tener alguna consideración con ella, y esto le daba la excusa perfecta para terminar lo que tenía con ella.

Cuando entro a la oficina la chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió, pero únicamente se topo con la mirada irascible del muchacho quien con voz dura le pidió que lo siguiera a su oficina.

-Buenos días amor –dijo la muchacha una vez adentro mientras Sesshoumaru cerraba la puerta -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?.

Sesshoumaru la observó, se le hacía increíble que la mujer actuara tan quitada de la pena, como si no hiciera nada malo, como si no recordara su compromiso con Bankotsu.

-Sabes a quien acabo de conocer?

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que no haya sido una mujer –dijo la chica jugando- porque ya sabes que soy muy celosa

-Para tu desgracia no, no fue una mujer –Sesshoumaru se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de su silla- Hoy conocí a Bankotsu Sada, o mejor dicho a tu marido Akira o ¿debo decirte señora Sada?

Akira palideció, ya sabía que algún día Sesshoumaru se enteraría de su secreto pero creyó que sería cuando ella hubiera logrado divorciarse de Bankotsu. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en como solucionar las cosas con Sessho a quien no quería perder por nada del mundo.

-Mi amor, yo quise decírtelo, pero me daba miedo que tu me rechazaras

-Akira, por supuesto que lo habría hecho, si tú no sabes respetar los compromisos yo si sé hacerlo

-Sesshoumaru yo no amo a Bankotsu, te amo a ti, siempre te he querido, por favor perdóname –dijo tratando de acercarse a él quien haciéndole una seña con la mano la detuvo

-Akira basta! –dijo callando a la mujer- no me interesan tus excusas, además, bueno lo siento si no lo amas eso no es asunto mío. Lo que si me molesta es que tú me engañaste, debiste decírmelo.

-Ya te dije, no quería perderte, necesitaba una oportunidad contigo y ahora que vamos tan bien…

-Akira de que hablas? Lo nuestro en ningún momento ha dejado de ser algo casual

-Pero puede dejar de serlo cuando me divorcie, tú y yo podríamos formalizar nuestra situación

-De ninguna manera Akira, lo nuestro se termina ahora

-NO,NO PUEDES ABANDONARME! YO TE AMO ¿ENTIENDES? YO ENGAÑE A BANKOTSU POR TI! ME LO DEBES, ME OISTE? ME LO DEBES

-Baja la voz –siseó el chico furioso- acuérdate el lugar en donde estamos

-NO ME IMPORTA! NO ME VAS A DEJAR –la chica lloraba desesperada, estaba totalmente fuera de control- ANTES SOY CAPAZ DE MATARME, Y SERA CULPA TUYA

Sesshoumaru por primera vez temió estar frente a una mujer desequilibrada mentalmente. La mujer estaba frenética, lloraba y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos –dijo usando el tono que su padrastro solía usar cuando las cosas en su casa eran un caos- hablaremos mas tarde

-Sesshoumaru no me vas dejar verdad? –lloró Akira temblando y acercándose al joven- si lo haces te juro que te vas a arrepentir –dijo finalmente acercando su cara a la de él para darle un beso en los labios

Cuando Akira abandonó la oficina Sesshoumaru dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, ¿Por qué parecía ser un imán para los dementes? Primero Jaken y ahora Akira. No pensaba seguir con ella aunque lo chantajeara, pero si temía al ver su reacción que fuera capaz de hacer algo estúpido para castigarlo y vengarse de él.

A la hora de la comida aún continuaba en su oficina se asomó al pasillo y vio a su secretaria aún trabajando, de repente volteó hacía él y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. El se limitó a seguir hasta el ascensor y notó que la chica intentaba ir hacía él. Cuando llegó a la calle ya la tenía a su lado.

-Dijiste que hablaríamos Sesshoumaru

-Hablaremos en la noche

-Esta bien. ¿A donde vas?

-Akira – volteó a verla – hablaremos esta noche

-Como quieras –dijo la chica quedándose parada mientras el muchacho entraba a su automóvil

**……………………………**

Sesshoumaru se dirigió al consultorio de su padrastro, si había en alguien en quien pudiera confiar en un asunto así además de Inu Taisho ese era Naraku, si le contara algo de eso a Izayoi seguramente enloquecería de la preocupación. Cuando entro al consultorio Naraku lo miró un poco sorprendido, pues nunca lo había visitado en ese lugar.

-Sessho hijo que milagro que me visitas

-Si, bueno ya era hora de que conociera el lugar donde realizas tu magia ¿no crees?

-Que te trae por aquí?

-Naraku ¿tu crees que una persona que amenaza con atentar contra su vida si terminas tu relación con ella sea capaz de cumplirla?

-Depende

-De que?

-Del grado de perturbación que tiene? ¿Esta deprimida?

-No lo creo, no parece

Naraku se quedó en silencio un rato, seguramente hablaba de Akira, ya sabia que había algo raro en esa muchacha.

-Cuando la terminaste?

-Hoy en la mañana

-Y te amenazó?

-Si –contestó Sesshoumaru sentándose frente a él- Hoy en la mañana descubrí que es una mujer casada, y que he hecho el papel de amante

-Y eso como te hizo sentir?

-Me estas sicoanalizando Naraku? – Preguntó- a decir verdad me hizo sentir incomodo y complice, aún cuando no lo hubiera sabido

-Sesshoumaru hijo, hiciste bien en terminarla, ahora solamente te pido que estes alerta ante cualquier cambio en su actitud

-Entonces crees que ella?

-Algunas personas usan el chantaje para manipular a los demás, pero no la he tratado lo suficiente como para declarar algo así, de todas maneras te voy a pedir que para cualquier cosa estés contacto conmigo

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo –dijo Sessho aliviado- No le digas nada a mamá

-Por supuesto, Izayoi es demasiado visceral y ella misma sería capaz de ir a darle una golpiza a esa chica con tal de que te deje en paz

-No creo que llegue a tanto pero si se preocuparía mucho. Bueno me tengo que ir, pero gracias otra vez.

-Cuídate hijo y ya sabes si notas cualquier cosa rara, no importa la hora, llámame.

**………………………………..**

Estaban en la oficina, ya casi era la hora de la salida cuando Akira entro a su oficina impaciente, Sesshoumaru alzo la vista y noto la actitud de la mujer que esperaba que el chico hablara.

-Hablemos –dijo ella sentándose frente a su escritorio- Sesshoumaru yo no deseo separarme de ti

-Akira….

-En serio, yo creo que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos

-Akira escúchame debemos terminar esto, tu ya sabias que esta relación no iba a ningún lado

-Pero puede cambiar, puedes comprometerte conmigo –dijo mirándolo desafiante

-No lo creo, yo no estoy dispuesto a dar un esfuerzo por una relación basada en mentiras

-Ya te dije que me equivoque, perdón por ser un simple ser humano

-Ves? Ni siquiera aceptas que tu comportamiento es pésimo. Akira heriste a tu marido, ¿sabes como me sentí yo cuando supe que estabas casada?

-Claro y ahora tienes el pretexto perfecto para terminar conmigo ¿no?

-Es inútil hablar contigo, por lo visto tendría mas éxito si tratara de razonar con la pared

-No te voy a dejar –dijo sin perder la compostura esta vez- No te vas a deshacer de mi

-Pues entonces estarás sola en una relación imaginaria, porque por mi parte no estoy mas contigo. Esto se acabó

-Eso lo veremos

-Akira ¿porque no hablas con tu esposo y tratas de arreglar las cosas con él?

Sin decir una palabra mas Akira salió intempestivamente de la oficina azotando la puerta mientras Sesshoumaru se pasaba las manos por el cabello presintiendo lo peor.

* * *

Sessho estaba un poco inquieto, había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con Akira y desde que esta lo había amenazado, pero para su sorpresa de repente todo entre la chica y él estaba muy tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Naraku le había estado llamando diariamente y le había pedido que fuera precavido pues cuando una persona sufre ese tipo de desequilibrios suele reaccionar de manera impredecible, pero el muchacho no veía ninguna actitud extraña en Akira quien continuaba yendo a trabajar normalmente y que además ya no insistía tanto en perseguirlo.

Esa mañana había estado todo en perfecta calma, estaba revisando algunas estadísticas cuando su teléfono sonó.

_Ring ring_

-Bueno? –contestó el teléfono era Rin

-_Sessho hoy inauguraremos la cafetería ¿vendrás?_

- Si, claro que si Rin allá estaré. ¿a que hora?

-_A las 8 de la noche_

-Cuenta con mi presencia, ¿ya les avisaste a papá y mamá?

-_Si, pero no podrán venir_

-Entonces nos vemos allá, solamente que primero pasaré a mi departamento así que llegaré un poco mas tarde

-_Perfecto. Hasta mas tarde Sessho_

-Hasta pronto Rin

Después de colgar, se dedico a trabajar concentrado y como por arte de magia había terminado su trabajo antes de lo previsto, al parecer llegaría puntual a la inauguración, tomo su saco y su abrigo al igual que su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir de su oficina notó el escritorio de su secretaria vacío pero no le dio importancia sino al contrario, le alegró no tener que encontrarse su mirada que a veces le parecía llena locura. Sesshoumaru se dirigió a su departamento a cambiarse la ropa de trabajo por la que usualmente usaba cuando salía. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta y entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, creyó encontrar todo tirado pero estaba todo en su lugar. Revisó todas las habitaciones y no encontró que faltara algo. De pronto escuchó un ruido provenir de la ducha y lo que encontró lo dejó helado.

Akira estaba dentro de la tina desnuda y con ambas muñecas cortadas, el chico de inmediato corrió hacía ella con una toalla para parar la hemorragia, la chica estaba helada y la sangre manchaba la loseta del cuarto, la envolvió en una colcha y trató de desanudarse la corbata para hacerle un torniquete, con una de sus manos marco el numero de urgencias en su celular pidió una ambulancia y rogó porque llegara rápido.

**………………………………**

Rin caminaba con algunas cosas que había olvidado para la inauguración, todavía faltaba mas de una hora para esta, no se preocupaba de nada pues Yuca estaba haciéndose cargo de todo. La tienda con los mejores descuentos estaba muy cerca del edificio de su hermanastro así que se dirigía a ella cuando escucho el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia que se estacionaba frente al edificio. Rin sintió un escalofrio cuando vio a Sesshoumaru con Akira en brazos, rapidamente cruzo la calle y se acercó a él.

-Sesshoumaru que pasó –pregunto preocupada al notar la sangre que cubría la colcha que envolvía a la muchacha que estaba siendo subida al vehículo en la camilla- Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru oía lejana la voz de Rin, estaba consciente de que esa situación era muy desagradable sobre todo por la enorme cantidad de sangre, pero además de eso se sentía raro.

-Dios mío estas herido! –dijo Rin al notar la sangre manando a borbotones de su brazo- Sessho –dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos – No te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Rin llamó a uno de los paramédicos que inmediatamente lo ayudó a subir a la ambulancia seguido de Rin quien no dejaba de hablarle pues parecía comenzar a entrar en Shock. Al parecer mientras estaba desesperado ayudando a Akira esta lo había herido con la navaja cortandole una de las arterias de su brazo y Sesshoumaru debido a la adrenalina ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada, hasta que comenzó a debilitarse por perder una enorme cantidad de sangre.

Rin lo tomó de la mano durante todo el trayecto al hospital sentía su mano cada vez mas fría y solo rogaba porque llegaran rápido para que lo atendieran, cuando llegaron al hospital enseguida lo condujeron a urgencias. Sesshoumaru nunca soltó su mano mientras ella caminaba al lado de la camilla y le daba ánimos.

Izayoi y Naraku llegaron en seguida al igual que sus amigos, todos estaban esperando en la cafetería y se les había hecho raro que no llegara, no fue hasta que les llamó y les avisó de lo que había ocurrido que todos se dirigieron de inmediato a ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Rin como esta mi hijo- lloró Izayoi en cuanto llegó- ¿esta bien?

-Si, esta bien, pudieron reparar la arteria, solo necesitará transfusiones y tiempo en recuperación. Por fortuna llegaron a tiempo

-Y Akira? –Pregunto Naraku- ¿Dónde esta?

-Ella si esta grave, perdió mucha sangre y bueno….

-Papá! Nadie quiere saber de esa bruja que casi mata a mi hermano- gruño Inuyasha furioso- deberían meterla presa

-Inuyasha –lo llamó su padre- esa chica no esta bien de la cabeza

-Menudo descubrimiento padre! –se burló el muchacho

Naraku no agregó nada mas, pues sabía que su hijo tenía razón de sentirse molesto al igual que todos los demás y en ese momento lo único que importaba era que Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de peligro. Tenía que llamar a Inu Taisho, era necesario que supiera lo ocurrido, se lo debía además él como padre sabía que haría lo mismo.

**……………………………..**

Sesshoumaru salió del hospital al día siguiente - pues se encontraba bastante bien - no obstante la perdida de sangre lo tendría lejos del trabajo al menos una semana, su madre quería que se fuera con ellos a su casa, pero él no aceptó, quiso regresar a su departamento a enfrentar a sus demonios. Cuando cruzo la puerta por primera vez sintió un escalofrió que de inmediato se desvaneció al ver los ojos grises de Rin que lo miraron con su serenidad habitual mientras lo esperaba junto con sus demás amigos sentados en la sala de su casa.

* * *

El grupo se había puesto solidario con el muchacho quien estaba recuperándose de la herida que la mujer le había hecho y por el shock de ver a Akira desangrándose en la bañera. Rin y Kouga habían tomado la tarea de llevarle el desayuno, su madre y a veces Naraku iban al medio día y se iban durante la tarde y los demás se turnaban para quedarse a dormir con él, Sesshoumaru se sentía algo culpable por causar esas incomodidades pero muy en el fondo le gustaba la atención que le daban.

-Rin –la llamó una mañana mientras la chica tomaba su abrigo para irse a trabajar

-Que pasa Sesshoumaru? – dijo al chico sentado en el sofá

-Nunca me he disculpado por lo que pasó hace tiempo

Rin sonrío de manera enigmática y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él.

-Eso ya pasó

-Si, pero me porte muy mal contigo

-Bueno si y no.

-Rin no te entiendo

-Mira si no hubiera pasado eso de aquella manera quizás yo aún estaría aferrada a algo que nunca existió y no hubiera conocido a Kouga –sonrió feliz- y eso hubiese sido una verdadera tragedia

-Eres una gran persona, yo seguramente sentiría rencor o….

-Shhh! –dijo poniéndole la mano sobre la boca- desde tu regreso fue borrón y cuenta nueva. Hermano

-Si, hermanita –dijo sin dejar de sentirse raro al llamarla de esa manera

-Bueno me tengo que ir, debo abrir la cafetería y si me tardo mas Yuca se pondrá furiosa

-Gracias por venir Rin

-No hay de que –contestó poniéndose el abrigo- para eso estamos los amigos

Después de que Rin se fue Sesshoumaru estaba solo en su departamento y no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando por su vida. Debía comenzar a pensar en cada uno de sus actos, en que cada cosa que hacía tenía una consecuencia, se decía a si mismo que de haber rechazado o cortado a Akira a tiempo nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

La situación de Akira al fin había quedado atrás, la mujer había comprendido que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor. Sus padres estaban con ella y había aceptado recibir ayuda sicologica. Renunciaria a su trabajo para irse a su ciudad natal en cuanto saliera del hospital, pues solo el tiempo y la distancia al igual que estar con su familia podrían ayudarla a olvidar su obsesión por Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Inu Taisho había recibido la llamada de Naraku para contarle lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru, de inmediato quiso viajar hacía Tokio pero el esposo de Izayoi lo tranquilizo y después de hablar con su hija convino en dejar el viaje hacía aquella ciudad para el fin de semana. El viernes en la noche Kagura y él se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, ya era hora de ir a ver a sus hijos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Sesshoumaru se encontraron con mucha gente en él, Kagura de inmediato abrazó a sus hijos e Inu Taisho se dirigió hacía sus amigos para pedirles que le contaran que había pasado. Estaba un poco sorprendido con lo que acababa de saber, nunca imaginó que la chica con quien salía su hijo estuviera así de loca, le recordó un poco a Jaken y les pidió a ambos que se cuidaran, no deseaba que se toparan con algún demente que de verdad les hiciera daño.

-Hijo por favor cuídate, no quiero que la próxima vez que alguien me llame por teléfono sea para contarme una desgracia peor

-Papá te prometo que tendré mas cuidado al elegir a las chicas con quien salgo

-Bueno papá tampoco fue culpa de Sesshoumaru –intervino Rin- Akira parecía estar bien, al menos a mi me lo pareció

-Si señor Taisho la chica se veía normal, créame –dijo Inuyasha apoyando a su hermano

-Tienen razón, pero aún así me preocupa

-Gracia papá por preocuparte, pero estoy bien en serio.

-Quien quiere cenar? –Preguntó Rin al ver mas calmadas las cosas- seguramente ustedes dos están cansados y hambrientos ¿desean que les prepare algo?

-Si hija veníamos tan preocupados que no comimos nada con las prisas –dijo Kagura- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No mamá dejame yo lo puedo hacer

-Yo también tengo hambre- dijo Kagome –ahora que somos dos pues como que nunca me lleno

-Estas embarazada? –Preguntó Inu Taisho sorprendido por la buena nueva- Te felicito

-Gracias señor –contestó la muchacha

La conversación continuó de manera amena hasta que Rin los llamó a comer. Sesshoumaru observaba todo en silencio, era afortunado de tener amigos y padres así, y sobre todo por tener a Rin quien en todo momento había tomado su mano cuando lo llevaban rumbo al hospital.

Esa noche los señores Taisho durmieron en el departamento de su hijo, quien estaba contento de tenerlos cerca, el sentir así a su padre lo hacía sentirse seguro. A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru que estaba ya mas repuesto los había acompañado junto con Rin y su novio a dar una vuelta por la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Ya en el aeropuerto los señores Taisho se despedían de ellos cuando les recordaron su fiesta de aniversario.

-Quiero que vayan –decía Kagura mientras su esposo la apuraba- es en serio

-Si mamá te prometo al menos por mi parte, de que estaré acompañándolos ese día –dijo Rin mientras se despedía de su padre

-Yo también mamá –dijo Sesshoumaru- haré espacio en mi agenda para tener ese día libre

-Yo no sé si podré ir –dijo Kouga – es generalmente los fines de semana cuando tenemos mas trabajo, pero prometo que haré lo posible por no faltar

-Bueno hijos, Kouga cuídense y nos vemos en Kyoto en marzo –se despidió finalmente Inu Taisho mientras caminaba a abordar el avión.

Los chicos esperaron a ver el avión despegar y entonces se dirigieron a la salida. Kouga y Rin iban delante de Sesshoumaru quien observaba como la chica entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los del muchacho quien casi cubría su pequeña mano con la suya. Los dos parecían absortos en su propio mundo y Rin de vez en cuando recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Kouga, quien por su parte apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar preguntarse si encontraría a alguien como Rin para él.

-Sesshoumaru –dijo Kouga deteniéndose de pronto al darse cuenta de que se habían adelantado mucho- perdona por dejarte atrás

-No te preocupes Kouga estoy bien, además los novios necesitan tiempo a solas

-Ven –dijo Rin tomándolo del brazo- así no nos adelantaremos.

Cuando llegaron al auto de Kouga, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la parte de atrás y escuchaba la conversación entre Rin y novio.

-Toma –dijo el chico de pronto sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo- no pude dártelo el día de la inauguración

-Kouga es hermoso –dijo Rin emocionada viendo el nuevo dije

-Sabía que te gustaría, es para que se lo agregues a la pulsera

-Gracias –dijo Rin inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla- se verá hermoso

Rin iba viendo el bello ángel que Kouga le había regalado para la pulsera que le había dado el día de su primer aniversario. Cada dije representaba algo especial para ellos, un evento, una cita, un momento del cual querían guardar un recuerdo. Por eso esa pulsera con esos dijes cada uno de diferentes figuras aladas era tan especial para ella y la usaba en las ocasiones en que haría algo fuera de lo ordinario como su amuleto de la suerte.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar ser participe de ese momento entre ellos, se limitó a ser testigo mudo de la conexión tan fuerte y evidente entre los dos, mientras por el retrovisor no dejaba de mirar a Rin quien feliz con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro estaba totalmente ajena a los sentimientos encontrados que hacían presa de su hermanastro.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que sigan escribiéndome. Besos a todas y felices fiestas.**


	15. El aniversario de bodas

**Capitulo 15**

**El aniversario de bodas**

Estaban en la última semana de enero y Sessho aún recordaba su regreso al trabajo unos días antes. Sus compañeros y empleados de la editorial le dieron una cálida bienvenida y al llegar hasta su oficina en el puesto de Akira estaba su nueva asistente: una mujer de mediana edad que muy solicita y amable le llevó los documentos que necesitaban de su atención.

Después del primer día de su reincorporación trató de poner toda su energía en el trabajo y de adelantar tanto como pudiera pues deseaba estar libre para la fecha del aniversario de su padre y Kagura, las siguientes semanas sería de arduo trabajo durante las cuales seguramente vería muy pocas veces a sus amigos quienes también tenían muchas responsabilidades, por lo que sus salidas se limitarían a los sábados por la noche que era cuando la mayoría podía salir.

**……………………….**

Rin estaba muy atareada, el mantener el empleo en el restaurante y atender la cafetería medio día era cansado pero veía con gran satisfacción como la gente que iba una vez siempre regresaba. Se había coordinado muy bien con Yuca que cada vez tomaba mas responsabilidades y aportaba ideas para el negocio y con quien además compartía sus sueños de crecimiento, ya habían comenzado a pensar que en caso de que las ventas continuaran de esa manera podrían incluir el servicio de ventas sobre pedido.

Rin se quitó el gorro y la filipina doble. Por ese día había terminado sus labores y se dirigía a casa, pues al día siguiente se tomaría unas horas para buscar tranquilamente el obsequio perfecto para sus padres.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba contento por la llamada que había recibido la noche anterior. Pues una amiga, la única que de verdad hizo durante su estadía de 2 años en Estados Unidos iba de visita a Japón. Le daba mucho gusto volver a verla, con una sonrisa recordó cuando la conoció.

…………………………..**Flash back**………………………………

_Se sentía tenso, ese día tendría una cita con una escritora difícil, Kikyo Otohime autora de varios libros de poesía, esperaba solamente poder estar libre a la hora de la comida, había quedado con varios de sus compañeros de trabajo para jugar un partido de baloncesto en el parque, eso lo haría sentir como en los viejos tiempos._

_-Señor Taisho, la señorita Otohime esta aquí_

_-Hágala pasar Brenda_

_La mujer que entró era realmente hermosa, su blanca piel era suave, su cabello negro brillante y su cara y cuerpo simplemente eran preciosos. _

_-Señorita Otohime por favor tome asiento_

_-Gracias- continuó mientras se sentaba- quiero hablar sobre el diseño de la imagen del libro_

_-Por supuesto, gusta un café, te o algo para beber?- la mujer solo levantó una ceja_

_-Que le parece si mejor vamos al grano?_

_-Como lo desee- Sesshoumaru suspiró sentía que esa platica sería larga _

………………………**End Flash back**…………….…………

Desde ese entonces había iniciado una gran amistad con Kikyo, con quien al principio habían sentido atracción sexual, pero después de unos meses de flirteo se dieron cuenta de que solamente querían ser amigos.

Ahora iba a Japón a promover su nuevo libro en algunas librerías del país, y aprovecharía para quedarse un tiempo a conocer el lugar donde nació pero que no conocía pues sus padres habían emigrado cuando era una bebé.

-Señor lo busca la señorita Kikyo Otohime

-Hágala pasar

-Hola Sesshoumaru, cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo la chica que entraba a la oficina- Que te has hecho?

-Aquí trabajando, ¿y tu?

-Pues promoviendo mi nuevo libro – se sentó frente a él- pero planeo quedarme una temporada en el país.

-Perfecto.

-Que te parece si me muestras un poco de Japón?

-Mañana en la noche saldré con mis amigos, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

-Claro, me hablaste tanto de ellos que tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerlos

-Por cierto donde te piensas quedar?

-Bueno pues debido a que espero estar una larga temporada aquí creo que alquilaré un pequeño departamento ¿Por qué?

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, tengo una habitación disponible

-Debo pensarlo

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites

Hablaron durante horas y al final la chica se despidió, cuando llegó hasta la puerta volteó hacía él.

-Acepto tu propuesta –dijo – Cuando me puedo instalar?

-Esperame en la cafetería y cuando termine esto –dijo mostrándole los papeles sobre el escritorio- nos vamos

-Entonces te espero abajo

-Trataré de darme prisa

* * *

Era sábado en la noche así que era el día de ir al bar de su madre, cuando llegó los encontró a todos reunidos, y un poco sorprendidos de verlo con una nueva "amiga" cuando apenas había salido de su tormentosa relación con su secretaria.

-Escuchen –dijo para despejar toda duda antes de que comenzaran a interrogarlo- les presento a Kikyo, una amiga que vino desde Estados Unidos a promover su nuevo libro y que estará compartiendo departamento conmigo.

-Mucho gusto señorita –dijo Miroku con una sonrisa- Sesshoumaru no nos habías contado de esta linda joven

-Error de omisión –contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-Por supuesto, aunque –dijo Kikyo – en cambio a mi si me habló mucho de ustedes –dijo viéndolos – Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome y…-se detuvo al ver a la otra pareja sentada a la mesa

-Rin y su novio Kouga- se apresuró a decir Sessho

-Por supuesto –dijo Kikyo tratando de dejar atrás el lapso incomodo- bueno mi nombre es Kikyo soy escritora y estaré promocionando mi nuevo libro aquí en Japón

-Eres japonesa? –preguntó Rin interesada

-Si Rin, solo que mis padres emigraron a Estados Unidos poco después de que nací.

La noche transcurrió llena de anécdotas e historias por parte de Kikyo quien parecía acoplarse muy bien al grupo. Kikyo se sentía un poco sorprendida al conocerlos pues imaginó que sería una exageración por parte de Sesshoumaru el decir que todos eran bastante peculiares, la noche habia sido muy agradable siendo el único momento incomodo cuando no reconoció a Rin entre las personas de las que tanto hablaba Sesshoumaru, sobre todo siendo su hermanastra, pero no externó su opinión en ese tema, aunque la muchacha no parecía afectada en absoluto mientras se abrazaba al guapo chico de ojos azules al lado suyo.

**…………………………**

Era de madrugada cuando Sessho y su invitada llegaron al departamento.

-Buenas noches Kikyo –dijo Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose a su habitación- que duermas bien

-Gracias. Oye Sesshoumaru-lo llamó antes de que entrara- ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a Rin? – Noto la mirada de su amigo- porque nombraste muchas veces a tus amigos y a tu hermano, pero a ella nunca o al menos no lo recuerdo –lo observó con atención- y bueno, ella es tu hermana

-Es una larga historia Kikyo

La chica entornó los ojos, era muy curiosa y seguramente no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber el porque. Sesshoumaru dio un largo suspiro, ¿que podía decirle? ¿Que durante todo ese tiempo Rin y sus sentimientos no fueron importantes para él? ¿Que lo único que deseaba entonces era no volver a verla o hablar de ella durante mucho tiempo?, ese tema siempre lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo, por ser tan egoísta y sobre todo ahora, que cada vez que la veía no dejaba de notar lo bonita que era.

Sesshoumaru se encerró en su habitación dejando a una Kikyo cada vez mas interesada en saber que era lo que ocultaba. Dentro de su habitación se desvistió y se preparó para dormir, escarbar en sus sentimientos o analizar que era lo que estaba haciendo cambiar la imagen de Rin ante sus ojos era algo que lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

No obstante que Kikyo no estaba mucho tiempo en Tokio había comenzado a crear un lazo de amistad con todos sus amigos, quienes la habían recibido muy bien y aún cuando solamente se veían de vez en cuando seguían estando en contacto. Rin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para sus padres y solamente esperaba que llegara tan esperado día, mientras que su hermano había optado por lo más práctico y poco romántico: darles una suma de dinero para que ellos compraran lo que desearan.

Kagome e Inuyasha se pavoneaban presumiendo la nada notable barriga de la chica quien no había subido un kilo en cambio su marido llevaba 5 arriba ya que era quien tenía todos los antojos. Miroku y Sango se sentían contagiados por la maternidad de su prima y aseguraban que sentían mareos cada vez que estaban cerca lo que provocaba las burlas de los demás.

Faltaban pocos días para el viaje y Rin ya estaba ansiosa por ver como resultaría todo, aunque estaba segura que todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

Faltaban un par de horas para irse al aeropuerto de donde partirían rumbo a Kyoto, solamente irían Rin y él puesto que Kouga no podría abandonar su trabajo por una visita guiada a posibles benefactores del planetario. Ya habían comprado los boletos de avión y acordado la hora en que debían encontrarse, sus padres habían llamado para saber a que hora ir a recogerlos pero Sessho se negó argumentando que ya eran adultos y bien podían tomar un taxi, sin embargo conociendo a Inu Taisho estaba seguro de que iría por ellos.

Rin había estado trabajando mucho para poder tomarse los dos días que quería pasar al lado de sus papás y debido a su trabajo en el restaurante y en la cafetería se veía muy cansada pero feliz pues estaba viviendo su sueño y las ganancias que le estaba dejando su negocio eran muy buenas.

**.................................**

Finalmente había llegado el momento de partir, Sesshoumaru esperaba sentado en el aeropuerto consultando la hora en su reloj, esperaba de Rin llegara pronto de lo contrario perderían el vuelo. Caminaba nervioso mirando hacía la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto cuando la vio venir.

-Rin creí que no llegarías

-Disculpa es que había muchos clientes y Yuca demoró mucho en llegar

-Pues vamos, que ya abordaron todos los pasajeros –dijo a la chica que arrastraba su pesado equipaje- dame acá yo cargo la maleta

-Gracias-dijo sonriente

-Rayos Rin! Que traes aquí ¿piedras?- se quejó Sesshoumaru al notar lo pesada que era- Como pudiste sacarla del taxi tu sola?

-Bueno el chofer lo hizo, claro recibió una buena propina

Cuando abordaron el avión la chica inmediatamente se dirigió al asiento pegado a la ventana dejando a Sesshoumaru el del pasillo, el chico solamente sonrió recordando que desde niña hacía lo mismo, le gustaba ir bobeando por la ventana lo que era entendible en los viajes por carretera, pero ¿en un vuelo? francamente no lo entendía.

-Quieres sentarte aquí?-pregunto al notar que la observaba- puedo cambiarme de lugar

-No, esta bien así

Durante el vuelo Rin escuchaba música pues en los viajes en avión siempre se estresaba, si hubiera ido con Kouga hubiera ido como una cotorra hablando sin parar, sujetando su brazo y seguramente él la abrazaría y le diría que no había nada que temer. Tocó su pulsera y sonrió, siempre que la usaba lo recordaba y le daba tanta paz que se tranquilizaba casi de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru intentaba leer uno de los libros de Kikyo pero iba mirándola de reojo, disfrutando de su perfil, era la primera vez que la observaba a detalle y lo primero que llamó su atención fue su boca, sus labios al natural eran de un tenue color rojizo y el labio inferior mas grueso que el superior; su nariz era pequeña y respingada con diminutas pequitas de color café dorado; sus pestañas eran largas y negras al igual que su cabello cuyo reflejo azul hacían resaltar mas sus grandes y preciosos ojos grises. Si hubiese tenido que describirla con una palabra hubiera escogido hermosa. Rin era hermosa y Kouga un hombre muy afortunado de tener a alguien como ella. De pronto se quedó frío ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Porque analizaba a Rin de esa manera? No era que le gustara, pero, de alguna forma algo estaba cambiando en su forma de percibirla, tratando de sacudirse esos pensamientos regresó a su lectura.

**……………………………..**

Varias horas de vuelo después ya estaban en Kyoto y sus padres -como Sessho había previsto- en el aeropuerto esperándolos. De inmediato se dirigieron a casa y la encontraron hecha un caos, el organizador de fiestas había planeado hacerla al aire libre en la cancha de baloncesto y la cantidad de adornos era inmensa tanto que la planta baja parecía más una bodega que una sala.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita –dijo el sujeto al notar la cara de sorpresa de la chica- mañana este lugar volverá a la normalidad y sus padres tendrán el aniversario de bodas mas inolvidable

-No lo dudo –contestó amablemente- bueno voy a mi habitación a ducharme

-Yo también –la secundó Sessho tomando su maleta y la de Rin cuando ella intentó tomarla –deja la subo yo

-Gracias Sessho

* * *

Habían tenido una noche muy agradable y cómoda pero el inicio del día sería movido, desde muy temprano en la mañana las dos mujeres y varias de las amigas de Kagura fueron a un spa donde les dieron tratamiento completo, consistente en masaje, sauna y faciales, Rin se sentía tan relajada que casi se quedó dormida sobre la mesa de masajes, cuando salieron de ahí se dirigieron a la estética donde serían maquilladas y peinadas.

-Y como te sientes Kagura? –Preguntó la estilista a su amiga y clienta- ¿estas excitada?

-Por supuesto, por eso quiero que nos dejes hermosas en la medida en que nos sea posible

-Mujer si ambas son muy lindas –se dirigió a Rin- ¡pero mira que tenemos aquí!, con este cutis y esos ojos esta niña no necesita gran cosa

-Verdad que es muy bonita? –pregunto Kagura

-No exageren –dijo Rin sonrojada

-Pues manos a la obra ¡chicas! –dijo la estilista llamando a sus compañeras- Embellezcamos a estas damas

**………………………………….**

Sesshoumaru y su padre estaban en el centro comercial recogiendo el regalo que había encargado Inu Taisho para Kagura. Mientras caminaban Sesshoumaru pensaba en las parejas que lo rodeaban, su padre y Kagura, su madre y Naraku, Sango y Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha y Rin….y Kouga, todas parejas estables, todas con un gran vínculo sentimental y emocional, lo que ha veces le hacía darse cuenta del gran vacío que tenía en su vida, aunque muchas veces surgiera el tema en las conversaciones con sus amigos y se empeñara en negarlo la verdad era que él mismo reconocía que quería conocer a **ese** alguien especial.

-Sessho es aquí –dijo Inu Taisho al ver que su hijo se iba de paso

-Una joyería?

-Si, ven te enseñaré el regalo de Kagura

Cuando entraron al lugar el amable vendedor sacó una caja roja de terciopelo que metió en una bolsita y se la entregó a su padre quien emocionado la abrió para mostrarle el contenido

-Que te parecen?

-Lindos –dijo al ver los pendientes de esmeraldas para su mujer

-Son perfectos! –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- estas esmeraldas son del color que tanto le gusta, ¿ves?-dijo mostrándole las piedras preciosas- el verde es intenso y el corte perfecto

-Wow, si son muy bonitos

-Sabes cuando amas a una mujer y esta es tan especial para ti te fijas en las pequeñas cosas, detalles que a simple vista son muy obvios pero que pasan desapercibidos para los demás- Sesshoumaru lo miró confundido- por ejemplo a Kagura le encanta el color verde, pero solamente en ciertas cosas en otras simplemente no las soporta

-Vaya papá eso es…

-Espera todavía hay mas, por ejemplo las cosas que hace y que nadie nota

-Como…..???

-La manera en que arruga la nariz cuando sonríe, o el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo le gusta, la manera en que hace muecas cuando esta disgustada….

-Kagura se disgusta?

-Jajaja, bueno ustedes solo conocen su lado amable pero en cuestiones laborales es una fiera

-No lo sabía, primera noticia que tengo acerca de eso

-Hey, cuando conozcas a la mujer de tu vida todas estas cosas serán las que te hagan amarla aún más

-Claro, bueno que te parece si regresamos a casa a cambiarnos de ropa?

-Andando

**…………………………**

Apenas habían llegado a casa y se sorprendieron al notar todo impecable, tal como el encargado lo había dicho, Kagura siguió a Rin hasta su recamara donde le había dejado un obsequio

-Mamá que lindo! –dijo al ver el hermoso vestido de seda verde botella sobre su cama- no te hubieras molestado, traje uno para la fiesta

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que usaras este – dijo tomándolo y poniéndolo sobre su hija- lo escogí especialmente para ti, además el verde hará resaltar el color de tus ojos

-Gracias es muy lindo

-Te dejo para que termines de arreglarte, falta muy poco para que comience la fiesta y pronto llegaran los invitados

Rin se cambió de inmediato y se quedó admirando el hermoso vestido. Tenía un escote en "v" no muy pronunciado y que debido al corte imperio hacía resaltar su busto, los tirantes eran delgados, además de que no era muy largo pues le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y con las sandalias de tacón alto debía admitir que se veía muy bien. Se observó de pies a cabeza: el peinado medio recogido con ondas y el fleco echado hacia un lado cortado de manera asimétrica le hacía verse fresca y juvenil.

Se colocó la pulsera en la muñeca e intentaba ponerse la gargantilla que Kouga le había dado de regalo de navidad cuando escuchó voces y la música provenientes del jardín trasero, tenía que darse prisa pues al parecer sus padres ya estaban recibiendo a sus invitados, se asomó y sonrió al ver a la cantidad de gente que estaba llegando, todos amigos de sus padres y a los cuales no conocía. Intentó de nuevo abrocharse la joya, pero el broche era bastante complicado.

**………………………………….**

Sesshoumaru estaba listo en su habitación, el traje negro le sentaba de maravilla su padre tenía muy buen gusto pues la prenda era cómoda y le calzaba a la perfección, se dio un ultimo vistazo y salió rumbo al lugar de reunión donde ya estaba la mayoría de los invitados reunidos, iba de camino cuando notó a Rin bellísima vestida de verde e intentando inútilmente ponerse algo en el cuello.

-Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó a la chica que ya estaba un poco impaciente- ¿quieres que lo abroche por ti?

-Si por favor –dijo agradecida de que Sesshoumaru hubiera llegado- e intentado hacerlo durante 10 minutos y ha sido inútil

-Ya está

-Gracias –dijo mientras admiraba la resplandeciente joya sobre su pecho, de esa manera Kouga estaría con ella aunque estuviera lejos- Vamonos, deben estar esperándonos

-Si

**………………………………**

En la fiesta los señores Taisho lucían esplendorosos, Kagura ataviada en un vestido rojo de satín y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño estaba feliz al lado de su marido que con el smoking parecía más joven y guapo. La velada se desarrollaba de manera amena y festiva, Sesshoumaru estaba recargado contra un cerezo platicando con algunas jóvenes trabajadoras del museo y con las hijas de los amigos de sus padres mientras Rin seguida de un sequito de jóvenes sonreía un poco abrumada ante tantos halagos a los que nunca se había acostumbrado, afortunadamente su padre la había salvado sacándola a bailar. Sesshoumaru no perdía detalle de su hermanastra, estaba sorprendido de lo que bien que se veía esa noche, se veía tan mujer, tan sensual y sin embargo tan desprovista de cualquier pose seductora.

Rin no dejaba de pensar en lo lindo que era todo, y se preguntaba si algún día Kouga y ella celebrarían una fiesta parecida en el jardín de su propia casa, cuando terminó la pieza se sentó en la mesa de la familia y se dedicó a observar todo hasta que la música comenzó de nuevo y sus padres en la pista compartían la romántica melodía.

__

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

_  
_

Sesshoumaru veía a sus padres bailando abrazados, y la necesidad de tener algo así en momentos como ese crecía en su pecho. Cavilaba sobre ello cuando su mirada se encontró con Rin, quien sentada en la mesa también miraba a sus padres, se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a un lado de su silla. La chica solo volteó y le sonrió al sentirlo a su lado e inmediatamente volvió a poner su atención en los festejados. Sesshoumaru hubiera querido iniciar una conversación pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a mirarla a hurtadillas.

_Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser_

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

No podía dejar de notar lo bella que se veía. Se regaño así mismo por comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo como aquella vez en la boda de Inuyasha, cuando presa de la soledad se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Rin, pero esta vez lo sentía totalmente diferente y no sabía porque.

__

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí

Extrañaba tanto a Kouga, le hubiera gustado que estuviera a su lado viendo la imagen de sus padres compartir ese momento tan especial de sus vidas, le llamaría en cuanto la fiesta terminara, aunque regresarían al día siguiente el solo hecho de escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono la hacía feliz.

__

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Estaba pensando en Kouga, Sesshoumaru lo sabía y de alguna manera le hacía sentir algo extraño, algo que no le gustaba. Era un idiota, no tenía porque sentirse de esa manera, pues era lo mas natural del mundo que Rin extrañara a su novio, al hombre al que amaba, además Kouga era su amigo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"_¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?-pensó Sesshoumaru preocupado"_

_  
_

* * *

Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí. 

Ya era la hora de regresar a Tokio y estaban sacando las maletas de su casa, después de una despedida llena de recomendaciones, de abrazos y besos Sesshoumaru y Rin abordaron el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto Rin trató de conversar con su hermano quien sin ser grosero se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos haciendo que la chica desistiera de su intento.

Sentados en el avión Rin se dedicó a escuchar música mientras observaba las nubes por la ventana y Sesshoumaru reflexionaba sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, debía pensar en una solución antes de que algo mas pasara.

**…………………………….**

Ya estaba en el departamento de Miroku y Sango cuando recibió el llamado de Kouga quien se disculpaba por no haber ido a recibirla al aeropuerto e invitándola a cenar. Cuando colgó sango la bombardeo con preguntas sobre la fiesta.

-Que tal estuvo la fiesta?

-Preciosa! mis padres estaban felices y fue todo un éxito

-Rin cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles

-Bueno, pero primero prepararemos té y galletas

-Ay, Rin! ¡Como te extrañé!

**……………………………………**

-Bienvenido a casa amigo! –dijo Kikyo levantándose del sofá y apagando el televisor -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien –contestó no muy convencido - ¿y tu? Cuéntame como te la has pasado

-Sesshoumaru – dijo la muchacha mirándolo fijamente- no eres bueno evadiendo las preguntas

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Que es "eso"?

-En serio Kikyo –dijo en tono cansado metiéndose a su cuarto- tomaré una siesta

-Descansa –gritó desde la sala encendiendo de nuevo el televisor

Sesshoumaru se tumbó boca arriba en la cama mirando el cielorraso del techo. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, necesitaba dejar de lado esa sensación de vacío en el estomago que se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en ella. Dejarse arrastrar por eso sería el peor error que podría cometer.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Besos!!**


	16. El descubrimiento de un sentimiento

**Capitulo 16**

**El descubrimiento de un sentimiento fuera de tiempo**

Desde el aniversario de sus padres todo había cambiado para Sesshoumaru radicalmente, ahora pasaba más tiempo sumergido en su trabajo y tratando de terminar su libro en un intento de despejar la tormenta emocional que sentía en su interior.

Hacía tiempo que la imagen de Rin y él cuando tuvieron relaciones rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. También recordaba la decisión que había tomado al dejarla, como había huido de ella marchándose a Estados Unidos diciéndole que solo era por unos meses cuando en realidad sería por un par de años, no podía permanecer a su lado fingiendo algo que no sentía y ella merecía a un hombre que la amara de verdad. Le había prometido pensar las cosas y hablar cuando volviera para darle su respuesta, pero la verdad había sido que él ya había decidido no estar con ella y por eso había pedido irse a activar ese nuevo mercado en Estados Unidos, mientras esperaba que durante ese tiempo que estaría ausente Rin pudiera olvidarlo y ser feliz.

En cuanto había llegado a aquel país se había encontrado nuevamente con Sara y la llama se encendió de nuevo, el volverla a ver lo hizo darse cuenta de que la amaba y que debía hablar con Rin, no quería que pasara mas tiempo soñando con algo que no pasaría jamás. Entonces volvió unos meses después pero no le avisó pues había llegado con Sara y no quería que nada empañara su felicidad, había pensado decírselo cuando estuviera a punto de marcharse pero nada había salido como había esperado.

Volvió a su memoria la forma en que le dijo a Rin que seguía amando a su ex novia, la expresión de su rostro mientras lo escuchaba y la manera en que salió de ese mismo sitio -donde en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en ella-, la discusión telefónica que sostuvo con Miroku por su falta de tacto y el distanciamiento que hubo entre ambos hasta que decidió volver a llamarlo y disculparse pues aunque en aquel momento lo molestaron sus palabras tuvo que aceptar que todo lo dicho había sido verdad.

Cuando regresó a Estados Unidos después de su corto viaje a Japón con Sara ella se fue a vivir con él, recorrieron muchas ciudades juntos como dos enamorados, se sentía en paz y feliz. Durante un tiempo vivieron como pareja, y entonces una noche se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que todo había acabado entre ellos dos. Parecían dos amigos, dos hermanos pero no dos amantes, ya no se deseaban sexualmente y eran tan parecidos que a veces hasta era aburrido, como si estuvieran hablando con el reflejo del espejo. Aún así trataron unas semanas más pero fue inútil, ahora querían ser solamente amigos, al poco tiempo Sara retomo la relación con el hombre al que había abandonado cuando supo que él iría a aquel país, y trataba de formar una familia con él. Finalmente habían tenido su cierre y todo había acabado definitivamente. Sesshoumaru por su parte no se sentía interesado en una relación seria y salía de vez en cuando con algunas mujeres que lo invitaban a tener una relación casual, aunque él no era hombre de una sola noche, se sentía tan fastidiado que aceptaba para escapar de la rutina.

Cuando terminaron sus dos años de trabajo allá y la franquicia de la editorial funcionaba viento en popa descartó el ofrecimiento del señor Kamishiro de quedarse a radicar en ese país y opto por regresar a Japón. Recordaba como en ese tiempo no había pensado en ella, y cuando llego le alegró saber que estaba enamorada de Kouga, entonces había sido sincero. Y después todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, el grupo seguía unido y él había comenzado una relación abierta con Akira, finalmente el drama vivido con la mujer y después un tiempo de calma y comodidad. Hasta ese día en el aniversario de bodas de Kagura e Inu Taisho, en que todo cambió.

**…………………..Flash Back……………………**

_Habían ido a la fiesta de sus padres y Rin estaba mirándose en el espejo su habitación, parecía que quería colocarse la cadena de oro que Kouga le había regalado en navidad, entonces él que iba hacía fiesta se paró para ayudarla._

_-Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó a la chica que ya estaba un poco impaciente- ¿quieres que lo abroche por ti?_

_-Si por favor –dijo agradecida de que Sesshoumaru hubiera llegado- e intentado hacerlo durante 10 minutos y ha sido inútil_

_Ella levanto su cabello para descubrir su nuca y en el momento en que el le colocaba la cadena rozo con su mano su piel desnuda, de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo en su espina dorsal, levantó la mirada y vio la feliz imagen de esa bella y sensual muchacha frente al espejo viendo el regalo de su amado sobre su pecho sonriendo complacida; y entonces Sesshoumaru deseo ser él._

**……………..End Flash Back……………..**

Desde ese momento comenzó a sentirse raro cada vez que estaba cerca, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, estaba enamorándose de ella.

Y ahora ya no podía verla como aquella niña que era su hermanastra, ya solo la veía como ella alguna vez le había pedido que intentara hacerlo: como una mujer, una mujer con un espíritu hermoso, con una presencia serena y esos ojos que reflejaban su alma llena de amor que ya no sentía por él, sino por Kouga, reconocía esa mirada que ahora le dirigía a su novio, la misma que vio en sus ojos sin entenderla cada vez que lo veía cuando llegó a vivir a Tokio. Durante todo ese tiempo siempre fue para él, y ahora cuando lo veía con esos mismos ojos solo reflejaban cariño de amiga, cariño de hermana.

Empezaba a dolerle cuando sus amigos o incluso sus padres decían que Kouga y Rin eran el uno para el otro, pero aun mas ver la forma en que ella lo miraba cuando estaban juntos. Esa mirada llena amor que le dedicaba al chico le apretaba el pecho y le provocaba un vacío en el estomago.

**………………………….**

Por su parte Rin estaba contenta, su relación con su novio iba de maravilla, le impresionaba lo bien que se sentía con él, cuando ella había creído que jamás volvería a amar a nadie ocurrió el milagro: Kouga.

Admitía que antes de que Sesshoumaru volviera tenía miedo de que los sentimientos que ya habían desaparecido regresaran pero cuando lo tuvo frente a ella nuevamente se dio cuenta de que aunque sentía algo especial por él y siempre lo sentiría al que amaba era a su novio, y ahora después de haber convivido todos juntos ya lo consideraba un buen amigo y esperaba que Sessho encontrara a alguien que lo quisiera porque era muy bueno y le deseaba lo mejor.

Además su cafetería y ahora tienda de repostería iba de maravilla, tenía clientes muy exclusivos, su fama la había precedido ahora no solo restaurantes pedían sus productos también políticos y millonarios de Tokio.

-Señorita Taisho, queremos que nos prepare este pedido para mañana en la noche, habrá una reunión diplomática donde deseamos brindar la mejor comida y sus postres son los mejores, ¿cree que lo tendrá listo?

-Claro señor Kato- sonrió contenta era un pedido muy grande e importante- a que hora debe estar en ese lugar?

-Antes de las 8 le parece bien?

-Por supuesto

* * *

Hacía meses que Kikyo estaba en Japón hospedándose en el departamento de Sesshoumaru pues este le dijo que a veces se sentía solo y que además teniendo una habitación extra para que tenía que pagar hotel.

La chica había notado un cambio en la mirada de Sesshoumaru desde que regresaron de ver a sus padres, ahora cuando veía a Rin, su mirada siempre estaba llena de ansiedad, mientras que la muchacha lo veía con un gran cariño pero nada más. Hacía unos días apenas su amigo le había contado todo acerca de su relación con Rin, y sabía que eso lo hacía sentir frustrado y triste. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que ella realmente estaba enamorada de aquel chico.

Ese domingo por la mañana compartían un café en una cafetería cercana al edificio, había poca gente en el lugar y la música suave invitaba a la conversación. Sesshoumaru endulzaba su capuchino mientras ella bebía su café negro sin azúcar.

-Que ironía! Sabes cual fue mi deseo cuando la dejé y me fui a Boston para vivir con Sara?-la miró con una sonrisa triste

-Cual?

-Que ella encontrara a alguien que la amara y la hiciera feliz

-Deberías estar contento entonces-dijo razonablemente

-¿Por qué?

-Tu deseo se hizo realidad-dijo con simpleza

-Lo sé, y creeme que me alegra saber que es dichosa, pero ahora yo también la amo y la haría feliz si tuviera una oportunidad

-Pero ese es un sentimiento fuera de tiempo, tu oportunidad pasó, talvez llegue después una segunda, pero ahora es el momento de Kouga, no el tuyo

-¿Con eso se supone que me debo sentir mejor?

-No te lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor, y yo mejor que nadie se porque te digo esto, yo también deje pasar mi oportunidad con Onigumo, él ahora esta feliz y yo desearía volver el tiempo atrás pero es algo que no se puede hacer. Solo me queda esperar a que algún día él regrese a mi.

-Que par de tristes fracasados somos ¿no?

-Jajajaja, a veces me haces reír –tomó un trago de café- Sesshoumaru deberías ser mas razonable, somos simplemente humanos, tuvimos el amor en nuestras manos pero no era el momento para apreciarlo.

-Pero duele- dijo mirando su taza de café- sabes eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar de ella de esta manera, mis amigos son también sus amigos y se llevan muy bien con Kouga, mi hermano fue quien lo emparejo con Rin y lo estima mucho y mis padres aquí en Tokio seguramente me aconsejaran que me olvide de ella porque a ellos también les agrada la parejita y los de Kyoto pues –hizo una pausa no creía que Kagura se opusiera pero su padre por otro lado- mi padre seguramente me patearía el trasero por pensar en ella de esta forma.

-Y tu que quieres?

-Que Rin sea feliz con quien ame.

-¿Y a quien ama Rin?

-Lo ama a él- dijo vencido- ama a Kouga.

-Entonces no interfieras, no perturbes su felicidad

-Se que tienes razón, yo muchas veces me he repetido lo mismo pero mi corazón me grita que luche, que no la deje ir

-Entonces tu corazón esta siendo egoísta

-Tal vez, ¿pero porque no puedo aferrarme a esta esperanza? ¿Por qué no puedo?

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el bar de Izayoi, riendo a carcajadas mientras un chico cantaba en el karaoke para desgracia y deleite de todos los presentes. Las parejas estaban situadas una al lado de la otra, al costado suyo estaban su hermano y su cuñada y al lado de Kikyo Sango y Miroku, por lo tanto Rin y Kouga estaban frente a él. No podía dejar de mirarla, aún cuando disimulaba y apartaba la mirada sabía que sus ojos siempre terminaban siendo arrastrados hacía la chica que se aferraba al brazo de su novio para no caerse del asiento debido al ataque de hilaridad que le provocaba el cantante amateur.

No podía dejar de pensar en que había tantas cosas en las que nunca reparo antes acerca de Rin porque entonces ella simplemente no existía para él. Por ejemplo sabía que tenía los ojos grises, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que se tornaban negros cuando estaba molesta, triste o asustada y que eran de un tono mas claro cuando estaba contenta y feliz; también estaba su pequeña nariz cubierta de pequitas - 14 para ser mas exactos- que se arrugaba cuando estaba meditabunda y también cuando sonreía. Además de que lloraba cuando veía los documentales de animales en vías de extinción o cuando algo le parecía muy triste y trataba de disimularlo ladeando la cabeza y así cubrir su rostro con su cabello. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír, había tantas cosas de ella que jamás le habían importado antes y sin embargo ahora eran las que lo hacían quererla más.

-¿No quieres contar el chiste Sesshoumaru?-preguntó Kagome de pronto quien notaba que su amigo sonreía y el cantante ya había dejado el karaoke hacía rato

-No es nada, solo que ese tipo era demasiado gracioso

-Mm, oye Kikyo cuanto tiempo mas te quedarás aquí en Tokio?- preguntó Kagome

-Un tiempo bastante largo, quiero conocer lo mas que pueda de este país donde nací y sin embargo no conozco- sonrió

-Deberías visitar Kyoto, es muy lindo y además hay muchos sitios que reúnen la esencia de Japón

-Es cierto- la apoyó Miroku- en Kyoto hay lugares antiquísimos con gran valor histórico sin dejar de lado la modernidad, deberías visitarla

-Lo pensaré, gracias Kagome, gracias Miroku.

Continuaron un rato charlando y riendo ante los cantantes improvisados. Kouga se acercó a Rin y le habló al oído.

-Rin, ya me tengo que ir, esta noche abrirá el planetario por el cometa Andora y debo esta ahí no te molesta ¿verdad?- susurró el muchacho a su novia quien negó con la cabeza- tu quédate aquí y diviértete

-Yo voy contigo Kouga –declaró decidida- yo también quiero ver el cometa –sonrió tomando su abrigo y su bolsa.

-Esta bien- le acarició la mejilla y se volvió a los amigos que compartían su mesa- Bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos.

-Pero porque?-preguntaron al unísono

-Es que Kouga va a ir al planetario a trabajar y quiero ir con él- explicó Rin- veremos el cometa Andora, además habrá mucha gente observando el evento y quiero ayudarlo un poco. Pero nos vemos mañana ¿si?

Cuando ella se marchó Sesshoumaru la siguió con su mirada hasta que su silueta desapareció del lugar y cuando se dio cuenta Miroku lo veía de forma extraña, le sostuvo la mirada pero solo un momento; su amigo parecía estar sondeándole el alma y entonces la desvió. Estaba seguro que Miroku sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, y que seguramente lo desaprobaba por completo.

**………………………………………….**

El planetario estaba lleno, y cuando pasó el cometa ella estaba a su lado. Kouga estaba contento pues Rin era una novia fuera de serie, ella genuinamente se interesaba en lo que era importante para él, no era como otras chicas que en el pasado fingían un interés en la astronomía únicamente para ligárselo. La abrazó mientras el trozo de roca seguía su trayectoria y cuando cerraban el planetario el la atrajo hacía él.

-Rin, ¿Qué te pareció Andora?

-Maravilloso, es increíble la cantidad de eventos que ocurren allá afuera en el universo.

-Sabes que evento esta a punto de ocurrir? –dijo deslizando sus manos por su cintura

-Aquí?

-Es perfecto. La mujer que amo en el lugar que amo

Hicieron el amor en ese lugar, e igual que siempre fue tierno y dulce, siempre la trataba con delicadeza y la cuidaba mucho pues habían hablado de que ninguno quería ser padre pronto, ambos tenían metas que cumplir y un hijo era una responsabilidad y un trabajo de tiempo completo y deseaban asumir la paternidad al cien por ciento.

**……………………………………………**

Sesshoumaru trataba de escribir en su laptop pero no podía concentrarse, después de varios vanos intentos se dio por vencido y la apagó, se acostó en su cama con la luz apagada y dejó que su imaginación vagara. Podía imaginarse a Rin desnuda en brazos de Kouga y esa imagen bastaba para espantarle el sueño, seguramente el muchacho la abrazaba cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, la besaría, le diría te amo y escucharía uno de vuelta.

Se levantó de la cama y se sirvió un poco de leche. No cabía duda que la vida a veces era extraña, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día estaría vuelto un idiota por Rin se hubiera carcajeado en sus narices, pero ahí estaba, solo en su departamento rascándose la cabeza y atormentándose por la relación que tenía con su novio.

A veces pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que sentía que estallaría, le preocupaba el hecho de que Rin llevaba mucho tiempo con Kouga, ¿y si de verdad -como había escuchado decir a sus amigos alguna vez- él era el hombre de su vida?

"_¡Basta!"_

* * *

A finales de marzo todos estaban contentos por como iba su vida, Rin y Yuca habían logrado hacer su sueño realidad de ampliar su negocio y su éxito era cada vez mayor, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban felices porque el embarazo iba muy bien, Miroku y Sango continuaban yendo a clases de tantra para seguir su relación con la misma pasión, Kouga ocupado en nuevos proyectos, Sesshoumaru iba mas avanzado con su libro y Kikyo continuaba con lo suyo trabajando y reuniéndose de vez en cuando en el bar de Izayoi con los demás.

En esos días habían dos eventos importantes a los cuales todos se habían comprometido en asistir: primero el cumpleaños de Naraku y unos días después a principios de abril el evento de caridad del año realizado por el museo donde trabajaban Kagura e Inu Taisho.

Esa noche la casa de los Hayama estaba de fiesta, era el cumpleaños de Naraku y habría un gran festejo organizado por su esposa para celebrar los _cincuenta y cinco grandes_ como se había burlado Inuyasha ocasionando un bufido de Naraku y la carcajada de Izayoi.

Nuevamente utilizaban el jardín trasero para el festejo, entre los chicos e Izayoi habían adornado el patio que lucía bastante bien, habían contratado una orquesta y servicio de banquete y meseros. Entre los invitados había muchos colegas de Naraku que eran en su mayoría personas mayores por lo que había un minúsculo número de personas jóvenes lo que provocó que al irse a dormir después de terminar la fiesta Inuyasha hiciera la broma del asilo de ancianos ganándose merecidamente el jalón de orejas de su madre.

-Ay mamá! –se quejó sobándose la parte lastimada

-Eso te pasa por majadero ¿acaso no sabes que a tu padre le esta afectando el acercarse a los 60?

-Yo solo bromeaba! Además para estar tan viejo esta mucho mejor que muchos de 40, aunque podría comenzar a hacer ejercicios para bajar la panza

-Hijo, la barriga es hereditaria –dijo tomándole la mejilla- todos los varones de su familia la tienen, así que….. – no dijo nada mas y se metió a su cuarto

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha a su mujer quien lo esperaba cerca de su alcoba- no más postres para mí

* * *

Apenas habían pasado un par de días desde el cumpleaños del padre de Inuyasha y ya estaban en Kyoto, durante el vuelo las parejas habían disfrutado de las películas y como los asientos estaban cerca habían convivido como si fueran en el auto. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad los muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas a ver a sus padres mientras Rin, Kouga, Kikyo y Sesshoumaru llegaron con Kagura e Inu Taisho quienes con antelación habían preparado las habitaciones de huéspedes para los invitados, ese mismo día tendría lugar la fiesta de caridad y aunque nunca habían asistido sus hijos, esa vez era especial pues ellos eran los organizadores y querían tenerlos a su lado.

El lugar era un salón de eventos ubicado en uno de los hoteles mas exclusivos de la ciudad y los invitados gente adinerada y personalidades muy importantes de la sociedad japonesa.

Sesshoumaru estaba recargado sobre una columna observando a Rin y Kouga quienes bailaban una pieza lenta.

_¡Vaya así que así se siente el amor no correspondido! -Pensaba viendo a la pareja de enamorados bailando mientras él sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho- Bueno es una sensación que preferiría no haber conocido nunca_

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba cuando fue que Rin se transformó en alguien tan importante para él, solía hacerse esos cuestionamientos para poder ver sus sentimientos de una manera mas fría menos emocional, aunque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: hasta que realmente la conoció y le abrió su corazón.

De todas formas lo importante era que amaba a Rin, demasiado tarde, pero al menos tenia bien definidos sus sentimientos hacía ella, sabía que no debía culparse por no haberle correspondido antes, pero si era culpable por haberle hecho creer que había posibilidades , eso le había dado una esperanza que no existía entonces, era culpable por haber aprovechado y tomado lo que le dio si sabía que no la quería y sobre todo cuando él mismo se había cerrado ante la posibilidad de verla como una compañera. La había lastimado y aun así nunca lo odió, era maravillosa esa mujer. Tomó de un solo trago el resto de la bebida y se dirigió hacía Kikyo que conversaba animadamente con su padre.

-Te gustó tu sorpresa?- preguntó Kouga a Rin viéndola sonreír mientras se abrazaba mas a él

-Me encantó –dijo mirando el regalo en su mano- recordaste lo que te dije en nuestra primera cita.

-Si

-Oye Kouga- lo miro feliz- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Rin – hizo una pausa y luego continuó- Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Como???

-Quieres ser mi mujer, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos?

-Si Kouga, si quiero

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin sentía tantas emociones que casi no había pegado el ojo, emocionada se dirigió a la sala a encontrarse con su mamá.

-Mamá- Rin se acercó a su madre quien estaba sentada en la sala revisando unos documentos de su trabajo- Te tengo que contar algo

-Dime hija-puso los papeles a un lado

-Pues, Kouga me pidió que me casara con él- dijo sonriendo

-Y tu que le respondiste- se sentía feliz por ella

-Tu que crees? Pues que si. ¡Ay mami me siento tan feliz!- su madre la abrazaba acariciándole el cabello

-Yo también mi amor. Ese muchacho es muy bueno y te hace bien.

**…………………………………………….**

Sesshoumaru entraba a la casa acompañado de Miroku e Inuyasha, pues le ayudarían a llevarse algunas de las cosas de su cuarto al automóvil para trasladarlas a su apartamento en Tokio, cuando escucharon las voces en la sala se pararon, al parecer Inuyasha les había pegado el malsano habito de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Fue cuando escucharon lo que Rin le había dicho a su madre.

-Wow ese Kouga te gano Miroku – dijo Inuyasha golpeándolo en las costillas- mira nada mas ellos llevan un año y meses saliendo mientras tú y Sango tienen como 20 y todavía no te animas.

-Sanguito y yo no necesitamos un papel para saber que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro

-Si como no, Sessho no crees que …?

Sesshoumaru los había dejado discutiendo.

_Rin se casaba con Kouga_

_Rin dejaría de ser libre definitivamente_

La esperanza que mantenía oculta de volver a estar con ella algún día desaparecía.

-Que hacen parados aquí- - los había escuchado discutiendo y sospecho que habían oído lo que había contado a su madre

-Ejem… nada Rin estamos ayudando a Sesshoumaru a bajar algunas cosas- dijo Miroku evitando la mirada de la muchacha

-Si, y por cierto Miroku hay que subir por ellas antes de que el ogro se enoje. Rin con tu permiso pero tenemos trabajo que hacer

**……………………………………**

-Bueno que es lo que tenemos que bajar?- pregunto Inuyasha a un Sesshoumaru meditabundo y triste que miraba el vacío a través de la ventana

-Sessho…Sesshoumaru que tienes?-Miroku creía saber lo que tenía pero esperaba que fuera otra cosa.

-Nada, simplemente que este cuarto me trae demasiados recuerdos- mintió sin despegar la vista de la ventana- ¿podrían dejarme solo un momento?

-Claro hermano, ven Miroku quiero mostrarte el corazón que grabe en el cerezo con las iniciales mías y de Kagome, para que luego no digas que no hago cosas románticas por mi mujer.

-Si y como siempre el burro por delante!

¡Que horrible sensación de perdida sentía! Hubiera preferido no regresar nunca a Japón, debió quedarse en Estados Unidos, así no se hubiera enamorado de Rin ni sentido jamás ese dolor tan inmenso como en ese momento. Se sentó en la cama y recorrió la habitación con la vista, al llegar a la puerta la vio parada fuera de su cuarto observándolo detenidamente.

-Te sientes bien Sessho?-pregunto preocupada-te ves raro

-Si, estoy bien-contesto con una sonrisa forzada- y tu?

-Yo estoy muy bien- dijo contenta- Así que te llevarás algunas cosas a tu departamento ¿eh? –dijo entrando a la habitación

-Si

-Deberías llevarte esa fotografía- dijo señalando una foto suya donde salía con Inu Taisho e Izayoi cuando era un bebé- y también esto- se acercó a su closet y sacó una serie de baloncitos y uniformes de equipos de baloncesto metidos en una caja que su padre le había comprado cuando era niño- Papá siempre los compraba para ti, aun cuando tu no vivías con nosotros nunca se olvidó de lo que te gustaba

-Lo sé- suspiró

-Tengo algo que darte, espérame lo tengo en mi cuarto ahorita vengo

Salió de la habitación de Sessho y entro a la suya, sacó un baúl que tenía en el armario y tomo un paquete.

-Toma- dijo al regresar con Sessho

-Que es esto Rin?- miró con curiosidad el paquete forrado y con un lazo

-Abrelo

Sesshoumaru abrió el paquete se encontró con un encuadernado precioso de un material rico al tacto, lo abrió y se quedó sorprendido era su libro favorito que pensó que había perdido hacía muchos años, lo recordaba todo roto por el uso pero lo cuidaba como un tesoro porque fue el primer libro que lo hizo soñar y amar la literatura, pero en cambio el libro que Rin le entregó estaba completamente restaurado, finamente empastado y además estaba firmado por el autor.

-Rin como…..??

-Bueno, cuando te fuiste a vivir con tu madre lo encontré en el ático, recuerdas que de niño te escondías ahí? Bueno pues cuando lo encontré lo guarde y hace tiempo que pensé que sería un buen obsequio para ti. Aunque me costó mucho trabajo que el señor Hakudoshi lo firmara –recordó al anciano huraño negándose a hacerlo. Sonrió- pues como sabes es un ermitaño pero creyó que al estar tan gastado era porque al dueño le gustaba mucho y al final lo hizo, esperaba dártelo hace tiempo - cuando el regresó a Tokio con Sara rompiéndole el corazón- pero no se pudo, así que Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Sesshoumaru.

"_Rin"_

La chica lo miraba con su sonrisa dulce y Sesshoumaru sentía que se derretía. Ella había pensado en hacerle un buen regalo sin ninguna doble intención, como todo lo que Rin solía hacer: simplemente porque le nacía en el corazón. Estuvo tentado de besarla, de decirle que la amaba, que le diera una oportunidad, pero se contuvo, ella era feliz y a él aunque le doliera tenía que aceptarlo.

-Gracias Rin, yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita- toma enana feliz cumpleaños por adelantado.

-¡Oh, son hermosos Sesshoumaru!- dijo sacando unos hermosos pendientes de oro en forma de hadas- pero como sabes que esta es mi hada favorita?

-Ya ves, no eres la única que se preocupa por conocer a los demás- sonrió recordando el trabajo que le costó conseguir un joyero que quisiera hacerlos

-Gracias, me gustan mucho- Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, sentía como si un lazo muy fuerte hubiera crecido entre ellos, al fin lo sentía como un verdadero hermano.

Sesshoumaru se abrazaba a ella con desesperación, se sentía tan natural tenerla de esa manera, aspirando el suave olor a vainilla de Rin, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio junto al suyo.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a preparar mi maleta- dijo separándose suavemente de él- nos vemos en el auto Sesshoumaru.

-Si

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación Sesshoumaru acarició el libro que tenía en las manos, ninguna persona le había hecho un regalo tan importante hasta ahora, ni siquiera Sara tuvo un detalle tan sensible y hermoso como ese. Suspiró y acomodó cuidadosamente el regalo de Rin en su mochila, y los otros objetos los colocó en una caja ya no necesitaba llevarse nada más, los chicos quedarían desconcertados pero que le podía hacer, lo mas importante lo llevaba con él, camino hacía la puerta y salió de su habitación.

* * *

Después de que regresaron a Tokio Rin y Kouga habían planeado ir a Sapporo el próximo mes a visitar a los padres del chico, pues Kouga estaba muy atareado con su trabajo y Rin tenía muchos pendientes ya que debido a su gran éxito en su negocio no se daba abasto.

Esa noche saldrían con los chicos y entonces Kouga pensaba entregarle el anillo de compromiso cuando estuvieran solos en su departamento, el cual también debía comenzar a buscar pues ese sitio era bastante pequeño, anteriormente antes de salir con Rin a Kouga lo menos que le interesaba era su el lugar donde vivía, le bastaba con poder dormir, comer y bañarse en él, pero ahora que serían los dos quería darle un buen lugar, bonito y bien ubicado a su futura esposa.

Pero primero, lo primero. Tenía que buscar el anillo adecuado para la muchacha, caminaba distraído cuando se topó con su amigo.

-Hola Kouga- saludo con un guiño Inuyasha- alguna novedad?

-No porque?

-Seguro?- no podía creer que no le contará nada cuando el fue quien los presentó- ¿No hay nada? ¿Nada de nada?

-Ya suéltalo, ¿Qué quieres saber?- no le gustaban los rodeos

-No se, algo tuyo y de Rin

-Ah, ya lo sabes! –Sonrió- pues si le propuse matrimonio y me dijo que si

-Pues felicidades, no sabes el gusto que me da que al fin uno de mis intentos de cupido haya funcionado

-Jajajaj! Si yo también me alegro

-y dime ya compraste el anillo?

-No, no tengo ni idea de adonde ir

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, yo tu mejor amigo se adonde llevarte, vamos.

**………..……………………………………….**

Esa noche se reunirían en el bar de Izayoi como solían hacerlo, había quedado de ir pero al último minuto decidió que no, así que Kikyo se fue sola. Inuyasha tan comunicativo como siempre les había soltado que Kouga le daría la sortija de compromiso a Rin, un hermoso diamante rosa que le había costado una fortuna a Kouga, había contado con orgullo que él lo había escogido y que casi lo obligó a comprarlo pues le dijo que Rin lo valía.

Cuando ella recibiera el anillo seguramente estaría feliz, casi podía ver su cara llena de gozo. Abrazó la almohada. Se sentía mal, estaba seguro que desde que le dio el si a Kouga ya no había marcha atrás.

Deseaba egoístamente que terminaran, que ocurriera algo que impidiera esa unión, no deseaba nada trágico o la muerte de nadie, simplemente rogaba porque ellos rompieran su compromiso, que se dejaran de querer, que Kouga se enamorara de otra chica y que ella volviera a poner sus ojos en él.

**…………………………………**

Al fin le daría el anillo a Rin, él había pensado hacer algo sencillo en la intimidad pero Inuyasha lo convenció de que lo hiciera en el bar, para que fuera algo especial, dijo que él lo ayudaría pero no le había dicho como, ahora que lo pensaba mejor estaba aterrado de lo que podría hacer su amigo pues era un poco extravagante para su gusto y él era muy tímido.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos en el bar Inuyasha se acercó a Kouga y lo hizo levantarse de la mesa, el chico estaba desconcertado al igual que su novia que lo miraba interrogante. Entonces vió de lo que se trataba: no supo como lo jaló pero estaba arriba de la plataforma de karaoke, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kikyo y Rin estaban con la boca abierta, pues Kouga era tan tímido que seguramente enmudecería al comenzar la música. Naraku e Izayoi que estaban en la barra despachando las bebidas miraban al loco de su hijo forcejear con su amigo.

-NO, tu te quedas aquí- gritaba Inuyasha tratando de detener a Kouga quien intentaba bajarse del escenario

-Bien, ambos nos quedamos aquí, yo no haré el ridículo solo - dijo molesto al ver que escapar sería inútil y decidido lo abrazo por la espalda evitando su huida

-AAAAY Kouga no seas necio!- pero el muchacho lo tenía sujeto firmemente- esta bien te haré los coros.

Rin estaba con la boca abierta, no quería que Kouga hiciera el ridículo, estaba casi segura que a ella sería a quien le dolería más la vergüenza del muchacho, hasta que su novio la sorprendió cuando comenzó a cantar con voz confiada al iniciar la melodía.

_**Kouga**_

_imagine me and you, i do  
i think about you day and night, its only right  
to think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
so happy together  
_

-¡Rin, Kouga esta cantando, arriba de un escenario!- dijo Miroku sorprendido- eso es tan raro

-No, lo raro es que no lo hace nada mal- lo corrigió Sango- canta muy bien

_**Ambos**_

_if i should call you up, invest a dime  
and you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
so happy together  
_

_**Ambos**__  
i cant see me lovin nobody but you  
for all my life  
when youre with me, baby the skiesll be blue  
for all my life  
_

-¡Caray, Kagome! con Inuyasha es todo lo contrario – dijo Miroku carcajeándose- deberías prohibirle cantar, ¡el gobierno…… no, la humanidad debería prohibírselo!.

-Si, de veras que canta mal- dijo Kagome muriéndose de la risa

-¿Mal?, mal es poco, es un insulto a mis oídos- completó Sango- ¡canta horrible!!

-Si, pero esta apoyando a Kouga y eso vale de algo- decía Kikyo observando a los muchachos

_**Kouga  
**__me and you and you and me  
no matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
the only one for me is you, and you for me  
so happy together  
_

_**Ambos**__  
i cant see me lovin nobody but you  
for all my life  
when youre with me, baby the skiesll be blue  
for all my life  
_

_**Kouga**__  
me and you and you and me  
no matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
the only one for me is you, and you for me  
so happy together  
_

-Wow Rin esta noche eres la chica mas envidiada- dijo Sango señalándole a las repentinas admiradoras del guapo muchacho de ojos azules que cantaba mirándola únicamente a ella- ves, parece que estuvieran viendo a una estrella de rock

-Para mí si lo es- dijo Rin complacida y ruborizada hasta la raíz

_**Inuyasha**__  
ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
_

_**Kouga**__  
me and you and you and me  
no matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
the only one for me is you, and you for me  
so happy together  
_

_**Ambos  
**__so happy together  
how is the weather  
so happy together  
were happy together  
so happy together  
happy together  
so happy together  
so happy together _

_**Inuyasha**_

_(ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_

Al terminar la canción Kouga caminó hasta Rin que con una cara de sorpresa parecida a los que tenían los demás lo miraba fijamente.

-Rin yo – suspiró- quiero darte algo

-Kouga, fue tan lindo!- dijo soñadora- me encantó

-Si, bueno pero espero que esto te guste mas- dijo abriendo la cajita que traía en la mano y de la cual asomaba un hermoso anillo- Rin Taisho, te casas conmigo?

-Si, si, si – chilló emocionada mientras él le ponía la sortija en su dedo.

**………………………………………….**

Había intentado dormir pero no pudo, estaba recostado esperando a que Kikyo llegara pues necesitaba saber como había salido todo. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando su amiga llegó e inmediatamente salió a recibirla disimulando que tenía sed.

-Ah! Sesshoumaru te desperté?- preguntó aunque sabía que él se había quedado despierto para saber que había pasado

-No, tenía sed y me levanté a tomar un vaso con agua- dijo mientras tomaba un trago

-No te imaginas lo divertida que estuvo la noche

-Ah, de veras? –dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Bueno, tengo sueño, que duermas bien- se metió a su cuarto, si él deseaba saber algo tendría que preguntárselo directamente

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado viendo como su amiga se encerraba en su habitación, el esperaba que ella le dijera algo, pero no soltó nada. Estuvo tentado a tocarle para iniciar una conversación pero desistió de esa idea y se metió a su propio cuarto a dormir, con lo comunicativo que era su hermano seguramente en la mañana tendría todos los detalles.

* * *

-Mm. ¿y como estuvo todo? ¿Se la pasaron bien anoche?- dijo no aguantando mas la curiosidad mientras desayunaban en silencio

-Ah, fue increíble!

-Y?

-Deseas saber algo en especifico?- Kikyo le soltó directamente porque le chocaban los rodeos -¿quieres saber si ya le dio el anillo? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿que reacción tuvo?

-No tienes que ser tan sarcástica, ¿sabes?

-Ay, por favor Sesshoumaru! Mira, la petición fue increíble, ella estaba muy emocionada, todos los felicitamos y la pasamos bomba – dijo sin importarle que él lucía sombrío- ¿contento?

-Ya veo que tu también lo prefieres a él – se estaba portando como un niño pero no lo podía evitar

-Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde quedo ese muchacho inteligente, maduro y centrado que conocí?- preguntó cansada de su actitud- ya habías decidido no ir porque no querías saber nada sobre su compromiso pero parece todo lo contrario.

-No fui no porque no quisiera saber, si no porque no soy masoquista.

-Entonces para que preguntas? ¿Acaso saberlo ahora no te duele igual?

-No se puede conversar contigo, debes tener el síndrome premenstrual o estas pasando por tu fase de arpía matutina ¡porque estas insoportable!- se levantó sin esperar su respuesta

Kikyo estaba sorprendida, de veras que Sesshoumaru estaba irreconocible, al principio lo llevaba mejor pero ahora que ya todo parecía tan irreversible dudaba mucho que pudiera contener las ganas de hacer una estupidez.

* * *

Conocer a los padres de Kouga era algo muy importante para Rin, recordó que cuando Kouga conoció a los suyos su papá estuvo inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, finalmente cuando esta terminó le dio su consentimiento para salir con su hija, recordó que Kouga había sonreído enigmáticamente y cuando ella le pregunto porque sonreía le dijo que le recordaba un poco a su padre cada que una de sus hermanas le presentaba a un novio suyo.

-Rin te preocupa algo? – le pregunto Kouga al notarla pensativa

-Crees que les agrade a tus padres?

-Es en serio? Rin, no creo que haya alguien en este universo a quien no le gustes- tocó su mejilla – mamá estará feliz con el solo hecho de que una chica me haga separarme de mi telescopio ¿sabes que ella creía que era una especie de fetiche mio?

-En serio?¿y lo es?- pregunto con una sonrisita juguetona

-Jajaja, no, claro que no

-Siento alivio

-Pues esta muy bien, no vale la pena que te estreses, además todavía falta para ir a conocerlos, así que relájate

-Esta bien ¿nos vemos hoy para comer?

-Claro, paso por ti al negocio

-Te espero

**……………………………………….**

Kouga entraba al planetario cuando Ginta corrió hacía él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Amigo felicidades! –dijo ante la mirada desconcertada de Kouga

-Como lo sabes?

-Pues porque acaban de llamar de la universidad

-De que hablas?

-Pues de que acaban de avisar que fuiste seleccionado….¿a que pensabas que me refería?

-¿Acabo de ser seleccionado?

-Si, para el proyecto más importante de la década

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

Espero que hayan pasado un gran inicio de año y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Besos y abrazos.


	17. Un viaje, 3 corazones, 3 destinos

**Capitulo 17**

**Un viaje, tres corazones, tres destinos**

Cuando Ginta le dio la noticia no podía creerlo pero cuando se comunicaron de nuevo con él se dio cuenta que era verdad.

Hacía unas horas había recibido una llamada muy importante de la universidad de Tokio de donde había egresado, el decano de la facultad de ingeniería le había avisado que había sido elegido para participar en un proyecto muy importante a realizarse en el polo sur, se trataba de un proyecto conjunto de astronomía y física al que había intentado entrar hacia un par de años, había enviado su currículo pero hasta ahora que el proyecto ya era una realidad habían comenzado a llamar a los mas aptos para que se presentaran en las instalaciones lo mas pronto que pudieran.

Kouga se sentía presionado por una parte estaba su prometida a la que amaba y por el otro toda la gente que confiaba en que pudiera poner el nombre de Japón muy alto en el ámbito científico a nivel internacional.

Antes de tomar cualquier decisión hablaría con Rin, pero estaba tan contenta con su compromiso que no quería romper su ilusión. No quería dejarla, si pudiera irse y llevársela con él, lo haría sin dudarlo pero aquel era un lugar agreste, no un sitio para una flor delicada como su novia, además ella tenía sus propias metas y no le gustaría alejarla de todo lo que amaba solo por seguirlo a él.

Se levantó inquieto y camino en círculos en su oficina, Ginta y todo sus compañeros de trabajo le habían dicho que era una oportunidad única y sabia que era verdad, estaba confundido, necesitaba pensar bien lo que tenía que hacer.

**………………………………………**

Rin estaba en su negocio preparando algunos de los pedidos que tenían pendientes cuando Kouga llegó. Se le hizo un poco rara su expresión seria, puesto que siempre sonreía.

-Hola Kouga

-Hola linda –dijo abrazándola –estas lista?

-Si

Durante la comida tocaron tópicos fáciles de llevar, Kouga no se animaba a decirle lo del proyecto, le parecía algo bastante difícil sobre todo porque deseaba mucho participar en el.

-Kouga ¿sucede algo?

-Nada –dijo sonriendo- cosas del trabajo

-Ah!

-Y que pasó con el contrato que te ofreció el señor Ichisada?

-Pues llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos, será una gran entrada de dinero para nosotras además de la mejor publicidad, su restaurante es uno de los más cotizados hoy en día

-No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de tener una novia que lucha y consigue lo que quiere

-Yo siento lo mismo

-Rin yo… -se detuvo aun no quería sobresaltarla, primero lo pensaría un par de días- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba como ido, sentía como si no estuviera en contacto con la realidad, la fuerza y el coraje para sobreponerse al hecho de que Rin se casaría en algunos meses con Kouga se habían resquebrajado, lo único bueno de eso era que ella estaba feliz. Por fortuna para él, saldría de viaje un par de días a una convención en Inglaterra, estaba seguro de que le ayudaría un poco a despejar el nudo de su cabeza, y que la distancia le daría algo de paz. Estaba terminando de arreglar su equipaje cuando Kikyo entro.

-Ya te vas?

-En un par de horas, pero debo pasar a la oficina por unos papeles

-Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

-No es necesario

-Cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Un par de días- contestó tomando la maleta y volteando a verla- estaré de vuelta pronto

-Cuídate- dijo mientras lo veía dirigirse a la puerta- ¿Sesshoumaru?

-Mm?

-Vas a estar bien, ya lo veras.

El chico se quedo sujetando el pomo de la puerta antes de contestar.

-Eso espero

**………………………………………**

Conforme pasaban los días que tenía de plazo para enviar su respuesta al consejo académico Kouga se sentía mas desesperado, aún no encontraba la manera de platicarlo con Rin, sin embargo debía hacerlo, su relación siempre se había basado en la honestidad y no iba a comenzar a ocultarle las cosas.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, pudo ver a Rin en su trabajo y eso le dio un poco de paz, la chica era una persona bastante calida y dulce estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien para los dos.

-Hola! –Dijo la chica acercándose a Kouga- no me dijiste que vendrías

-Lo decidí de último minuto

-Quieres algo para beber?

-Ya pedí un café –hizo una pausa mientras le tomaba la mano- ¿tienes unos minutos para charlar?

-Claro, por algo soy la jefa –sonrió mientras tomaba asiento- soy toda oídos

**………………………………………**

-Rin ven a ver esto –la llamó Sango al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse- Rin?

La chica se metió a su recamara llorando, ni siquiera había escuchado la voz de Sango llamándola.

-Rin te sucede algo? –Preguntó su amiga tras la puerta- ¿Rin puedo pasar?

Al no obtener respuesta de la muchacha Sango entró, se preocupo mucho al ver lo descompuesta que estaba. La chica solamente se sentó con ella en la cama y la abrazó. Cuando Rin pudiera hablar seguro que le diría que pasaba.

-Amiga – dijo pasado el tiempo cuando la otra había dejado de llorar- ¿Qué pasó?

-Kouga se va

-Que?

-Le ofrecieron una oportunidad increíble en un proyecto en el que siempre quiso estar Sango –Rin sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos- tiene que hacerlo, tiene que ir

-Pero y su compromiso?

-No sé –dijo acariciando el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda- no sé

-Entonces es un hecho?

-Si, no quiero que pierda esa gran oportunidad y que después se arrepienta – dijo tratando de sonreír- además si estamos destinados a estar juntos pues entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿verdad? –dijo volteando a ver a Sango que con un nudo en la garganta solamente asintió

* * *

La convención estaba resultando bastante interesante, había conseguido distraerse desde el momento que pisó Londres pues se había encontrado con algunos antiguos compañeros de la universidad y ahora también con una de sus ex novias.

-Hola Sesshoumaru –dijo la rubia- que alegría verte otra vez

-A mi también me da gusto volverte a ver Tsubaki, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo perfectamente bien ¿no se nota?

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió, quizás la compañía de Tsubaki durante su estancia en Londres lo ayudaría a olvidarse un poco de Rin.

**……………………………………**

Kouga y Rin habían acordado estar juntos los últimos días que el muchacho estaría en Tokio, aunque los dos trataban de fingir que estaban bien, que eran fuertes no podían desaparecer la tristeza de su mirada. Rin había estado pensando mucho sobre algo, que hasta ese momento no había tomado en cuanta, Kouga estaría lejos por tiempo indefinido, quizás años, según lo que había podido investigar y lo que el mismo Kouga le había dicho ese tipo de proyectos tan absorbentes tardaban mucho tiempo sobre todo si se comenzaban de cero, por eso la mayoría de los científicos que permanecían en las bases del polo norte y sur eran solteros, le dolía tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer pero era lo mejor para los dos.

-Toma –dijo mientras cenaban tranquilamente en el departamento del muchacho

-Rin que es esto? –dijo sosteniendo el anillo de compromiso en su mano

-Será mejor que rompamos nuestro compromiso

-Entiendo- dijo Kouga con los ojos llorosos después de un rato- será demasiado tiempo lejos

-Yo te amo –Rin no pudo contener las lagrimas

-Yo también

-Pero…..

-Yo también lo había pensado, no me gustaría que en caso de que volvieras a enamorarte no te dieras la oportunidad de ser feliz –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa triste en los labios- por estar comprometida con alguien que esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia

-Si encuentras a una chica linda que te mueva el piso me gustaría que fueras libre

-Tal vez después de que yo regrese, volvamos a estar juntos Rin –estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla húmeda

-Tal vez, pero que te parece si nos olvidamos de eso por ahora–tomó su mano y la beso- tenemos unos cuantos días antes de que te marches ¿podemos imaginar que todo es igual que antes?

-Eso me gustaría mucho – se paro de su asiento y la ayudo a ponerse de pie- ¿te gustaría que durmiéramos en la azotea?

-Como la primera vez –Rin sonrió con nostalgia- me encantaría

* * *

Tsubaki seguía siendo igual de desenfadada y divertida que siempre, en tan solo unos pocos días a su lado había logrado que dejara de sentir pena y tristeza por la boda de Rin, se la estaba pasando bastante bien, lo malo era que la convención estaba por terminar y él tendría que regresar.

-Hola guapo –dijo Tsubaki al topárselo de frente mientras Sesshoumaru caminaba por el centro de la ciudad- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Busco algunos recuerdos para mis amigos –dijo con simpleza

-Yo iba a comprar algo de lencería –dijo cerrándole un ojo- me acompañas?

Sesshoumaru dudó un poco, pero finalmente cedió, no planeaba involucrarse de nuevo con Tsubaki solamente quería disfrutar de su compañía y conocer un poco mas de la ciudad y a su lado la diversión era segura.

-De acuerdo –dijo mientras la chica se colgaba de su brazo y lo arrastraba a una gran tienda

Mientras la mujer se probaba la ropa interior Sesshoumaru aprovechaba para mirar fuera de la tienda, siempre le había gustado Londres, le parecía una ciudad muy interesante, sobre todo por el clima.

-Sesshoumaru –lo llamó la rubia- ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Tsubaki estas en el probador, ¿que quieres?

-Anda no seas tímido, no veras nada que no hayas visto antes

-Que se te ofrece?- preguntó asomándose

-Te gusta? –dijo mientras le modelaba un modelito negro transparente bastante erótico

-Te queda bastante bien –dijo saliendo de inmediato- te espero afuera

Sesshoumaru sonreía como tonto afuera de la tienda, pensando en lo bella que era su ex novia, aunque por supuesto que lo sabia de antemano, estaba recordando un poco sus noches apasionadas con ella, cuando comenzó a llover, iba a darse la vuelta para ir con la chica, cuando vio a una pequeña niña con un paraguas rojo en la mano. La pequeña de cabellos negros y lisos jugueteaba bajo la lluvia, era regordeta y poseía unos enormes ojos grises. No pudo evitar sentir un calorcito en la boca del estomago, esa niñita era tan parecida a Rin cuando tenía su edad: el cabello, los ojos, la misma alegría, iba a acercarse a ella cuando sus padres –dos chicos jóvenes- se acercaron a ella y su padre la tomo en brazos ante la risa divertida de la niña.

-Sesshoumaru –lo llamó Tsubaki cargando varias bolsas de compras- ya terminé ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, que me recomiendas? –dijo sin mucho interés

-Será una sorpresa

* * *

Rin no le comentó a nadie que había terminado su compromiso con Kouga para evitar que Inuyasha se ofreciera a buscarle un nuevo novio ya que la ruptura no significaba que ya no lo quisiera, solamente que poniendo los pies en la tierra había optado por lo mas lógico, sin embargo su relación seguiría igual, mantendrían la comunicación tanto como pudieran, ya fuera por email, teleconferencias o llamadas telefónicas.

Naraku había hablado con ella, y le había pedido que no se dejara arrastrar por la tristeza, ella simplemente había sonreído pues esta vez no se trataba en absoluto de desamor, si no al contrario, esta vez su corazón estaría sereno porque sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero le había pedido que no comentara con nadie sobre la devolución de la sortija, necesitaba tiempo y su discreción antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

**…………………………………**

Sesshoumaru estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio pues acaba de bajar del avión, venía satisfecho por el viaje y había dejado a una desilusionada Tsubaki que había creído que podrían tener una segunda oportunidad, pero se había dado cuenta de que la mente de Sessho estaba a kilómetros de ella.

Mientras el taxi lo llevaba a su departamento miraba por la ventana el paisaje e iba pensando en la pequeña, tan parecida a Rin, cuando tuviera una hija seguramente sería parecida a ella. Sonrió un poco ¿Cómo sería tener una pequeña Rin, tan alegre como un cascabel, siguiéndolo por toda la casa? Recordó como su hermanastra seguía a Inu Taisho todo el tiempo, suponía que era verdad eso de que las hijas son más apegadas a sus padres, quizás por ello siempre había sentido tantos celos de Rin, aun cuando su padre no hacía diferencias entre los dos y la niña siempre quería abrazarlo y jugar con él. Recordó la vez que lo encontró llorando en el ático.

**…………………Flash back……………………**

_Había sido una de esas noches en las que tanto necesitaba a su madre, la pequeña había subido sin hacer ruido y lo asustó cuando lo abrazó de repente._

_-Que haces aquí? –dijo enojado mientras se alejaba de ella secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano_

_-No llores –dijo con su vocecita dulce_

_-Vete de aquí! ¡Quiero estar solo! –grito enojado ¿Cómo se atrevía esa intrusa a invadir su lugar privado?_

_-Sessho –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¡Te quiero!_

_El niño no le contestó, simplemente le dio la espalda mientras la pequeña lo abrazaba._

**…………………………Fin Flash back…………………………**

-Yo también Rin –dijo para si mismo- Yo también te quiero

**…………………………………**

Cuando llegó al departamento encontró a Kikyo desayunando cereal, en cuanto lo vio entrar se levantó y fue a saludarlo.

-Sesshoumaru ya te extrañaba

-Yo también –contestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo - ¿alguna novedad?

Kikyo guardó silencio, no sabía si decirle o no, finalmente después de dudar unos minutos decidió que de todas maneras se enteraría y que mas daba si era ella quien se lo informaba.

-Kikyo?

-De todas maneras lo vas a saber, Kouga se va al polo sur por un proyecto muy importante por tiempo indefinido

-¿Qué?

-Que se va por…

-Te escuché la primera vez Kikyo, ¿Rin se va con él?

-No, ella se queda, y Kouga se va

-Pero ¿y su compromiso con Rin?

Kikyo solo se encogió de hombros. Sesshoumaru se sentó en el sofá, no podía negar que la noticia lo había impactado.

-Como esta Rin?

-Pues triste

-Lo imagino –dijo levantándose para tomar su abrigo de nueva cuenta- quiero verla

-Sesshoumaru, no comas ansias –dijo tocándole el hombro- sabes, tal vez la vida te esta dando una segunda oportunidad con ella, pero debes esperar un poco

El chico se limitó a guardar silencio, no podía negar que la noticia lo alegraba, si Kouga se iba quizás él podría conquistar a Rin, no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara conseguirlo, estaba dispuesto a esperarla, pero no le gustaba saber que estaba sufriendo, Rin no se merecía que nadie la volviera a dejar atrás.

-Tienes razón

-Por cierto Kouga se va pasado mañana en la madrugada, así que mañana en la noche iremos al bar de tu madre para despedirlo, irán sus compañeros del trabajo, algunos de sus amigos y nosotros –hizo una pausa- ¿irás?

-Si, el que ame a Rin no significa que no aprecie a Kouga –sonrió- es un buen hombre y quiero desearle buen viaje

-Por eso te estimo Sesshoumaru –dijo Kikyo abrazándolo amigablemente- porque nunca eres mezquino

-Eso crees?

-Si, tú también eres un buen hombre, y te mereces a una buena mujer, y no podrías encontrar a ninguna mejor que Rin. Por eso entiendo que no la quieras dejar escapar, si fuera hombre te daría pelea

* * *

Desde la mañana el corazón no había dejado de latirle con fuerza, ese día era el ultimo que estaría con él, aún cuando había llorado a mares sus ojos parecían dispuestos a seguir derramando lagrimas, se había prometido no llorar mas para no hacer sentir mal a Kouga pero sus ojos parecían tener otras intenciones.

Finalmente era la despedida, en la madrugada debía salir rumbo a su destino, y por eso todo el grupo y compañeros de trabajo de Kouga estaban reunidos esa noche en el bar de Izayoi, todos querían desearle buen viaje a su amigo quien había estado muy callado. Las chicas habían tratado de levantarle el animo a Rin diciéndole que Kouga volvería pronto y que ese tiempo separados les haría bien a ambos, pero la verdad era que ellas también estaban tristes y creían que quizás era una prueba que alguno de los dos fallaría.

_So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
_

-Ven Rin –dijo el muchacho tomándola suavemente de la mano y conduciéndola a la pista de baile

_  
__Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now__[Chorus]__  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
_

En la pista , rodeados de parejas felices se distinguía la silueta de dos muchachos, de aspecto sombrío. La chica estaba colgada del cuello del chico y su cabeza la tenía recargada en su pecho. Gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras mas se acercaba el momento de su partida no quería que se fuera, no quería dejarlo ir, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara, sería demasiado egoísta y ella no era así.

_  
__So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely__[Chorus]__  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had  
_

Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better

-Rin, no llores –decía Kouga con voz quebrada a él también le resultaba difícil la idea de dejarla – si quieres me quedo, solo pidemelo y te juro que jamás te reprocharé nada

-No, debes ir –dijo la chica contra su pecho con la voz ronca- jamás haría algo para impedirte hacer tus sueños realidad

-Tú eres mi mayor sueño Rin

-Lo sé, por eso se que regresarás

Kouga simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza, esa era su despedida antes de salir en un par de horas rumbo al proyecto más importante de su vida.

_  
__And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right  
_

Sesshoumaru veía la escena a lo lejos, no podía dejar de sentir pena por el sufrimiento de Rin, la veía tan triste, tanto como cuando el la había dejado, estaba detrás de un muro observando a la chica, escondiéndose para evitar la mirada de Miroku y de Kikyo, se sentía un monstruo pero pensaba que tal vez esa era una señal del cielo para acercarse a Rin.

_  
__So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring__[Chorus]__  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
I don't want you back  
You're just the best I ever had  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever_

What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted

........................................

Al fin había llegado la hora de partir, todos insistieron en ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto aunque Kouga les había dicho que no ere necesario aceptó, no tanto por él sino por Rin, para que cuando se fuera ellos le hicieran compañía. Cuando escuchó la llamada de abordaje ambos se abrazaron, ninguno quería separarse hasta que finalmente lo hicieron, Rin no soltaba su mano, mientras Kouga con un nudo en la garganta también se aferraba a ella, pero debía partir, se la llevó a sus labios y caminó a tomar el avión.

A Rin ningún amanecer le había parecido tan triste, el ambiente se sentía pesado, los chicos permanecían en silencio ocasionalmente sonreían para tratar de mejorar el animo de su amiga que observaba el avión despegar y perderse en el horizonte. Rin sentía las lagrimas mojar su rostro pero no emitía ningún sonido, fue Sango quien la abrazó por atrás y la recargó contra su pecho, entonces se acercó Kagome y las tres comenzaron a llorar. Kikyo y los chicos solamente observaban a las 3 mujeres hechas un mar de lágrimas, hasta que Kikyo se acercó a Rin y le dijo algo al oído que la hizo sonreír.

Iban en el auto rumbo a la casa de Miroku y Sango en silencio, Rin aún cuando extrañaba a Kouga sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí para ella como siempre y sabía que al igual que ella sufrían pues todos estimaban al muchacho.

-Chicos gracias –dijo mas calmada – no saben cuanto les agradezco que estén en este momento conmigo

-No te preocupes Rin –dijo Kikyo acariciándole la mano- para eso estamos los amigos, no solo para compartir momentos felices, también para ocasiones como estas

-Si, además tu siempre has sido tan buena amiga que no tendríamos valor de abandonarte en un momento así –añadió Miroku que sentía a su mujer abrazarlo con mas fuerza

* * *

Había pasado un día desde la partida de Kouga y a la mañana cuando salió a desayunar los encontró a todos en la mesa, sonrió forzadamente y se sirvió únicamente un poco de leche. Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarla fijamente, podía notar lo triste que estaba Rin, aún cuando fingía que todo estaba bien. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, una mano en la boca –estaba comiéndose las uñas de nuevo- y sus ojos eran negros, le hubiera gustado abrazarla pero se contuvo.

-Ven Rin siéntate con nosotros –dijo Kikyo levantándose de la mesa para cederle su lugar

-No te levantes, no tengo hambre

-Rin, tienes que comer –dijo Kagome tocándose el vientre- tienes que estar fuerte para cuando nazca el bebé me ayudes a cuidarlo

-Si –dijo sonriendo un poco- ya quisiera que saliera

-Nosotros también – dijo Inuyasha- ya quiero conocer a mi hija

-Es una niña?- preguntó Sango- ¿Cuándo lo supieron?

-Desde hace un mes

-Pues que lindo! – dijo Kikyo emocionada- hay tantas cosas que se le pueden poner a una niña

Inuyasha observaba a Sesshoumaru quien parecía ansioso por obtener la atención de una Rin pensativa y triste. De alguna manera le recordó a la niña de Kyoto que durante la cena luchaba inútilmente por hacer que el chico al lado de su novia la mirara, solo que ahora era al revés, en lo único que se parecía esta situación a la anterior era que sentía mucha lastima solo que esta vez por su hermano.

-Mejor me voy a trabajar - dijo la chica poniéndose de pie- Kouga me llamará en cuanto llegue a la base, y quiero estar en casa para contestar el teléfono así que tengo que adelantar los pedidos que debo entregar esta tarde.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Sessho- para que no te vayas sola

-No es necesario, quédate aquí- tomó su abrigo- diviértanse

Los chicos la observaron partir y no pudieron evitar los comentarios.

-Que lástima que Kouga se haya ido!- dijo Inuyasha – tan felices que estaban, supongo que el compromiso se suspende hasta nuevo aviso

-Si, Rin ya estaba hasta viendo los muebles para la casa- Sango recordó como habían ido de tienda en tienda buscando unos que le gustaran a la chica

-Pero él va a volver, y entonces todo se va a llevar a acabo –opinó Kagome mientras Miroku asentía con la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba muy confundido. Se sentía contento aunque le dolía la tristeza de Rin por la ausencia de Kouga, pero tampoco deseaba que volviera, él se sentía capaz de ayudar a sanar el corazón de la muchacha. Ante la menor oportunidad pensaba acercársele aunque pareciera ventajoso no le importaba. Lo haría.

* * *

**La canción es de Vertical Horizont, se llama Best i ever had, si pueden escúchenla –pueden buscarla en youtube- es hermosa. **

**Gracias a todas por seguir conmigo y prometo terminar este fic muy pronto. Besos y pásensela bien.**

* * *


	18. Una segunda oportunidad

**Capitulo 18**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

Había estado pensando en la manera de distraer a Rin, y se le ocurrió que quizá si la llevaba a los lugares que mas le alegraban se le levantaría el ánimo. Así que consiguió que Inuyasha y Kagome además de Kikyo fueran sus cómplices, optó por no involucrar directamente a Miroku y Sango pues ellos si sabían lo que había pasado con anterioridad y presentía que comenzarían a sospechar que había algo raro.

Al principio Rin se había resistido un poco, pero pasadas las semanas había recuperado su alegría habitual, el trabajo, sus amigos, el no guardarse las cosas y sobre todo el continuo contacto con Kouga la habían ayudado a recuperarse, además si algo bueno había quedado de su desastrosa aventura con Sesshoumaru fue el tratar de verle el lado positivo a todo. Casi a diario recibía correo de su ex novio quien le platicaba con mucho entusiasmo sobre el trabajo que estaba realizando, y Rin estaba feliz, pues ambos se habían sobrepuesto a la pena de la separación.

Era el fin de semana y tenían planes para salir, habían estado poniéndose de acuerdo y al final todos convinieron en un ir al mismo lugar. La ida al parque de diversiones era muy emocionante iban todos excepto Kikyo que a ultima hora avisó que no podría ir, y ahí estaban todos divirtiéndose como enanos sin preocuparse de nada.

-Subámonos a la rueda de la fortuna- sugirió Kagome que comía golosamente un algodón de azúcar y quien debido a sus cinco meses de embarazo vestía una juvenil blusa suelta que la hacía ver joven y maternal- hace años que no lo hacemos

-Esta bien, vayamos a comprar los boletos

-Subes conmigo Rin? –preguntó Sessho casualmente

-Claro. Sabes será mi primera vez en subirme a estos juegos mecánicos aquí en Tokio

-En serio nunca habías venido? –pregunto Miroku sorprendido- ¿ni una sola vez?

-No –contesto sonriente- ni una sola vez, cuando era una niña papá solía llevarnos a Sessho y a mí, pero cuando crecí no volví a poner un pie en un parque de diversiones

-Bueno no creo que te dejen subir al carrusel -dijo Sesshoumaru en son de burla haciéndole recordar cuando era pequeña y sus padres los montaban en ese juego mecánico- así que tendrás que elegir otro juego diferente

-Tonto! –Esbozo una hermosa sonrisa- ¡por supuesto que me dejaran subir! ¿Crees que alguien podría resistirse a este rostro angelical?

Rin puso una cara tan dulce que Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de decirle que tenia toda la razón, al menos él no hubiera podido negarle algo.

-Vamos – dijo Inuyasha al acercarse con los boletos- que ya va a comenzar a moverse

Sentado al lado de Rin, Sesshoumaru se sentía de nuevo como un adolescente, las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía desbocado pero su exterior lucía tan sereno como siempre, en cambio Rin tenía la alegría a flor de piel.

-Te sientes mejor- dijo Sessho volteando a verla- ya sonríes como antes

-Si, me siento muy bien, gracias a todos ustedes

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda

-Has sido un gran apoyo – por un instante recargó la cabeza en su hombro- y siempre te lo agradeceré

-Lo hago con gusto Rin. Mira desde aquí se puede ver casi toda la ciudad

-Wow se ve hermosa, todas esas luces parecen estrellas!

-Rin..

-Que?

-Nada

Esa tarde fue magnifica, recorrieron toda la feria, jugaron tiro al blanco, estuvieron en la casa de los espejos y se tomaron muchísimas fotos juntos. Iban rumbo al auto cuando Sesshoumaru tomó sin pensar la mano de Rin. La chica sin sospechar nada la apretó y se recargó sobre su hombro. Sessho sintió que era un acercamiento real, pero se desilusionó un poco cuando Rin le habló al oído.

-Gracias –dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla- hermanito

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza pero no dejaba de pensar que hacer que Rin lo volviera a ver como hombre no seria tan fácil.

**………………………………**

Cuando volvió a su departamento se encontró con una Kikyo radiante.

-Sesshoumaru! –gritó echándose a sus brazos

-Kikyo que te pasa?

-Lo vi!!

-A quien?

-A Onigumo

-Y que pasó?

-Pues terminó su relación con aquella chica hace algunos meses y me dijo que siempre había pensado en mi, y que si yo aún quería podíamos darnos otra oportunidad para estar juntos y….¡le dije que si!

-Entonces regresarás a Estados Unidos?

-No, el vendrá para acá, dijo que pediría su traslado para Tokio y que estaba seguro que la compañía aceptaría, estoy tan feliz

-Me alegro por ti

-Si, dentro de unas semanas nos mudaremos juntos

-Vaya, tendré que vivir solo otra vez

-Tal vez por poco tiempo –dijo guiñándole el ojo

-No te creas, cada vez más me doy cuenta, de que ella dejo de verme como a un prospecto hace mucho

-Dale tiempo, acaba de salir de una relación muy fuerte hace poco, necesita estar sola un rato

-Lo sé, pero aún así es difícil

-Te preocupa que alguien más la enamore ¿eh?

-Si, no sabes como la miran los clientes de la cafetería –gruño- como si quisieran devorársela y yo quisiera molerlos a golpes

-Jajajaja! Sesshoumaru que celoso eres! – lo regaño Kikyo mientras se sentaba en el sofá- lo raro es que apenas te des cuenta de que Rin levanta pasiones por donde pasa, ¿acaso nunca notaste que aún cuando estaba con Kouga los chicos babeaban por ella?

-Nunca lo noté, bueno si pero…..

-Hasta ahora que te interesa no resistes que otros hombres la deseen, ni que tengan fantasías sucias con ella.

-Por dios cállate!

-jajajaja. Tómatelo con calma, o ella se dará cuenta

-Vaya que eres cruel –dijo sentándose frente a ella- pero tienes razón, debo ser mas cuidadoso, sobre todo porque ella aún ignora que yo siento algo mas que amistad o amor fraternal

* * *

Desde la ida al parque de diversiones habían pasado ya varios meses, durante los cuales Sessho solía caer de sorpresa bastante a menudo en casa de Miroku quien ya lo había nombrado huésped distinguido ante la frecuencia de sus visitas.

-Sesshoumaru –dijo Miroku al abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo- que no sorpresa de verte!

-Tan amable como siempre Miroku

-Ya sabes como soy, por cierto deberías tener tu propia llave –dijo burlón- digo ya que casi vives aquí, solo falta que te traigas tu ropa

-Que gracioso –dijo quitándose la chaqueta- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, estaba viendo un documental –dijo siguiendo a su amigo hasta la sala- ¿vienes a ver a Rin?

-Vengo a verlos a todos.

-Si, como no

-Entonces para que preguntas?

-Nada más, pero llegas tarde no esta

-Salió?

-Si, hace un par de horas, no creo que tarde

-Sola?

-No, salió con su amiga Yuca, al parecer alguien desea contratarlas para un banquete o algo así

-Entonces la esperaré

-Sesshoumaru –dijo Miroku de pronto viéndolo serio- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?

-A que te refieres?

-Vamos amigo, entiendes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

Sesshoumaru se quedó callado, sabía que para Miroku era un libro abierto, y no había sido muy discreto con sus intenciones para con Rin.

-Quiero ayudarla a superar esto

-Todos buscamos lo mismo, además ya esta bastante recuperada

-Lo sé. Pero somos amigos y quiero que ella este bien

-Sesshoumaru obviamente tú no deseas ser solo su amigo

-Y si ese fuera el caso?

Miroku se levantó molesto del sofá. Sesshoumaru parecía haber perdido la razón.

-¿Esta vez estarías seguro de que no cambiarias de opinión después de llenarle la cabeza de ilusiones? –Miroku lo miro directamente- Sessho Rin te superó y ahora te ve como solo a un amigo. Además es algo demasiado ventajoso y de pésimo gusto tratar de aprovecharse de su tristeza para enamorarla.

Sesshoumaru se sentía herido, su amigo tenía razón al decirle esas cosas pero él había cambiado, sus sentimientos jamás habían sido tan claros. Estaba enamorado de ella, no solo era un apasionamiento o un capricho fugaz, su amor había surgido a través de la convivencia mientras la conocía más. Además era consciente de que ella no sentía lo mismo que él, pero estaba seguro que el amor al igual que el fénix siempre renacía de las cenizas.

-Miroku yo lo sé –dijo devolviéndole la mirada- pero estoy dispuesto a todo por ella –notó la sonrisa incrédula de su amigo- y no voy a aprovecharme de Rin, jamás lo haría la quiero y la respeto demasiado para hacerle algo así.

-Se que no soy nadie para meterme en esto, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu actitud.

-Lo siento, solo espero que no volvamos a dejar de ser amigos

-Por supuesto que no- Miroku sonrió- pero tampoco voy a ser condescendiente contigo

-Me parece bien –contestó Sesshoumaru quitándose el abrigo- ¿preparamos algo para botanear?

-Esta bien, pero tratemos de no ensuciar la cocina porque a Sanguito no le gusta

-No le gusta que se ensucie la cocina? Pero eso es algo inevitable

-Lo sé, pero hazla entender, ya la conoces

-Bueno, limpiaremos cuando terminemos ¿por cierto donde esta?

-Dormida, y hagamos eso que quieres para limpiar antes de que se levante. Vamos manos a la obra

Iban a ser las 10 de la noche cuando Rin llegó y se encontró con el muchacho que veía junto a la pareja un programa de televisión.

-Hola! –dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo- ¿Qué hacen?

-Ah, hola Rin. ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Miroku mientras comía palomitas- ¿cerraron el trato?

-Si. ¿Ya cenaron?

-No, estábamos esperándote y nos comimos toda la comida chatarra que había en casa –se quejó Sango

-Pues yo me muero de hambre, así que prepararé algo ligero ¿gustan?

-Si, yo si quiero –dijo Sessho saltando del sofá- ¿te ayudo?

-Claro

* * *

Conforme el tiempo pasaba para todos – a excepción de ella- a esas alturas del partido era mas que evidente que Sesshoumaru estaba interesado en Rin, lo habían notado porque parecía empeñado en pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, al principio lo hacía disimuladamente porque todos salían en grupo y se camuflajeaba un poco su actitud, pero después un poco mas confiado ya invitaba solo a Rin a donde quiera que fuera, al parque, al cine, a cenar; su hermanastra al principio salía con él gustosa pues lo consideraba su amigo y quería olvidar un poco la ausencia de Kouga, hasta el día que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y discreta y sutilmente había comenzado a declinar sus invitaciones poniendo distancia entre los dos.

Sesshoumaru entonces decidió que era momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella, aunque era consciente de que no le sería fácil pues sabía por ejemplo que Rin todavía tenía sentimientos hacia Kouga, también que no deseaba un acercamiento amoroso con él y aunque le daba toda la razón, su obligación era luchar por lo que quería. El no sería capaz de dejarla ir solamente porque ella le sacara la vuelta, eso no lo dejaría vivir tranquilo. El iba a actuar y comenzaría de inmediato, pues se había dado cuenta de que Rin era bastante solicitada por el sexo opuesto y eso lo molestaba porque entre ellos podría surgir un verdadero rival y no lo pensaba permitir.

-Hola Rin – dijo sentándose en una mesa cerca de la ventana- ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupada –dijo apresuradamente para su error pues Sesshoumaru era la única persona que había llegado en ese momento

-En serio?- dijo volteando a ver las otras mesas vacías

-Si, voy a meter algunos pasteles al horno, lo siento si quieres esperar…

-Claro, no tengo prisa ¿me traerías un capuchino?

-Si ahora te lo envío

En cuando entro a la cocina se sentó en una silla, estaba nerviosa y el estomago le dolía, se preguntaba a que habría ido Sessho aunque intuía el motivo aún no quería aceptar que él pudiera estar interesado románticamente en ella, eso sería horrible, sobre todo porque ese había sido su sueño durante años y ahora que al fin había descartado cualquier posibilidad de ello y que había levantado una muralla entre los dos, él quería escalarla y robarle el corazón de nuevo y eso la asustaba porque durante los últimos meses el calorcito que brotaba de su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él se hacía cada vez mas grande.

Sesshoumaru estuvo sentado esperando pacientemente hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, si Rin creía que al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de atenderlo iba a marcharse estaba equivocada, había decidido hablarle claro y no se echaría para atrás. Observó como la chica evitaba mirarlo y sonrió por dentro, estaba nerviosa esa podría ser una buena señal.

Rin se quitó la filipina doble y el gorro y antes de salir de la cocina tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, se asomó por la pequeña ventanita y lo vio tranquilo esperando por ella.

-Bueno, ya terminé- dijo ocultando su nerviosismo- ¿de que querías hablar?

-Siéntate –le pidió suavemente –así hablaremos tranquilos

-Es tarde, porque no me lo dices rumbo a casa

-Claro

Cuando Rin cerró la cafetería Sesshoumaru la esperaba recargado en su automóvil, y en cuanto la muchacha se acercó le abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

-Gracias –dijo sentándose en el lugar del pasajero

Sessho no dijo una palabra sobre el asunto durante el trayecto a casa de Rin, de hecho solo habló de cosas triviales en un intento de relajarla y al parecer lo estaba logrando pues la muchacha dejó de mirar a través de la ventana para verlo a la cara y hablar con él.

Estaban a unas cuadras de la casa de Rin cuando de pronto detuvo el auto. Rin sintió un vacío en el estomago.

-Rin quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo muy importante –dijo de pronto

La chica permaneció en silencio respirando agitada.

-Se que sonara algo inverosímil dada nuestra historia pero…..Yo estoy enamorado de ti

Rin sintió un balde de agua fría, lo que tanto temía que le dijera ya estaba dicho. No contestó y se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se que esto te toma de sorpresa, sobre todo porque fui yo quien hace tiempo te recriminé el que dijeras lo mismo que yo en este momento pero….

-No –dijo poniendo la mano sobre la boca del muchacho impidiéndole hablar- No digas nada, ¡no quiero Sesshoumaru, no quiero!

-Rin….

Se bajó del auto y caminó rápido hasta el departamento ignorando el auto que la seguía, Sesshoumaru no se bajó a alcanzarla pues pensó que lo mejor era dejarla asimilar sus palabras, sin embargo estaba decepcionado, aunque sabía que había un gran porcentaje de probabilidades de ser rechazado creyó que al menos escucharía todo lo que tenía que decir.

Rin estaba en su habitación recapitulando lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho y aún no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado. En una noche había perdido a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, dudaba que todo volviera a ser igual que antes de que dijera dichas palabras. Sentía ganas de llorar y no sabía porque, se decía a si misma que era el estrés pero su corazón le decía que no era así. Se preparaba para dormir cuando recibió una llamada. Era Kouga para decirle que tal vez pronto iría Tokio, cuando colgó Rin sintió una punzada en el corazón.

* * *

Para los amigos fue bastante evidente que algo había sucedido entre Rin y Sesshoumaru pues la chica parecía reacia a estar junto a él, ni siquiera cuando iban en grupo dejaba de evitarlo. Desde aquella declaración habían pasado varias semanas, no fue sino hasta que a Kagome le vinieron los dolores de parto que estuvieron uno al lado del otro, sin que Rin le sacara la vuelta.

En la sala de espera de la clínica todos esperaban impacientes a que Inuyasha saliera para decirles como estaban la madre y la bebé. Rin estaba tan emocionada que inconscientemente había apretado la mano de Sessho que solo sonrió ante el gesto.

Cuando un orgulloso y feliz Inuyasha salió a mostrar al bebé todos estaban maravillados ante la niña que parecía una pequeña bolita con una pelusita de cabello. Poco después se marcharon a casa ante la insistencia de los señores Hayama que permanecerían con su hijo hasta que su nuera y nieta fueran dadas de alta.

Iban caminando rumbo a la salida cuando Sesshoumaru rompió el silencio.

-Rin

-Dime

-Te extraño –dijo parándose de golpe- podemos seguir viéndonos como antes?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Prometo no insistir o volver a mencionar lo que siento por ti –_al menos lo intentaré_ pensó

-Esta bien –aceptó pues ella también lo extrañaba mucho

-Te llevo?

-Mmm-lo pensó un poco- Por favor

Durante el trayecto Sessho la miraba de reojo. Era tan linda, sus enormes ojos brillantes no los podía sacar de su cabeza.

-Que linda es la nena ¿verdad?

-Si, es idéntica a Kagome

-Tonto! Aún no sabemos a quien se parecerá, es muy pequeñita

-Se parecerá a ella te lo puedo garantizar

-Veremos

* * *

Kohaku el antiguo consejero de Rin en el internado estaba en Tokio para asistir a un congreso y aprovecharía para volver a ver a su amiga. Rin siempre le había parecido muy linda pero dado a que era parte de la plantilla de la escuela y que además era al menos 10 años mayor que ella nunca se permitió pensar en Rin de otra manera que no fuera amistosa, sin embargo cuando llegó a la dirección que la muchacha le había dado para que pasara a visitarla se encontró con una persona totalmente diferente a la que recordaba.

Para Rin fue una gran sorpresa volver a ver a su antiguo amigo y consejero Kohaku en Tokio, el hombre también se sorprendió un poco al ver a la muchacha que ahora se veía mas mujer y no pudo disimular el impacto que le ocasionaba su cambio físico lo que hizo sentir un poco cohibida a Rin.

-Hola Kohaku!

-Hola Rin! ¡Wow te ves hermosa!

-Gracias –contestó un poco turbada- tú también te ves muy bien

-Entonces ¿Qué me cuenta la mejor chef de todo Japón?

-Jajaja! No exageres

-Este lugar es magnifico. Te felicito, eres una mujer exitosa

-Gracias. Y que te trajo a Tokio?

-Pues yo estaré aquí en un seminario –hizo una pausa- ¿te molestaría acompañarme a conocer la ciudad?

-Estaré encantada

-Nos vemos hoy en la tarde?

-Hoy no puedo, quede con mis amigas Kagome y Sango a ir de compras, quiere que la ayudemos a elegir algunas cosas para su bebé, pero mañana sin duda tengo tiempo

-Entonces mañana nos vemos

* * *

Desde que su amigo llegó a la ciudad, Rin salía diariamente con él quien estaba encantado con la compañía de la chica, por otro lado sus amigos comenzaban a murmurar sobre una posible relación amorosa ocasionando un ataque de celos en Sessho que comenzaba a pensar que el no haber sido un poco mas arriesgado e insistente le costaría perder a Rin.

Desde que Kikyo no vivía mas con él se sentía asfixiado conteniendo sus emociones dentro, con ella descargaba todos sus problemas y ahora que se había ido con su novio estaba solo. Quizás era hora de visitar a Naraku. Pensar en que Rin estaba cautivada por aquel hombre lo molestaba, tenía que hacer algo, pero primero lo debía pensar bien, no quería cometer el error de volver a alejarla de él.

**.........................................**

Rin estaba un poco aliviada pues de esa manera tenía el pretexto justo para escabullirse de su hermanastro que aunque había prometido no insistir en hablar sobre sus sentimientos parecía cada vez mas un novio que un amigo, y tal parecía que todo el mundo los veía igual, porque casi siempre los confundian y se referían a ellos como pareja y aunque no era nada malo prefería dejar claras las cosas.

Esa tarde había ido junto a Kohaku a uno de los lugares mas socorridos por los turistas que visitaban Japón, se habían divertido mucho hasta que decidierón dar por terminado el paseo. Iban de regreso al departamento de Miroku y Sango cuando sorpresivamente Kohaku la besó. Rin no pudo reaccionar al principio y simplemente se quedó pasmada, no fue si no hasta que el hombre se retiró que pudo salir de su asombro. Sesshoumaru que llegaba a verla para invitarla a salir se quedó frío.

_Así que ahora sale con el psicólogo ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta de que le gustaba?_

Desilusionado encendió el automóvil y estuvo a punto de arrancar, pero se contuvo.

-Kohaku yo…. Escucha tu me caes muy bien, me gustas pero no como….

-Me quieres como a un amigo ¿eh?

-Si

-Bueno al menos lo intenté

-Yo hace poco terminé una relación con un hombre maravilloso y bueno, deseo un tiempo a solas para aclarar mis ideas

-Sigues con él?

-No, terminamos cuando él se fue, incluso él ya sale con otra chica, muy linda por cierto

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas esta bien, la última vez que nos vimos nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad la distancia si pesa mucho y que las cosas son como deben ser

Cuando se despidió de Kohaku y Rin iba a entrar al edificio Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Rin, necesito hablar contigo

-Sessho! –exclamó sorprendida al verlo furioso

-Sales con ese tipo? –dijo sorprendiéndola- ¿te gusta?

-¿Estuviste espiándome?

-No, vine a invitarte a salir y los vi por casualidad

-Sabes no tengo porque contarte ese tipo de cosas Sesshoumaru –dijo entrando al edificio

-Supongo que eso es un si –agregó celoso - ¿no te parece un poco viejo para ti? –continuó mientras la seguía subiendo las escaleras

Rin se detuvo y volteó a verlo con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Qué te pasa Sesshoumaru? ¿Quién te crees para venir a reclamarme? ¿Y que si decido salir con él? Soy libre de salir con quien me plazca, no eres mi dueño ¿sabes?

-Yo te quiero-Sesshoumaru la miraba con intensidad

-Lo prometiste –dijo con cansancio- me dijiste que ibas a dejar ese asunto por la paz

-Lo sé, pero no puedo – se acercó a ella –Te quiero Rin, y nunca voy a dejar de insistir

-Entonces no quiero volver a verte

Antes de que Sesshoumaru reaccionara subió rápidamente y entró al departamento azotando la puerta. Fue directamente a su habitación donde paso toda la noche pensando en Sesshoumaru y en todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él.

* * *

-Como estas Rin –dijo Naraku en cuanto la muchacha entró a su consultorio

-Bien

-Te ves tensa

-Naraku ¿Cómo es posible que el amor que sentíamos Kouga y yo el uno por el otro haya acabado así, como si nada?

-Esas cosas suelen suceder, además el amor evoluciona y muchas veces se convierte en amor fraternal y ese suele ser el amor más sincero y duradero

-Tienes razón, pero aún así me desconcierta mucho

-Pero eso no es todo lo que te tiene en ese estado ¿o si?

Rin guardó silencio mientras se mordía el labio. Eso era el menor de sus problemas, lo que la tenía tan cansada y confundida era Sesshoumaru. El le había dicho que la quería y ella lo había rechazado lo que al parecer lo había alejado definitivamente pues habían pasado semanas y no había vuelto a intentar verla o llamarla y eso en lugar de aliviarla la tenía triste.

-No –suspiró- Es Sesshoumaru

Naraku se rascó la mejilla. Esos dos muchachos iban a acabar juntos, siempre lo había creído, solo era cuestión de tiempo y de ganas por parte de los dos y listo. La observó con atención.

-Que pasa con él?

-Se me declaró

-Y que pasó?

-Le dije que no quería nada con él

-Y eso es cierto?

-Si…no….yo no….

-Mmm?

-Tu sabes que yo lo amé, prácticamente desde que tuve uso de razón y dejar atrás ese sentimiento ha sido lo mas difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida – hizo una mueca triste- no puedo enamorarme de él otra vez, además somos hermanos

-Hermanastros –la corrigió- no tienen ningún parentesco y eso siempre lo has tenido muy presente

-Si, lo sé, pero para papá si, y no podría hacer algo que hiciera sufrir a papá

-Eso quiere decir que si tu padre no se opusiera lo aceptarías de nuevo – esos eran pretextos, esa chica estaba enamorada y no lo podía evitar

-No! –Gritó – perdona, no es solo eso es que iba todo tan bien y estábamos unidos y ahora con todo esto parece como si irremediablemente lo mejor fuera estar lejos el uno del otro

-Pues hazlo entonces –Rin lo miró confundida- aléjate de él y haz tu vida como y con quien tu quieras, y si por el contrario lo que quieres es intentarlo con él pues adelante date la oportunidad, el caso es Rin que debes hacer lo que sea bueno para ti que no dejes que el miedo te frene. Pero es tu decisión.

Rin se quedó callada mirando sus manos. ¿Podría alejarse de él y dejar de pensarlo? Tal vez lo mejor sería intentar hacer la prueba. Una mueca apareció en su rostro mientras terminaba su taza de té.

* * *

Sesshoumaru veía desde la ventana de su oficina la ciudad congestionada de tráfico mientras su secretaria le avisaba que una señorita Tsubaki le había dejado varios mensajes en la mañana.

Mientras leía los mensajes sonrió pues Tsubaki estaba en la ciudad. Esa mujer estaba completamente loca y quería verlo, se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Recordaba como había arruinado las cosas con Rin con su arranque de celos sin fundamento, pues como ella le había dicho era libre y desde entonces había emprendido la retirada aunque solo momentánea en lo que las cosas se enfriaban un poco.

_Ring ring_

-Bueno –dijo contestando el teléfono- Ah, hola! Si recibí tus mensajes y por supuesto que acepto, claro nos vemos a la hora de la comida

* * *

Era sabado en la noche, lo que significaba la salida al bar de la madre de inuyasha, no podía faltar pues sería la primera vez desde que naciera Yuzu que los chicos saldrían por la noche, Naraku se había quedado con su nieta mientras los jovenes salian a desestresarse. Rin no podía negarse aunque hubiera querido hacerlo pues Sango insistia en que se buscara otro novio y trataba de presentarle prospectos para que así fuera.

Esa vez se había puesto un vestido strapless que le quedaba a medio muslo de color verde esmeralda y el cabello suelto, cuando entro al lugar mas de uno se quedó con la baba escurriendo, mientras la chica caminaba nerviosa pues suponía que Sesshoumaru estaría esperandolos, pero se sorprendió cuando Miroku comento que esa noche había quedado con alguien y por lo tanto no estaría con ellos. pero mayor fue su sorpresa al verlo muy animado con una despampanante rubia en la barra.

Rin se sentía confundida, Sesshoumaru estaba con otra mujer y ella no podía dejar de sentir celos, aunque no quería sentirse así era algo inevitable, de pronto sintió miedo de su propia reacción ante la posibilidad de que Sessho hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras y estuviera interesado en otra mujer.

"_¡Dios, estoy tan celosa! ¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué él se olvidara de mí? Pero esto me demuestra que no sentía lo que decía, ahora esta coqueteando con esa chica cuando supuestamente esta enamorado de mí. Además no quiero volverme a enamorar de él, no puedo"_

La chica estaba distraída, con pensamientos contradictorios agolpándose en su cabeza mientras mil emociones la hacían sentir como un polvorín. Permanecía sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, hasta que Kagome le llamó la atención.

-Rin!!

-Ah, discúlpame tenía la cabeza en otro lugar

-Bah! Te decía que si querías ser la madrina de Yuzu

-Claro que si! –Sonrió contenta- ¿pero y Sango?

-No te preocupes Rin, ya hablamos de esto y me pareció bien que te haya elegido a ti –contestó Sango feliz de la vida sobandose la barriga invisible de tres semanas- además no estoy para tanto movimiento, mis trillizos me tienen loca!

-Nunca pensamos que ese tratamiento de fertilidad fuera tan productivo –dijo Miroku mientras acariciaba a su mujer- pero estamos felices, aunque un poco asustados por el trabajo que tendremos que pasar para cuidar a tres bebés

-Serán muy lindos! –Afirmó Rin con tono soñador- y yo les ayudaré a cuidarlos, no se preocupen

-Oigan ¿Qué hace Sessho en la barra?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras regresaba del baño- ¿no estará con nosotros hoy?

-Creo que no, al parecer esa chica vino de visita y esta muy entusiasmado con ella

-Tu como sabes Sango?- preguntó Miroku a su mujer

-Pues porque cuando fui al centro comercial a ver la ropa de bebé me los tope y la chica esa, Tsubaki creo, estaba tomándolo del brazo

Rin tomo un trago de su bebida, no podía dejar que esa tonteria le llenara la cabeza de cosas sin sentido, después de todo ella le había pedido a Sesshoumaru que no volviera a buscarla de otra forma que no fuera amistosa, y es que conscientemente eso era lo que quería pero inconscientemente necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir su aroma, su calor, pero seguía resistiéndose a aceptarlo.

En la barra Sesshoumaru acompañaba a Tsubaki que había insistido en asistir al lugar de moda que casualmente era el bar de su madre.

-Entonces Sesshoumaru? –Preguntó la chica a su lado- ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-No

-Vaya! ¿Alguien así como tú esta disponible? Eso si que es raro, en París eras uno de los mas cotizados, y yo fui una de las afortunadas

-Eran otros tiempos

-Ya, hablaste como todo un hombre maduro! No fue hace tanto, y ¿no te gusta nadie? Porque en Londres me dio la sensación de que estabas enrollado con alguien

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar mirar hacía la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, e inmediatamente regresó la vista al vaso de refresco que bebía, sin embargo ese rápido movimiento no paso desapercibido para Tsubaki que volteó a ver a la dirección donde se encontraba Rin.

-Supongo que la chica que te gusta es la del vestido verde –dijo viéndolo a los ojos- digo porque las otras dos están acompañadas

Sesshoumaru no contestó solamente sonrió, mientras la mujer miraba discretamente a la muchacha que no sospechaba ser objeto de tan exhaustiva revisión.

-Y ella lo sabe?

-Si

-Ah, supongo que te bateó por la expresión de tu rostro y por el hecho de que estas aquí y no allá

-Algo así- dijo Sesshoumaru un poco incomodo por la conversación

-Entonces…

-No he bajado las manos aún –volteo hacia su compañera- me conoces, no me doy por vencido cuando alguien me interesa, y ella me interesa mucho

-Demasiado verdad?

-Me conoces Tsubaki

-Ya decía yo, que el que te pudieras resistir a mis encantos tenía que ver con algo más que un simple gusto. Bueno, supongo que deberé buscar otro hombre donde poner mis hermosos ojos

-Eso estaría bien, eres una mujer muy hermosa y no dudo que haya mas de un hombre aquí que daría todo por estar en mi lugar

Rin hacía lo indecible por no mirar hacía donde estaba él con aquella mujer pero casi sin quererlo volteaba constantemente, no fue si no hasta cuando la vio inclinarse hasta él que no aguantó mas.

-Yo me voy a casa –dijo levantándose abruptamente

-Pero Rin si apenas son las 10?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, y mejor quiero descansar

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tomar un taxi?

-No, no hace falta ya saben que siempre hay algunos en la puerta. Bueno hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Rin

Salió rápido del bar y tomo el primer taxi que encontró. Estaba agitada ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente de Sesshoumaru con la primera vez? Agitó la cabeza, no tenía remedio y lo peor era que los sentimientos que había enterrado en su corazón por Sesshoumaru –por mas que se lo negaba a si misma- volvían a florecer, lo supo cuando Kouga estuvo en Tokio.

_**Flash back**_

_-Rin –dijo Kouga al llegar al aeropuerto y ver a su ex esperándolo con una sonrisa- me alegra verte_

_-Hola Kouga –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso- Viniste por algo de trabajo?_

_-Si, necesito unos documentos. ¡Wow te ves bellísima!_

_-Tu te ves muy bien también. Vamos el taxi esta esperando_

_-Sabes se me antoja una deliciosa rebanada de pastel_

_-Vamos a la cafetería entonces_

_-Vamos_

_Mientras Kouga se tomaba su café observó a Rin. _

_-Te he extrañado mucho –dijo el chico tomando su mano_

_-Yo también, pero cuéntame como te ha ido –sonrió ampliamente mientras servía otra ronda de café- y quiero que me digas con lujo de detalles TODO_

_-Bueno, pues yo estoy saliendo con alguien –dijo con suavidad mientras seguía con la mano de Rin entre las suyas_

_-Me alegra -dijo con sinceridad y un poco sorprendida pues no sintió dolor o malestar de saberlo_

_-Te caería muy bien si la conocieras –la miro a los ojos con ternura- son muy parecidas_

_-Tenemos el tipo ¿eh? _

_-Ya la conocía desde la preparatoria, ella era muy tímida y yo también y aunque siempre hubo atracción pues…._

_-Ninguno se animo –Rin sonrió – Y la amas?_

_-Apenas estamos conociéndonos –Rin hizo una mueca- antes nos gustábamos pero nunca nos tratamos –explicó- ¿y tu?_

_-Yo no salgo con nadie –dijo sonrojándose_

_-Pero hay alguien que te gusta –dijo serio- y mucho –agregó- lo veo en tus ojos Rin y me alegro por ti_

_Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras veían a través de la ventana_

_-Kouga ¿Cómo fue que todo acabó así nada más entre nosotros?_

_-No lo sé, supongo que la distancia y el tiempo, pero de alguna manera nuestros sentimientos cambiaron – la miró atentamente- y se transformaron en amistad y ahora estamos listos para amar a alguien mas, pero tu siempre serás muy especial para mi Rin, siempre_

_-Tu también y espero que seas muy feliz_

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Me alegro mucho por ti Kouga

**……………………………..**

Sesshoumaru estaba despidiéndose de Tsubaki que le había plantado un beso para picar un poco a Rin, cuando Sessho había decidido acercarse a sus amigos vio como su hermanastra salía del lugar, de inmediato se dirigió tras ella justo para ver como se subía a un taxi y partía rumbo a no sabía donde. Se subió a su vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca y siguió al auto, la chica se había bajado en su edificio y él de inmediato se estacionó, dudo un poco antes de bajarse pero finalmente lo hizo para seguirla y hablar con ella.

Rin luchaba con la cerradura, tenían que mandarla cambiar porque cada vez era mas difícil abrir la puerta.

-Rin –la llamó Sessho que caminaba hacía ella

-Sesshoumaru que haces aquí?

-Quería ver si estaba bien

-No te preocupes estoy bien –dijo volteándose a intentar de nuevo a abrir la puerta

-Rin yo… se que tu no quieres tener nada conmigo

-Sesshoumaru…

-Entiendo –hizo una pausa para despejarse la garganta – creo que tienes razón, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar de vernos un tiempo, para tratar de dejar de sentir un poco este sentimiento y de entender que solo podemos ser amigos ¿es lo que quieres verdad?

Rin no contestó tenía un nudo en la garganta, otra vez se había enamorado de Sesshoumaru, pero se sentía incapaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz, además tenía mucho miedo de volver a sufrir.

Sesshoumaru la miro un momento, tal vez debía dejarla por la paz, después de todo no podía obligarla ni tampoco deseaba que ella lo aceptara forzadamente, sería difícil dejarla ir pero quizás era lo mejor, al menos por el momento, hasta que Rin decidiera que estaba lista para él.

-Yo… quiero …..- en momentos como ese cuando la veía tan hermética se sentía tan derrotado- Hasta pronto Rin

Sesshoumaru se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras, Rin solamente lo vió partir sin poder contener las lagrimas, sentía como si hubiera dejado ir algo que lamentaría por siempre, pero sus pies parecían pegados al piso.

Sesshoumaru había bajado unos escalones cuando la escuchó llorar. Trató de continuar con su camino pero no pudo, no podía irse y abandonarla llorando otra vez, no podría volver a marcharse dejándola de esa manera.

Rin no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía mal, lo dejó irse sin decirle una sola palabra, pero la voz simplemente la había abandonado, estaba a punto de entrar al departamento cuando una mano la detuvo: era Sesshoumaru. El muchacho la abrazó, la sintió frágil y hermosa con su pequeña nariz enrojecida. Trató de secar sus lágrimas y sus ojos se encontraron. Pudo ver el sentimiento que se escondía detrás de sus negras pestañas húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos. Sin decir una palabra la besó, y ella lentamente correspondió. Sesshoumaru la besaba con ternura, como si fuera la primera vez que probaba sus labios, introdujo su lengua en su boca con suavidad, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su nuca para sujetar su cabeza e impedir que escapara otra vez de él.

Rin se dejó llevar, no tenía sentido tratar de seguir huyendo de él, cuando lo único que quería era estar a su lado, sentirlo cerca, dentro, todo. Correspondió a su beso que le sabía a gloria con pasión y deseo desatado, quizás después de todo así era como siempre debió ser. Ellos dos juntos.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado, solamente quedan unos capítulos mas para la culminación de este fic. Besos.**


	19. El comienzo de nuestra historia

**Capitulo 19**

**El comienzo de nuestra historia**

La pasión y el deseo se apoderaba cada vez mas de sus cuerpos, no podían dejar de tocarse, era tal su urgencia de sentirse que entraron al apartamento y no cerraron la puerta, Sesshoumaru la recargó contra una pared mientras se desnudaba y la desnudaba con delicadeza deslizando el vestido por sus caderas mientras iban dejando un camino hecho con sus ropas. Cuando finalmente estaban únicamente piel contra piel sus manos se movieron con gentileza hacía su intimidad que clamaba a gritos por él, mientras su boca hambrienta devoraba sus grandes y redondos pechos. Sesshoumaru se detuvo un momento.

-Rin……- dijo con voz agitada - ¿estas segura?

La chica no contestó simplemente se prendió de su boca y deslizo sus manos por su pecho firme y fuerte, él comprendiendo continuó con la acción arrancando gemidos en Rin que recargada sobre la pared solamente se aferraba a sus hombros y sentía como era deslizada hacía arriba por la manera en que Sesshoumaru la tocaba. Pasaron minutos intensos de estimulación por parte del muchacho, cuando estaba bien mojada se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad y ella le mordió el cuello.

Sus piernas se abrazaban a su cintura, mientras él deslizaba sus manos hasta sus glúteos para apoyarse y hacer mas profunda la penetración, era enloquecedor escuchar los gemidos de aquella mujer que estaba poseyendo, era delicioso sentir ese calor de su estrecha vagina succionando su miembro, la oía respirar entrecortadamente con la cabeza echada hacía atrás. Estaba disfrutando mucho pero decidió que en la cama sería mucho mejor, así que la cargó y mientras la llevaba rumbo a su habitación caminaba penetrándola y ella besaba y mordía sus orejas con suavidad. Finalmente en la habitación de Rin, Sesshoumaru se sentó lentamente en la cama mientras ella continuaba en la misma posición en que la traía cargando y suavemente se movió dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Mientras comenzaba a arremeter con mas ímpetu en su vagina, una vez mas volvió a comerse sus senos, le chupaba los pezones como si fuera un bebé alimentándose de su madre, aumentando la fuerza de la succión cada vez que Rin gemía con mayor fuerza y dejaba salir profundos sonidos de placer.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gemía acariciando su cabeza y sus hombros-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sesshoumaru tomó las piernas de Rin y las aplastó sobre la cama a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejándola aún mas abierta para él, haciendo mas profunda la penetración, mientras su boca se deslizaba por su cuello y la muchacha acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos de seda. Rin desfallecía sintiendo aquel enorme miembro penetrándola, su cuerpo sudoroso restregándose con el suyo aumentaba esa sensación de intimidad que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Pasaron minutos intensos durante los cuales seguía embistiendo su intimidad con fuerza y al final el orgasmo llegó con una estocada mas profunda llenando su vientre con su esencia caliente.

**…………………………………………**

Después de que Rin se fue y Sesshoumaru salió detrás de ella los chicos continuaron en el bar, rato después cuando se fueron a sus casas, Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron de que la puerta de su departamento estuviera abierta.

-Que demonios pasó aquí? –Dijo Sango furiosa- Miroku..-dijo a su novio señalando la el rastro de ropa que llegaba hasta la sala, con curiosidad Sango continuó hasta la habitación de Rin y lo que vio la dejó atónita

Se distinguía en la oscuridad la silueta desnuda de Rin moviéndose sobre Sesshoumaru quien le movía las caderas con sus fuertes y varoniles manos mientras ella echaba su cabeza para atrás gimiendo de placer, Sango sentía que no podía despegar la vista de tan erótica imagen y hubiera continuado allí si no hubiera sido porque Miroku la jaló y la llevó a su habitación.

-Sango –la llamaba pues su novia parecía hipnotizada- Sango despierta, ¿que estabas pensando quedándote ahí viéndolos hacer eso?

-Quiero sexo Miroku – le ordenó mientras se desvestía rápidamente y le desgarraba su camisa- ¡vamos rápido!

-Sanguito esto es tan sexy!

.**............................................**

Rin se sentía agotada estaba de espaldas a Sesshoumaru que la abrazaba besándole la nuca, la chica sentía como se le ponía la piel de gallina mientras el muchacho deslizaba una mano por su vientre hacía su sexo y luego bajaba hasta sus muslos. Le levantó una pierna subiéndola a sus caderas y volvió a tocar su clítoris hinchado y vibrante.

-Sssessho -gimió

-Shhhhh – la calló recorriendo su espalda con la lengua

-Ya no puedo más- dijo la chica mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con espasmos de placer, mientras el muchacho reía suavemente

-Yo lo hago por ti, solo déjate llevar y disfrútalo – le susurró al oído y después le chupó suavemente la oreja

Sesshoumaru comenzó a masturbarla y cuando Rin estaba más que lista y bien lubricada le talló su pene en la vulva y se introdujo dentro de ella, encendiéndola nuevamente, podía sentir sus testículos chocando con su trasero, después de minutos intensos finalmente llegaron al clímax y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Era media mañana y Rin todavía seguía dormida, Sesshoumaru se levantó despacio para no despertarla y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar cuando se topó con la mirada de Miroku que estaba sentado a la mesa y lucía unas grandes ojeras mientras bebía un café.

-Sesshoumaru –dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras miraba al chico descalzo únicamente cubierto con su pantalón de mezclilla negro y su ancho y musculoso pecho desnudo- gracias por la larga noche de insomnio

-Jajajaj! –soltó una carcajada mientras servía un vaso de jugo de naranja y otro de leche- No te dejé dormir?

-No maldito psicópata! –gruño- pensé que querías matar a esa pobre mujer

-Exagerado –dijo llenándole nuevamente la taza de café a su amigo- ¿no te molesta que este aquí?

-Si a ella no le incomoda ¿a mi porque? –Tomó un sorbo de café- ¿y ahora que sigue?

-Le pediré que estemos juntos – lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- la amo Miroku

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar –sonrió satisfecho- por cierto en el botiquín del baño hay pomada para las rozaduras, alguien la necesitará mas tarde –se retiró con una sonrisa picara que su amigo compartió con él.

**……………………………**

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos noto la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama, y a su lado al hombre más sensual sobre la tierra con el cabello húmedo y su mirada dorada brillante sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la noche anterior. Sonrió tímida, realmente no tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas entre ellos a partir de esa mañana.

-Hola bonita! –dijo el muchacho inclinándose sobre ella para darle un beso en los labios.

Rin sintió el aroma fresco y la humedad de su piel, pero sobre todo el amor en el roce de sus labios mientras lo besaba con ternura.

-Pensé que no te ibas a despertar nunca –continuó Sesshoumaru al notar su sonrojo- te preparé el desayuno pero creo que ya se enfrió.

-No importa, tengo mucha hambre –dijo tomando el tenedor y picando el hotcake.

Masticaba lentamente y tomó un trago de leche, mientras Sesshoumaru le acariciaba y besaba un hombro. Cuando al fin terminó notó como la sabana se le había deslizado hasta la cintura, disimuladamente trato de cubrirse los senos pero la mano de Sessho se lo impidió. El muchacho tomó la bandeja y la acomodó en el piso para rápidamente regresar a ella.

-Necesito una ducha –dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosa- estoy sucia

-No para mí –dijo él – pero si insistes tomémosla juntos

-Pe..pero tu ya te bañaste

-Nunca esta de más un doble baño. Anda, yo te lavaré la espalda –dijo guiñándole el ojo- hay lugares a donde uno no puede llegar por si solo

El agua estaba deliciosa, el cuerpo desnudo de Rin lucía maravilloso: húmedo y brillante. Sesshoumaru no se cansaba de deslizar el jabón por el contorno de sus senos y caderas. Rin parecía nerviosa como si nunca hubiera tomado una ducha acompañada, Sessho notaba sus mejillas rojas con placer, posó sus pulgares sobre sus pezones y comenzó a acariciárselos haciendo círculos logrando que se pusieran duros como piedra. La chica solo lo miraba respirando agitada, era la primera vez que se duchaba con un hombre, y notaba claramente la excitación del muchacho un poco agobiada y excitada, nunca había tenido tanta actividad sexual y no había imaginado que fuera tan agotador ni que Sesshoumaru fuera tan apasionado. Volvieron a hacer el amor en la ducha, la sensación del agua entre y sobre sus cuerpos era exquisita, Sesshoumaru la levantó como una hoja y la recargó con delicadeza contra la suave loseta de la pared, su chica era frágil y liviana y aunque sentía un enorme deseo de embestirla con fuerza se contenía un poco, no deseaba lastimarla, quizás mas adelante cuando Rin se acoplara mejor a su ritmo daría rienda suelta a su deseo por ella.

Una vez bañados y cambiados salieron a la sala, donde Miroku y Sango los miraban con cara de fastidio.

-Al fin terminaron –dijo Sango- ¡vaya todavía puedes caminar! –dijo burlándose de Rin- pensé que te quedarías paralítica y muda con tanto brinco y grito que dabas- dijo a Rin que se había puesto roja como tomate, Sesshoumaru solo sonrió y la abrazó

-Si querían impresionarnos lo consiguieron –dijo Miroku

-Porque tanta amargura? ¿Acaso no les da gusto que sus dos mejores amigos estén juntos y felices? –preguntó Sessho

-Si, pero no hay derecho a no dejarnos dormir, además cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta- espetó Sango fingiendo enojo

-Perdón Sango, es que no nos dimos cuenta –se disculpó Rin- pero prometo que no vuelve a pasar

-Ya, ya solo bromeábamos Rin! –Dijo saltando de su asiento y echándose a los brazos de su amiga- ¿Entonces ya son novios?

-Bueno nosotros no hemos hablado de eso –dijo Rin sonriendo

-Ah! Pasaron a la acción directamente –dijo Miroku con malicia- ¡y vaya que tuvieron acción!

-Te acuerdas Miroku cuando comenzamos a salir?- dijo Sango nostálgica- éramos todo manos, no parábamos de tener sexo y ahora…. bueno no es muy diferente.

-Y quienes son los que presumen ahora?- dijo Sessho mientras abrazaba a Rin de la cintura- Rin –dijo levantándole la barbilla con un dedo- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sesshoumaruuuuuuuu –contestó con su vocecita de niña mimada- no crees que iniciamos al revés? Eso debiste pedírmelo primero

-No hay una formula adecuada para iniciar una relación Rin. Pero, si hay razones importantes para hacerlo como el amor ¿que mas da con que paso iniciemos? además voy a cortejarte –le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- y a demostrarte que soy un hombre tierno y caballeroso, tal como te lo mereces

-En serio? –dijo colgándose de su cuello y dando un salto entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura mientras Sesshoumaru la cargaba- ¿y me darás flores?- el chico asintió- y me regalarás chocolates?- volvió a asentir- y….

-Te regalaré peluches –la interrumpió como si le estuviera hablando a una niña- te llevaré al cine, al parque, te compraré algodón de azúcar…..

-Mmmmm –carraspeó Sango -¡Hey estamos en esta habitación también!

-Déjalos Sango –dijo Miroku tomándola en brazos y caminó hacía su recamara- en este momento no escuchan a nadie, vamos a recostarnos un rato

Cuando la pareja salió de su ensoñación sus amigos ya habían desaparecido.

-Y los chicos? –Preguntó Rin sentándose en el sofá mientras Sesshoumaru recostaba la cabeza en sus piernas- no me di cuenta cuando se fueron

-Deben estar dormidos, los hicimos pasar mala noche

-Si, pobre Sango esta tan agotada por el embarazo y no pudo dormir anoche por nuestra causa

-Es una exagerada! Apenas tiene unos diminutos embriones en la barriga, no creo que este tan agotada como dice!

-Pero los cambios hormonales deben ser fuertes –acarició su cabello plateado con ternura- y ya sabes que Sango es un poquito….

-Dada al melodrama

-Si, algo

-Rin… -se incorporó y le dio un beso en los labios- no me contestaste lo que te pregunté hace rato –la chica suspiró- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si

* * *

El inicio de la relación de Sesshoumaru y Rin únicamente sorprendió a Izayoi que nunca imaginó que su hijo estuviera enamorado de su hermana pero pasada la impresión estaba feliz porque "su niño" al fin había encontrado a una chica maravillosa, su noviazgo se dio de manera tan natural que parecía que siempre habían estado juntos, las tres parejas seguían saliendo los fines de semana mas ahora asistían mas a lugares aptos para niños o al parque para pasear a la pequeña Yuzu que era un encanto de niña.

-Yuzu bebé!- decía Rin con la pequeña de ojos dorados en brazos- ¡Que linda eres!

-Y es tan tranquila –Kagome se acercó a Rin para tomar a la bebé- gracias a dios no sacó la inquietud de su padre!

-Bah! Aún es pequeña, cuando sea mayorcita su papá la enseñará a hacer travesuras para hacer enojar al abuelo

-Por supuesto que no! Mi niña será bien portada y educada

-Ya lo veremos –dijo volteándose a ver a Sango- y también cuando nazcan mis sobrinos les enseñaré algunos trucos para hacer rabiar a sus padres

-En tus sueños baboso- dijo Sango volteándole la cara- no te les vas a acercar a mas de 100 metros

-Sanguito, solo bromea –intervino Miroku -¿verdad Inuyasha?

-No, para nada –contestó sonriente

-En serio serías capaz de malcriar a estos niños?

-Claro, un niño no es un niño si no hace travesuras y se porta mal

-Ya cállate! –dijo Sessho dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza- ¿Qué no ves que alteras a Sango?

-Ay!!! ¡Rin deberías aplacar a tu mastodonte! –gritó robándose la cabeza

-Sesshoumaru no le pegues

-No te preocupes Sessho- dijo Sango- su sola presencia me enerva pero ejerzo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima.

-Suertudo! Y Rin, no le di fuerte créeme, de haberlo hecho estaría en el suelo

-Mentiroso! –gruño Inuyasha y después añadió – ¿y ustedes cuando se animan?

-Inuyasha, Sessho y yo apenas estamos comenzando a salir

-Nos falta mucho por disfrutar a solas –convino Sesshoumaru guiñándole un ojo a Rin quien sonrió ampliamente

-Eso si, aún no tienen sus primera pelea-reconciliación – Inuyasha se acercó a los dos y les palmeó el hombro- lo disfrutarán mucho

-Apenas acabamos de empezar a salir y ya quieres que nos peleemos?-pregunto Rin

-Tienes razón Rin, además Sesshoumaru la tiene fácil contigo, no se consiguió una neuro-psicopata como estas dos

-Idiota –bufó Kagome- esa palabra ni siquiera existe

-Ay, Inuyasha dices puras babosadas, solo cállate la boca y deja de molestar!

-Sango, Sango tan gruñona y tan de malas como siempre –dijo chasqueando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza negativamente- y eso que aún no has subido de peso la tonelada que vas a subir , ¡que si supieras cuanto engordan las mujeres cuando esperan trillizos..

Sango estaba a punto de darle un manotazo en la cabeza cuando Kagome lo jaló lejos de su alcance a fin de evitarle un disgusto que pudiera perjudicar a los bebés.

-Bueno que les parece si nos sentamos a comer? –propuso Rin para calmar los ánimos, mientras acomodaba las cosas que habían llevado en la canasta sobre una de las mesas de concreto que había en el parque.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba totalmente transformado. Era amoroso y amable como ninguno, salían al menos una vez a la semana los dos solos y siempre la llevaba a lugares divertidos y románticos, pero sobre todo le demostraba que la amaba y Rin no podía sentirse más feliz y plena tanto que pasaba los días sonriendo como tonta convirtiéndose en blanco de su amiga Yuca que constantemente la embromaba por eso, pero no le importaba era feliz y aunque pareciera una loca no cambiaria por nada del mundo la forma en que se sentía.

Esa noche cenarían en casa de Izayoi pues la mujer insistía en que ya que Rin era la novia de su hijo y que con un poco de suerte sería su esposa pronto, debería frecuentarlos mas para que se adaptara a su nueva familia, Sesshoumaru simplemente había sonreído ante la actitud de su madre que al parecer estaba mas ansiosa que ellos porque formalizaran su relación. Estacionó el automóvil y se dirigió al interior de la cafetería, apenas tenía tiempo para llevar a Rin a su casa a cambiarse antes de que fuera la hora de la cena.

-Hola – dijo Sessho sonriente recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras Rin que estaba amasando la harina para croissant se sorprendió gratamente de verlo ahí

-Hola

-Te falta mucho?

-No, solo un poco

-Ya vete Rin –dijo Yuca colocándose el gorrito en la cabeza- yo termino

-Gracias Yuca

En cuanto llegó a su departamento se puso la ropa que había dejado lista y bajo para irse de inmediato. Iban en el automóvil escuchando una melodía y conversando sobre frivolidades cuando Rin guardó silencio.

-Sessho es tan raro que vayas a "presentarme" como tu novia a Izayoi –dijo después de un rato- como si no la conociera, es extraño

-Bueno si, pero eso eres –volteó a verla –mi novia

-Sabes, esto de las presentaciones a los padres me recuerda a los nuestros, no se como lo vayan a tomar

-Quieres que se los digamos ya?

-Estas loco? –Preguntó sorprendida- No, no todavía

-De todas maneras se van a enterar, Rin no son tontos y se darán cuenta tarde o temprano

-No me gusta guardarles secretos –dijo Rin- pero tengo miedo

-No te preocupes –dijo acariciando su rodilla- estamos juntos en esto

**………………………………………**

Izayoi estaba excitada, había hecho que Naraku e Inuyasha –este ultimo a regañadientes- colaboraran en el arreglo de la casa y a Kagome en la elaboración de la comida. Daba los últimos toques a los arreglos florales cuando sonó el timbre.

-Son ellos!–chilló emocionada mientras Inuyasha rolando los ojos abría la puerta

-Hola Inu –saludó Rin entregándole una botella de vino

-Hola Rin, hola tú

-Que hay enano?- dijo Sessho mientras le daba un golpecito en un hombro

-Rinnnn- dijo su madre mientras se abalanzaba hacía la chica- que gusto verte linda

-Hola Izayoi, hola Naraku –saludó- Kagome ¿y Yuzu?

-Dormida, te ves muy linda Rin

-Gracias, ustedes también

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Naraku

-Muy bien gracias

-Pasemos a la mesa –propuso Kagome mientras se adelantaba a la cocina para llevar los últimos platillos al comedor

La cena transcurrió de forma amena, el tiempo se había pasado volando hasta que llegaron al postre, Izayoi estaba encantada con Rin y era evidente para todos.

-Rin y dime ¿mi hijo te hace feliz?

-Mamá…..

-Sesshoumaru quiero saber

-Si, mucho –tomó la mano del chico a su lado- soy inmensamente feliz.

-Me alegra mucho que estén juntos –hizo una pausa- ¿y han pensado casarse pronto?

-Mamaaaaa

-Que?

-Izayoi ¿no crees que te estas entrometiendo, además de adelantarte en la relación de los muchachos? –preguntó su marido

-Ay, guanto esgánalo! –se quejó Inuyasha con la boca llena de comida

-Inuyasha no hables con la boca llena –pidió Naraku con seriedad- ¿Qué va a pensar Rin?

-Pues que come como cerdo –dijo Kagome sonriendo- ve Rin a tu cuñado y sus fabulosos modales, y eso quiere enseñarle a nuestra hija

-De ninguna manera! – Intervino Izayoi escandalizada– Kagome nosotros te ayudaremos con nuestra nieta. Y a ti también Rin –dijo de inmediato- cuando tengas niños, por supuesto

-Eres un caso perdido madre –dijo Sesshoumaru con una mueca mientras Rin se sonrojaba – no le hagas caso –le susurró al oído

**....................................**

Al término de la velada se dirigieron a casa de Rin. Cuando llegaron Miroku y Sango estaban durmiendo.

-Como te la pasaste?

-Muy bien

-Bueno es tarde. Te dejo entonces para que descanses –dijo dándole un beso- hasta mañana

-No, quédate –dijo deslizando las manos dentro de su sweater- por favor

-Me la pasaré bien?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su trasero

-Por supuesto –contestó tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su habitación –te deseo

-Yo también –dijo abrazándola por atrás mientras la desvestía- te deseo mucho, en casa de mamá quería llevarte a conocer mi habitación

-A conocerla?- dijo pícaramente- o ¿ a seducirme?

-Mi recamara no es tan interesante así que si, la segunda – el chico estaba bajándole la pantaleta mientras ella tocaba por encima de su pantalón su miembro erecto

-Sesshooooooo

-Espera dejé los preservativos en el auto, voy a ver si Miroku tiene algunos

-Déjalo esta dormido además –dijo jalándolo del brazo- yo comencé a tomar la píldora hace un mes –lo tumbó sobre la cama- puedes hacerlo así, al natural

-Rin… me encantas

Sesshoumaru rápidamente se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer y se tumbó boca arriba. Le encantaba tenerla encima, moviéndose a su propio ritmo, disfrutando y haciéndolo gozar. Rin se acomodó encima de él mientras lo besaba apasionadamente sintiendo sus manos recorrer su anatomía y la piel se le erizó de placer.

-Te amo Rin

-Yo también

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Bueno chicas este capi ha sido cortito, pero el viernes espero subir el siguiente. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y aquellas que me leen por apoyar este fic. Besos y abrazos.**

* * *


	20. Solo basta un te amo

Capitulo 20

Solo basta un te amo

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, Rin aún tenía flojera de pararse pero al notar que Sessho estaba dormido y que Miroku y Sango probablemente lo estaban también decidió levantarse y abrir para que no se despertaran por el incesante sonido del timbre.

-Voyyyyyyyyyy- grito acercándose a la puerta

Estaba bostezando y desperezándose, mas cuando abrió la puerta casi se cae al piso al ver a la persona que estaba fuera.

-Hola hija! –la saludó Kagura sonriente

Rin se congeló al ver a su madre a esa hora de la mañana.

En la puerta del departamento.

En Tokio.

-Hola mamá –dijo nerviosa después de aclararse la garganta-cuando llegaste?

-Hace algunos minutos –contestó abrazándola- Rin ¿piensas dejar a tu madre parada en la puerta toda la mañana?

-Perdón mamá! –Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara- pasa, pasa - esperaba que Sessho permaneciera en la habitación dormido en lo que pensaba como salir de esa situación tan bochornosa –Y que te trajo a Tokio?

-Trabajo, asistiré a una reunión con el ministro de cultura

-Ah! ¿y papa?

-El se quedó en Kyoto

-Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Solo hoy, regreso mañana temprano –Kagura la miró con sospecha, pues la veía demasiado ansiosa- pero y tu? ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

-No hay nada nuevo, me va muy bien en mi negocio y…. nada más -mintió

-Te ves muy bien Rin, los ojos te brillan, te ves muy feliz y me alegra mucho- Kagura miró a su hija con atención- ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

Rin se atragantó. Había escuchado muchas veces que las madres tenían un sexto sentido pero suponía que eran exageraciones. Tragó en seco.

-Eh? No, no aún no…

-Que bueno, entonces supongo que hice bien en darle tu número telefónico a Shippou

-A Shippou?

-Si, el amigo de tu hermano, aquel chico pelirrojo tan mono ¿recuerdas? – dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones esperando la bebida que su hija estaba preparándole

-Si, mamá lo recuerdo –contestó percatándose de pronto de que el reloj de Sesshoumaru se había quedado en el sofá donde Kagura se había acomodado – Mamá ¿Por qué no vienes a la mesa a tomarte tu café? Estarás mas cómoda

-Claro tienes razón

Rin suspiró aliviada y disimuladamente se acercó al sillón y tomó el reloj metiendolo en el bolsillo de su bata.

-Que decías de Shippou?

-Ah! Te decía que le di tu número telefónico, es que hace algunos días estuvo en casa, preguntó por tu hermano y súbitamente se mostró muy interesado en ti, quería saber si estabas soltera todavía, y como si lo estas pensamos que sería una buena idea que te distrajeras un poco

-Que?

-Dijo que vendría a la ciudad a ver a sus amigos y –sonrió- supongo que querrá estar cerca de ti

-Pero yo…

-Sabes? fue gracioso, tu padre le dijo que necesitabas divertirte y expandir tus horizontes, casi le dio permiso para invitarte a salir, como si necesitaras su permiso

-Bue…

-Tengo que irme Rin, solo pase a saludarte, espero ver a tu hermano mas tarde –dijo tomando el ultimo trago del café que Rin le había servido- le pediré que vayamos a cenar los tres, así que por favor resérvame la noche ¿quieres?

-Si mamá, hasta luego –dijo cuando cerró la puerta

Rin se quedó parada y pensativa hasta que la voz de su amiga la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Rin ¿era tu mamá? –Preguntó Sango algo sorprendida- ¿vio a Sessho?

-No, no pero… creo que esta buscándome pareja –dijo un poco turbada

-Queeeeeeeeeee??

-Si, dijo que Shippou fue a verla y le preguntó por mi, lo que aparentemente les fascinó tanto que hasta le dieron la bendición para que viniera a buscarme

-En serio? –dijo Sesshoumaru que se había levantado sin hacer ruido y se había acercado a las chicas sin que se dieran cuenta

-Sessho ¿escuchaste?

-Si, así que nuestros padres están buscándote novio ¿eh?

-Eso parece – dijo abrazándose a su pecho- por cierto mamá casi se sienta en tu reloj –sacó la joya de su bolsa y la colocó en su masculina muñeca

-Gracias. Entonces esa es la razón por la que Shippou viene a Tokio –murmuró Sessho mientras servía cuatro tazas de café- supongo que tendré que hablar con él

-Con quien? –preguntó Miroku acercándose a la mesa

-Con el enano de Shippou

-Shippou esta aquí?

-Vendrá este fin de semana, quiere vernos

-Wow! Hace años que no lo veo que emoción! –dijo el muchacho con agrado

Miroku y Sango recordaban viejos tiempos mientras conversaban animadamente. Rin y Sesshoumaru solamente intercambiaron miradas.

………………………………………..

El lugar que Kagura había elegido era el lujoso restaurante del hotel donde se había hospedado. Sonrió cuando vio a sus hijos llegar.

-Hola mamá- dijo Rin mientras Sesshoumaru le ayudaba a sentarse

-Hola chicos –saludó Kagura mientras entornaba los ojos

-Mamá que gusto verte –dijo Sessho acercándose a besarla en la mejilla

-Bueno cenemos me muero de hambre

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, la conversación transcurrió de manera amena, platicaron sobre sus planes sobre las próximas fiestas de fin de año y ambos se habían comprometido a pasarlas en Kyoto. Cuando se retiraron ya entrada la noche los muchachos suspiraron aliviados, pues su madre partiría y no habría más sobresaltos por ser descubiertos, o al menos por el momento.

* * *

-Hola amigos!! –gritó el guapo pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos que lo esperaban en el aeropuerto- no saben cuanto deseaba verlos de nuevo! –exclamo mientras abrazaba a los chicos que sonrientes le devolvían el saludo

-Shippou hermano que gusto verte! –decía Miroku feliz- ¿y tu hijo?

-Con su madre, pasa temporadas con uno y con otro.

-Wow hombre estas mas alto –dijo Sesshoumaru sorprendido

-Si, bueno pero no soy tan alto como ustedes- sonrió- Rin –dijo tímidamente con una mirada de franca apreciación pues la chica lucía mas sensual

Mientras el muchacho la miraba Rin instintivamente entrelazaba su mano con la de su novio gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Shippou que solamente sonrió y agitó la cabeza al darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru desde que había llegado tomaba posesivamente de la cintura a la muchacha.

-Vaya y tu madre que decía que no tenías novio –dijo finalmente mientras iban en el auto

-Bueno es que mamá y papá aún no lo saben –dijo Sessho mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a verde

-Entonces andan a escondidas?

-Algo así -dijo Rin en voz queda

-No se preocupen no diré nada –contestó Shippou para tranquilizarlos- aunque esperaba que esta vez…. Pero en fin, me alegro por ambos

-No esperaba menos de ti amigo. Bueno llegamos a mi apartamento te quedarás conmigo, tengo una habitación libre y puedes usarla

-Gracias. Oye es verdad que tu madre tiene un bar? Me gustaría mucho conocerlo

-Pues es un hecho, hoy en la noche iremos para que lo conozcas y saludes a mamá

……………………………………….

Izayoi estaba acomodando algunas botellas de licor en la cantina cuando vio a los muchachos acercarse.

-Hola madre!

-Sesshoumaru que sorpresa que llegas tan temprano!

-Es que quería presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas que te hable de Shippou?

-Shippou, Shippou…..Ahhh, el pequeño enano pelirrojo?

-¿Pequeño enano pelirrojo? –repitió el chico incrédulo

-Pues es bastante alto –continuó Izayoi –gusto en conocerte cariño, mi hijo te estima mucho

-Es un placer para mi conocer a tan bella señora –dijo mientras estrechaba su mano- debo felicitarla el lugar es fantástico

-Me alegra que te guste, y bienvenido a Tokio

Minutos mas tarde estaban todos los amigos reunidos recordando viejos tiempos, sumergidos en una verdadera odisea nostálgica, hablaron sobre sus tiempos de jugadores de baloncesto, sus travesuras, sus metas cumplidas y las que no, estuvieron hasta entrada la madrugada hasta que cada uno de ellos se declaró satisfecho de la velada y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

…………………………………………….

En el departamento de Sessho, los dos amigos se disponian a irse a dormir cuando Shippou habló.

-Siempre te gustaron las chicas lindas –dijo de pronto en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que descansaría

-Si, bueno a quien no – el joven sonrió conviniendo en lo que su amigo decía

-Sabes? siempre me pregunte hasta cuando te darías cuenta de que en tu propia casa estaba la chica mas linda y especial del mundo –lo miró fijamente y continuó- tardaste pero me alegro por ustedes

-Gracias Shippou –Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por el cabello- me alegra mucho que estés aquí, pero será mejor que vayamos a dormir un rato, parque en unas horas debemos reunirnos con los demás antes de que te vayas

-Claro, que descances

-Igualmente enano, duerme bien

* * *

Desde la última vez que vieron a Shippou había pasado ya tiempo, al igual que las fiestas de fin de año que para la pareja habían sido difíciles pues el ocultar y el disimular que estaban juntos ante sus progenitores era aún mas penoso dado el hecho que sus habitaciones estaban la una al lado de la otra, sin embargo y aún así Rin aun se negaba a contarles a sus padres y Sesshoumaru aún a su pesar lo aceptaba pues reconocía que él mismo temía la reacción de Inu Taisho.

Sesshoumaru reflexionaba sobre su relación, durante todos los meses que tenían juntos, casi siempre se quedaban a dormir en el departamento de Miroku y Sango, quienes ya les habían reclamado el que no los dejaran dormir y que sería su culpa si en la siguiente junta de vecinos estos decidían botarlos del edificio. Solo unas pocas veces habían dormido en su departamento y siempre al día siguiente Rin se iba como si fuera un ladrón. La primera vez que estuvieron en casa de Sessho desde que estaban juntos se sobresaltó al despertar y no verla a su lado, la había buscado por todas partes y salió corriendo a buscarla, al final la llamó a su celular y ella le dijo que simplemente le gustaba dormir en su propia cama, desde entonces él se quedaba con ella porque sabía que en el fondo era por todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar que posiblemente no toleraba estar ahí.

A él no le molestaba en absoluto nada de esa situación, lo único que le resultaba penoso y un poco incomodo es que mientras que él le había dicho varias veces ya que la amaba, en esas ocasiones Rin simplemente sonrió y lo besó o le dijo "yo también" pero jamás mencionaba esas tres palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar.

Rin todavía dormía y él aprovechaba para verla descansar mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Finalmente ella despertó y decidió preguntarle.

-Rin?

-Dime?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo, cuando tu me pediste una oportunidad?

-Si, creo que si- dijo con una sonrisita, pues no solía pensar en el pasado

-Pues sabes- la tomo del rostro- nada en este mundo me haría más feliz, que oírte decir esas tres palabras otra vez para mí –te amo Sesshoumaru, pensó.

Rin lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, él quería escucharla decirle que lo amaba lo que era cierto ella lo amaba, pero de alguna forma era como si en su inconsciente hubiera un freno, si nunca se lo había dicho no fue a propósito, si no simplemente creía que no era necesario que se lo dijera si ya se lo había demostrado. Por su parte reconocía que Sesshoumaru en ocasiones simplemente la llamaba para hacérselo saber.

-Rin- la llamó de nuevo pues parecía que la muchacha estaba muy lejos de él - Te amo

-Yo también, ya lo sabes Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado?- contesto dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un beso en la nariz- ¿quieres comer algo? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba para ir a preparar el desayuno- ¿pan francés y un capuchino?

-Si – sonrió ocultando su decepción, nunca creyó que el no escuchar aquello en los labios de su hermanastra fuera tan doloroso

* * *

Estaba en la casa de su madre, Naraku quería que sus hijos lo ayudaran a mover los muebles de la sala pues a Izayoi se le había ocurrido la genial idea de comprar un mueble antiguo sin consultarlo ni calcular el espació que había en el sitio donde quería acomodarlo, y su esposo dudaba mucho cupiera en la sala, así que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eran sus esclavos por ese día. En cuanto lo vio llegar notó que estaba triste, raras veces había visto esa expresión en su rostro, solamente cuando se trataba de algo importante para él se ponía de esa manera, así que supuso que se trataba de Rin.

-Que te pasa hijo?-preguntó Naraku

-Rin aún no me ha dicho que me ama- dijo con tristeza- me dice "te quiero" pero no "te amo"

-Mm. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

-No sé, a lo mejor porque ella solía decírmelo mucho en el pasado y yo le pedí que jamás volviera a repetirlo –se talló la frente mientras se sentaba- pero eso fue hace mucho cuando yo me fui a Boston, ahora es diferente - lo miró triste- pero ella quizás no sienta lo mismo que yo.

-Quizás no te lo dice porque tiene miedo

-De que?¿de no escucharlo devuelta? Yo la amo, se lo he repetido miles de veces- se levantó de la silla y caminaba en círculos- pero ella solo….. No sé, tengo miedo

-De que hijo?

-De que quizás no me lo diga porque aún ame a Kouga- dijo lo último sin poder reprimir sus celos

-Sesshoumaru, eso lo dudo-el chico lo miro intrigado- en primer lugar si ella lo amara simplemente no la tendrías contigo. Rin es una de esas mujeres fieles por naturaleza y completamente monogama y en segundo he visto que su mirada para ti es la misma que tenía antes

-De que hablas?

-Ven a ver esto- Naraku lo condujo al estudio y puso un viejo video- observa bien y dime si esa mirada la has visto últimamente en los ojos de Rin

De pronto aparecieron las imágenes de dos pequeños niños. Los niños estaban en el carrusel y la pequeña niña de unos 3 años montada en el unicornio le lanzaba besos con su manita al niño de cabellos plateados quien solo la miraba con enojo y le sacaba la lengua.

-Nunca había visto ese video- sintió una pequeña calidez en el estomago, eran tantos recuerdos

-Bueno pues hay muchos mas- sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida del chico- Ah, ¿quieres saber como es que los tengo? Pues tu mismo los trajiste, ¿recuerdas que tu hermano les iba a hacer una remembranza de su vida en video a Rin y Kouga?

-Ah, esos videos

……………………………………………..

-¿Papa que hace Sesshoumaru viendo películas? ¿Acaso tú único animal de carga soy yo? –dijo molesto notando que su hermano estaba en el estudio viendo videos mientras él hacía todo el trabajo- Vamos viejo, soy un hombre casado, un padre trabajador y no esta bien que abuses de mi de esta manera yo….

-Inuyasha cállate y ayúdame

-Todo yo, todo yo ¡como siempre todo yo!

……………………………………………..

Toda la tarde pasó viendo y recordando su infancia en Kyoto, observó como durante todo ese tiempo el amor de niña que Rin sentía hacía él era tan evidente, la manera en que lo seguía jalándolo de la manga para que la mirara y él siempre la ignoraba.

Nunca se imaginó que ella hubiera estado enamorada de él desde entonces, ni aún cuando ella se lo había confesado, pues siempre creyó que había sido un enamoramiento que había surgido de repente pero no que fuera algo de hacía tanto tiempo ni tan profundo. Al final comprendió porque ella entonces no podía parar de repetirle que lo amaba, simplemente había sido algo que no podía callar por más tiempo, y fue cuando él sintiéndose tan culpable por haberse acostado con ella le pidió groseramente que jamás volviera a repetirle eso. Eso, que en este momento de su vida era lo que más deseaba oír en el mundo.

Volvió a concentrarse en los videos y el último le destrozó el corazón. Era su noveno cumpleaños y sus padres le habían hecho una fiesta, podía ver a sus pequeños amigos Sango, Miroku y Kagome rodeándolo cerca de la mesa -una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- de pronto al momento de apagar las velitas del pastel, una pequeña y regordeta niña de cabellos negros y pequitas en la nariz las apagó adelantándose al cumpleañero que la miraba con gran sorpresa y disgusto, sus padres tomaron a la niña ante la risa generada por lo que había pasado y entonces alguien le pregunto porque lo había hecho, la pequeña contestó que quería pedir un deseo pero su cumpleaños tardaría mucho en llegar, entonces Inu Taisho le pregunto que era y ella con su vocecita de niña pequeña contestó "Quiero casarme con Sesshoumaru" mientras lo señalaba con su dedito, lo que desató una nueva ola de risas que hicieron que Sesshoumaru furioso le gritara "Jamás me casaría con una niña tan fea y tan tonta como tu" y acto seguido se fue de su propia fiesta dejando a la pequeña niña llorando en los brazos de Kagura.

…………………………………….

Rin revisaba que todo lo que debía entregar estuviera listo, había quedado de entregar un pedido para una importante convención y revisaba que la presentación estuviera excelente.

Una vez que había terminado y los repartidores llevaron todo, se quedó pensando mientras se tomaba una taza de té. Sesshoumaru estaba comportándose muy extraño, y comenzó a dudar acerca de su relación, quizás debían ir mas despacio, tal vez necesitaban mas tiempo lejos el uno del otro, desde la vez que él le había dicho que quería que le dijera eso, parecía pensativo, cariñoso pero distante.

No podía creer que pensara que no lo amaba, si era lo que siempre había hecho, amarlo, pero aceptaba que en ese tiempo que tenían juntos jamás le había dicho un Te amo, ¿porque? -Rin dio un largo suspiro- tenía miedo. De alguna manera en su cabeza quedó grabado su rechazo y ahora parecía que esas palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su garganta.

Bebió el resto de su té, lavó la taza y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando unas manos la tomaron de la cintura.

-Te vas a casa?- dijo el muchacho detrás de ella en su oído- vine por ti, espero que tengas ganas pasear un rato conmigo.

-Si-sonrió dándole un beso- ¿A dónde iremos?

-Al parque de diversiones, señorita –dijo abriéndole la puerta del automóvil- prepárese para pasar una velada encantadora con su apuesto novio

-Gracias señor- respondió siguiéndole el juego y subiéndose al auto

……………………………………………

Esa noche había sido perfecta, fueron al parque de diversiones y él le compró un algodón de azúcar y todo el helado que quiso, se subieron a varios juegos donde aprovecharon para besarse hambrientos, luego caminaron por la plaza cercana al lugar, donde al igual que ellos había varias parejas de enamorados tomadas de las manos, él la había abrazado y cubierto con su abrigo, pues ella había comenzado a tiritar de frío.

Al final se habían regresado al departamento de Sesshoumaru quien la cargó para entrar por el umbral haciendo que su novia se sonrojara un poco y eso lo llenó de satisfacción. Cuando Rin entró notó que estaba todo redecorado, no se parecía en nada al viejo departamento, parecía más vivo, más acogedor, mas….femenino. Pero lo más increíble era la cocina, estaba totalmente equipada y remodelada tanto que hasta parecía más grande.

-Te gusta? –le dijo abrazándola por atrás – según el diseñador de interiores quedó mejor equipada que muchas cocinas de algunos restaurantes

-Es hermosa Sesshoumaru – acarició las manos sobre su vientre y volteó un poco la cabeza para darle un beso- todo esto es para mi?

-Aja, quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin se que este lugar te trae malos recuerdos y por eso es que no soportas despertar aquí cada mañana después de pasar la noche juntos

-Yo….

-Shhh- le puso un dedo sobre sus labios- pero que te parece si en lo que encuentro un nuevo departamento tratas de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo viviendo aquí conmigo hasta entonces

-No es necesario buscar otro lugar –lo miró segura- en realidad la razón por la que no dormía aquí es porque el colchón de tu cama me mata –el chico rió a carcajadas – pero supongo que es lo único que no cambiaste

-No, pero eso tiene solución

Sesshoumaru la dejó en la cocina mientras él se dirigía a su alcoba. Rin aprovechó para darle otro vistazo a todas las remodelaciones hechas al lugar y quedó muy complacida, habían pasado como 5 minutos cuando el muchacho la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. Rin sonrió al ver lo que había hecho: Sesshoumaru había tirado todas las sabanas y cobijas que encontró encima de una colchoneta y tenía esa mirada que Rin conocía tan bien y ella estaba más que dispuesta a complacerlo.

Ella se paro de puntitas y lo beso en los labios, la lengua de Sesshoumaru se introdujo dentro de su boca y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras ella hacía lo propio con su blusa. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, el modo y ritmo con que Sesshoumaru acariciaba su cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos la hacía temblar.

-Eres mía Rin Taisho, tu corazón, tu piel, tu alma. Todo es mío- declaro de repente recorriéndola completamente con sus manos- y yo soy todo tuyo, para lo que tú desees y quieras hacer conmigo.

-¿En serio?- dijo juguetona-¿para lo que yo quiera?

-Aja! Eres mi dueña y señora –contestó con voz solemne

-Y si yo quiero que tu- se detuvo- corras desnudo por la calle? ¿lo harás?

-Si, si eso es lo que deseas

-No, eres mío y no quiero que otras mujeres te vean así –él rió- y si quiero que me lleves cargada a tu espalda hasta mi trabajo todos los días, mientras te doy azotes ¿lo harás?

-Ya te dije, eres mi dueña. Haré lo que tu me pidas sin discutirte nada.

-Y si quiero que me lo hagas toda la noche?

-Te digo que tus deseos son órdenes y comenzaré a cumplirlas ahora

Esa noche sería la mas salvaje de sus vidas, Sesshoumaru parecía que estaba en celo, le había hecho el amor sin parar una y otra vez, y al final Rin que ya no se podía ni mover durmió como tronco sobre Sessho quien desfallecido la había acomodado sobre su cuerpo de donde no se movería en toda la noche.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba parado fuera de la mejor joyería de Tokio, ya tenía bien claro lo que deseaba comprar. Cuando entro le pidió a la vendedora un anillo con un rubí. Sabía que el rojo era el color favorito de Rin, y días antes había estado buscando por toda la ciudad el anillo adecuado, después de recorrer al menos 20 joyerías lo había encontrado.

-Señorita me podría mostrar ese anillo- dijo señalando el que deseaba

-Claro –dijo la chica sonriéndole coquetamente mientras sacaba el bello rubí- ¿para alguna chica especial?

-Si, para mi futura esposa.

-Una chica con suerte –contestó la empleada un poco decepcionada- es una piedra hermosa, seguro le encantará

-Eso espero

* * *

-Que que quieres pedirle a Rin?????- preguntó su amigo sorprendido, pues sentía que el muchacho iba con una velocidad vertiginosa

-Lo que escuchaste Miroku, se lo pediré esta noche, hace algunas semanas compre la sortija y ya tengo todo planeado

-Uff! Pues sigo pensando que es muy pronto, pero en fin

-Miroku que tu hayas tardado años para tirarte al agua no significa que yo este mal

-Tienes razon. Lo que tú digas –dijo Miroku levantándose por uno de los muñecos trillizos entrenadores que lloraba pidiendo de comer

-No crees que tendrás suficiente de esto cuando nazcan tus hijos?

-Si, pero debemos irnos acostumbrando a lo que será nuestra vida con los bebés, y créelo que será difícil –dijo dándole la mamila al muñeco- muy difícil, pero igual satisfactorio.

-Estas contento aun con esta lata –dijo señalando los muñecos- eres admirable Miroku

-Queríamos hijos, pues tenemos que afrontar las molestias, que más

-Que se siente?

-Que se siente que?

-Ser padre

-Es una sensación única –Sesshoumaru alzó las cejas- parece comercial del día del padre, lo sé, pero es cierto, es algo indescriptible sobre todo porque serán hijos de Sango y míos –lo miró intrigado- ¿Sesshoumaru acaso embarazaste a Rin?

-No –contesto rápidamente- no aún, pero si todo sale bien espero que en los próximos años tus hijos puedan jugar con el mío, los míos -corrigió

………………………………………

Rin llegaría en cualquier momento, esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado de lo contrario no sabía lo que haría, si ella lo rechazaba seguramente lo dejaría hecho polvo. Escuchó cuando metió la llave a la cerradura, apagó las luces y encendió el modular.

I'm awake in the afternoon  
I fell asleep in the living room  
and it's one of those moments  
when everything is so clear

Se sorprendió al entrar al departamento, estaba a media luz, únicamente iluminado por velas, al fondo sonaba una canción, y fue cuando él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

before the truth goes back into hiding  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
to work on finding something more than this fear

La condujo hasta la mesa y tomó un encendedor, fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de que había un pastel en la mesa. Frunció el ceño no recordaba que fuera cumpleaños de ninguno de los dos. Sesshoumaru sin decirle nada encendió las velitas. Cuando terminó de hacerlo la miro.

It takes so much out of me to pretend  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends

maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

-Hace tiempo una pequeña niña, pidió un deseo en un cumpleaños que no era el suyo- la miró con intención- aquel niño se comportó muy grosero con la pequeña- notó como los ojos de Rin se hacían mas obscuros- y ese niño que ahora ya es todo un hombre desea que el deseo de esa pequeña se haga realidad- El apagó las velitas y entonces le dijo-mi deseo es…

lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind

Rin lo miró largamente se dio cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, ese chico que ahora estaba frente a ella lucía tan tierno y tan amoroso como jamás imaginó que pudiera ser o al menos no con ella. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él, lo amaba, lo amaba como antes, como siempre.

I keep trying to understand  
this thing and that thing, my fellow man  
I guess I'll let you know  
when i figure it out

-Te amo

-Quiero que…- se calló al darse cuenta de lo que ella le acababa de decir- tu me….?

-Te amo Sesshoumaru Taisho –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, que solamente la miraba con los ojos dorados brillantes- Yo-Te- a-mo

but I don't mind a few mysteries  
they can stay that way it's fine by me  
and you are another mystery i am missing

It takes so much out of me to pretend

maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

-Rin, yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto- dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos, finalmente la besó, con escuchar lo que acababa de decir sabía que su deseo se haría realidad.

Lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind

come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
again

'cause lately something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life,  
without you I am breaking down

wake me, let me see the daylight  
save me from this half-life  
let's you and I escape  
escape from time

come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
again

* * *

Acababa de despertar y lo vió mirándola mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella sonrió y recordó la forma como la noche anterior habían hecho el amor. Sesshoumaru había sido tan tierno que ella lloró cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y él al final la había acunado en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Vaya, al fin te despiertas dormilona!

-Estaba muy cansada - acarició su pecho- Sesshoumaru acerca de lo de anoche….

-Mmh?

-¿Cual fue tu deseo?

-Niña tonta! Acaso no recuerdas que en una de mis fiestas de cumpleaños tu pediste el deseo por mi?

-Yo hice eso?

-Si, señorita.

-Y que pedí?

-Tu pediste algún día casarte conmigo – observó la cara de despiste de Rin- ¿Cuándo cumplí 9 años?

-Ahhhhh-dijo recordando al fin y soltó una sonora carcajada- Jajajaj, ya recuerdo tu fiesta de cumpleaños sin cumpleañero, recuerdo la cara de los invitados, era de puro desconcierto- lo miró a los ojos sonriendo- ¿así que tu deseo es que mi deseo de entonces..?

-Si –se hincó desnudo como estaba en la cama- Rin Taisho ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo abriendo la cajita con la sortija

-Sesshoumaru!…. –exclamó sorprendida, era hermoso

-Rin………. –dijo tomando su mano y poniendo el anillo en su dedo- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Si, si quiero ser tu esposa- dijo con la voz ahogada por la emoción mientras Sesshoumaru nuevamente se acomodó sobre ella, besándola- pero como se lo diremos a mamá y papá?

-Se lo diremos tal como es- dijo acariciándola- y debe ser pronto porque no quiero esperar demasiado a que te arrepientas y me digas que siempre no

-Yo no haría eso

-Bueno, yo no quiero esperar porque ya quiero casarme e iniciar una familia contigo, ya ves Miroku y Sango ya van a tener hijos, Inuyasha y Kagome ya son papás, solo faltamos nosotros

-Está bien Sessho –suspiró sintiendo sus labios besando su cuello- pero tengo miedo

-No temas, se lo diremos juntos, creo que el único que se opondrá será papá pero lo convenceremos.

-Si, los quiero a ambos en mi boda

-Los tendrás. Te lo prometo.

-Esta noche iremos al bar? – preguntó la muchacha mientras seguía recibiendo en su cuello las caricias de su prometido

-Si.

De pronto el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Rin miraba los ojos de su amado y el muchacho le devolvía la mirada acariciando sus labios con un dedo.

-Rin –dijo de pronto – te prometo que jamás volveré a lastimar tu corazón- Sessho observó la mirada interrogante en sus ojos grises mientras su nariz pecosa se arrugaba al sonreír

-A que viene eso-dijo con una sonrisa sin comprender- Sesshoumaru?

-A nada, solamente quiero que lo sepas –dijo rodándose y atrayéndola a su cuerpo- Rin ¿esa pulsera con dijes que Kouga te regaló y que usabas cuando ibas a China que significa? – Preguntó de pronto al recordar haberla visto por accidente en una cajita de su gaveta- ¿todavía la usas?

Rin se quedó callada un momento. Ella siempre creyó que conocía a Sesshoumaru como la palma de su mano pero la verdad era que desde que eran novios, había descubierto que era celoso y posesivo aunque no al punto de enloquecerla pero con respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con Kouga se volvía un niño.

-Kouga me la regaló en nuestro primer aniversario –dijo notando que su novio trataba de controlarse- la guarde porque es un recuerdo- lo vio incomodo- Sessho –lo llamó Rin pensando que estaba enojado- Sessho

-Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de ninguna de mis novias-dijo tranquilamente enarcando una ceja

-Nada? –preguntó Rin – ni el reloj que usas a diario?- señaló el objeto apostado en el buró

-Ah, si, solo eso –dijo levantándose de pronto

El chico sacó algo de la bolsa del pantalón que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, se volteó hacía ella y se acercó a la cama. Rin se sorprendió al ver lo que llevaba en su mano. Era una pulsera y en ella varios dijes de hadas. La chica sonrió al notar la sonrisa de traviesa satisfacción en los labios de Sesshoumaru.

-Esta pulsera es tuya –dijo abrochándosela en la muñeca- cada dije significa cada momento especial que hemos estado juntos

-Sessho….- estaba emocionada- es hermosa

-No, tú eres hermosa. La pulsera solo es pesada

-Si, son muchos dijes –lo miro de repente- oye, tu ya sabias su significado

-Si, el bocón de Inuyasha me lo contó. No uses la otra

-Estas celoso por una pulsera?

-Y mucho

-No confías en mi?

-Si, pero eso no significa que quiera verte encima las cosas que te dio tu ex.

-Esta bien. Pero que se supone que haré con ella?

-Guárdala en un lugar muy oculto

-Sesshoumaru….

-En serio

-Bueno, pero tu debes dejar el reloj que te dio Sara–dijo señalando dicho objeto

-Hecho.

-Es una antigüedad y es carisimo!! –dijo sorprendida de que no le importara deshacerse de el

-Y?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- estaríamos a mano

-Vaya! De veras te molesta la pulsera eh? –vio a su novio mover afirmativamente la cabeza y suspiró- esta bien mi amor.

-Esa es mi chica

…………………………………….

Esa noche se reunirían con sus amigos y ya llevaban retraso pues los pendientes de Rin en su negocio de entregas se habia demorado mas de lo habitual debido a un incremento de ultima hora en el pedido. Asi que, cuando paso a recogerla sintió una gran ternura de verla despeinada y con la cara manchada con algo de masa debido a la rapidez con la que estaban preparando el producto a fin de entregarlo a tiempo. Cuando llegaron a su casa la muchacha entró como un tornado al cuarto de baño para estar lista y salir junto a su prometido a divertirse, el muchacho simplemente se puso un sweater negro y se sirvió un poco de limonada mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para esperar a la chica.

Sesshoumaru esperaba pacientemente a que Rin terminara de arreglarse, estaba sentado en la sala viendo un programa de televisión cuando la chica ataviada con una sexy blusa roja, unos ajustados jeans y botas altas salió por la puerta.

-Que te parece?- dijo dándose una vuelta para que el chico le diera el visto bueno –te gusta?

-Galletita si pudiera comerte….

-Sesshoumaru –dijo dando un paso atrás sonriendo- tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando

-Rin….¡aguafiestas!

-Cuando regresemos –se acercó a Sessho y se colgó de su cuello- haremos todo lo que tu quieras

-Esta bien – la tomo con ambas manos de la cintura – pero ya me has hecho una promesa y espero….., no, te voy a hacer cumplirla – le plantó un beso en los labios

-Te reto a que lo hagas –jugó con él – si te atreves

-Rin, ¿crees que es buena idea provocarme así?

-No lo sé, dímelo tu – coqueteó pasándole la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior

-Vamonos – Sonrió satisfecho mientras la tomaba de la mano y abría la puerta- ya se nos hizo tarde

........................................................................

-Inuyasha estas seguro de que Rin y Sessho van a venir?- preguntó Kagome a su esposo

-Ay, ya te dije que si!

-Y porque no llegan? –dijo Sango mientras Miroku acariciaba su barriga- Hace media hora que estamos aquí!

-Paciencia amorcito –dijo Miroku- le hará mal a los bebés si te sigues enojando así

-Pero…..

-Mira –dijo señalando a la pareja que iba hacía ellos- ya llegaron

Sesshoumaru y Rin se acercaron a la mesa donde las tres parejas ya los esperaban.

-Porque tardaron tanto?- se quejó Inuyasha- acaso no tienen reloj?

-Lo siento, es que me entretuve con un pedido y pues tenía que llegar a casa, bañarme,…..

-Yo te entiendo Rin, pero ya sabes como son los hombres de impacientes –dijo Kagome

-Si, nos quieren ver bonitas pero no soportan esperar unos minutitos – completó Sango- y por cierto que linda blusa!

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, Inuyasha tenía intenciones de replicar ese comentario pero la mirada de advertencia de su amigo lo hizo quedarse callado. Kikyo y Onigumo simplemente observaban divertidos la dinámica de sus amigos sin decir ni media palabra.

-Gracias, se las compre a la hermana de Yuca, ha creado su nueva colección y toda su ropa esta muy bonita y es muy cómoda

-A mi me encanta! – Dijo Kagome entusiasmada- Tienes que llevarme Rin

-Eh?? ¡Pero si ya de por si ocupas más de las tres cuartas partes de nuestro armario Kagome!

-Y? –lo fulminó con la mirada

-Nada, yo solamente decía

-Pues a mi no me molesta que la galletita ocupe todo el armario si quiere –dijo Sessho -¿verdad que si ?

Rin solamente sonreía viéndolo endiosada mientras sus amigos se burlaban de ellos.

-Por Dios! –Inuyasha abrió los ojos desorbitados- ¿podrías ser mas cursi Sesshoumaru? ¿Galletita? ¿Galletita? –Repitió incrédulo- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes gente?

-Culpa a Rin –dijo Sesshoumaru mientras alzaba las manos

-A mí?

-Si, por tu culpa es que me he vuelto un cursi sin remedio

-Claro, yo te obligo a decirme esos apodos

-Por supuesto que si, cuando me miras con esos ojitos tan bonitos yo…no puedo resistirlo, me sale natural –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca exagerada solo para molestar a su hermano

-Wack!! ¡Que cursi! ¡Van a hacerme vomitar!

-No tengo la culpa de amar a mi mujer y de demostrárselo

-Si deberías aprender amigo- dijo Miroku palmeándole la espalda

-Ay, si como no!, Onigumo ¿tu haces este tipo de numeritos ridículos a Kikyo?

-Claro, verdad conejita?

-Si pimpollo –respondió la chica siguiéndole el juego a su novio que le había guiñado el ojo- tú eres mi terroncito de azúcar

-Ves? Eres el único elemento hostil en esta mesa –se quejó Kagome fingiendo indignación

-Bah! A ver cuanto les dura el derramamiento de miel antes de que les de un coma diabético –dijo cruzándose de brazos- por cierto ¿ese anillo Rin, es nuevo?

-Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! –Chilló Kagome emocionada -¿ese anillo significa lo que creo?

-Si, estamos comprometidos

-Felicidades –dijo Kikyo con sinceridad- me alegro por ustedes

-Bueno propongo un brindis por la feliz pareja –dijo Onigumo golpeando la copa con el encendedor- porque todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y que duren toda la vida juntos

-SALUD

* * *

La canción es de Duncan Sheik y se llama Half life es muy linda. Bueno amigas espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y que me acompañen hasta el final de la aventura que ha sido este fic para mi. Gracias. 

.

.

.

.


	21. Una barrera que derribar

**Capitulo 21**

**Una barrera que derribar**

-Así que se casan? –Pregunto Naraku quien tenía a su lado a Izayoi que derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-Si, queremos que lo sepan ya porque pensamos hacerlo pronto- dijo Sesshoumaru abrazando a su madre que después del llanto no cabía de contenta

-Ya lo decidieron, así que no me queda más que desearles de todo corazón mucha felicidad –agregó Naraku

-Ay Sessho, no sabes cuan feliz me hace esta noticia! – dijo tomando el rostro de su hijo para depositarle un beso- además porque escogiste a la mejor mujer que podrías encontrar

-Lo sé mamá, por eso quiero casarme pronto antes de que algo suceda y nos separe

-Que negativo eres Sesshoumaru –dijo su madre con desaprobación

-No es negatividad, es realidad –suspiró- aun tenemos que ir a Kyoto a hablar con papa y mamá

-Ah, ahora entiendo! – Naraku sonrió un poco.

Izayoi permaneció unos minutos en silencio mientras agitaba la cabeza mirando a su hijo, si en algo se parecía su hermano a su madre era en soltar lo primero que se les venía a la mente.

- Inu Taisho no lo va a aceptar cariño, no te lo había querido hacer ver antes pero ya que lo mencionas…… – Izayoi estaba pensativa- tu sabes que para él, ustedes dos son sus hijos, jamás hizo diferencia alguna, y aunque Rin no lleve su sangre para tu padre es como si la tuviera y seguramente lo vera como incesto

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tal insinuación mientras rolaba los ojos.

-Lo sé mamá, gracias por recordarme lo horrible que suena eso –bufó molesto- si papá llega a oponerse no se como lo tomará Rin

-Entonces hablaremos todos con él

-No, no quiero que nadie se involucre en esto, soy un hombre, el hombre de Rin, y yo tengo que afrontar esta situación solo

-Pero si se pone irracional yo hablare con él –sentenció y al ver que su hijo iba protestar siguió rápidamente- no puede oponerse a que sus hijos sean felices

-Bueno, ¿no les parece que se están adelantando a los hechos?, quizás están subestimando a Inu Taisho –razonó Naraku- ¿pero, esa es la única razón por la cual están tan apurados por casarse?

-A que te refieres querido? –preguntó la mujer inocentemente

-Sesshoumaru entiende ¿verdad muchacho?- lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta, el chico parecía no entender hasta después de unos minutos

-Un embarazo no me obligaría a casarme con una mujer- dijo de inmediato- si quiero que sea mi esposa es porque la amo, además deseo que los niños vengan cuando ya estemos casados.

-Me alegro –dijo su madre aliviada- porque si fuera así, Inu Taisho si que los mata.

-Ay, Izayoi –dijo Naraku moviendo la cabeza- y luego preguntas a quien le saco en lo impertinente Inuyasha!

-Espero que no sea eso lo que le digas en la cena a Rin mamá –dijo su hijo sarcástico

-Vendrá a cenar? –dijo su madre contenta

-Si, le pedí a Rin que viniera

-Que bien hijo! Y supongo que los demás también vendrán a celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas

-Por supuesto, incluyendo a Kikyo y tal vez su novio Onigumo, así que será una cena bastante concurrida

-Que emoción! Casi toda la familia completa – dijo entusiasmada- Querido deberíamos pedirle a Suzuna que se mudara a Tokio para estar todos reunidos en estas ocasiones especiales

-Mujer, mi hija es muy feliz donde esta y a menos que sea idea suya el venir a vivir a Japón no le pediré que se mude por un capricho tuyo

-Que amargado eres Naraku!

-Bueno, antes de que comiencen a discutir me voy

-A las 7 hijo, recuerda que la cena es a las 7 –dijo en voz alta mientras se asomaba a la puerta viendo a su hijo encender el coche

**…………………………………………………………………………**

En el departamento de Sessho y Rin la chica preparaba el baño para ducharse antes de que su novio pasara a recogerla para llevarla a casa de su madre. Mientras se introducía en la tina y disfrutaba de la tibia agua de la bañera comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a ese momento de su vida. Kouga había quedado atrás pero permanecía en su memoria y en su corazón como un buen amigo que gracias a dios era muy feliz junto a la chica de sus sueños, Ayame era una mujer maravillosa y tan tímida y cariñosa como él y era junto a quien Kouga quería pasar el resto de sus días tanto así que le había mandado fotos de su luna de miel, claro en el mismo polo sur posando cerca de la fauna del lugar.

Rin sonrió. Le encantaba la manera en que habían terminado, lejos de cualquier traición u odio habían quedado como amigos y eso siempre se lo agradecería a la vida, pues fue con él con quien entendió que la vida siempre esta llena de sorpresas y que las cosas buenas todavía existían aún después de una separación.

Tomó una esponja y comenzó a tallar suavemente su piel mientras recordaba el tiempo que llevaba junto a Sesshoumaru, todos los momentos compartidos durante los cuales él le había demostrado con creces su amor por ella. Una tonta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sesshoumaru era un amante tierno y a la vez fogoso y el único con quien quería estar, era apasionado pero delicado con ella y aunque a veces le resultaba exhaustivo por nada del mundo cambiaria algo de su relación con él.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación, comenzó a seleccionar la ropa que se iba a poner, Rin se sobaba las manos, no sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa si conocía y se llevaba muy bien con Izayoi y Naraku, una vez a la semana cenaban con ellos y aún así…….., tal vez sería que ahora pondría un pie en aquella casa como la prometida de Sesshoumaru.

Se cepilló el cabello una vez más y se observó con detenimiento, llevaba el vestido que Sessho le había regalado, un lindo vestido rojo y unas zapatillas altas del mismo color, el maquillaje discreto e impecable pero lo mas llamativo era la sortija en su dedo anular. Suspiró, si se sentía así sin motivo alguno ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando partieran a hablar con Inu Taisho y Kagura? Comenzó a temblar, si su papá se oponía no estaba segura de lo que haría.

-Rin ¿estas lista? –preguntó la voz que tanto amaba desde la sala

-Si Sessho ya estoy lista – contestó mientras salía a su encuentro

-Wow! – dijo con los ojos brillantes de deseo- ¡y pensar que todo esto es mío! –dijo haciéndola modelarle el vestido- eres hermosa!

-Tu también luces guapísimo, como un modelo de alta costura

-Entonces podríamos decir que somos una pareja modelo –dijo con burla- vamos que ya casi es hora

**……………………………………………..**

-Hola Rin! –dijo Izayoi cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la chica- Ya me contó Sessho….¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Izayoi

-Mujer ya déjalos pasar- dijo Naraku que observaba a su mujer obstruyendo el paso –chicos pasen

-Vengan

Después de un rato mientras los invitados platicaban en la sala con Naraku, Izayoi que había observado a su futura nuera durante casi toda la velada le pidió a Rin que la acompañara al jardín, esperaba conversar con ella a solas para tantear un poco el como podría reaccionar la chica si su padre rechazaba la relación con su hijo.

-Me alegra mucho por ustedes, espero que después de hablar con tu padre sigan tan unidos como hasta ahora –observó a la chica que reaccionó con nerviosismo- No te preocupes Rin, su padre los ama y seguramente se sentirá tan feliz por ustedes como nosotros lo estamos

-Eso espero –sonrió insegura- porque amo a mi papá y me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros ese día, es muy importante para mi que él este ahí

-Y si no es así? –la chica desvió la mirada- Rin, Inu Taisho es un gran hombre y te lo digo yo que lo conozco, pero también se que para él esto podría resultar un tanto difícil de aceptar, para él tu eres su hija al igual que Sesshoumaru y créeme que para un padre el darse cuenta que entre sus hijos nace una relación así es algo perturbador

-Pero no somos hermanos!! Al menos no consanguíneos

-Lo sé –dijo abrazándola- pero debes entender que cuando hay un cambio de relación entre familiares…. Por ejemplo cuando la ex de uno de tus hijos anda con un sobrino o tu ex esposo que luego se meta con tu hermana….lo que quiero decir es que deberías prepararte para una reacción negativa de su parte al menos al principio

-Ya lo he pensado, pero mi papá es muy importante para mi

-Eso piensa Sesshoumaru y por eso teme que si su padre reacciona mal tu podrías romper su compromiso ¿Tiene razón para pensar así?

Rin no contestó. Izayoi también guardó silencio, aquello podría resultar bastante doloroso para su hijo si Rin no ponía en claro sus prioridades.

-Rin aquí estas –dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a las dos mujeres que permanecían en silencio- ¿nos vamos?

-Si –dijo tomando el abrigo que llevaba el muchacho en su brazo- Hasta pronto Izayoi

-Hasta pronto Rin, hijo conduce con cuidado

-Siempre lo hago madre

**…………………………………….**

Naraku tomó las dos tazas de té y le entregó una a su esposa que permanecía en silencio observando el album de fotografías de sus hijos

-Que pasa mujer? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?

-Sabes? –habló sin levantar la vista de la fotografia de Sesshoumaru cuando era un bebé- temo que mi hijo va a sufrir mucho cuando vaya a Kyoto

-Izayoi no deberias preocuparte por eso, además su padre es un hombre razonable y en todo caso la decisión de permanecer juntos no dependerá de nadie mas que de ellos

-Por eso me temo que sufrirá – lo miró seria- Rin adora a su padre, y presiento que no hará nada para contrariarlo. Siempre ha sido la nena de papa y esta noche cuando le pregunté…

-Izayoi te advertí que no te metieras!

-Lo sé, pero es mi hijo!

-El te lo pidió tambien! ¿porque no respetas su decisión?

-No quiero que sufra! –gimió- Naraku, me siento responsable por gran parte del alejamiento que tuvo con su padre y no solo eso: Lo soy!

-Ellos arreglaron sus asuntos hace tiempo –le habló pausadamente- y tienen una buena relación

-No niego eso, pero yo fui la responsable de que le negara a Inu Taisho la posibilidad de un acercamiento cuando era niño y si ahora con esto vuelve a haber una ruptura en su relación se que Sessho sufrirá mucho al igual que Rin. Por eso….

-Izayoi – dijo en tono de advertencia pero desistió al notar la determinación en su mirada – esta bien querida si la cosa se pone difícil entonces intervendremos

-Gracias! Sabia que podía contar contigo

* * *

Durante el viaje de ida a Kyoto Rin no había dejado de frotarse las manos, podía sentir como el corazón casi le brotaba del pecho y entonces la abrazó.

-No te asustes Rin, todo saldrá bien

-Si –contestó débilmente mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con la de él- eso espero.

-Ya, duerme un poco –dijo besándole la cabeza- yo te despierto cuando lleguemos

-No quiero dormir- hizo un puchero- quiero ver que son capaces de hacer esas azafatas para lograr tu atención –dijo mirando a las mujeres que se secreteaban mientras lanzaban miraditas coquetas al muchacho- ¡ofrecidas!

-Jajajaj ¿estas celosa? – tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la beso- tontita la única mujercita que me interesa eres tu, además tengo mejores cosas que ver aquí al lado –dijo acariciando sus piernas desnudas pues la minifalda se había subido mas de la cuenta dejándole una estupenda vista de sus muslos

-Sesshoumaru!!

-Entonces tápate.

-Estoy cansada

-Duerme, yo veré la película

-Abrázame –dijo recostándose en su pecho- Te amo

-Yo también.

**…………………………………….**

-Sesshoumaru? ¿Rin? –dijo Kagura sorprendida – Que sorpresa!

-Quien es Kagura? –preguntó Inu Taisho desde la sala

-Tus hijos

Los chicos entraron para encontrarse a su padre que ya se dirigía a ellos

-Muchachos! ¿Por qué no avisaban que venían? –dijo mientras los abrazaba- pudimos haber ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto

-Papá ya no somos unos niños, además queríamos sorprenderlos

-Tienen hambre?–preguntó Kagura- puedo prepararles algo rápido

-No mamá estamos bien, nosotros….

-Yo si deseo comer algo –intervino Rin

-Y tu Sesshoumaru?

-Subiré el equipaje

**.....................................**

Durante la cena Sesshoumaru estuvo atento al comportamiento de la chica y se sintió un poco aprensivo, pues tal parecía que se estaba echando para atrás.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó su padre al notarlo pensativo- ¿En que piensas?

-Eh?

-Has estado pensativo durante toda la velada. Hijo ¿estas pensando en alguna novia?

-De hecho si –contestó ignorando la mirada suplicante de la chica- y por eso vinimos a Kyoto. Papá, Mamá, Rin y yo….. –no terminó de completar la frase cuando alguien toco a la puerta para alivio de la chica

_Toc, toc_

-Voy a abrir –dijo Kagura intentando levantarse

-Deja voy yo

-Que ibas a decir Sesshoumaru? –preguntó Kagura

-Cuando papá regrese lo sabrás

-Sessho….

-Ire a ver porque tarda tanto, enseguida regresamos

Cuando su madre se retiró Sesshoumaru volteó a verla con la decepción pintada en el rostro.

-Sesshoumaru por favor…

-Rin ¿Qué pasa? Vinimos a esto ¿o acaso ya te echaste para atrás?

-No es eso, pero ¿podemos decirles mañana? Por favor

-Rin….. esta bien, pero debemos hacerlo

-Te prometo que mañana no pondré ninguna objeción

-De acuerdo, será mañana entonces

-Gracias

Después de algunos minutos Kagura regresó sola, pues Inu Taisho había salido de urgencia a atender un asunto de trabajo. Después de un rato los tres decidieron irse a la cama el dia siguiente sería difícil y debían estar descansados.

* * *

La mañana era estupenda, la calida luz del sol se colaba por su ventana mas sin embargo sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Cuando se levantó era muy temprano aún, su padre había llegado muy tarde en la noche y todavía descansaba al lado de Kagura. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru despierto tomando una taza de café y con semblante de no haber dormido nada. Sin decir una palabra Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició su mano, ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa y el darse cuenta de ello la hacía querer ser mas fuerte.

-Se los diremos durante el día

-Si. Todo saldrá bien.

**………………………………..**

Después del desayuno mientras hacían la sobremesa y aunque sentía un nudo en el estomago Rin fue quien decidió iniciar la conversación mientras tomaban té sorprendiendo a su novio.

-Mamá. Papá. Ayer Sesshoumaru iba a decirles el motivo de nuestra sorpresiva visita –se aclaró la garganta- y bueno nosotros….pues……este…..¡estamos saliendo!

-Que bueno hija! –dijo Inu Taisho después de algunos minutos de silencio confuso- y porque no vinieron ellos?

-Quienes papá?- pregunto Sesshoumaru

-Pues sus parejas

-Papá… no has entendido –dijo el chico tomando la mano de Rin- nosotros estamos saliendo. Rin y yo.

El silencio en la casa era sepulcral. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Inu Taisho y Kagura parecían desconcertados al punto de la palidez.

-Buena broma Sesshoumaru

-No es broma papá –dijo Rin con voz temblorosa- vinimos hasta aquí porque queremos que sepan que nosotros nos queremos y…porque deseamos casarnos

-Rin hija…. –fue lo unico que acertó a decir Kagura

-Desde cuando –preguntó Inu Taisho – están haciendo esto? Porque al querer casarse es porque ya deben tener tiempo juntos

-Papá –dijo Rin asustada por la expresión fría de su padre- nosotros estamos saliendo hace meses

-Porque Sesshoumaru? –preguntó a su hijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué de tantas mujeres tenía que ser tu hermana?

-Papá no fue a propósito, no planeamos esto para hacerte enojar o herirte –respondió con tranquilidad- yo la quiero, y ella a mi. Queremos formar un hogar y….

-Y tu Rin? ¿Por qué?

-Papi…. Yo lo amo, siempre lo he amado –declaró con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor entiéndeme

-Hagan lo que quieran –dijo levantándose de su asiento- finalmente veo que no les importa si esto fractura a nuestra familia así que hagan lo que les plazca

-Papá por favor se razonable

-Queremos que tu estes presente en nuestra boda, por favor

-No voy a participar en esta…en esta cosa. Kagura iré al museo, tengo muchos pendientes. ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

-Inu Taisho…. –dijo percibiendo su actitud distante- si, por supuesto

-Entonces hasta la noche

-Papá ¿crees que ignorándonos se arreglará esta situación? –dijo Sessho dolido- ¿acaso hicimos algo tan horrible como para que nos rechaces de esta forma?

Los tres solo vieron la espalda de su padre desaparecer tras la puerta. Rin comenzó a llorar sin control mientras Sesshoumaru trataba de consolarla. Kagura los observaba sin decir palabra.

-Anda dilo – la retó Rin- dinos que estamos cometiendo una monstruosidad!

-No creo nada de eso, a decir verdad no me sorprende esto que esta ocurriendo de hecho ya lo veía venir desde hace mucho –declaro sorprendiéndolos- ahora debo ser honesta y decirte que me parece algo precipitado, y por eso comprendo a su padre –dijo con seriedad- y ustedes deberían hacerlo también.

-Mamá sabiamos que esto sería difícil –dijo Sesshoumaru levantandose del sillón- ¡Pero aún así duele!

-Crees que nos perdonara? –preguntó Rin – Mamá tu irás a nuestra boda?

-Me ponen en un predicamento muchachos! –suspiró- pero son mis hijos así que supongo que si, ¿Cuándo tienen planeado casarse?

-En 5 semanas

-Uff! No creo que para entonces se le haya pasado el mal trago, pero intentaré convencerlo, no se preocupen.

-Gracias mamá! –dijo Rin levantándose de su asiento- creo que deberíamos irnos

-Hija…

-Si mamá, no quiero importunar mas a papá, seguramente estaría muy incomodo y nosotros igual, además necesita tiempo a solas para reflexionar y con nosotros aquí no sería muy….

-Entiendo, pues entonces supongo que nos veremos en Tokio

-Kagura ¡Gracias!

-No hay de que Sesshoumaru, ¡pero es una lástima! Inu Taisho y yo habíamos pensado que cuando se casaran sería lindo que celebraran su boda en nuestro jardín, supongo que podría ser….¡olvídenlo!

-Rin vayamos a arreglar nuestro equipaje

* * *

Durante el vuelo de regreso los dos a penas si cruzaron palabra. Rin miraba a traves de la ventana y Sesshoumaru no paro de observarse las manos, sin embargo no habían tocado el tema para nada como si lo estuvieran evadiendo, no fue si no hasta que había pasado una semana que Rin trajo el tema a colación durante el desayuno.

-Sesshoumaru….

-Dime

-Mamá no ha llamado. Supongo que papá sigue disgustado

-Si es probable. Rin ¿seguimos adelante con la boda?

-Claro que si –dijo un tanto sorprendida- mi amor lo que mas deseo en el mundo es estar contigo, además ya perdí a papá no voy a perderte a ti también.

-Rin –la abrazó- tontita! No has perdido a papá, simplemente que como eres la niña de papi nunca se había disgustado contigo, creo que comienza a afectarte el embarazo de Sango

-Malo! No soy una reina del drama –protestó- además se enojó mucho

-Si, pero ya se le pasará. Entonces ¿le podemos decir a mamá que comience a repartir invitaciones?

-Si, pero lo dices como si fuera una gran boda –sonrió- y apenas será una reunión intima, pequeña.

-Aún así, eso no es motivo para no hacerla de manera correcta. Te veras hermosa con el vestido que compraste

-Ya lo viste?

-Si, y es muy bonito

-Sango y Kagome me ayudaron a elegirlo, Kagome quería que fuera un vestido mas escotado y Sango quería que fuera mas corto

-Querían que usaras un baby doll? –Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos imaginándose los grandes senos de Rin derramándose por el escote del vestido mientras se casaban

-Jajajaj casi

-Bueno pues eso será un placer personal reservado para nuestra noche de bodas, porque ya compraste uno de esos para esa noche ¿verdad?

-Si, te va a encantar ya lo veras es blanco y las pantys son de encaje, además…

-Además?

-Usaré un liguero

-Ven acá –dijo levantándose y jalándola hasta ponerla de pie para cargarla y llevarla hasta el sofá

-No tienes que irte a trabajar? – gimió mientras sentía las manos apretando sus pechos mientras las suyas bajaban el cierre de su pantalón

-Siempre tengo 10 minutos para ti. Siempre.

* * *

-Entonces como te sientes Rin? –preguntó Kagome mientras la ayudaba a maquillarse- yo estaba muerta de nervios cuando me case

-Estoy bien, no será un gran cambio en mi vida, hace tiempo que vivimos juntos nos amamos y nada de eso va a cambiar, solamente será un titulo

-Si, ahora no serás la señorita Taisho, si no, la señora Taisho

-Me encanta como suena –dijo contenta- la señora de Sesshoumaru Taisho

-Bueno estas lista

-Gracias Kagome

-No hay de que. ¿Viene Kagura?

-Si, al menos eso deseo

-Me voy a ayudarle a Izayoi con Yusu, ya sabes, aunque sea una niña tranquila no me gusta cargarme tanto con su abuela

-Anda ve

El día esperado había llegado y aunque se sentía feliz porque se casaría con el hombre que amaba, su padre no estaría presente. Suspiró largamente mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo. Debía mejorar su semblante para que Sesshoumaru y los invitados no se dieran cuenta de su tristeza.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante

-Estas lista Rin? –preguntó Naraku sin entrar

-Si, enseguida bajo

Mientras bajaba los escalones escuchaba la musica en el patio arreglado de manera sencilla con flores blancas y amarillas, sonreía emocionada mientras se dirigía a la puerta cuando paro en seco.

-Te ves hermosa Rin

-Papá?

* * *

.

.

..


	22. Una Familia Unida

**Capitulo 22**

**Una Familia Unida**

-Viniste –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- Papi viniste! –repitió mientras lo abrazaba emocionada

-Si, bueno, no podía faltar el día en que mis hijos van a contraer matrimonio – contestó mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de Rin- Además quien va entregar a mi hija en el altar si no su padre – agregó haciendo que Rin esbozara una sonrisa

-Papá este es el mejor regalo que nos pudiste haber dado – dijo contra su pecho con voz ronca- no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros el que estés hoy aquí….Papi ¿ya no estas enojado?

-No

-Ya nos perdonaste? –preguntó mirándolo a la cara con mirada expectante

-Hija, no tenía nada que perdonarles –dijo con honestidad- simplemente necesitaba tiempo para entender y procesar el hecho de que ustedes son una pareja

-Papá ¿ya viste a Sesshoumaru?

-Si, de hecho vengo que estar con él

-Esta feliz verdad?

-Bueno conoces a tu herma…a tu novio –corrigió un poco incomodo- no es muy expresivo pero por la manera en que me abrazó –dijo sobándose las costillas- si, supongo que esta feliz –sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura- ¿no crees que deberíamos salir ya? –sugirió Inu Taisho

-Tal vez – convino con una mueca mientras se alejaba para verse en el espejo del pasillo- pero…. Estoy hecha un desastre! –exclamó viendo las manchas negras bajo sus ojos- parece un derrame petrolero, ¡Dios! ahora tendré que limpiarme y maquillarme de nuevo

-Wow – exclamó sorprendido- supongo que mi hijo habrá cambiado mucho, porque si mal no recuerdo si hay algo de lo que Sessho carece es de paciencia

-Bah! Esperara –dijo segura mientras limpiaba el desastre con una borla de algodón- además una novia tiene derecho a tomarse su tiempo para lucir hermosa

Inu Taisho soltó una alegre carcajada mientras veía a su hija que con gran destreza volvía a quedar impecable

-Sabes no dudo que sea una linda boda –dijo de pronto- pero no será como la habías planeado

-Bueno, no – aceptó alisándose el cabello- pero lo principal si lo tengo: a mis padres y a Sesshoumaru

-¿No te gustaría que tu boda fuera como siempre la has soñado? –preguntó tentativamente

-Claro, pero de esta manera también es perfecta

-Rin.. me gustaría…. a tu madre y a mi nos haría muy felices que tu y Sessho nos permitieran regalarles esa boda

-Pero…no sé que pensará él, además llevaría mucho tiempo organizarlo todo… y como tu mismo dijiste: es muy impaciente

-Tu madre ya tiene casi todo listo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me sorprende que te sorprenda

-Seria lindo –sonrió insegura- pero no se si Sesshoumaru lo acepte

-El dijo que si, ¿Qué dices tu?

-Pero entonces esta boda….

-Se llevará a cabo- la interrumpió- tomala como un ensayo. ¿entonces, que dices?

-Si, acepto –dijo de inmediato

-Entonces salgamos ya, que deben estar impacientes

* * *

Después de la ceremonia y de disfrutar con los pocos invitados que habían asistido a la celebración los recién casados partieron rumbo a Kyoto para ayudar con los últimos toques de la boda soñada de Rin, que resultaron ser tantos, que, unos dias antes de que al fin sucediera el enlace los muchachos estaban agotados.

-Rayos Rin! –se quejó el muchacho mientras se sentaba junto a ella bajo uno de los cerezos del patio- ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste esto?

-Yooo??? –exclamó sorprendida

-Si tu, se suponia que esto duraria a lo mucho 10 dias, ya llevamos 9 no hemos terminado

-Lo sé, pero –dijo señalandolo con el dedo - tu fuiste quien aceptó esto, en primer lugar

-Bueno tu conoces a tu madre –arqueó una ceja- y después de escucharla lloriquear dos laaaaargas horas por teléfono en la madrugada sobre cuanto lamentaba que no pudiéramos tener una graaan boda – dijo imitando la voz de Kagura- siendo sus dos únicos hijos… ¿acaso puedes culparme?

-No –dijo disimulando una sonrisa- pero será divertido, y ellos estarán felices

-Si, ellos

-No te quejes que te encanta, ¿crees que no he notado como te gusta fastidiarlos?

-Moi? – preguntó inocentemente

-Si, pero no entraremos en detalles

-Rin..

-Si?

-Sabes que estariamos haciendo en este momento si estuvieramos en nuestra luna de miel?

-Puedo darme una idea

-Que te parece si le damos una probadita al pastel? –propuso guiñandole el ojo mientras metia la mano debajo de su blusa

-Idiota – sonrió mientras le mordía el labio- una vez que comienzas no paras, asi que no insistas

-Con que clase de monstruo voy a casarme por segunda vez? Me insultas y me rechazas de una. Eres cruel

-No insistas… en serio –gimoteo clavandole las uñas en la mano

-Ouch! Esta bien –dijo mientras se paraba de un salto- por ahora

-Sesshoumaru no seas tan infantil!

-Gracias a ti seguire sobrecargando a mi mano derecha

-Por Dios!!

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor te dejo por ella

La chica se quedó otro rato pensativa. Ya había pasado una semana, y aunque ante su ya marido fingia tener todo bajo control la verdad era que ella también ardía por volver a acostarse con Él. Dio un largo suspiro mientras escuchaba a su madre discutir por teléfono con la modista porque la mujer se habia tomado algunas libertades que a Kagura le habían parecido desastrosas, resignada camino con paso lento, si seguían las cosas como iban la boda tardaría una eternidad en llevarse a cabo, así que tenía que apaciguar a la bestia.

* * *

-Cariño te verás hermosa con ese vestido! –decía la modista complacida con su creación, mientras le ajustaba el talle haciendo que Rin contuviera la respiración- verás que el vestido te quedará con un guante: perfecto

-Rin ¿ya elegiste las zapatillas? –preguntó su madre mientras ojeaba el catalogo de novias- ¿serán las de satín?

-Si, esas me gustaron mucho

-Y ya tienes la ropa interior?

-Si tambien

-Espero que sea sexy, finalmente será una noche especial y por demás esperada, asi que tendrá que ser capaz de levantarle el animo a Sesshoumaru –dijo levantando los pulgares

-MAMA!!!

-Rin, es natural, además ¿Crees que no se que tienen sexo desde hace un tiempo atrás? –observó el rostro encendido de la muchacha- todavía me duele el trasero por sentarme encima de su reloj

-Lo sabías desde entonces?

-Pues si, Sessho nunca se quitaba ese reloj y de repente lo deja botado en el sofa de tu casa? No lo creo.

-Emmm

-Pero solo quiero pedirles un poco mas de paciencia o al menos discreción al menos durante los dias que faltan, tu sabes….

-Pero si dormimos separados!! –chilló recordando como en cuanto llegaron a casa su padre los condujo a cada uno a su propia habitación

-Ay, hija! Me refiero a sus escapaditas nocturnas – meneo la cabeza con incredulidad- en fin sigamos viendo lo que falta

-Por favor! – rogó aliviada de abandonar el tema

-Pero usen condón

-Yaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

**…………………….**

-Hijo te ves estupendo!- dijo orgulloso mientras observaba a su primogénito alto y gallardo arreglándose el moño- digno Taisho!

-Guapo como mi padre ¿eh? –Sonrió divertido- nunca te he dicho esto, pero ¡gracias por los genes!

-Fue todo un placer. Créeme

-Espero darte unos hermosos nietos también

-Veras, en cuanto a eso –dijo aprensivo- ¿se están cuidando?

-Ee? -fue lo único que salió de su boca debido a lo directo de su padre- ¿a que viene esto ahora?

-Apenas van a iniciar una vida juntos, sería una buena idea que tuvieran un tiempo a solas, y lo mas logico es que usen condón

-Claro que si, oye no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir pero no es un tema del que me sienta a gusto tratándolo contigo

-Bueno multiplícalo por dos y asi es exactamente como me siento yo. Casi puedo imaginarlos….

-Wow! –exclamó mientras levantaba los brazos y hacía una mueca de asco- Papá eso es perverso!

-Rayos hijo!- dijo tomando aire- que tal va tu libro? –preguntó cambiando el tema para alivio del muchacho

-Excelente, estoy terminando de revisarlo y pronto podré publicarlo

-Pues felicidades –dijo palmeándole la espalda- me siento muy orgulloso de ti

-Bien señor ¿Cómo lo ve? –pregunto el sastre a Inu Taisho entrando a la habitación- su hijo lucirá muy guapo en su boda

-Mi muchacho tiene buena pinta ¿eh? –dijo orgulloso haciendo que su hijo levantara la ceja

-Papá ¿no es eso algo que solo se les dice a las mujeres para levantarles el ego? –preguntó abochornado

-Tal vez, pero no deja de ser verdad

-Si bueno, ya que esto esta listo vayamos a tomar algo que estoy sediento y muy cansado

-De acuerdo. Señor Irie gracias por todo ¿podría enviar los trajes a esta dirección? –se dirigió al hombre que cepillaba los sacos- hoy mismo?

-Por supuesto. Felicidades por su boda joven Taisho.

**…………………….**

Rin y Kagura acababan de recibir la llamada de las mujeres de Tokio avisando que llegarían antes de la boda para ayudarles a darle el último toque a los arreglos del patio y justo cuando se servían la segunda tasa de té con pastel se abrió la puerta dando paso a los hombres de la casa.

-Querido ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Kagura poniendose de pie para darle un beso de bienvenida a su marido- creí que solo irían a recoger sus trajes, pero hace rato que los trajo un mensajero

-Mujer, fuimos a tomar un café

-Hola Sessho –saludó Rin abrazandose al muchacho que rozó su frente con los labios- las chicas llegaran mañana

-Y Miroku e Inuyasha?

-Llegarán el sábado en la mañana. ¿tienen hambre?

-Yo no, estoy muy cansado será mejor que suba a recostarme un rato ¿vienes querida?

-Si

Pacientemente espero a que sus padres subieran las escaleras y apenas escuchó el portazo de la puerta de su habitación cuando Sesshoumaru la tomo por sorpresa dándole un apasionado beso mientras Rin frotaba su parte inferior contra su cuerpo.

-Rin no tendríamos porque hacer esto a escondidas

-Falta poco –contestó con voz entrecortada mientras el chico la jalaba a la cocina y la recargaba contra la pared - ¡Sesshh!

-Te deseo Rin – dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior

-Yo también – contestó deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero- sobre todo porque mamá hoy me pidió que fuéramos discretos y que tuviéramos sexo seguro

-A ti también? – dijo incrédulo pero sin dejar de tocarla- papá me pidió lo mismo aunque probablemente queria sugerir la abstinencia, pobre viejo!

-Fue tan bochornoso – dijo chupandole el lóbulo de la oreja

-Aunque apuesto que no lo seria tanto como si bajaran ahora y te vieran en este estado- dijo separandose y señalando la minifalda subida hasta la cintura y los dos senos fuera de la blusa y sin la protección del sosten

-Me vas a dejar así? – preguntó con las mejillas ruborizadas mientras el chico se alejaba sonriendo morbosamente

-Anda tontita –dijo acercandose para arreglarle la blusa- faltan menos de dos días, nada mas

-Pero yo…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando escucho a su madre que la llamaba mientras se asomaba por el primer escalon de las escaleras

-Rinnnnnn

-Dime mamá? –contestó bajándose la falda rápidamente mientras salia a su encuentro

-Podrías prepararle a papá un té de hierbas?

-Claro, en seguida lo subo –inquirió rápidamente volteándose para volver a la cocina pero se detuvo cuando Kagura la llamó de nuevo

-Rin- dijo observándola divertida- la falda

-Que? –dijo sin entender

-Que te acomodes la falda –dijo de nuevo- traes arriba la parte de atrás.

La chica entro avergonzada y casi corriendo a la cocina mientras Sessho recargado en el arco de la puerta sonreía divertido

-Eres un niño muy travieso Sesshoumaru- lo acuso Kagura con el dedo para después darse la vuelta y regresar a la habitación

-Porque no me dijiste? –le reclamó al hombre que no paraba de reír

-Porque la vista era demasiado buena- contestó cínicamente haciendo enojar a Rin- tanto que quizás hoy en la noche tengas suerte y te haga una visita

-Voy a ponerle seguro a la puerta- rezongó tratando de ignorar el bulto duro que se tallaba contra sus nalgas siguiendo un movimiento de arriba abajo y viceversa- Estoy ocupada, si no quitas tus manos te quemaré –gimió mientras las manos varoniles permanecían a los costados de su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la mesa

-Hace unos minutos querías esto y ahora no? ¿Por qué tu negativa me excita tanto? –pregunto hundiendo su nariz en su nuca haciéndola derramar el liquido de la tetera- seria tan fácil hacértelo aquí

-No, no –gimió débilmente mientras los ágiles dedos volaban bajo su falda acercándose peligrosamente a su femineidad- por favor…

-Deja, yo llevaré esto – sonrió liberándola y ocasionando que la chica se tambaleara- sube a darte un baño- y sin agregar nada mas tomó la bandeja, acomodó todo lo necesario y alegremente llevó el té.

**………………….**

Después de haberse duchado con agua fria Rin aún permanecía excitada y sin poder conciliar el sueño, se daba vueltas en la cama mientras sentia como se le quemaban la entrañas y cuando cerraba los ojos la imagen del hermoso y bronceado cuerpo de Sesshoumaru llenaba su mente. Acalorada se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para ver si el aire fresco de la noche disipaba su ardor pero parecia inútil, finalmente sin poder aguantarlo mas salio en su busqueda y sigilosamente sin hacer ruido se introdujo en su habitación.

La chica sonrió al verlo tendido boca arriba y su miembro algo rigido, después de todo el jueguito de la tarde no solamente la había afectado a ella, si no que él también habia quedado con las consecuencias. Suavemente se sentó en la cama y con movimientos suaves acarició primero la punta del miembro que inmediatamente se puso rígido para después deslizarse de arriba abajo arrancando de la garganta de Sesshoumaru gruñidos guturales que la hacían sonreír con malicia, deslizó la otra mano sobre su pecho perlado de sudor e inclinándose deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. Continuó masturbándolo mientras los gemidos y gruñidos subían de volumen, Rin sabia que no estaba durmiendo, al menos no en ese momento y estaba casi segura que la estaba dejando para ver hasta donde llegaba con eso, con esa idea en la cabeza continuó hasta que al ver el pene completamente erecto casi a punto de explotar malévolamente se paro de la cama, le beso la frente y regresó a su habitación.

**………………..**

Sessho abrió los ojos incrédulo por lo que la chica había hecho, lo había llevado al limite y lo había abandonado cuando estaba listo para venirse, había estado tentado a tomarla de la mano tirarla en la cama y poseerla pero el juego era demasiado excitante y no quería perder. Con dificultad se paro de la cama y se metio bajo la regadera, tuvo que permanecer largo rato bajo el agua helada hasta que la excitación bajo a un punto mas o menos aceptable para finalmente regresar a la cama.

**…………………..**

Rin estaba en medio de una fantasía erótica, tocándose el clítoris con los ojos cerrados para poder imaginárselo mas vividamente cuando abrió los ojos al sentir gotas de agua fría cayendo sobre su piel y poniendo sus pezones duros como piedras.

-Sesshoumaru –dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a que me des lo que necesito- contestó abalanzándose sobre ella – fuiste a provocarme y pensaste salir ilesa? Ingenua

-No –protestó sin fuerza

-Lo necesito ahora Rin –dijo con voz ronca y con la mirada nublada de deseo se movió con energía haciendo crujir la cama

-Nos van a escuchar –gimió contra su boca mientras la lengua masculina se introducía en la suya

-Vamos a mi habitación- ordenó levantándose y tirando de ella para cargarla y llevarla rápidamente a su cuarto.

En cuanto cerró la puerta la aventó sobre la cama y comenzó a tocarla de tal manera que Rin no pudo evitar gemir frenéticamente.

-Shhh –dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca para acallarla- vas a despertarlos. Escandalosa.

-Quiero tenerte dentro –gimió lujuriosa

-Eres tan sexy –gruño excitado ante su rendición y por el sube y baja de sus pechos redondos y humedos

-Callate ya y has tu trabajo – susurró furiosa girandose y colocandose encima para tomar el control

-Nena eres ardiente

Sin esperar mas tiempo Rin introdujo el miembro pulsante dentro de su cuerpo y comenzo un suave vaiven mientras las manos masculinas pellizcaba sus pezones, la chica se mordía con fuera el labio inferior para evitar los sonidos de placer que amenazaban con salir de su boca, Sesshoumaru estaba hipnotizado por la manera en que la muchacha parecía enloquecida de placer casi olvidandose de su presencia, motivado por el deseo que parecía crecer como un incendio fuera de control el muchacho deslizó una mano hasta su trasero e introdujo un dedo en su ano con mucha suavidad. Rin estaba sorprendida por esa nueva intrusión en su trasero pero no parecía querer detenerlo y comenzó a gemir aún mas.

-Te duele? –preguntó mientras introducía el dedo mas profundo

-No – dijo lujuriosa- me gusta

Enardecido por la voz ronca de su mujer la puso bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a penetrarla con tanta fuerza que los alaridos de Rin llegaron irremediablemente hasta los oidos de Kagura que en aquel momento leía uno de los documentos de su trabajo y que tan pronto escuchó aquel ritual de apareamiento colocó los tapones en los oidos de su marido que yacía profundamente dormido a su costado, y que dando un largo suspiro se colocó los propios y apagó la luz e intentó dormir.

* * *

-Hola chicas! Las extrañaba tanto –dijo Rin al abrazar a las recién llegadas- ¿Y Yuzu?

-Esta en casa de mi madre, apenas llegamos me la arrebataron de los brazos ¿y que tal va todo?

-Muy bien, Sango ¿no quieres algo de agua caliente para que metas los pies? –dijo al verle las extremidades infladas como globos

-Por favor, estoy muerta del cansancio –se quejó mientras se desparramaba en el sofá

-Quieren ver mi vestido? –dijo contenta- les va a fascinar!

-Claro, y también las zapatillas, ah! Por cierto Inuyasha quiere saber si esta boda si es la de a de veras, dice que al paso que van podrían llegar hasta la décima y no tiene tanto dinero ni ganas para cambiar de traje en cada ocasión –contó Kagome sonriente- ¿es la ultima verdad?

-Por supuesto que si, además no aguantaria tanta abstinencia

-¿Abstinencia? –murmuró Sango incrédula- claro, sobre todo con esos tremendos chupetones que tienes en en el pecho

-Que?- chilló la chica corriendo a verse al espejo del pasillo- Ay Sesshoumaru eres un idiota!!

**……………………….**

_Achu!!_

-Salud

-Gracias papá, fue una buena idea venir de pesca para relajarnos–dijo tallandose la nariz con el dorso de la mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la caña de pescar- creo que ya pico!!

-Sujetalo con fuerza hijo- sugirió Inu Taisho mientras compartía la mañana antes de la boda con su hijo- ¿lo tienes?

-Si –dijo excitado mientras enrollaba el hilo para sacar a la superficie un pez de tamaño mediano que luchaba por zafarse del anzuelo- miralo padre!

-Lo haces muy bien hijo- dijo palmeandole la espalda – estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-Porque atrapé un pez?

-No, porque eres un buen hombre. Me alegra ser tu padre

-Viejo ¿este es uno de esos momentos donde padre e hijo se ponen sentimentales, se abrazan y se echan a llorar?

-Jajaja – rió divertido- tal vez – dijo mientras le echaba un brazo al hombro y le besaba la mejilla- pero no se lo digas a tu madre

-Lo creas o no, no pensaba hacerlo –confesó abochornado- ¡Mira ya pescaste uno también!

* * *

Finalmente era domingo, el lugar parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas, la luz del atardecer iluminaba de manera mistica cada rincón de aquel patio donde había visto crecer a sus hijos, con un nudo en la garganta recordaba como su marido había enseñado a Sesshoumaru a jugar baloncesto en ese lugar, o como durante los atardeceres en el verano Rin correteaba persiguiendo a las luciérnagas, sin duda alguna Kagura era una mujer afortunada, se pasó la mano por los ojos para secar la humedad en ellos antes de entrar al interior para ver si su marido ya estaba listo para recibir a los invitados que comenzarían a llegar en cualquier momento.

-Mamá ¿estas bien? –pregunto el chico acercándose a la mujer que estaba parada observandolo todo- quieres un vaso con agua

-No hijo estoy bien – sonrió volteando a verlo- wow te ves guapisimo –dijo orgullosa

-Gracias mamá, sabes nunca te lo he dicho pero me alegra mucho que papá haya encontrado una mujer tan maravillosa como tu –dijo un poco tímido- te agradezco que hayas aceptado ser una madre para mi

-Sesshoumaru me vas a hacer llorar –gimoteo con los ojos vidriosos- ven acá –dijo abrazandolo con fuerza

**………………………..**

-Rin te ves muy bien- dijo Sango al terminar de ayudarla a arreglarse- tu madre tiene buen gusto

-Ey!! Yo también colaboré –se quejó mirándose al espejo

-Claro que si Rin –dijo Kagome dándole por su lado- sabes los vestidos de las madrinas son muy lindos, hasta Sango se ve bien

-Que dijiste???-gruño la aludida poniéndose a la defensiva – para tu información estoy baja en peso para ser una madre que espera trillizos

-Disculpa Sango, tienes razón – dijo inmediatamente la asustada Kagome- Fue el efecto Inuyasha lo que me hizo hablar

-Sango? –preguntó Rin viendo que la embarazada aún permanecía molesta

-Esta bien, pero solo porque reconozco que la estupidez es contagiosa

-Bueno, ya que todo esta bien ¿porque no me ayudan a corregir el maquillaje? – sugirió viendose el rostro en el espejo- ¿no creen que quedaria mejor otros color en los labios?

-Probémoslo – dijo Kagome tomando otro labial y un pincel

**……………………**

-Sesshoumaru –gritó Miroku al bajar del taxi mientras extendía los brazos- el hombre de las mil bodas, ¿Dónde esta la eterna novia?

-Ja-ja, pensé que no llegarían –se quejó estrechando a su amigo

-Acaso nos puedes culpar? –Preguntó Inuyasha mientras lo saludaba- los hombres a diferencia de las mujeres no disfrutamos de las bodas, espero que después de esta no siga otra ¿o acaso piensan entrar en el libro de Guinness casándose en cada provincia de Japón?

-No seas idiota –gruño Sessho- esto fue mas para complacer a mamá y a Rin

-El buen Sesshoumaru, quien iba a pensar que seria tan fácil de manipular y convencer –dijo Miroku agitando la cabeza

-No es verdad – repuso inmediatamente- pero ya cállense y entren que aún tienen que cambiarse y falta poco para que comience el circo

-Y mamá y Naraku?

-Ellos fueron directo al hotel, mamá esta tratando de hacer algun tipo de metamorfosis para vencer a la madre de la novia

-Que?

-Dice que no puede quedarse atrás y tiene que verse lo mejor que pueda – dijo cansado- creo que le tiene un poco de envidia a Kagura, tu sabes es mas joven y bonita

-Tu madre es una mujer muy bella tambien Inuyasha

-Haz que lo entienda ella no yo

-Basta, entren ya

**………………..**

Cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial todos los invitado se pusieron de pie para ver pasar a la novia en su trayecto hacía el altar, mientras el novio que la esperaba por segunda vez lucía inquieto, una ola de sorpresa recorrió a los presentes cuando la bella muchacha apareció ataviada con un ajustado vestido blanco de satín apareció del brazo de su padre. Kagura sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos e Izayoi al lado de Naraku se sonaba la nariz.

Rin sonreía feliz mientras Sesshoumaru la miraba con ojos brillantes, era como un sueño, ahí estaban prometiéndose amor eterno rodeados de todos sus seres queridos, la chica no pudo evitar pensar en todas las noches que soñó que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, y ahora no era una fantasia, de verdad estaba casandose con su principe azul.

Después de aceptarse el uno al otro y de decir cada uno su discurso finalmente el enlace finalizo con un tierno beso sobre sus labios y un fuerte abrazo antes de que comenzaran a gritar: ¡Arriba los novios!, el recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes hizo que se sintieran un poco mareados con su contagiosa alegría.

-Al fin tendremos nuestra luna de miel Rin –susurró a su oido mientras la estrechaba en la pista de baile

-Siiiii- dijo emocionada- tendremos que aprovechar los 15 dias que restan

-Nos iremos cuanto antes de aquí, ya quiero llegar a las montañas

-Partiremos cuando quieras –lo abrazó por el cuello- solamente me quitare el vestido, me pondré ropa comoda y tomaré mi bolso

-Tienes lista la maleta? –pregunto sorprendido- eres rápida

-Tengo lo necesario –sonrío con picardía- un cepillo de dientes y…..- se acercó a su oido y susurró lo demás solo para él

-Me gusta como piensas – dijo hundiéndose en el hueco de su hombro- Te amo Rin

-Y yo a ti

.**......................**

A medida que la noche avanzaba parecía todo aún mas perfecto, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna llena se podía contemplar con todo su esplendor, y cada una de las personas que habían asistido a la boda desbordaban felicidad, justo en ese momento Rin jalaba a Sesshoumaru al interior de la vivienda para huir sin ser vistos para evitar que la avalancha de abrazos y la prolongada despedida no los hiciera perder mas tiempo y los retrasara para llegar al aeropuerto.

-Pst –chito Inuyasha a Miroku quien no lo escuchó- Miroku –susurró

-Que?

-Los novios piensan escaparse

-Inuyasha…. –dijo en tono de advertencia

-Miroku es tradición

-Por supuesto que no! Además es ilegal

-No seas asi, eres la única persona con la que puedo contar

-No, no lo haré

-Miroku

-Que no!!

-Gracias señor Sango –siseo furioso dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él

-Kagome –la llamó Miroku –Tu marido…

-Lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes ¿viste por donde se fue?

-Por allá –dijo señalándole la dirección- ¿Cómo lo piensas detener?- preguntó intrigado

-Tu déjaselo a la experta – le palmeo la espalda con una sonrisa enigmática

**…………………………**

-Estas lista? –preguntó abrazándola por detrás

-Si

-Entonces vámonos

**………………………**

-Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa

-S-sii? –preguntó nervioso mientras su mujer se acercaba

-Que haces? –dijo inocentemente mientras el joven trataba de esconder lo que traia en las manos

-Nada, revisaba el aire de las llantas

-Ah! Entonces sabes lo que traigo en las manos –pregunto provocativa

-No

-Algo que te hará muy feliz, recuerdas aquella fantasía donde deseabas sexo en una casa llena de gente sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-Si –sonrió abriendo los ojos

-Tal vez hoy es ese dia ¿te gustaría?

-Claro que si ¿traes las esposas?

-Aja

-Kagome…..podrías esperarme unos 5 minutos?

-No, es ahora o nunca

-Pero….Ahhhhh ya se lo que viniste a hacer! Tratas de detenerme – dijo descubriendola- lo siento pero creo que no se va a poder

-Inuya….

-Shhhhhhh- dijo poniendole el dedo sobre los labios- lo siento nena –dijo dandose la vuelta y regresando al convertible

-No, yo lo siento

- Que???

_Aggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh_

**…………………….**

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Rin a su marido mientras bajaban las escaleras

-No se, algún borracho

-Oye mira es Inuyasha ¿Qué esta haciendo? –dijo señalándolo mientras aquel permanecía junto a un árbol del lado de su mujer

-Debe estar ebrio, date prisa

**………………………..**

-Kagome ¿Cómo pudiste? – Lloriqueo mientras sentía que los ojos le ardían- ¿gas pimienta? Que clase de esposa eres tu?

-No me dejaste otra opción

-Eres mala, ¿podrías soltarme ya?

-No sé

-Por favor?

-Esta bien, pero primero iré a comer pastel antes de que Sango se lo acabe todo, tengo hambre

-No me dejes aquí

-No seas miedoso, vuelvo en seguida, ¡ah! y me llevo tu cargamento

-Kagome.......

-Enseguida regreso- dijo dándole un beso – me esperas

-Kagome…. – gritó mientras la mujer se alejaba- ¡Mis ojitos!

**…………………………..**

La pareja estaba cómodamente instalada en sus asientos de primera clase esperando que despegara el avión rumbo a Suiza, estaban tomados de la mano y ansiosos por llegar a su destino.

-Llegamos a tiempo

-Lo ves?

-Sesshoumaru ¿crees que aquella noche haya tenido consecuencias?

-Claro que no -dijo con poca seguridad- ¿Y tu?

-Pienso lo mismo –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

En ese momento escucharon la voz de la azafata dándoles las indicaciones previas al despegue. Al fin comenzaba su soñada luna de miel.

* * *


	23. 23 Fotografia familiar

**Capitulo 23**

**Foto familiar**

-Date prisa Rin – la llamó su marido que con las maletas en la mano se dirigía hacía el taxi que los esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto- cariño quieres que te cargue en brazos?

-Sesshoumaru no me apures, recuerda que en mi estado no puedo correr – se quejó la chica que caminaba lentamente hacia su marido que solo sonreía sardónico mientras ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido molesta- casi puedo escucharlos a todos preguntando que nos pasó

-Bueno linda eso no es algo nuevo bajo el sol; digo, no es como si apenas fueras a conocerlos, siempre has sabido como son, además ya quedamos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir ¿no? deja de preocuparte –contestó con humor- ven déjame ayudarte a entrar

-Gracias

Era una época calurosa en Tokio los chicos miraban los cerezos en flor mientras el auto avanzaba hacia su casa. Sesshoumaru miraba a su esposa que todavía enfurruñada se acomodaba en su regazo para descansar, el muchacho acarició su cabeza con suavidad mientras la chica con una tenue sonrisa dormitaba complacida.

……………………………………

-Ay como extrañaba este lugar! –exclamó dejandose caer en el sofá

-Bueno señora Taisho ya estamos aquí, abriré las ventanas para que entre aire fresco

-Ahh, esta noche descansaremos como reyes, quiero tomar un baño de espuma e irme a la cama con mi bello esposo

-Esa es una buena idea, pero primero a desempacar

-Manos a la obra

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que habían estado en el departamento por la gran cantidad de polvo acumulado, así que mientras Sessho acomodaba los regalos de boda Rin se dispuso a tratar de limpiar lo mejor que pudo hasta quedar rendida y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sonó el teléfono: era Izayoi que quería invitar a cenar a los recién casados. De inmediato la chica sintió ansiedad, seguramente querrían saber acerca de la luna de miel y todo lo demás y lo menos que queria era contestar preguntas, aún se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hablar de eso.

-Bueno linda es hora de tomar un baño- volteo a ver a la chica que se retorció perezosa sobre el sillón

-No quiero ir –gimoteo al chico que la miró con cansancio

-Rin –la tomó del rostro- no puedo llamar a mamá y decirle que siempre no vamos a ir

-Pero van a preguntar

-Como sea te aseguro que nadie lo notara

-Por favor mirame!

-Esta bien, lo notaran pero no creo que le den tanta importancia

-Tu crees?

-Si

-Esta bien ¿nos bañamos juntos?

……………………………….

-Bienvenidos –dijo la mujer en cuanto abrió la puerta al primer timbrazo- Sesshoumaru, Rrr…..in –abrió los ojos como platos

-Mamá nos dejarás parados en la puerta?

-No, no pasen pasen este….bueno….la cena

-Bienvenidos muchachos –habló Naraku con voz calmada – ya se les extrañaba

-Si bueno, nosotros también ¿verdad linda?

-Si, ya queríamos volver

-Y donde estan Inuyasha y sus mujeres? –preguntó Sessho mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-En un momento llegan, fueron a dejar a la niña en casa de una amiguita ¿Algo de beber Rin?

-Gracias Naraku, asi estoy bien, ¿Pero no es muy pequeñita?

-Rin cariño esa niña a su edad tiene mas sentido común del que sus padres juntos jamás tendrán

-Si, tienes una nieta muy inteligente Izayoi

-Y dime Sesshoumaru ¿mañana te reincorporas al trabajo? –Naraku miró al chico que solamente asintió- Y tu Rin?

-Me tomaré unas semanas mas antes de volver

-Que bien. Inuyasha, Kagome miren quienes estan aquí –dijo a los chicos que venian entrando a la casa

-Chicos que bueno verlos –Inuyasha se acercó a su hermano dandole un gran abrazo- Rin…Kagome te extrañaba mucho

-Bueno nosotros tambien los extrañamos a ustedes

-Estabamos ansiosos porque regresaran –Kagome se sentó a un lado de Rin y comenzó a servirse arroz- Ya saben Sango y Miroku que estan aquí?

-No aún no les llamamos, ¿y como va el embarazo de Sango? –preguntó Sesshoumaru

-Bien, los trillizos creciendo mucho y Sango mas gruñona y gorda que de costumbre- contestó Inuyasha

-Esta noche les llamaremos para saludarlos, Inuyasha ¿me pasas la ensalada?

…………………………….

-Estoy muerta!

-Yo estoy listo para dormir, mañana será un dia pesado

-Sabes algo Sesshoumaru? –gritó desde el baño donde se lavaba los dientes- Es la primera vez que vamos a cenar con tu madre y no nos detuvieron para el postre

-Um, supongo que pensaron que estabamos fatigados por el viaje

-Umm, no, se –salió del baño frotándose la crema de las manos- quiero decir fue como….no sé

-En otras palabras esperabas que ocurriera lo que tanto temias y como no paso nada estas ¿decepcionada?

-Claro que no!

-Como tu digas –se acomodó de lado viendola acomodarse al menos cuatro almohadas para dormir comoda- No crees que si te quitas esa cosa podrias dormir mejor? –preguntó esperanzado

-Prefiero no hacerlo – contestó cerrando los ojos- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que habían regresado de su luna de miel y todo marchaba como siempre, se habían reunido con los chicos el fin de semana anterior y ese mismo día nuevamente los había invitado a comer; aún la extrañaba que nadie preguntara nada sobre su viaje y eso comenzaba a hacerla sentirse molesta y dolida por el poco interés de sus amigos y por otro lado culpable porque se suponía que era exactamente lo que quería.

Estaba pensando seriamente que el golpe le había afectado la cabeza porque se sentía emocionalmente abrumada, casi como si no fuera ella y le daba miedo que Sesshoumaru se estuviera cansando de su mala actitud y sus constantes cambios de humor, tendría que consultar a un médico pues a veces hasta a ella misma le resultaba difícil soportarse.

_**Toc toc**_

-Hola Rin –saludó Miroku- trajimos algo de vino, ¿Dónde lo pongo?

-Ponlo a enfriar

-Nosotros trajimos vino tambien –dijo Inuyasha mostrando la botella

-Hola Rin –dijo Kagome cerrando la puerta tras de si- llegamos un poco temprano ¿quieres que te ayudemos a hacer algo?

-No, ya todo esta listo, pero puedes poner algo de música

-Y mi hermano?

-En la habitación

-Voy a saludarlo ¿vienes Miroku?

-Claro

La musica alegre había hecho que las dos chicas comenzaran a bailar, mientras Rin que en ese momento ponía la ensalada sobre la mesa se sintió totalmente ignorada y excluida y en un arranque de ira se plantó frente a las chicas.

-Saben que estoy usando un collarín? –espetó de pronto mientras sus amigas bailaban un poco en la pista de baile improvisada en la sala de su casa- uso un yeso en el brazo y la mitad de mi rostro esta deforme? –chilló

-Rin? –solo acertó a decir Kagome

-A nadie parece importarle el que haya tenido un accidente -estaba furiosa – pude haber muerto y ni asi les habría importado

-Lo siento –dijo Sango rompiendo a llorar- todos teníamos curiosidad de saber que paso pero no quisimos hacerte sentir peor

Mientras las chicas se consolaban la una a las otras, los tres hombres permanecían un poco alejados de la acción, aun bastante sorprendidos por la reacción exagerada y dramatica de Rin.

-Hermano recuerdas cuando te dije que te habías sacado la loteria con Rin? Retiro lo dicho, esta igual de loca que las demás.

-No lo escuches Sesshoumaru

-Ya se que este idiota esta equivocado, pero la verdad es que desde que nos fuimos de luna de miel todo lo que ha salido de la boca de Rin han sido quejidos, lloriqueos y pura negatividad

-Pero supongo que al menos tuvieron algo de….tu sabes acción?- preguntó Miroku

-Si por acción te refieres a todos los accidentes que tuvo Rin –levantó la ceja- entonces hubo mucha

-Quieres…tu…estas diciendo que no hubo nada? –Miroku abrió los ojos como platos- de nada? ¿no sexo? ¿no cenas a la luz de las velas? ¿no esqui?

-Nop

-Wow, si que la debiste tener dura! –exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido- la racha de mala suerte digo

-No solo la mala suerte. ¡Dios como quería regresar a Tokio!, solo espero que todo mejore pronto

-Mejorara amigo, mejorara

-Ah, por cierto ¿Inuyasha podrías enviarnos la pelicula de la boda? Eso podría ayudar mucho a Rin, no ha parado de hablar de lo linda que estuvo la ceremonia ¿terminaste de editarla?

-No, no todavía –Inuyasha trago en seco

-Esta bien, cuando este lista nos avisas ¿mas o menos en cuanto tiempo crees que termines?

-Cual video de cual de las dos bodas?

-Dah! De las dos?

-Nunca te parece un buen plazo? –habló en voz baja

-Perdón?

-Lo siento, veras, sucedió un pequeñísimo accidente con las películas –dijo en voz queda mientras su hermano lo miraba sin comprender

-Perdón?

-Espera –retrocedió amedrentado

-Que rayos pasó?

-Hubo un pequeño accidente

-Tranquilo Sessho -se metió Miroku- tranquilo

-Que me tranquilice dices? –gruño en voz baja jalándolo al pasillo aprovechando que las chicas los ignoraban por completo- sabes que desde ese día lo unico que hemos tenido ha sido pura mala suerte? Primero Rin hace el acto de baile menos sexy que haya visto en la vida, se enreda con sus propios zapatos, se cae, se fractura la muñeca se lastima el cuello, se pone histérica y lo que se suponia que serian los dias mas ardientes e íntimos de nuestra vida de recien casados ¡ se convirtieron en un infierno!!

-Que Rin intentó hacerte un baile erotico? ¡Pero si Rin tiene dos pies izquierdos! ¿Quién le dijo que podía bailar? – pregunto Inuyasha a punto de soltar la carcajada pero perdió toda las ganas cuando Sessho lo tomó de la camisa- lo siento!

-Mas te vale que lo sientas! Porque el unico consuelo que le quedaba a la pobre era que al menos la boda había quedado perfecta ¡Y luego llegamos a Tokio y me dices que la maldita pelicula se arruinó!

-La pelicula arruinada? –dijo la voz apagada de Rin que en ese momento estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta

-Lo siento tanto Rin, no lo hice a proposito te lo juro

-No puedo creerlo, es demasiada mala suerte –dijo la chica con tristeza

-Pero creo que puedo arreglarlo –agregó tratando de mejorar la situación

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Sessho

-Podrían volverse a casar

-Voy a matarte!! –en un arranque de furia, Rin para sorpresa de todos le había saltado encima a su cuñado

-Rin tranquila, tranquila! – la sujetaron entre las dos- no vale la pena matarlo por eso, además deberias saber que pudo haber sido peor – declaró Kagome

-Peor??? ¿Es que todo el mundo enloqueció?

-Tranquila Rin, Sesshoumaru porque no se sientan mientras Kagome les trae un té –propuso Inuyasha- Ahora si no es mucha molestia quiero contarles como sucedió todo. Pues bien….

**……………………………_.__Flash back……………………_**

_-Pst –chito Inuyasha a Miroku quien no lo escuchó- Miroku –susurró_

_-Que?_

_-Los novios piensan escaparse_

_-Inuyasha…. –dijo en tono de advertencia_

_-Miroku es tradición_

_-Por supuesto que no! Además es ilegal_

_-No seas asi, eres la única persona con la que puedo contar_

_-No, no lo haré._

_-Miroku_

_-Que no!!_

_-Gracias señor Sango –siseo furioso dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él_

_Tenia que darse prisa, debia acomodar los juegos pirotecnicos y ahora por culpa de Miroku debia hacerlo todo el solo._

_-Estupido Miroku –masculló mientras caminaba rumbo al auto de la pareja _

_Con gran rapidez saco la bolsa llena de fuegos artificiales y justo en el momento que comenzaba a sacarlos para acomodarlos en el asiento trasero del convertible escuchó la voz de Kagome._

_-Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa_

_-S-sii? –preguntó nervioso mientras su mujer se acercaba_

_-Que haces? –dijo inocentemente mientras el joven trataba de esconder lo que traia en las manos_

_-Nada, revisaba el aire de las llantas_

_-Ah! Entonces sabes lo que traigo en las manos –pregunto provocativa_

_-No_

_-Algo que te hará muy feliz, recuerdas aquella fantasía donde deseabas sexo en una casa llena de gente sin que nadie se diera cuenta?_

_-Si –sonrió abriendo los ojos_

_-Tal vez hoy es ese dia ¿te gustaría?_

_-Claro que si ¿traes las esposas?_

_-Aja_

_-Kagome…..podrías esperarme unos 5 minutos?_

_-No, es ahora o nunca_

_-Pero….Ahhhhh ya se lo que viniste a hacer! Tratas de detenerme – dijo descubriendola- lo siento pero creo que no se va a poder_

_-Inuya…._

_-Shhhhhhh- dijo poniendole el dedo sobre los labios- lo siento nena –dijo dandose la vuelta y regresando al convertible_

_-No, yo lo siento_

_- Que???_

_Aggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh_

_-Kagome ¿Cómo pudiste? – Lloriqueo mientras sentía que los ojos le ardían- ¿gas pimienta? Que clase de esposa eres tu?_

_-No me dejaste otra opción_

_-Eres mala, ¿podrías soltarme ya?_

_-No sé_

_-Por favor?_

_-Esta bien, pero primero iré a comer pastel antes de que Sango se lo acabe todo, tengo hambre_

_-No me dejes aquí_

_-No seas miedoso, vuelvo en seguida, ¡ah! y me llevo tu cargamento_

_-Kagome......._

_-Enseguida regreso- dijo dándole un beso – me esperas_

_-Kagome…. – gritó mientras la mujer se alejaba- ¡Mis ojitos!_

_Inuyasha sentía que habían pasado días mientras permanecía __aun con un horrible dolor en los ojos y en la garganta, Kagome lo había echado todo a perder, pudo escuchar claramente como partian los recien casados y ahora no tendría ese final dramatico que había planeado para la boda de su hermano. Al final lo único que le quedaba era quitarle los fuegos artificiales a Kagome, al menos podría divertirse con ellos de regreso a Tokio._

_-Maldita sea Kagome ¿ como es posible que me hayas hecho esto? –le reclamó cuando regresó_

_-Ya tranquilo, el efecto no tardará mas que unos minutos mas en pasar –lo tomo de la cintura y paso su brazo por su cuello- te prometo que voy a cuidarte _

_-A donde me llevas__?_

_-A despedirnos, nos vamos ahora_

_-Yo aquí te espero_

_-Seguro?_

………………………………_.._

_-Te sientes mejor –preguntó Kagome al hombre que a su lado parecía demasiado enfurruñado para hablar- Lo siento pero lo que ibas a hacer era estupido, infantil y muy peligroso_

_-Dejame en paz Kagome, limitate a conducir_

_-Pudiste provocar una desgracia, esas cosas son altamente inflamables, así que deberias agradecermelo en lugar de enojarte conmigo_

_El trayecto se hizo en una paz tensa, Inuyasha parecía reacio a hablarle y Kagome solo quería llegar para ver a su hija. Cuando llegaron la chica estacionó demasiado lejos de la casa lo que provocó que su marido aún mas enojado se encaprichara en quedarse dentro del auto._

_-Vamos, es tarde ¿no quieres que mañana nos vayamos temprano?_

_-Nos iremos temprano, ahora solo quiero estar un momento a solas ¿sera eso posible?_

_-Como quieras_

_Pudo verla alejarse rumbo a la casa de sus suegros que quedaba a un par de cuadras, dio un largo suspiro y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros que escond__ia bajo el asiento del conductor, se bajó del auto, no queria que al dia siguiente Kagome le recriminara el haber retomado el vicio de fumar. Aliviado con la primera aspirada del cigarro, contempló su alrededor, era un bonito vecindario, aburrido pero bonito y si no fuera por el efecto del gas pimienta ese momento hubiera sido casi perfecto, con el dorso de la mano se talló los ojos lo que deseo no haber hecho pues el cigarrillo se cayó de su mano y aterrizó dentro del auto._

_-Maldición- masculló asomando la cabeza por la puerta –donde estas maldita porqueria?_

_Estuvo buscando algunos minutos inútilmente sin encontrarlo, lo que pensó era ridiculo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera desaparecido? ¿y donde estaba el maldito humo? Dio un portazo y se sentó en la acera para descansar un poco antes de continuar con la búsqueda. Apenas estaba reincorporandose cuando sucedió la tragedia._

**_BOOOMMMMMM_**

_Sintió como se le caia la quijada al piso, apenas había tenido tiempo para correr lo suficientemente lejos y estar a salvo cuando la defensa de su auto cayó a sus pies, junto con el cableado electrico de toda la calle donde vivían sus suegros. _

_-Inuyasha ¿Estas bien? –corrió Kagome__ asustada hasta donde estaba congelado sin moverse mirando las luces que iluminaban el cielo totalmente obscuro_

_-Si, no me pasó nada_

_-Gracias al cielo_

_-Wow, todo pasó tan rápido –se talló la frente- tenias razón esas cosas son peligrosas_

_-__Quedó todo arruinado, nuestra ropa, tu laptop, mi permiso de conducir….._

_¡Ay, no! –gimió – La camara de video estaba ahí_

_-Ah?_

_-el video de la ceremonia?_

_-Me lleva la……se me había olvidado por completo_

_-Que le diremos a Rin?_

_-__Pues la verdad –contestó todavía en shock – Espero que la estan pasando tan bien que se les olvide que el encargado de la filmación era yo_

_-Ojala_

_-¿Crees que tus padres lo olviden tambien? –preguntó a su mujer mientras observaba a sus suegros mirandolo a lo lejos con desaprobación _

_-Lo dudo_

**……………_End Flash back……………._**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, supongo que me equivoque un poco –finalizó tomando aire

-Vaya –dijo Sessho asombrado y un poco asustado- wow, no se como lo haces pero siempre consigues asombrarme Inuyasha

-Gracias a dios! –pasados unos minutos Rin suspiró aliviada - después de todo la luna de miel no estuvo tan mal, pudo haber sido peor- sonrió- Ahh, dios que alivio!

-Perdón? –Sesshoumaru la miró extrañado – hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, a esta hora podríamos estar muertos –dijo quitandose el collarín- Uff, al fin puedo respirar de nuevo

-Caray Rin me alegra que lo tomes de tan buena gana –Inuyasha respiró aliviado- pero ya hablando en serio contacte a algunos de los invitados y los que llevaron camaras estuvieron de acuerdo en enviarme las peliculas, así que no se preocupen que el gran Inuyasha lo tiene todo controlado

-Rin podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro Sesshoumaru

Cuando la chica entro a la habitación, Sesshoumaru cerro la puerta y le puso el seguro, caminó lentamente hacía ella y con gran destreza comenzo a desvestirla

-Sesshoumaru que haces? –dijo con voz entrecortada

-Recupero el tiempo perdido- respondió dandole una suave mordida en el cuello- y como ya estas mejor, ¿Por qué lo estas verdad?

-Si –gimió masajeandole el miembro- me siento mucho mejor

-Mas te vale. Porque este día no pienso parar, antes no te toque un solo cabello, pero la tregua se acabó

-Pero mi muñeca….?

-Linda para lo que vamos a hacer no la necesitamos –deslizó sus fuertes manos por los gluteos de Rin que yacía desnuda sobre la cama

-Los muchachos……. Que hacemos con ellos?

-Ignoralos, cuando vean que no vamos a salir se iran

-Pero y si no? ahhhh –dijo con voz entrecortada

……………………….

Las dos parejas esperaban en la mesa a que los anfitriones salieran, estaban sirviendose un poco de comida cuando escucharon la voz de Sesshoumaru.

**_CIERREN LA PUERTA CUANDO SALGAN_**

-Puedes creerlo Miroku? –pregunto Sango enojada mientras los cuatro iban en el auto- nos invitan a comer y nos corren y ni siquiera pudimos probar bocado

-Calmate, les hará daño a los bebes comer tanta bilis

-Habia tanta comida ¿Por qué no nos la trajimos? Pudimos habernosla comido en casa de Sango –gimió Kagome

-Habla por ti –dijo Inuyasha abrazando un tupperware repleto de comida- yo tengo mi ración

-Hey, porque debemos ir a mi casa? –se quejo la embarazada- ya es suficiente estar metida todos los dias allí, ¿porque mejor no ir a la suya? –propuso- Se ve deliciosa ¿me das un poco?

-No, solamente hay suficiente para mi –gruño Inuyasha volteandose hasta quedar arrinconado- debiste tomar un traste y traer tu parte

-No seas asi, ella esta embarazada –lo regaño Kagome- ¿te arriesgas a que te arranque la cabeza para quitarte la comida?

-Como Godzila?

-Algo asi jajajaja

-Que dijeron?

-Nada Sango, solamente lo estoy convenciendo para que la comparta contigo

-No fue eso lo que yo escuché. Miroku parate –ordenó

-Que? –contesto atento a la carretera- amor es hora pico, y no hay un lugar donde pueda parar ¿ves?

-Que te pares te digo –siseo. Cuando su marido había estacionado el auto se volteo a ver a los dos que iban en el asiento trasero- abajo los dos

-Sango ¿bromeas verdad?

-No, quiero que se bajen en este momento. Los dos

-Ya en serio Sango –dijo una asustada Kagome mientras veía diferentes colores pasar por el rostro de su prima

-A-ba-jo

-Inuyasha cariño bajate por favor

-No! Todo esto por una estupida ensalada?

-Me darás un poco entonces? –preguntó Sango

-Claro que no! Es mia

**_!!!!!!!ESPERO QUE ES__A ENSALADA TE DE FUERZAS PARA LLEGAR CAMINANDO A TU CASA IDIOTA!!!!!!!!_**

Fue lo último que escucharon salir de la boca de Sango antes de que el auto arrancara levantando chispas del asfalto, mientras la pareja a un lado de la carretera aún no lo podía creer.

-Eres un bruto ¿porque no le diste lo que queria?

-No fue culpa mia, sabes que cuando anda de malas no hay quien la controle

-Solo tenias que compartir la ensalada, ¡Dios eres tan infantil!

-Bueno ni modo –masticó un pedazo de lechuga – Además podemos tomar un taxi

-Tienes razón, ¿traes tu cartera?

-No –dijo volteándose a mirarla- pero tu traes la tuya ¿verdad?

-Yo no traigo la mia tampoco

-Que? Dices que traes esa bolsa ridículamente grande pero no traes tu cartera en ella? –volteo los ojos – que demonios echas en esa cosa que no te deja espacio para meter tu monedero?

-Cosas –se defendió- cosas importantes….. para una mujer

-Bueno pues andando, que parados no llegaremos a ningun lugar

-Pero estamos lejísimos

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Soy todo oidos

-Podemos hablarle a alguien para que nos venga a recoger

-Mi celular esta descargado –se lo mostró

-Ups, se me olvidó –dijo después de revolver su bolsa-Podemos pedir aventón

-Que buena idea –dijo sonriendo- pero sabes deberias subirte un poco la falda, si es que quieres que alguien se pare

-¿Que clase de esposo eres tu? ¿No te importa que otros hombres me miren con lujuria?

-Linda, estamos a 40 grados, lejos, muy lejos de casa, sin un centavo en la bolsa, mi celular bendito sea esta descargado y el tuyo sabra dios donde, créeme si hubiera otra alternativa no te lo pediria, pero a grandes males grandes remedios –tomó aire mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano- asi que dejame arreglarte el dobladillo

-Crees que funcione?- preguntó a regañadientes después de que su esposo terminó

-Kagome te puedo asegurar que mas de uno o una se parara por estas piernas, ahora respira y pon tu pose sexy

-Heyyy

* * *

-Cuanto ha pasado desde aquella vez que Sango nos bajo en medio de la nada y tuvimos que pedir aventón? –preguntó Kagome

-No sé como un mes? Y aún no se me quita lo requemado

-Olvidenlo eso paso hace mucho –propuso Sango sin el menor indicio de remordimiento- además se lo merecian por burlarse de mi en mis narices

-Te concedo esa únicamente porque no quiero pelear – dijo Inuyasha mirando a Yuzu jugar con el globo – Y donde esta Miroku?

-Fue a traer la hielera con las bebidas

-Hola ¿hace mucho que llegaron? –pregunto Rin que caminaba hacia ellos

-No hace como 15 minutos ¿y Sesshoumaru?

-Allá viene con la canasta de la comida, Kagome me ayudas a acomodar el mantel?

Era domingo a medio dia, la sombra de los arboles era maravillosa asi que los siete acomodados bajo un frondoso castaño degustaban la comida que habían preparado.

-Quiero hacer un brindis –dijo Miroku cuando habían terminado de comer y llenando su vaso de cartón con agua de frutas

-Un brindis? –Sesshoumaru lo miro fijamente- ¿a santo de que?

-Quiero hacer un brindis por que no importa lo que pase ni donde estemos siempre seremos amigos y mantendremos el contacto

-Miroku ¿piensas irte de aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado

-No, pero uno uno nunca sabe a donde lo llevara la vida y solamente quiero que prometamos que no nos perderemos la pista

-Tienes razón a veces la vida cambia tan rápido que no te das cuenta y cuando lo haces no tienes idea de donde esta la gente que amas- Rin dio un trago a su bebida y abrazo a Sesshoumaru- brindo por eso

Era media tarde cuando decidieron levantar las cosas, comenzaba a refrescar y Yuzu estaba profundamente dormida.

-Señores ¿les gustaria tomarse una fotografia? –preguntó un joven mientras las parejas metian las cosas en las canastas

-Ah, no sé – contestó Sango mientras se frotaba el vientre

-Por favor, soy estudiante y necesito trabajar para pagar mis estudios –dijo el joven suplicante

-Cuanto cobras? –dijo Sesshoumaru mirando al muchacho

-100 yens

-Me parece justo ¿podrías sacar 3?

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Desde la boda de Sesshoumaru y Rin sus padres habían estado pensando en regalarles la casa donde habían crecido para que sus nietos pudieran jugar y crecer en un espacio abierto y seguro como sus padres, además habían adquirido ya un departamento cerca de su trabajo que les ahorraría tiempo y que era lo suficientemente acogedor para ellos pues la casa era demasiado grande para dos personas.

Cuando hablaron con sus hijos ambos se sorprendieron por la propuesta y estaban reticentes al principio pero después de una larga charla entre la pareja estos finalmente aceptaron, porque aunque eso significara abandonar Tokio y empezar de cero, sabían que un cambio era lo más adecuado pues ya tenían un bebé de meses y otro en camino y a diferencia del espacio reducido en el departamento, en Kyoto habría suficiente espacio para que los niños jugaran a sus anchas y respiraran aire puro.

Lo mas difícil había sido dejar a sus grandes amigos atrás, las chicas parecían unas magdalenas, Kagome porque ya no saldrían los fines de semana y Sango porque ahora solo tendrían que salir con Inuyasha, y aun cuando habían prometido ir de visita seguido ya nada seria igual, eso era algo que todos sabían y los ponia tristes.

El primer año había sido un proceso de adaptación y mucho trabajo y esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Había pasado apenas un año y medio de su mudanza a Kyoto y una mañana cuando Sesshoumaru recogía las hojas secas del frente de su casa se topo con su nuevo vecino: Miroku. No sabían como habían hecho pero habían comprado la casa en la que alguna vez había vivido Kana, y justo en ese momento había comenzado la mudanza. La alegría que Rin sintió al enterarse fue evidente pues desde entonces los trillizos pasaban gran parte del día en casa de los Taisho, y tan solo un par de meses después Inuyasha y Kagome llegaban a vivir a la misma ciudad -aunque no al mismo vecindario- para nuevamente estar todos reunidos de nuevo.

Y así habían pasado ya varios años. Era domingo en la mañana la habían despertado las risas que provenían del patio de su casa, asi que poniéndose la bata bajo y se asomo por la cocina y observó a sus pequeños corriendo alegremente detrás del balón. Le encantaba ver a sus cuatro hombres divirtiéndose. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro mientras recordaba como al igual que Sesshoumaru enseñaba a sus enanos, su padre le había a enseñado a él.

Era un tanto extraño que ahora tuviera su propia familia y que además fuera numerosa, pero era muy feliz sobre todo ahora que el último de sus hijos estaba por nacer.

Recordó como después de su desastrosa luna de miel habían recibido la noticia de que serian padres. Casi de inmediato habían comenzado a arreglar la habitación que antes había ocupado en el departamento de Sessho. Sonrió al recordar el entrecejo fruncido de su padre al enterarse que Rin estaba embarazada y la mirada de sospecha de su madre cuando le confesó que había sido concebido en su luna de miel.

Tenía tantos buenos recuerdos que la hacían sentir tan inmensamente feliz que ya casi no recordaba la mala racha después de la segunda boda.

-Llega pronto –dijo acariciándose la barriga- ya quiero conocerte

-Mami –gritó el segundo de sus hijos corriendo hacía ella- ¿hiciste galletas?

-No aún –noto la decepción del niño- ¿Quieres ayudar a mamá?

-Si

-Entonces ven hermoso –dijo tomándolo en sus brazos- primero te lavaras la manitas y la cara ¿Esta bien?

-Si mami

…………………………………………

A medio día Rin estaba en la cocina preparando la comida para los niños, justo cuando los vio entrar con sus primos (los trillizos: Kian, Misaki y Tomoki junto a la pequeña Yuzu). Sonrió. Le encantaba tenerlos juntos en casa, los trillizos eran tan traviesos como divertidos en cambio Yuzu era como una pequeña adulta toda seriedad totalmente opuesta a sus padres, en cuanto a sus pequeños Inu no, Renji y Chikao eran una mezcla de todos los anteriores.

-Mamá –gritó Chikao echándose a sus brazos

-Hombrecito! –Dijo cargando al pequeño y besándole la carita- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Siiiii

-Mamá ¿ponemos la mesa?- preguntó Inu no el mayor

-Si bebé, dile a tus primos que te ayuden

-¿Mamá?

-Dime amor

-No soy un bebé.

-Para mi eres mi bebe –dijo acariciándole la cabecita de cabellos plateados- aun cuando seas tan alto como papá o el abuelo vas a ser mi pequeño bebé

-Mamáaaaa –se quejó mientras los trillizos remedaban a Rin diciéndole bebé a Inu no

-Vamos a poner la mesa "bebé" –se mofo un travieso ojo azul

-Cállate Kian –gruño el pequeño

-No peleen niños o no habrá pastel de chocolate de postre

Cuando los pequeños estaban sentados a la mesa y tomando su comida subió a ver a su esposo que aún decoraba su antiguo cuarto que ahora sería la habitación de su nuevo bebé.

-Aun no terminas de pintar? –dijo acercándose a él abrazándolo por la espalda

-Falta poco, además estoy poniéndole algunos detalles ves? – dijo señalando los dibujos que simulaban un jardín en la pared - ¿te gusta?

-Es hermoso!

-Bien, lo dejaré por hoy - dijo soltando la brocha que tenía en la mano- ¿y los niños?

-Desayunando

-Y mi muñeca?

-Tu muñeca esta muy tranquila –dijo mientras Sessho le acariciaba la barriga debajo de la blusa –debe estar durmiendo por el cansancio de estar despierta toda la noche

-Que niña tan inquieta! pero tal vez cuando crezca tenga el temperamento de su madre

-Si –contestó dando un suspiro mientras él le besaba el cuello y la recargaba sobre la pared- Sesshoumaru…..

-Que? – pregunto distraído mientras le deslizaba la blusa para besarle un hombro

-La pintura estaba fresca?

-Uff!! Lo siento Rin

-Jajaja no te preocupes, pero tendrás que renovar mi guardarropa –dijo mientras Sesshoumaru volvía a tomar la brocha para retocar la pared –no entiendo como se te olvida siempre

-Tu eres la culpable por venir así, tan provocativa

-Estas loco? Parezco una vaca

-Pero una vaca muy sexy, la más sensual que he visto en toda mi vida –observó el puchero de Rin- ¿Qué tienes?

-Me dijiste que parezco una vaca –dijo haciendo un mohín

-No, yo no quise decir eso…

-Si lo hiciste

-Pero yo no…

-Jajajaaj. Sigues cayendo con el mismo viejo truco

-Tonta

-Te amo –dijo mientras lo besaba- ven vamos a ver a los niños

-Si, tengo algo de hambre y esos enanos son como una marabunta que arrasa con todo

-Si, comen demasiado

-Es el alto precio por tener una buena cocinera en casa: tener niños obesos

-Exagerado, sabes que uso muy poca grasa y azucar e incluyo verduras y frutas frescas en todas las comidas

-No tienes que hablar como campaña de salud, era broma, además si engordan pueden ser luchadores de sumo, podríamos hacernos ricos tomando en cuenta que son muchos ¿sabias?

-Jajajajajaj. Vamos que ya llegaron los muchachos –dijo jalándolo al escuchar las voces de los adultos y la griteria de los chiquillos

* * *

Sesshoumaru se despertó en la madrugada debido a los quejidos de Rin que dormida a su lado aparentemente presentaba las primeras contracciones.

-Rin – dijo tocándola suavemente para despertarla- despierta

-Que…Aggghhhhh –dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la ultima contracción

-Ya es hora nena

-Si, la maleta… –dijo intentando caminar

-Deja, hace días que esta en la cajuela del auto – la cargó y bajó las escaleras con ella

-Los niños…

-Ya le hablé a Sango, vendrá en unos minutos para quedarse con los niños

-Ya viene la bebé…..Aggggggggghh

-Respira profundo, eso tranquila

-Llama a papa y mama

-Ya los llamé también, Irán directo a la clínica

Rápidamente la subió al auto mientras la muchacha hacía respiraciones con el rostro transpirando por el dolor.

………………………………**..**

Cuando llegaron a la clínica de inmediato la llevaron a la sala de partos donde el ginecólogo ya los esperaba para traer al mundo al miembro mas joven de la familia.

Después de un par de horas de trabajo de parto una adolorida y desfalleciente Rin le dio la bienvenida a la pequeña Yoko Taisho que haciendo gala de sus perfectos pulmones rompió el silencio con un agudo llanto que hizo que a Sesshoumaru se le erizara la piel. Cuando se las entregaron envuelta en una suave manta su padre la tomo en brazos y observó su carita.

-Muñequita al fin nos conocemos –dijo con voz suave y la beso con ternura en su cabecita para después acomodársela a Rin en los brazos- es idéntica a ti

-Claro que no, su cabellera es como la tuya

-Pero seguro los ojos son del mismo color que los tuyos

-Lo dudo

-Espera y veras –dijo acomodándose a su lado mientras besaba los labios de su mujer

-Hey –dijo con suavidad al ver que la bebé tocaba sus senos - ¿ya quieres comer?

-Es igual a su padre –dijo guiñándole un ojo- bueno por cuarta ocasión alguien mas usará mis juguetes –dijo mientras la manita se aferraba a uno de sus dedos- ¿verdad Yoko?

* * *

Inu Taisho y Kagura estaban en la sala de espera cuando aparecieron Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Ya nació? –preguntó Kagome

-Si, hace un rato. Pero aún no la hemos visto, supongo que su papá no la quiere soltar –dijo Kagura- como de costumbre Sesshoumaru estaba mas impaciente porque naciera que la madre

-Sesshoumaru!!

-Mamá, papá les presento a mi hija Yoko –dijo emocionado cuando se acercó con la bebé

-Que linda es! ¿verdad que es preciosa Inuyasha?

-Si es muy bonita –concordó con su mujer- ¿pero es la ultima verdad?

-Si Inuyasha no te preocupes, oficialmente cerramos la fabrica –contesto Sesshoumaru de buen humor

-Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado –soltó su padre que recibió un pisotón de su mujer por semejante declaración

-Es una buena decisión hijo –dijo zanjando el asunto- pero deberias llevarle el bebé a Rin

-Tienes razón, bueno nos vemos en la casa

-Allá los esperamos

* * *

-Yoko déjame peinarte – decía Rin tratando de cepillarle el cabello a la niña de 2 años que estaba saltando sobre la cama- por favor nena es tarde

-No

-Hija……..

-Quiero que me peine papi –dicho berrinchuda

-Papa no sabe peinar, además aún no ha llegado –dijo serenamente mientras la niña ponía su carita enfurruñada

-No, quiero que papi me peine, tú me jalas y me duele

-Ven nena, te prometo que lo haré con cuidado

-No

-Hola muñeca! –dijo Sesshoumaru entrando a la habitación de la niña que saltó contenta hasta los brazos de su padre-¡uff, que niña tan vigorosa!

-Papiiiiiiii

-Toma – dijo Rin dándole el cepillo y los moños – quiere que su padre la peine

-En serio?-dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña que asentía con la cabeza- ¿quieres que papá te ponga esto en la cabeza?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Tu hija es una caprichosa!

-Claro que si, porque es la nena de papá ¿verdad?-decía a la niña que le besaba la cara

-Los espero abajo –dijo mientras salia de la habitación- ah! Y peinala bien

-Mami es mala –se quejó la niña mientras su padre le pasaba los dedos con suavidad por el cabello para desenredarlo

-No digas eso Yoko, tu mama es la mejor mama del mundo

-Pero me duele cuando me peina –se quejó- me gusta mas cuando lo haces tu

-Bueno, bueno ya deja de moverte que esto esta quedando chueco. Listo, vamos que se hace tarde.

………………………

-Dios Sesshoumaru! –exclamó Sango al ver a la niña llena de nudos en el cabello- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo tocandole una bola que sobresalia entre su cabello- ¿chicle?

-¿Chicle? Hija ven –dijo Rin llamando a la niña que corrió a jugar con los otros niños

-Dejala Rin

-¿Qué la deje? Sesshoumaru peinaste a tu hija y no te diste cuenta que traia un chicle pegado en la cabeza?

-Te juro que no lo tenía. Ven acá enana – soltó al atrapar a la niña - ¿Chicle morazul?

- Kiannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn–gritó Sango al chiquillo que de inmediato corrió a esconderse – que te dije de pegar chicles en las cabezas de los demás?

-Yo no fuiiiiiiiii, fue Tomoki

-Yo no lo hice –refunfuño el pequeño mientras su otro hermano, Misaki los observaba a lo lejos moviendo la cabeza

-Dejalo Sango, al fin que en esta época un chicle en el cabello se despega fácilmente

-Lo siento tanto Rin, te juro que a veces quisiera darlos en adopción

-No exageres, son niños –dijo Sesshoumaru- solamente necesitan algo de disciplina

-No sabes que suerte tienes, en cambio nosotros a veces olvidamos que Yuzu es una niña, parece mas nuestra madre que nuestra hija –se quejó Inuyasha- es tan estricta

-Bueno debe de pensar que al menos tiene que haber un adulto en esa casa – se burló Sango

-A veces quisiera que fuera mas como los otros niños, pero es mi hija y la amo

-Inuyasha eres tan tierno- dijo Kagome abrazandolo

-Vayamos a camer antes de que estos niños destrocen la casa –sugirió Rin al escuchar ruido de cosas cayendosé en su sala, la siguiente vez tendría que recordar guardar en un lugar seguro las cosas de cristal mucho antes de que llegaran sus invitados.

* * *

El verano había cambiado por completo el panorama de la ciudad, los días se habían llenado de color y alegría, de gritos de niños correteando por las calles del vecindario; todos los fines de semana eran de barbacoas familiares, y mientras los niños jugaban, los adultos conversaban, hacian planes de vacaciones juntos o simplemente recordaban viejos tiempos, de alguna manera parecía que año con año, dia con día los lazos de amistad los hacían parecer mas como una unica y enorme familia en lugar de tres.

Esas vacaciones en particular serían especiales, habían acordado enviar a los niños de campamento solo la pequeña Yoko se quedaría unos días con los abuelos mientras para ellos habían reservado en una villa con aguas termales. Rin estaba nerviosa mientras preparaba las maletas con las cosas que se llevarian al dia siguiente cuando partieran al Onsen, esa sería la primera vez que los niños estarian lejos y eso la preocupaba, pero por otro lado desde su fallida luna de miel era la primera vez que pasaría un tiempo totalmente a solas con Sessho.

Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba la última maleta, en el pasado siempre que viajaba lo hacía con cierto malestar, sin embargo ahora era como si toda la inseguridad y la ansiedad que sintió desde niña hubiese desaparecido mágicamente, no entendía como pero de lo único que tenía la certeza era del inmenso estado de felicidad que experimentaba, caminó hacía la escalera rumbo al patio donde los chicos y algunos de sus amigos del trabajo jugaban un partido de basketball. Algunas chicas novias o amigas de los jugadores animaban a los jugadores y Rin sonrió pues algunas de ellas parecían dispuestas a liarse a golpes, caminó hacía donde estaban Sango y Kagome gritando y vitoreando a sus hombres incapaces de dejarse ganar por la porra opuesta.

-Chicas –las llamó sin ninguna respuesta – CHICAS!! –grito obteniendo la atención de las mujeres- como vamos? ¿Quién va ganando?

-Vamos empatados, pero mi Miroku esta realmente inspirado –dijo Sango orgullosa inflando el pecho- a anotado diez canastas al hilo

-Wow! -exclamó Kagome- esto me recuerda tanto cuando estabamos en el colegio, ¿recuerdan como todo el gimnasio se llenaba de chicas?

-Parece que fue ayer cuando ibamos a animarlos para que ganaran el campeonato, esa noche Miroku y yo celebramos hasta la madrugada, ¡como ha pasado el tiempo!

-Si

Rin contempló a su marido, seguia siendo igual de guapo que cuando era adolescente, su cuerpo era igual de ágil y atlético y sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que cuando era niño, sonrió al recordar aquella vez durante el partido de campeonato, cuando le parecía imposible e inalcanzable el que Sesshoumaru algún día le correspondiera.

-Rin despierta – la sacudió Kagome sacándola de su ensueño- mira es el último tiro si Sessho anota ganamos!

-Ah, si –respondió sacudiéndose los recuerdos- ¡Vamos Sessho, tu puedes!

Sesshoumaru hizo una finta librándose de la marca y posicionandose en la linea de los tres puntos, con gran precisión lanzó el tiro y de repente el tiempo se detuvo; mientras el balón seguia su trayectoria hacia la canasta volteó su rostró hacía donde estaba su esposa y sonrió, Rin le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que el balón entraba dandole la victoria a su equipo.

-Esta vez fue toda para mi –dijo para si pues esa vez no tenía ninguna duda de donde estaba el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

_I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again__  
__I wish that I could stay, but you argue__  
__More than this I wish, you could've seen my face__  
__In backseats staring out, the window_

_I'll do anything for you__  
__Kill anyone for you_

_So leave yourself intact__  
__'Cause I will be coming back__  
__In a phrase to cut these lips__  
__I love you_

_The morning will come__  
__In the press of every kiss__  
__With your head upon my chest__  
__Where I will annoy you__  
__With every waking breath__  
__Until you decide to wake up_

_I've earned through hope and faith__  
__On the curves around your face__  
__That I'm the one you'll hold forever__  
__If morning never comes for either one of us__  
__Then this I pray to you wherever_

_I'll do anything for you__  
__This story is for you__  
__('Cause I'd do anything you want me to for you)__  
__I'll do anything for you__  
__Kill anyone for you_

_So leave yourself intact__  
__'Cause I won't be coming back__  
__In a phrase to cut these lips__  
__I loved you_

_The morning will come__  
__In the press of every kiss__  
__With your head upon my chest__  
__Where I will annoy you__  
__With every waking breath__  
__Until you decide to wake up_

_The morning will come__  
__In the press of every kiss__  
__With your head upon my chest__  
__Wh-Where I will annoy you__  
__With every waking breath__  
__'Til you decide to wake up_

_  
__"__**Wake up" Coheed and cambria**_

………………………………………..Fin…………………………………….

Bueno amigas el viaje en este fic ha terminado.

Gracias por su paciencia y espero estemos en contacto

Paz. Fuera.


End file.
